The 'A Life Worth Living' Series
by Cheeya
Summary: The A Life Worth Living Series follows the story of Xena and her lifebond Gabrielle. Alternative Xena Fan Fiction.
1. A Life Worth Living Part 1 Gabrielle's F...

A Life Worth Living Part 1

                                                Gabrielle's Fate by Cheeya

Disclaimer : The characters in this story belong to Universal/Renaissance Pictures and no copyright infringement was intended. This story also depicts a loving relationship between two women. While there is no graphic sex in it please be warned if you are underage or if this is illegal in your country.

Dedication : Once again… for Declan, my light. For Suzanne who makes me giggle and even blush occasionally and for Keith who gave me an amazing present. Thanks my Friend. And as always, for Shamrock. I wouldn't be doing this without her encouragement and determination.

Constructive criticism or comments to cheeya@xenafan.com

Bard's Note: This is the first part of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. The second part is called 'Fighting the Darkness'

            "Thanks for coming with me, Gabrielle."

The blonde bard smiled.

          "Every year you say that, Xena. I wanted to come with you. Lyceus is my family now too."

The Warrior Princess nodded and took her lover's hand.

          "Yeah, he is and he would have loved you."

She kissed Gabrielle's hand and then turned back to the altar. She lit another candle and then knelt down.

          "I pay tribute to my brother Lyceus, who lost his life on this day fifteen years ago. May the gods smile upon him."

She lowered her head and a single tear ran down her cheek.

          "Hello, Xena."

The warrior bounded to her feet, her sword instantly in her hand.

          "Ares," she growled. "What the hell do you want?"

Gabrielle moved to stand beside her, her sais raised in a defensive position.

          "I just dropped by to say hi. I was in the neighbourhood," he said, chuckling to himself.

          "Well you can just drop right back out again," Gabrielle said in a menacing tone.

          "Ooooh, easy, Tiger. I'm not here to cause trouble," the God of War replied, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Xena crossed her arms across her breastplate and assumed an amused look.

          "Why do I not believe him, Gabrielle?"

          "Hmmm… I wonder…" the bard replied with a quirk of her eyebrow. She stared at him hard. "Maybe it's because he tried to drive you crazy by putting the Furies in your head… or maybe it's because he took Hope's side in the war against Dahok…"

Xena could hear the tremble in the bard's voice at the mention of her daughter's name.

          "Or maybe it's because he's tried to kill us or separate us numerous times over the past five years," Gabrielle finished with a growl.

She felt a soft touch and turned to look into piercing blue eyes.

          "Gabrielle, why don't you wait outside while I handle this," said Xena gently.

Gabrielle shook her head and started to protest but Xena ducked her head to look the bard right in the eye.

          "Please, Gabrielle, just wait outside. I won't be long."

The bard turned and shot Ares a look before storming outside. She was furious at Xena for telling her to leave.

          "Good move, Xena, getting rid of the irritating blonde like that. Now we can…"

The God of War suddenly found himself pinned uncomfortably against a wall.

          "Don't you speak about her like that," Xena snarled as she grasped the front of his leather tunic.

          "Alright, alright," he exclaimed and she dropped him with a look of disdain.

          "What do you want, Ares?" the Warrior Princess asked with barely controlled fury.

          "I'm here to make an offer, Xena. I want you to do something for me…"

The warrior's sudden laughter cut him off mid sentence.

          "You expect me to help you after everything you've done to Gabrielle and I? Oh you **are deluded!"**

Ares took a few steps toward Xena and she held up her hand, telling him in no uncertain terms not to move any closer with a look.

          "Look, Xena, you have something I want and I can give you something in return. It's a fair deal."

Xena shook her head.

          "You have nothing I need or want," she said and turned to leave. She was half way out of the temple when Ares called to her.

          "What if I told you I could bring your brother back."

The Warrior Princess froze in her tracks and then turned slowly to face the god.

          "What?" she whispered.

          "I mean it, Xena. You give me what I want and I'll bring your brother back."

A rush of emotion passed across Xena's face and she finally shook her head.

          "What do I have that you could possibly want?"

          "You have Gabrielle. That's what I want. I've been watching her, Xena. I've seen her skill develop, even if you refuse to acknowledge it. She's not a kid anymore, Xena. She's a grown woman and she's perfect to rule as my Queen."

Xena was so shocked, she couldn't even speak. Ares was asking for her lover in return for her brother's life.

          "No," she whispered. "NO! I won't give up Gabrielle!"

Ares shrugged his shoulders.

          "Fine, but you'll be sorry," he stated as he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Xena turned and left the temple. Gabrielle was sitting on the ground outside muttering angrily to herself and she jumped to her feet as she saw Xena emerge into the sunlight. She walked to her and poked her in the chest.

          "What are you doing? Don't you ever do that to me again! I can't believe that…"

She paused as she saw Xena sink to the ground, her legs refusing to hold her up and crouched beside her.

          "Xena," she said softly, "What happened?"

The warrior shook her head.

          "I won't do it," she said.

          "Do what?" asked Gabrielle, stroking her hair.

          "Nothing. Nothing, Gabrielle," Xena quickly replied and got up off the ground. She walked away to where Argo was standing and mounted her in one fluid motion.

          "Gabrielle, I need to be alone. I'll meet up with you in a few days."

She kicked Argo and the warhorse galloped away, leaving a very shocked and upset bard watching dust settle. Gabrielle knew that she had just witnessed the walls springing up around Xena's heart and she shook her head in confusion and kicked at a stone, sending it hurtling against a tree trunk.

          "She doesn't love you anymore, Gabrielle."

The bard spun and found herself face to face with the God of War.

          "Get away from me, Ares," she warned but he grabbed her by the arm. She struggled to get away but he held her tightly.

          "Listen to me. She doesn't love you, Gabrielle. She couldn't tell you so she left. She admitted it to me when we were talking inside. She can't go back to what she was but she needs to be away from you. You're stifling her. Let her go, Gabrielle."

          "No… I don't… I don't believe that," the bard stammered, suddenly unsure of herself. She had seen Xena's cold indifference toward her before she rode away and Ares words seemed to make sense in her head.

          "You know it's the truth, Gabrielle. I can see it in your heart. You've been expecting this."

The bard shook her head weakly.

          "No, I… I can't believe she would leave me like this. We've shared so much, been through heaven and hell together. She wouldn't just leave me."

Ares pointed in the direction Xena had ridden.

          "She just did, Gabrielle," he said softly and then smiled as the bard looked down at her boots. "Come with me. You shouldn't be alone right now."

Gabrielle was so heartbroken that she just nodded and Ares whisked her away to his palace. He gave her a beautiful room with a huge four poster bed but the bard was so upset that she didn't even register where she was. All she knew was that Xena had left her and there was a huge hole in her heart that threatened to split open at any minute. She lay down on the bed and sobbed into the silk sheets.

Xena was exhausted. She had ridden away from Gabrielle and hadn't stopped all day or most of the night but finally, as she almost fell off Argo when she drifted off, she realised she would have to stop somewhere. She moved automatically around the clearing she had found, building a fire and laying out her bedroll. She began to lay Gabrielle's out too and then she dropped sobbing to her knees as she realised what she had done. She had run away from the woman who meant more to her than anything in the world, the woman she would and had defied the gods for.

          "Gabrielle," she whispered and then she lay down on her bedroll and finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Ares woke the young woman gently with a soft kiss on her forehead. She sprang forward in the bed, her eyes wide.

          "Xena?" she cried out.

          "Gabrielle, take it easy. She's gone. You're with me now. I'm going to take care of you."

          "No, Ares," the bard began but she found that she didn't even have the will to argue with him. She lay back down and closed her eyes against the ache in her heart.

Ares stroked her short, blonde hair tenderly. He smiled as he realised that his plan was working better than he had hoped. Gabrielle didn't have the willpower to resist him now that she thought Xena had left her and even though he knew the warrior would be back to look for her, he was confident that he could win the bard over to his side before Xena could find her.

          "Gabrielle," he said softly. "Xena did love you once but she couldn't continue living a lie. Don't blame her. She didn't mean to hurt you."

The bard opened her eyes and pinned him with a misty green gaze.

          "She never means to hurt me, she just ends up doing it anyway," she replied sadly.

          "Stay here with me, Gabrielle and live the life you were born to live. Xena set you on this path and she has now released you to continue it on your own. I've been impressed by your skills, my Sweet, and I think you can become the warrior Xena could never be. Xena was skilled but she didn't have the one thing that you have in abundance… the discretion not to fight if it wasn't necessary."

The bard nodded slowly.

          "I'm not murdering people for you, Ares," she said wearily.

The god feigned an indignant look.

          "I would never ask you to do that, Gabrielle. I'm not the god I was. I know that my plan of peace through force is not all I originally thought it was. You can lead my armies any way you see fit."

          "You want me to lead your armies?"

          "Yes, I do. You're a strong woman, Gabrielle and I know you can do it."

The bard nodded slowly.

          "If I do this, you promise me that I can use my own judgement on whether I want to fight or not?"

          "I swear on my godhood, Gabrielle," he replied solemnly.

          "Alright, Ares."

          "Great. We should begin your training immediately. I know you're going to be an incredible Commander."

After a quick meal, Ares started training Gabrielle on the use of various weapons. She was a quick study and every day she spent with the God of War saw her skill increase until she was almost a match for him. He then taught her tactics of warfare. She learned everything he told her and soon, she was ready to take command of Ares armies. She woke up one morning and found a leather tunic and trousers and some armour laid out on her bed. She dressed and found that they were a perfect fit for her slender, muscular frame. Her sword was in an ornate scabbard and she clipped it to the armour so it rested comfortably on her back. Then she slid her sais into the usual holders on her boots.

          "You look magnificent, my Dear," said Ares from behind her and she turned to give him a full smile.

          "I'm ready," she said.

          "I know you are, Gabrielle. Your troops await you."

An innkeeper stood behind his bar drying some wooden mugs. He kept glancing at the six-foot tall, leather clad, fully armed woman sitting at the back of the tavern. Her elbows were propped up on the table and she was bent slightly over with her face buried in her hands. He looked appreciatively at her cleavage and then tore his eyes away. He knew who this woman was. She was Xena, the Warrior Princess and her reputation had preceded her into this area. The truth was, he was afraid of her. She came into the tavern at the same time everyday for a mug of port and some bread and cheese. She was thin and gaunt looking and her eyes seemed far away, as if she didn't care whether she lived or died. She moved her arm and he saw the muscles flex beneath her tanned skin, immediately thinking that a punch from this woman could knock him into the next moon.

Xena looked up and saw the innkeeper staring at her. She scowled and stood up, leaving the tavern quickly. She couldn't bare the thought of any man looking at her. She had to find Gabrielle and get her back. She thought back to that day.

          _Xena woke early the next morning and quickly broke camp. She knew she had been a fool and wanted to get back to her love as quickly as she could. She threw her belongings onto Argo and rode back to the temple where she had left her._

_          "Gabrielle!" she yelled as she ran to the steps of the building._

_Silence_

_          "Gabrielle! Where are you?" she cried, spinning in a full circle._

_Silence._

_          "Damn, she must have tried to follow me."_

_Xena ran back to her horse and rode more slowly back the way she came, hoping to find the bard camped in a clearing near the edge of the road._

That had been seven months previously and Xena was at the end of her tether. She had searched long and hard, travelling from village to village, asking people as she rode if they had seen a petite, blonde bard about five and a half feet tall but not one person had seen her. It was as if Gabrielle had disappeared off the face of the known world. The warrior mounted Argo and set off to continue her search. She rode into a large town a few hours later and saw the villagers bustling around in preparation for something. Xena stopped a man as he ran by.

          "What's going on here?" she asked.

          "Run, save yourself. There's a huge army on its way here. Some say it belongs to Ares himself and the Commander is said to be ruthless."

Xena scowled and shook her head.

          "Get these people to safety. I'll do what I can to stop these soldiers."

          "You're one woman. What can you do?"

The Warrior Princess smiled mirthlessly.

          "It wouldn't be the first time I've face an army alone. Now go!"

He ran to round up the other villagers and lead them away while Xena walked to the edge of the town. She could see a huge cloud of dust rising from over the nearby hill and knew the army was approaching. She unsaddled Argo, letting her roam free away from danger and then stood on the road entering the village to wait for the soldiers to arrive. A short time later, she saw the first horses come over the hill and drew her sword. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and let the anticipation of the approaching battle settle over her as the first soldiers approached. The commander was wearing dark leathers and a helmet covering most of his face. He was riding a black mare that snorted impatiently as he reined her in. Xena spun her sword in her hand and unhooked her chakram, holding it out in plain sight.

          "I suggest you turn back now and leave these people unharmed."

The commander slowly lifted the helmet away from his face and Xena almost collapsed with shock as she recognised who it was.

          "Gabrielle," she whispered.

          "Hello, Xena," the bard replied coldly.

          "Gabrielle? What are you doing?" Xena demanded.

          "I'm living the life I was supposed to, Xena. You made sure of that when you decided you didn't love me anymore and left me. I'm fighting for Ares now."

          "Decided I didn't love you? Gabrielle, I've spent the past seven months looking for you. I love you more than my own life and I want you back."

The Warrior Princess was chilled by the cold laugh that came from her once kind and warm lover.

          "You love me, huh? You didn't show it very well when you rode away from me at the temple. Ares was there to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart."

          "That's right, my Dear," said a deep masculine voice from behind the Warrior Princess and Xena spun, holding her sword against the God of War's throat.

          "You bastard. You did this!" she screamed and plunged the sword into his chest.

He laughed and stepped back letting deadly weapon slide back out again.

          "Tut tut tut, Xena. When will you learn that you can't kill gods," he said, still chuckling to himself.

Xena turned back to look at Gabrielle. The bard slid down from her horse and drew her sword.

          "Let's finish this once and for all, Xena," she said in a hard voice.

She lunged at the warrior and Xena parried her blow.

          "I won't fight you, Gabrielle," she said but the bard continued her assault. Xena defended herself but she wouldn't move to strike against her love.

          "Come on, Xena. You can do better than that," said Gabrielle sarcastically.

She forced Xena to retreat as the warrior blocked her blows but she tripped on a rock and landed on her back on the ground. She got to her knees and dropped her sword.

          "I won't fight you anymore, Gabrielle," she said and lowered her head, waiting for the killing blow. Gabrielle raised her sword and prepared to kill the Warrior Princess.

          "That's it, Gabrielle. You can do it. Finish her!" Ares cried but the bard found that she couldn't bring her arms down to strike the blow. She shook her head and tears began to run down her face. Xena looked up at her and the bard was blown away by the love in her piercing blue eyes.

          "I… I can't…" she stammered and dropped the sword to the ground. She knelt down in front of Xena.

          "I'm sorry, Gabrielle," said the warrior, hanging her head in shame.

          "No, Xena. **I'm sorry. I should never have doubted you. I've been such a fool. I love you so much."**

          "I love you too, Gabrielle and I'm so glad to have you back. I missed you so much."

The warrior pulled her love into her arms and hugged her fiercely. Gabrielle returned the hug with as much strength and then they kissed passionately.

          "No!" Ares bellowed and drew his sword. He lifted it to kill Gabrielle but warrior and bard were suddenly on their feet with weapons drawn. Xena's sword intercepted the blow and she pushed him back.

          "Ares, you know me. I'll kill every last man here if I have to," she growled.

The God of War sighed and stepped back.

          "Alright, Xena, you win this one but I promise you I'll be back!"

He disappeared in a flash of blue light and his army turned their tails and ran. Xena looked at Gabrielle and cupped her cheek with her hand.

          "Gods I've missed you," she whispered and pulled her in for another hug.

They stood like that for a long time just holding each other and feeling the forgiveness flow between them.

          "Don't ever leave me again," Gabrielle whispered in reply.

          "Never, Gabrielle. I love you."

                                                The End

Continued in Part 2 'Fighting the Darkness'


	2. A Life Worth Living Part 2 Fighting The ...

A Life Worth Living Part 2 

                                Fighting the Darkness

Disclaimer : Xena, Gabrielle and Ares belong to Renaissance. MCA/Universal Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended. This story contains non-graphic scenes of love between two women. If you're underage, if this offends you or if it's illegal in your State/Country, please don't read any further. There's also a tiny bit of bad language.

Dedication: For Dec, as always. For Sham, my inspiration and for the PitStaff. Hope you enjoy this one!

Comments/Constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

Bard's Note : This is the second part of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. The first part is called 'Gabrielle's Fate' but you don't have to have read that to understand this story.

Xena looked up at the black night sky and rolled onto her side. She gently pulled her lover closer to her, running her hand over the bard's stomach and feeling the muscles shift lightly under her skin. She brushed her lips against the woman's shoulder and then allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

            _"I'm living the life I was supposed to, Xena. You made sure of that when you decided you didn't love me anymore and left me. I'm fighting for Ares now."_

_            "Decided I didn't love you? Gabrielle, I've spent the past seven months looking for you. I love you more than my own life and I want you back."_

_The Warrior Princess was chilled by the cold laugh that came from her once kind and warm lover._

            "You love me, huh? You didn't show that very well when you rode away from me at the temple. Ares was there to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart."

Xena sprang forward in fright, her heart pounding and her breathing fast and sharp. She looked to her left and found her partner sleeping peacefully, her hand under her cheek and her short blonde hair falling gently into her eyes.

            "Gods," the warrior gasped and lay back down, wiping the sweat away from her forehead with her hand. She lay awake, thinking about how close she had come to losing the woman she loved, the only person she had ever, truly loved. _Damn you, Ares. Just accept that I'm never coming back to you. I'm never giving Gabrielle up so you'd better just leave us alone._

            "Hey," said a soft, low voice and Xena jumped slightly.

            "Hi."

Gabrielle rested her head on the warrior's shoulder and draped an arm over her stomach.

            "Nightmare again?" she asked, hearing the warrior's pounding heart under her right ear.

            "Yeah, can't shake it," said Xena with a tiny shake of her head.

            "I'm sorry," came the pained reply and Xena kissed the crown of her soulmate's head.

            "It's not your fault, Gabrielle. It's Ares'. He's pulled this shit one too many times and I'm not taking it anymore."

            "What can you do? You can't kill a god, Xena."

A long sigh floated down to the bard.

            "I know but there has to be a way to get rid of him once and for all. I need to make him give up on us. He wants us both now, you especially."

            "Yeah but Xena, don't think about it, ok? We're back together and that's all that matters for now."

            "You're right. Let's just relax and take it easy."

They lay together in companionable silence until Xena finally asked the question that was burning inside her.

            "Gabrielle?"

            "Hmm?"

            "When you were with Ares, did you and he ever… um…"

The bard pinned her partner with a truthful, green gaze.

            "I'm sorry, Xena. The answer is yes. I thought you and I were finished and…"

Xena shook her head.

            "It's alright," she drawled. "I just needed to know."

            "Are you mad at me?"

            "No, not mad but, to be honest, it hurts, Gabrielle. I don't blame you. We've both made mistakes over the past five years, but we always learn from them. Let's just chalk this one up to that too, ok? Losing you to Ares only made me realise how much I really love you."

            "I realised the same thing. Gods, Xena, my heart broke when you left the temple. I really thought…"

            "Don't think about that now. It's over. Let's just get on with living."

Gabrielle nodded, lowered her head back to the warrior's shoulder and tightened her grip on her ribcage.

            "I love you," she whispered.

            "I love you too, Gabrielle."

The sun rose in the eastern sky and warrior and bard woke to the sound of birds singing. The breeze was warm, even at that early hour and it gently tousled their hair.

            "Got any plans for today?" asked Gabrielle as she got dressed.

            "No, not really. What do you think?" Xena replied, with an arched eyebrow.

            "How about some fishing?"

Xena chuckled and shot her friend a look.

            "You hate fishing, Gabrielle."

            "No, I don't. It's just… I like fishing for my breakfast or dinner but just fishing for the sake of fishing… hmmm… not really my thing. Now, that flying parchment thing was fun."

Xena grinned and glanced up from lacing her boots.

            "Let's fly some parchment then," she said. "I still have it. It's tucked away in pieces in my saddlebag."

            "You've been carrying that around for two years?" asked the bard incredulously.

            "Yep, never know when it might come in handy… like today for instance."

            "Alright, Xena, let's fly some parchment."

After a quick breakfast, Xena and Gabrielle rode to a nearby lake. The lake had memories and Gabrielle chuckled as she remembered their day of obsession.

            "Hey, Xena, I can't shake that picture of Joxer in my sleeping shift," she said.

The warrior laughed and retrieved her flying parchment from her saddlebag.

            "Well, I seem to remember a bard telling me that I had brought her here so there would be no competition for me. You were so funny! I remember the look on your face when I cut your hair!"

            "Hey, I seem to remember someone spending the entire day fishing and then having a tantrum when I wasn't around to hold her flying parchment! If I remember correctly, it was something along the lines of 'fish don't just catch themselves'"

The Warrior Princess scowled and shook her head.

            "Alright, alright. Go easy on me, Gabrielle the Great, Gabrielle of the Four Seasons, Gabrielle of Troy… wait, there's more!"

The bard laughed helplessly.

            "I was really bad, wasn't I? Oh, you've fixed the parchment. Ready?"

            "Just about. Let me just… ok, there. Now it's ready."

Xena raised the parchment and examined it.

            "You know, we should really give it a better name than flying parchment."

Gabrielle perched her hands on her hips and then lightly scratched at an itch on her stomach.

            "Like what?"

            "Oh, I dunno. You're the bard, you come up with a name," the warrior replied.

            "Leave it with me."

            "Ok, let's test this baby out."

Warrior and bard headed for a wide-open space and Gabrielle ran with the parchment, letting it go as the wind caught it. It rose gracefully into the air and Xena fed out the rope as it climbed.

            "We have lift off! WooHoo!" Gabrielle yelled and Xena chuckled at her enthusiasm.

            "Yep. Hey, watch this."

The warrior pulled on the string and the parchment dipped and then rose, then she made it loop in the air, much to Gabrielle's amusement.

            "That's excellent. How did you learn that?"

            "I have many skills," Xena replied and received a playful cuff from her soulmate.

            "Typical Warrior Princess answer," she stated. "You know, Xena, you should really get a new line."

            "Like what? How about I change it to 'I have many talents'?"

Gabrielle mulled this over in her mind and then shook her head.

            "Nah, stick to many skills," she replied.

She looked at her partner and found that Xena had frozen, her head cocked.

            "What was that," she said.

            "I didn't hear…"

            "HELP ME!"

Xena dropped the rope from the flying parchment and weighed it down with a rock.

            "Come on, Gabrielle," she cried and took off, running in the direction of the shout. The bard was right behind her as she entered a clearing and found a group of women being rounded up by some slavers. Xena leapt into the air and flipped, landing between the soldiers and their prisoners. She spun her sword slowly in her hand and smiled, her piercing blue eyes icy cold.

            "Hello, Boys!"

They shifted uncomfortably, obviously recognising her.

            "You're Xena," one of them stated.

            "That's right. Wanna play?"

She leapt into the air once more and kicked out with both legs, catching two of the twelve soldiers under the chin and knocking them senseless. She sheathed her sword and took her fighting stance, moving in a slow circle. She glanced over at Gabrielle, who was busy with three soldiers and grinned as she flipped into the air and kicked two of them in the back of the head, dropping them like sacks of flour. Xena, was still trying to find out how much Gabrielle had learned from Ares and every time they fought, the bard displayed a new skill. The last one had been arrow catching, something that she had never been able to do before the God of War's tutelage. In fact, she had saved Xena's life, much to the warrior's surprise, when a fourth arrow had been headed straight for her head. Xena had caught the first three but wouldn't have been able to stop the last one. 

Xena deflected a sword blow on her gauntlet and punched another slaver squarely in the nose, driving the bone into his brain and killing him instantly. She quickly counted the remaining men. Gabrielle had taken three and she had taken three. That left six and she watched as Gabrielle threw her sais, lodging them up to their hilts in two of the slaver's throats. Xena winced and then grinned.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt," she growled and ducked as another man swung at her. He swung again and again but she blocked each punch with her wrists until she saw an opening and leaned to her left, kicking with her right foot and smashing her boot into his stomach. He dropped to his knees and she punched him in the temple, knocking him out cold. She looked around for her next opponent and realised that Gabrielle had finished the others. The bard went to retrieve her sais, wiping them off on the clothes of the two dead slavers and then slid them back into the holders on her boots.

"That was fun," she stated but Xena was troubled at the look of glee on her partner's face. There had been a time when she would have had a look of horror on her face at the death around them. _Things change, Xena thought to herself._

"Are you alright?" the warrior asked as she strolled up to her soulmate.

            "Never better," Gabrielle replied. "Gods, I feel exhilarated!"

She saw the look of surprise on Xena's face and shook her head.

            "Don't worry, Honey. I'm not happy that I had to kill some of those men, but I enjoyed the workout. It's been quiet lately."

            "Well, ok," Xena replied but she felt something wasn't right. Something in Gabrielle had changed. She could feel it but she couldn't put her finger on it. She filed the feeling away for further thought and wrapped her arm around her soulmate's shoulders.

            "I think we'd better check on the flying parchment," she said.

            "Kite," Gabrielle replied.

Xena laughed.

            "Pardon me?"

            "That's its new name, Xena. It came to me while I was fighting. We can call it a kite. It's much shorter than flying parchment."

The Warrior Princess raised an expressive eyebrow.

            "Ok, kite it is. Good choice, Gabrielle."

She turned to walk away but she realised the bard wasn't at her side so she looked back and to her utter horror, she saw Gabrielle looking though the bodies. It wasn't that that sickened her really, it was the fact that, when she was finished, she licked the blood off her fingers and smiled evilly.

            "Gabrielle! What the hell are you doing?" Xena yelled angrily.

The evil smile dropped from the bard's face and she looked blankly at her soulmate.

            "What do you mean?"

            "You just licked that guy's blood off your hands!"

Gabrielle looked down at her hands and suddenly turned away and ran to a nearby bush where she vomited again and again. Xena was at her side in a split second, holding her and rubbing her back.

            "It's ok, Gabrielle. Just calm down."

Finally, the bard dropped cross-legged to the ground and looked again at her shaking, bloodstained hands. She started to sob and Xena sat behind her, holding her tightly and rocking her.

            "It's ok. You're just in shock. It'll ease up in a few minutes. Trust me, Gabrielle."

Xena was right and within a few minutes, Gabrielle was feeling better. She looked up at her partner with a soulful, green gaze.

            "What's happening to me, Xena?" she whispered.

            "I don't know, Gabrielle, I'm going to find out."

She climbed slowly to her feet and closed her eyes.

            "Ares," she whispered and the God of War suddenly appeared in a flash of blue light.

            "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Warrior Princess and her girlfriend. Hmmm, what could they possibly want?"

Xena opened her mouth to speak but she stopped as Gabrielle jumped on the God of War, grabbing him by the front of his leather tunic and pulling him down close to her face.

            "What have you done to me?" she demanded in a menacing tone.

Ares laughed and extracted himself from her grip.

            "Let's just say I took out a little insurance. When you agreed to stay with me, I bonded you to me for life, just in case Blue Eyes and Leggy here managed to talk you out of commanding my armies."

Xena shook her head in disgust and put a hand on her partner's shoulder.

            "You're sick," she spat angrily but Ares just laughed.

            "Every time you fight, the bloodlust is going to get worse until you finally come back to me, Gabrielle."

He stared at Xena and stroked his beard.

            "Hmm, Xena's thinking about how she can fix this. Sorry, my Dear, you can't. It's a god thing. Have fun!"

He waved and then disappeared in another flash of blue light.

            "Xena, what…?"

The Warrior Princess pulled Gabrielle into her arms and held her.

            "It's alright, Gabrielle. You're going to be ok," she said but a feeling of dread caused her stomach to clench.

            _Damn, how am I gonna get us out of this one._

Xena and Gabrielle walked slowly back to camp, collecting the kite on their way. Gabrielle was quiet and her face was tense. She was very worried and upset and Xena didn't know how to make her feel better. They made some dinner but neither ate much and they sat in relative silence. Xena pulled her whetstone out of her saddlebag and began her nightly ritual of sword sharpening. It wasn't yet dark but she found that the repetitive action calmed her down and allowed her to think more clearly. Suddenly, something Ares had said popped into her mind and an idea began to formulate.

            "Gabrielle?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Do you remember what Ares said about you?"

            "I think so. He said that when I agreed to join him, he bonded me to him for life as insurance."

            "That's right, Gabrielle. He said, for life. Which means that if you died, the bond would be broken, right?"

The bard nodded thoughtfully.

            "That's true but I don't much like the idea of dying either, Xena."

The warrior grinned and suddenly saw hope.

            "Nothing says you have to stay dead, Gabrielle."

The bard's interest piqued and she moved closer to her soulmate.

            "Xena, go on."

            "Gabrielle, if I put the pinch on you and let you die, I could bring you back."

            "Xena, isn't that a painful way to die?"

The Warrior Princess shook her head.

            "Not if I do it a different way to the way I normally do. I wouldn't be shutting off the flow of blood to your brain. I can use the pressure point for your breathing. I can put you asleep with one and stop your breathing with another. You wouldn't feel a thing."

Gabrielle considered this carefully.

            "Xena, I trust you, I really do, but what if you can't bring me back?"

Xena frowned and nodded.

            "It a risk, Gabrielle and it has to be your decision."

After a few minutes, Gabrielle wrapped her arm around the warrior's waist.

            "Let's do it, Xena. I can't stand the thought of being bonded to Ares. Let's get it over with."

Xena hugged her soulmate and kissed her gently.

            "Ok, lie down."

Gabrielle got comfortable on her bedroll and Xena kissed her on the forehead.

            "I love you, Gabrielle. Now, close your eyes."

The bard sighed and closed her eyes. She felt a sudden stabbing movement against her neck and then her world was no more. Xena wiped a shaking hand across her face and then closed her eyes. _We can do this._

She hit another pressure point toward the bard's right shoulder, cutting off her breathing. She counted to two hundred and then released the points. Gabrielle lay silently on the bedroll and Xena felt her pulse. Her heart had stopped so the warrior blew into her mouth, willing the life back into her soulmate.

            "Come on, Gabrielle," she urged, as she blew again and again. She pumped on her chest and blew air into her lungs rhythmically. "Gabrielle, I need you to fight! Come on fight!" She raised her fist and pounded hard on Gabrielle's chest. There was no change so she blew into her mouth again.

            "Gabrielle! FIGHT! FIGHT, DAMMIT!"

She pounded again and again and she started to cry as memories of those terrifying few moments in the Thessilian temple flooded back to her.

            "Don't leave me, Gabrielle! Come on, breathe! Open your eyes and breathe!"

She raised her fist and brought it down on the bard's chest with all her strength in a last effort to bring her soulmate back and suddenly, Gabrielle took a breath and opened her eyes. Xena pulled her forward and cradled her in her arms.

            "We did it. We did it, Gabrielle."

            "Xena," the bard whispered and her eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion. "Thank you."

Just then the God of War appeared with a face like thunder.

            "I can't believe it! You broke the bond! You… you… aaaagggghhhh!"

He disappeared again and Xena laughed.

            "I really like it when we piss him off like that," she stated and heard the soft chuckle from her partner. "How you doing?"

            "I'm ok. I feel… different…peaceful. I'm only realising now that I had constant anger deep down inside me, but now I feel… free."

Xena sighed in relief and hugged her soulmate.

            "That's how Ares controls people, Gabrielle. He taps into their anger. After Cortese attacked Amphipolis and killed my brother, Ares was able to use my anger against me, to make me do terrible things. He used me, Gabrielle and he would have used you too, had you not had the courage to do this."

            "Xena?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks."

            "You're welcome. Now get some sleep. You'll feel much better in the morning."

Xena helped her undress and then removed her own clothes. She lay down next to her soulmate and gathered her into her arms, holding her tightly and stroking her short, blonde hair.

            "Sweet dreams, Xena," Gabrielle mumbled sleepily and the Warrior Princess knew that the dream that had terrified her so much would never disturb her sleep again.

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 3


	3. A Life Worth Living Part 3 The Journey t...

A Life Worth Living Part 3 

The Journey to Hibernia by Cheeya

Disclaimer : The characters of Xena and Gabrielle belong to Rob Tapert and co, not me. This story contains scenes of a sexual nature between two loving women. If this offends you, is illegal in your country or state, or if you're too young to read it, please don't go any further.

Dedication : For Dec… my gorgeous boyfriend. For Sham, as always. I owe her big time! For my family who are really supportive of me in everything I do.

Feedback/Constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

Bard's Note : This is part 3 of the "A Life Worth Living" series. Part 1 is called "Gabrielle's Fate" and part 2 is called "Fighting the Darkness". You don't have to have read the other two parts to enjoy this so enjoy!

            "Gabrielle! Catch!"

The bard dove forward and caught the fish before it hit the dirt at her feet.

            "You know, Xena, I don't appreciate having to stand here and get clobbered with slimy fish."

Xena walked slowly to her soulmate, letting down her long, raven-black hair from its tidy knot.

            "You said you wanted salmon. You got salmon," she pointed out.

Gabrielle smiled.

            "I know. Thank you."

The warrior ruffled her short blonde hair and went to start a fire in the clearing they were using for camp.

            "Xena, what happened in Athens?"

Xena glanced up from her task and grinned.

            "Nothing much. I was in and out in an hour. It was the quickest trip to Athens I've ever taken."

            "But why did you go?" asked the bard.

            "Oh, if I told you that, Gabrielle, I'd have to kill you," Xena growled and then ducked a flying fish head. "Temper, temper," she teased.

            Xena, come on, I tell you everything!"

            "Oh no you don't," Xena replied.

            "Oh yes I do," Gabrielle said in an annoyed tone.

            "Don't!"

            "Do!"

            "Don't!"

            "Oh stop it!"

The warrior smirked, knowing she had won that argument.

            "What if I were to force it out of you?" Gabrielle asked mischievously after a long silence. Xena raised an eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes.

            "Oh yeah, that's really going to happen, Gabrielle," she said sarcastically but she suddenly found herself flat on her back, covered by soft, warm bard.

            "I never said I was going to use violence," Gabrielle purred, dropping kisses on her soulmate's face and neck.

            "This isn't fair, you know," Xena replied breathlessly.

            "Life isn't worth living if it doesn't throw some challenges at you," the bard replied, nibbling on a convenient earlobe.

            "Life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't living it with me," Xena whispered and she smiled as the bard paused in her exploration and sighed.

            "You're getting good at that," she stated.

            "Good at what?"

            "Distracting me from my original question and making me melt into a puddle. Xena, why did you go to Athens?"

            "Alright, Gabrielle," the warrior drawled. "I went to see a man about a horse."

            "That's not going to cut it, Warrior Princess."

            "No, I mean it. I went to see an old friend about looking after Argo for me for a while."

Gabrielle's forehead furrowed in confusion.

            "I don't understand. Why would you want to leave Argo in Athens?"

Xena grinned and ran her fingertips lightly across her partner's stomach, feeling her shiver slightly.

            "Because, you and I are going on a little trip, Gabrielle."

            "I have the feeling that I'm going to have to drag this out of you."

            "Not at all. I thought we could go somewhere different for a few months. Gabrielle, how would you feel about going to Hibernia?"

            "Hibernia?" Gabrielle trawled through her considerable knowledge of place names but she drew a blank. "I don't know it. Where is it, Xena?"

The warrior sat up, picked up a stick and drew a map in the soft earth beside her.

            "Ok, this is Britannia and this small land here to the left is Hibernia. It's a Celtic land, called Eire by its people. The warriors are known for their ferocity in battle but they're also known to be an honourable race."

            "Sounds good. How long will it take us to get there?"

Xena made the necessary calculations in her mind.

            "About three weeks, Gabrielle, only there's one small problem."

The bard sighed and shook her head.

            "There's a ship involved, isn't there," she said flatly.

            "I'm afraid so, but it would take us months to travel over land and we'd have to get a ship anyway from Gaul." She saw the bard's uncertain look and smiled "You'll be fine. Just remember that pressure point I showed you on your wrist."

            "Ok, Xena. Hibernia it is."

            "Good," the warrior replied. "Now, let's get this fish cooked before my stomach starts yelling at me."

            "I almost forgot, Xena. I picked up some wine on the way here. It'll go nicely with the fish."

The warrior raised a perfect, dark eyebrow and smiled.

            "Sounds great, thanks."

Gabrielle sprinkled a herb mixture over the fish and wrapped it in some leaves, setting it carefully at the edge of the fire. Soon, the smell was causing both their stomachs to growl. Xena pulled two wooden cups out of her saddlebag and filled them with wine from the skin while Gabrielle portioned the fish and flipped it skilfully onto two plates. 

            "Here you go," she said softly as she handed the warrior her plate.

            "Thanks. When will we head for Hibernia?"

            "Well, the sooner the better I guess," the bard replied. "How about tomorrow?"

Xena grinned and then kissed her softly on the lips.

            "Good suggestion."

Next morning, warrior and bard travelled to Athens and left Argo with Xena's friend. Then they went to the coast to catch a ship to Hibernia. Gabrielle stood on the dock for a few minutes, resigning herself to three weeks of nausea with a long sigh. She smiled as Xena waved at her from atop the mast of the ship.

            "Come on board! We're going to be setting sail soon!"

Gabrielle shook her head.

            "Three damn minutes on a ship and she's already talking like a sailor," she muttered as she climbed the gangplank. A rugged, unshaven man was gazing up at the Warrior Princess, shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

            "Hey!" he yelled. "Get the hell down from there woman! You want to get yourself killed?"

            "Uh oh," Gabrielle whispered as Xena swung out on a rope and slid toward the deck. She let go suddenly and flipped in mid air, landing in front of the man with a soft thud.

            "I can help," Xena said with a grin. "I have experience."

Gabrielle smiled at the warrior's enthusiasm. Sometimes, when she was like this, she looked much younger than her thirty-three years.

            "What kind of experience?" the sailor asked warily.

Xena flicked her hair out of her eyes and shrugged.

            "Had my own fleet," she stated modestly.

            "You? Your own fleet?" he said incredulously. "That's funny!"

He threw back his head and laughed heartily. Xena chuckled and glanced at Gabrielle, winking a blue eye.

            "Oh well, if you don't want my help," she said.

            "Who are you, Woman?" he asked as he tried to compose himself.

            "The name's Xena," she replied.

His smile slipped away quickly and he blinked a couple of times.

            "Xena? The Warrior Princess?"

            "Yep," she confirmed, slowly nodding her head.

He took a step back and nodded.

            "We'd be pleased to have your help, Ma'am," he said respectfully.

            "What's your name?" she asked.

            "I'm Ramon, Ma'am," he said, tipping his cap.

            "Drop the Ma'am," the warrior replied. "Xena will do fine. Now let's get this ship under way. Where's the Captain?"

            "He's down below. He'll be here shortly to give orders."

            "Thanks. I'll get settled and come back up to help with the sails."

Xena took Gabrielle's hand and led her toward the door to the cabins below deck.

            "Nice guy," the bard stated.

            "Yeah, I like sailors. They're mostly honest, hardworking men but, Gabrielle, watch your back, ok? I don't want to be cleaning up bloody noses."

            "Don't worry about my nose. I can take care of it just fine," the bard replied.

Xena grinned.

            "It wasn't your nose I was talking about."

"Oh."

Gabrielle chuckled and followed her soulmate to the cabin they were sharing.

The three weeks of the voyage passed uneventfully and Xena really enjoyed being back on a ship. It was one of the few things she missed from her time as the Destroyer of Nations. Gabrielle weathered the voyage fairly well, but had a constant bruise on her wrist from hitting the anti-sickness pressure point. She let Xena choose her food for her because of the unexpected side effect of the point and actually enjoyed the trip to a certain degree. She was pleased though when she finally stepped onto dry land.

            "Well, we're here," said Xena as she stroked the soft skin of her soulmate's back.

            "Yeah, gods, Xena. This is great," the bard replied.

She watched the people of the village bustle around and smiled when she saw the market nearby.

            "Xena, can we…?"

            "Oh no, my bard, not yet. Let me get my bearings here first and then we can think about shopping."

            "Sure. We need to get some local money. Dinars won't do us much good here."

            "True. I'll try to trade and see what happens I guess."

Gabrielle nodded and watched as her partner moved off into the bustling crowd. She sat down on the dock and adjusted her sais more comfortably. The weather was cool and as the bard sat, light drizzle began to fall. Gabrielle ran a hand through her short, blonde hair and tilted her face towards the sky, letting the moisture refresh her.

            "Rains almost all the time in this damn country," said a voice from behind her and she looked around sharply.

            "Uh, yeah, it's very different to Greece."

Ramon sat down beside her and pulled out some dried meat from his shirt pocket. He offered her some and then began to chew slowly, gazing out over the green sea.

            "I take it you've been here before," said Gabrielle, glancing at him and noting the lines on his weather-beaten face.

            "Yes, Ma'am, I have… many times. It's a beautiful country full of green forests and lush countryside. Woods are always full of game and fish are plentiful but the bad thing about this place is the rain."

            "Do you know where Xena and I can find a place to sleep?" asked the bard after a few moments of silence. Ramon jerked his head and indicated a large building behind them.

            "That place is good. It's about the cleanest place you'll get around here. Food's not bad either. Maybe I'll see you and Xena there tonight?"

Gabrielle smiled and nodded amiably.

            "Maybe you will, although you won't get any stories out of me here. The people wouldn't understand them."

            "True," Ramon agreed, "but I know my men would appreciate it if you could give us a private performance."

            "Give her a break, Ramon. She'll lose her voice if she tells anymore stories to your men."

Gabrielle smiled as her soulmate placed a strong, sword-callused hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find a large grin on the warrior's face.

            "You look like a cat who's found the cream. Spill it."

            "Managed to get us some local coinage, a room for a few nights and a hot bath."

The bard sighed and wiped the rain off her face.

            "A hot bath is just what I need right now. I was getting really tired of dunking myself in the sea," she said.

            "So was I," Xena admitted and then held out her hand to help her partner up. Gabrielle took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be hauled to her feet.

            "See you later, Ramon."

            "Goodbye, Ma'am, Xena."

He tipped his cap at them and watched as warrior and bard wove their way through the crowd to get to the inn. Once their gear was stored away in their small room, Gabrielle lay on the bed and laced her fingers behind her head. She watched appreciatively as her lover began to strip out of her leathers. Xena caught the appraising look and raised an eyebrow at the bard.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Have I ever told you how great you look naked?" Gabrielle enquired with a smile.

            "Many times, Gabrielle," Xena replied. "But that doesn't mean you can't tell me now."

The bard laughed.

            "Well, why don't you come over here and I'll show you just how great I think you look."

Xena padded over to the bed and hopped over the bard to lie on her side with her back against the wall.

            "You're still worried about falling out of the bed again?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena nodded sheepishly and pulled her lover into her favourite spot.

            "That bed was about the same size as this one. Gabrielle, I really don't want to aggravate that injury again by thumping my back off the floor."

            "No, that was nasty," the bard replied, wincing in sympathy. "I thought I'd never get all those knots loosened along your spine."

            "Back injuries are the worst, Gabrielle. It could seriously put me out of action. The last thing I need is to be bedridden for our entire stay here."

            "Alright," the bard conceded. "I always get too warm on the inside anyway."

Xena nuzzled her hair and breathed in its sweet, clean smell. Gabrielle began to slowly stroke the warrior's bare stomach and soon, Xena felt herself drift off.

Hours later, Xena woke up to find it was almost dark and she cursed herself for falling asleep, but when she heard a small sigh and felt a muscular arm tighten around her ribcage, she found she didn't really care. In fact, she knew that both herself and her soulmate needed some downtime after what had happened over the previous few months. Losing Gabrielle had taken its toll on her heart and she found that she was so happy to have her partner back that she really couldn't have given a damn if the King of Thrace had been waiting outside in the rain for her. Anger rose in her as she thought about what Ares had done to them… again… and she was seriously debating with herself about how to get rid of him once and for all.

            "Hey, whatcha thinking about?" asked Gabrielle sleepily as she saw the thunderous look on her lover's face.

            "Nothing. Don't worry about it," the warrior replied. "I'm starving. Let's have that bath and go downstairs for some dinner."

            "Sounds like a plan," Gabrielle replied and rolled off her partner.

They bathed and dressed and then went downstairs to get something to eat. Gabrielle smiled at the buxom serving-woman that approached their table. She spoke to Xena in a strange, guttural tongue and Xena nodded. She replied haltingly to the woman and then pointed at the plate of stew she was holding. The warrior looked at Gabrielle and then held up two fingers. The woman nodded and headed back toward the kitchen.

            "What did she say?" asked Gabrielle, following the woman with her eyes.

            "Not sure exactly but it was something about only having meat… I think. Either that or I just agreed to sell you for two copper pieces."

Gabrielle laughed and elbowed her soulmate gently in the ribs.

            "I'm worth much more than two copper pieces… three at least."

Xena smiled tenderly.

            "No, you're priceless… to me," she said softly.

Gabrielle melted into that aforementioned puddle and shook her head.

            "Wow, you're getting really good at that," she said huskily.

Xena was about to lean over to kiss her, when the door of the tavern burst open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Four very drunk and loudly arguing men staggered into the tavern. They were heavily armed and Xena narrowed her eyes as she took in every detail about them, from their scrappy armour, to their dirty boots. She sighed and shook her head. She was always meticulous about caring for her armour, leathers, boots and weapons and seeing the poorly kept equipment really irked her.

            "Huh," she grunted and looked back at her partner to see her wrinkle her nose in disdain.

            "Yeah," the bard replied and then frowned as she saw one of the men stop the serving woman as she passed by. He grabbed her around the waist and tried to kiss her and she struggled to get away. Xena was on her feet in an instant but Gabrielle caught her arm.

            "Let me," she said and strode towards the raucously laughing men. She tapped Mauler on the shoulder and he turned to face her, his eyes fixing themselves firmly on her cleavage.

            "Excuse me," she said in a hard tone. "I don't think this woman appreciates being mauled like that. I'll give you until the count of three to let her go."

The man laughed, obviously not understanding a word she was saying and she let a smile rise to her face… a smile that didn't even come near to reaching her emerald green eyes. He reached out two grubby paws, intent on having her next but Gabrielle brought her fists down on his forearms as hard as she could. He howled in pain and tried to grab her again but this time, she punched him squarely in the nose. He staggered back a few steps and snarled at her.

            "Well I did warn you," she stated and then pulled her sais out of her boots. She spun them skilfully in her hands and waited for them to attack her but they all back away from her and retreated into the darkness outside. "Hmmm, that was too easy," she muttered and then replaced her weapons with a sigh of relief. The woman come up to her and held her hands, speaking rapidly in her native tongue. Gabrielle shook her head and smiled apologetically.

            "I'm sorry, I can't understand you," she said.

            "She's thanking you, Gabrielle," said her soulmate, right into her ear, making her jump a little.

            "Oh, ok. You're welcome," the bard said to the woman, squeezing her shoulder gently. The woman nodded and then walked toward their table with the two plates she has managed to hold on to.

            "What did I tell you about bloody noses? Anyway, looks like dinner's ready," said Xena dryly and returned to her seat. Gabrielle followed and soon they were attacking their meal with enthusiasm.

            "You were standing behind me, weren't you?" asked Gabrielle between chews.

            "Pardon me?"

            "The reason those guys left like that. You came up behind me and they got scared and left, right?"

            "Wrong," Xena replied. "I didn't come near you until that woman started speaking to you. I thought I could help."

Gabrielle mulled this over as she finished chewing.

            "So they left because they didn't want to face me?" she asked.

            "Yep." Xena shook her head at the bard's puzzled look. "Gabrielle, you were pretty scary yourself, you know. I wouldn't even want to face you. You're very good with those." Xena pointed at the bard's sais and then took another forkful of stew. She flicked her raven-black hair away from her eyes and grinned. "You're a formidable opponent."

            "Well… thanks… but…"

            "No buts, Gabrielle. You're a damn good warrior."

Xena saw her soulmate's eyes cloud over and the bard stared at her plate for a long minute.

            "Ares taught me well, huh?" she said in a small voice.

Xena hooked a finger under her chin and raised her face to capture her eyes.

            "Gabrielle, don't think of it like that. You have damn impressive skills and you worked hard to develop them. Believe me, I feel better going into a fight when you're watching my back."

            "I still can't believe I did it," the bard replied softly. "I just gave in to him. I gave him everything he wanted… everything."

            "Hey," Xena said gently, wiping a tear from her partner's face. "You were hurt and confused, Gabrielle. Ares laid the same trick on you that he did on me and I fell for it just as quickly, only I couldn't back off the way you did. He owned me for ten years and believe me, I gave him everything too."

            "I'm scared, Xena," Gabrielle whispered. "I'm scared that someday he'll come back and I won't be able to stop myself from going back to him."

_Gods, what can I say to that?_

            "Remember back when we met Callisto for the first time?" said Xena, slowly.

            "Yes, I remember."

            "You told me that the only way to stop the circle of violence and hate was through love. I didn't understand that at first but now I do with all my heart. Gabrielle, our love is strong enough to withstand hell. I don't think any puny God of War is going to change that."

The younger woman smiled and twined her fingers with the warrior's.

            "Thanks," she said.

            "It's true, Gabrielle and I'll never doubt it."

            "I love you, Xena," the bard replied.

Early next morning, Xena slid out from under her partner and dressed quickly. There was something she had to do and she wanted to bring back breakfast to Gabrielle before she woke up. She strode out into the village and found what she was looking for after a few minutes search. Then she returned to the inn, stopping briefly at the kitchen to pick up a breakfast tray from the woman Gabrielle had helped the night before.

            "Hey Sleepy," she said softly as she kissed the bard into wakefulness.

            "Mmmm," Gabrielle purred. "What a great way to be woken up."

            "I have something for you," said Xena with a grin and held up her acquisition.

            "Nutbread? You went out and got me nutbread?" Gabrielle said, her eyes wide with pleasure.

            "You still like it, right?" Xena asked unsurely.

            "Like it? Xena, I love it! Where did you get nutbread?"

            "I have many skills," the warrior replied with an enigmatic smile.

            "Yeah, you're right," the bard replied. "Thank you, Xena."

            "You're welcome."

            "Hey, Gabrielle! Come on in here! It's great!"

The bard looked up from her scroll and chuckled as she watched her soulmate somersault off a high rock and dive cleanly into a deep, clear pool.

            "I'll be there in a minute!" she called back.

            "Don't be too long now or I'll have to come get ya!"

            "I won't!"

Gabrielle finished her entry in her diary and then stood to remove her clothes. She ran to the edge of the pool and flipped into the air, hitting the water with her arms wrapped around her knees. She surfaced quickly and laughed as she saw Xena, pushing back wet hair out of her eyes.

            "Nice splash," Xena teased and shook her head, spraying her partner with water.

            "Brrr, it's cold," the bard replied.

            "It's refreshing. This is a really cool country," said Xena.

            "Cool?"

            "Yeah, you know, chilly. Not like Greece at all."

            "No," Gabrielle agreed, "but it's beautiful. I'm glad we left the village. I wanted to spend some time alone with you. I was getting sick of only having those soldiers to talk to. They kept trying to look down my top."

Xena laughed and swam on her back for a bit.

            "They thought you were cute and I agree totally!"

            "Hmph," Gabrielle replied. "Great, now I'm cute."

Xena grinned and swam back to her love,

            "No, you were always cute. Now, you're beautiful. I remember the first time I saw you. I thought you were gorgeous."

            "I thought the exact same thing," the bard replied. "Gods, Xena. Why did it take us so long to figure it out?"

            "Maybe we both knew that we had to get to know each other first," the warrior replied thoughtfully. "I cherish our friendship just as much as I cherish our love."

            "Me too and I think…"

Gabrielle trailed off as she heard a shout coming from nearby.

            "Come on," Xena said and swam back to the edge of the pool. She hauled herself out and pulled on her clothes and armour before picking up her sword and chakram and heading for the distress call. Gabrielle was right behind her, her weapons clamped securely in her hands. They burst into a clearing to find the men from the tavern, a few days previously, taunting some children. Xena growled low in her throat and strode up behind them, her sword raised.

            "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she snarled but the men stared blankly at her. "Oh, forget it," she muttered and kicked the nearest thug in the groin. He let out a strangled squeak and dropped to his knees, holding his injured manhood. Xena clocked him soundly on the top of the head with the hilt of her sword and he slumped forward, totally unconscious. Gabrielle was holding off two of the others easily and she finished them both with a scissors kick, dropping them like bags of flour. She turned and grinned as Xena flipped over the last man's head, planting a leather boot in his face as she sailed by. He too became acquainted with darkness.

            "That was…" Xena began but then she froze as she heard a slight sound. She knew Gabrielle had heard it too and they both dropped to one knee, simultaneously catching a crossbow bolt each.

            "Son of a Bacchae!" the warrior cursed and ran off into the trees to find their attacker. Gabrielle waited for her to return and smiled as she heard the rustling of a nearby bush.

            "Hey, Miss Stealth! Don't scare all the rabbits away. We need something to eat tonight!"

Xena slowly emerged from the thick foliage and Gabrielle spotted the pained look on her face immediately.

            "Xena?"

She ran to the Warrior Princess and caught her as she toppled forward. Her stomach clenched with fear as she saw an arrow lodged soundly in her lover's back.

            "Oh gods, no!" she cried and cradled the older woman in her arms rocking her gently. "You're going to be ok, Xena."

The warrior's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

            "Sorry, Honey. Forgot to duck," she joked and then passed out.

Two hours later, Gabrielle had extracted the arrow and bandaged Xena up as best she could. The warrior regained consciousness a few minutes after that and she sucked in a pained breath as she tried to move.

            "No, lie still Xe," Gabrielle ordered. "I don't want you tearing those stitches."

            "Yes, Healer," Xena replied and squirmed a little to get comfortable.

            "What happened?" the bard asked.

            "He caught me on my blind side. Shot the damn arrow on an angle. He was an expert marksman, Gabrielle. This wasn't just a random attack. He knew what he was doing."

            "Come on, Xena. We're in Hibernia. No one even knows us here." She paused thoughtfully and then captured the warrior's piercing blue eyes. "Do they?"

Xena looked away and shook her head.

            "I may have a few… old friends… here, Gabrielle," she replied.

            "You've been here before?"

            "Years ago. I tried to take this land with my army but they fought us back to the coast and we had to retreat. That's how I ended up in Britannia for a while. I was hurt badly."

            "Why didn't you tell me before?" Gabrielle demanded.

            "I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to show you this place. I've loved it since the first time I saw it and I thought you would too."

            "Of all the stupid, idiotic not to mention uncharacteristic things you've ever done. Xena, I…"

The warrior raised a hand and sucked in a pained breath as a wave of pain thundered through her.

            "Gabrielle, yell at me later," she hissed out through gritted teeth.

            "No, actually, I'd like to hear a little girl chastising the great Destroyer of Nations," said a deep voice from behind them and Gabrielle was on her feet in an instant, her weapons drawn and her knees slightly bent in a defensive stance. She saw the shocked look on her soulmate's face and looked back at the man.

            "Hello Eoghan," Xena said coldly and the man curled a lip in disdain.

            "So you do remember me," he growled.

            "How could I forget you?" the warrior replied and shot her partner a look that spoke volumes. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle," she finally said and shook her head in defeat.

To be continued in part 4


	4. A Life Worth Living Part 4 The Fianna

A Life Worth Living Part 4

                                        The Fianna by Cheeya 

Disclaimer : Xena and Gabrielle belong to Rob Tapert and co. There are scenes of a sexual nature between two consenting females, so if this offends you, if you're too young to read it or if it's illegal in your state/country, please stop here.

Dedication : For Dec, Sham, Suz, Keith and Philip.

Bard's Note : This is part 4 of my 'A Life Worth Living' series. You don't really need to read the previous parts to understand it, but it would help!

Comments/Feedback to cheeya@xenafan.com

            "I don't understand, Xena. You never told me."

Despite her intense pain, Xena felt her partner's hurt look all the way into her soul. She couldn't afford to go into it right at that moment though. Eoghan was still pointing the crossbow at them. The warrior struggled to sit up and looked the man right in the eye.

            "Eoghan," she said softly, "I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. I'm not a warlord anymore. I swear to you. I've given up all that."

He eyed her nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

            "You expect me to believe that after everything you did here? How do I know that you're not just saying that to stop me from killing you?"

Xena opened her mouth to speak but Gabrielle stepped in front of her, her arm outstretched in a calming gesture.

            "Eoghan, believe me, Xena has changed. We've been together for a long time now and I love her. She's not that warlord anymore."

            "But she stole something very precious from us. How do you expect us to forgive her so easily?"

The bard glanced at her soulmate and lifted an eyebrow. Xena nodded slightly and then looked down, unable to hold her partner's eyes.

            "I don't expect you to forgive her easily, but at least give her a chance," Gabrielle replied. Eoghan stared at the warrior for a long moment and Xena could practically hear the thoughts running through his mind. _Should I trust her? She killed my friends._

            "Eoghan, let me get it back for you."

The man nearly fell over with surprise.

            "Wh… what?" he stammered.

            "Let me get it back for you. I know who stole it from me and I know where it was stolen. Let me try to get it back. I owe it to the Fianna."

After another long minute, Eoghan sighed and nodded.

            "I don't know why I'm doing this… but alright. I'll bring you back to the Fianna and tell them your offer."

Xena looked at Gabrielle with a look that said 'I'll explain later' and Gabrielle gave her a brisk nod. She helped Xena to her feet and Eoghan led them back through the trees. Xena slowed down a bit and let the older man move slightly ahead so she could speak to the bard in private.

            "Gabrielle, I know what you're thinking but it's another one of those things from my past that shames me. A long time ago, I came here with my army and shortly after I arrived, I heard about a group of warriors called the Fianna. It was said that they possessed magical powers and I wanted to find out everything I could about them. I found out where they were based and offered them an alliance of peace. They accepted and some might say that it was their mistake to trust me to keep it."

Gabrielle saw Xena's eyes glaze over and wrapped her arm around the warrior's slender waist, silently offering strength.

            "Anyway, the Fianna had a magical harp. It was made of solid gold and was said to be the only thing that could soothe the Tuatha De Dannan, the fairy folk. It was similar to Orpheus soothing the Bacchae with his music. The minute I saw the Golden Harp, I wanted it for myself so I stole it and after a battle against the Fianna, I fled to the coast but before I could board my ship, the Tuatha De Dannan attacked us and they took the Golden Harp from me. I was badly injured and just continued to Britannia without it. That was ten years ago now."

Gabrielle nodded and tightened her grip on her partner.

            "So now you owe it to the Fianna to get the Golden Harp back."

            "Yeah," Xena replied on a long sigh. "I do owe it to them."

            _I owe it to one person in particular._

The bard glanced up ahead at Eoghan and shook her head.

            "He hates you," she said softly.

            "He has good reason to. I killed his father," Xena replied, her voice wavering with emotion. "He was a good man and I killed him for a worthless piece of gold." Xena stopped suddenly as a wave of pain caused her world to spin. "Gabrielle, I'm feeling a bit woozy. I need to sit down for a minute."

Gabrielle lowered her carefully to the ground and shouted to Eoghan to wait for them. He stopped a few feet further on and sat on a rock, watching them carefully.

            "Gabrielle, I'm going to need your help with this. I've practically lost all the feeling in my arm."

            "It's ok, Honey. I'm here, you know that."

Xena smiled at her lover and ruffled her hair.

            "I know," she replied. "Thanks… and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this."

            "Don't think about that now. Let's just concentrate on getting the Golden Harp back."

Hours later, they reached the Fianna's base camp. They were greeted with looks of hate and some of the men spat at Xena as she walked by. She looked at Gabrielle to find her eyes flashing with anger but she shook her head and took the taunts, keeping her eyes lowered. Eoghan led them to the leader of the warriors. Fionn was a tall, blonde-haired man with a muscular physique. He was dressed in dark leather and had a sword sheathed at his side. Gabrielle smiled at him and he returned the smile before glaring at Xena.

            "You know, I never thought I'd see you again, Xena," he said in a rich, baritone voice.

            "Never figured to come back here," the warrior replied, "but I wanted to show my partner your beautiful country."

She smiled at Gabrielle and Fionn shook his head.

            "You seem different, Xena. Your eyes… they're…" he paused as he searched for the right words, "They're softer."

            "Well, I'm not the cruel, heartless bitch I used to be. I'm not a warlord anymore, thanks to some very dear friends."

            "You know, I always knew you were on the wrong path… and so did Oisin."

Xena lowered her eyes and shook her head.

            "Is he here?" she asked in a voice so low that Fionn barely heard her.

            "Yes, he's here but I don't know if he'll want to see you. My son loved you, Xena."

Gabrielle turned her back on them both and walked to the door of the hut.

            "I'm just going to get some fresh air," she said and left them alone.

            "Dammit," Xena cursed and sat down carefully on a wooden bench.

            "She doesn't know about any of this?" Fionn asked.

            "No, she doesn't. Listen, Fionn. I regret what I did more than you'll ever know and I want you to believe that I'm going to do my best to get the Golden Harp back."

            "How can I trust you again, Xena?" he asked, a look of pain on his face.

The warrior stood to her full height and looked him directly in the eye.

            "Make Gabrielle and I part of the Fianna. I'll swear my loyalty to all the warriors here."

She was satisfied with the look of shock on the man's face.

            "Xena, you know what this involves. Can the girl meet the tests?"

Xena bristled and nodded tersely.

            "Gabrielle is not a girl and she's more than capable of meeting your tests. She's an Amazon Queen, the leader of a tribe of female warriors in Greece."

            "Alright, the tests will begin at sunrise tomorrow. Be ready."

Xena left the hut and went outside to find Gabrielle sitting on a low wall. The bard glanced up and smiled as her partner approached her.

            "Hi," she said softly.

            "Hey," Xena replied. "Gabrielle, I…"

The bard lifted a hand to stop Xena's speech.

            "Don't… please… Xena, look, I don't like hearing about your ex-lovers and I'm not going to pry into your past, ok?"

Xena sat down beside her partner and nodded slowly.

            "Gabrielle, I know I don't have the right to ask this of you, but in order to get the Harp back, we're going to have to join the Fianna. There are three tests you have to pass in order to get in. I've heard they're very difficult."

Gabrielle looked pensive.

            "First of all, you have every right to ask. We're partners in everything. Second of all, I don't care what the tests are. Let's just get them over with and get going." She looked up and smiled at her partner and Xena pulled her into a long, tender hug.

            "Thank you," she whispered.

At sunrise the next day, Xena and Gabrielle were led to the edge of the forest. Fionn stood beside them and waved a hand in the direction of the dense foliage.

            "The first test is this. You have to move through the forest without breaking a twig on the ground or disturbing a single pine needle. My warriors will be watching."

Gabrielle looked at Xena and grinned.

            "This is going to be soooo hard," she said and rolled her eyes.

Xena stifled her smile and nodded. They both looked at the nearest trees and ran forward. They leapt simultaneously and flipped into the trees, moving silently through the branches, using hand signals to indicate direction. Xena motioned in a circle and Gabrielle nodded. 

Fionn tapped his foot impatiently. The two women had been gone a long time and he was growing anxious. He was about to send a party of warriors after them when they suddenly appeared behind him.

            "Looking for us?" asked Gabrielle, a wicked glint in her eye.

Fionn spun to face them and his eyes grew wide.

            "How did you…? Where did…?" he stammered.

            "Fionn, Xena and I were taught the art of tree warfare from the Greek Amazons," she explained. "They are completely silent as they move and they launch their attacks from the tree tops with speed and agility."

Fionn nodded, clearly impressed.

            "Alright, you've passed the test so on to the next one. You must catch a salmon from the river without using a fishing rod, but I warn you, the salmon are enchanted by the Tuatha De Dannan and they are elusive."

Xena looked at Gabrielle and Gabrielle looked at Xena and they both smiled.

            "Oh, I think we might be able to manage that," the warrior said and she led her partner toward the river.

            "How are you holding up?" Gabrielle asked as she saw Xena's shoulders slump.

            "I'm woozy and tired as Hades but I can't let my guard down around these guys."

            "I know," the bard replied softly. "You can get some sleep tonight. I'll keep watch."

            "Thanks. Well, at least I can feel my arm again," Xena replied with a smile.

They reached the river and waded in up to their knees. Gabrielle watched as Xena tied her hair up in a knot and then leaned forward, tilting her head and listening intently. Her arms were outstretched and her fingers curled in anticipation.

            "Come to Xena," she whispered and froze as two large salmon swam around her legs. "Easy… easy," she whispered. Suddenly, Xena moved like a blue streak and flipped the salmon up onto the bank of the river. "Ha ha!" she shouted and grinned widely. "No problem!"

Gabrielle laughed and took her position.

            "Ok, my turn…"

Five minutes later, another salmon was flopping pathetically on the bank.

            "Well done," Xena praised and Gabrielle stood on her toes to kiss her. The kiss deepened and hands began to roam.

            "Gabrielle?" said Xena, breathlessly as the bard gently nibbled her lower lip.

            "Hmmm?"

            "I… tests… um… oooohhh…"

Gabrielle hands had moved to her breasts, sliding under her armour.

            "You were saying?" she asked with a chuckle.

            "Never mind," the warrior growled in reply and lowered them both to the ground.

She removed Gabrielle's top and captured a hardened nipple between her lips, smiling as she heard the sharp inhalation from her lover. She flicked her tongue against it and then sat up to straddle the bard's thighs as she removed her armour and leather, followed by Gabrielle's skirt.

            "Xena?"

            "Yeah?"

            "What if the Fianna come looking for us?"

Xena grinned wickedly and kissed her lover passionately before arching her trademark eyebrow.

            "Well, they'll find more than they bargained for, won't they?"

She felt a soft chuckle roll through the bard's body and a pair of muscular arms pulled her down for another kiss.

            "Who cares," Gabrielle whispered.

            "There're your salmon," Xena stated, throwing the two fish on the ground. A puzzled look rose to her face as some of the warriors snickered and looked away. She felt a gentle hand on her back and glanced at her partner, who was blushing lightly.

            "Xena, I think your hearing is slipping," she whispered and felt the muscles of the warrior's back tighten under her fingers. "Hey, relax. They were watching the test and got an extra show. I'd say they're impressed with your… tactics…"

Xena chuckled and turned to Fionn who was doing his best to keep his face straight.

            "What's next?"

Fionn cleared his throat and glanced from Gabrielle to Xena, before speaking.

            "The third test is the most difficult. There's a bird that nests on the top of that mountain." He pointed and the friends turned to look at it, shielding their eyes from the glare of the weak sun. "Your final test is to climb up to the nest and bring back an egg."

The bard looked indignant and perched her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

            "But we can't take an…"

            "We'll leave first thing tomorrow," Xena replied, cutting the bard off. Gabrielle clamped her mouth shut and looked away.

            "Good. We'll prepare a meal for you to take with you."

            "Thank you," the warrior replied and dragged the protesting Gabrielle away from the softly laughing warriors.

            "Hey! Xena, we can't take an egg from a nest like that. The mother would be…" Gabrielle stopped mid-rant as Xena started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

            "We're going through an initiation ritual to get into a group of elite warriors and you're worried about an egg."

Gabrielle chuckled softly and chucked her partner lightly on the shoulder.

            "I can be a real goof sometimes, huh?" she replied.

            "It's what I love about you," Xena replied and pulled her lover into the hut they were sharing.

Gabrielle woke to the sound of soft footsteps in the wooden floor of the hut.

            "Xe?" she called sleepily.

            "It's ok," the warrior replied. "Go back to sleep."

            "Are you feeling ok?"

            "I'm feeling sick. I think my wound is infected. I'm just going to take care of it."

Gabrielle untangled her body from her blanket and padded over to Xena.

            "You can't even see the wound, Xena. Let me do it. Hey, wait…" She held her hand against the warrior's forehead and face and then frowned. "Honey, you have a fever."

            "I know," Xena admitted. "I've taken some herbs for it. I'll be ok."

The bard wrapped her arms around Xena and kissed her shoulder lightly.

            "I know you will. Why don't I take care of this and you can get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Xena cracked a half grin and shook her head.

            "I thought you were going to say that I shouldn't be climbing a mountain in my condition."

Gabrielle shrugged.

            "That goes without saying, Xena, but I know there's no point in arguing with you. You're just going to do it anyway, right?"

            "Right," the warrior confirmed.

The bard got up and retrieved Xena's healer bag from their belongings. She cleaned and put a fresh bandage on the wound and then led Xena to the bed.

            "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Xena smiled and pulled her soulmate on top of her, settling her into her favourite spot.

            "Somehow, I think we're safe here," she whispered and stroked the bard's hair until she fell asleep. Xena joined her a short time later.

            "Awww Hades!"

Gabrielle's handhold crumbled and she slid five feet down the rock face of the mountain. Xena grabbed her as she went by and held her until she got her grip back.

            "Thanks. That was close."

            "Don't mention it. Look, we're nearly there. Another couple of hours should do it I'd say."

The bard wedged her knees into a wide crack in the wall and leaned back, shaking the fatigue out of her arms. It had started to rain and they were both cold and wet.

            "That's good. My arms feel like jelly," she replied as she pushed her damp hair away from her eyes. "Remind me again why I agreed to this."

            "You're doing it for me," said Xena with a smile and the bard nodded.

            "That's ok then."

They continued climbing and Xena blew out a relieved breath as she pulled the bard up onto the ledge.

            "There's the nest," she said, pointing to her left. "Let's get the egg and get out of here."

            "Xena?"

            "Hmm?"

            "We didn't bring anything to carry the egg in."

            "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Xena yell of frustration echoed around the mountain and Gabrielle placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

            "Look, there's an egg shell. That will have to do. They'll know it came from here."

            "Yeah, ok. At least we don't have to worry about it getting broken."

Gabrielle tucked the shell into her top, settling it between her breasts and smiled.

            "Fits perfectly."

Xena kissed her gently and then sighed.

            "Ok, let's head back. It's easier going down that it is going up."

Five hours later, they were walking through the dense forest back to the Fianna's base camp. Gabrielle presented the shell, explaining that the egg had broken on the climb back down.

            "Ok, Xena, Gabrielle, you've passed the tests. You are now free to become members of the Fianna. Do you pledge your loyalty to the Fianna and to the people of Eire?"

            "I do," they replied in unison.

            "Do you pledge to protect the weak and downtrodden and fight to your last breath for the greater good?"

            "I do."

            "Well then, Xena and Gabrielle, welcome to the ranks of the Fianna."

A cheer rose around them and they smiled and accepted the welcome graciously. There was a feast that night in their honour and Gabrielle leaned over to speak into the warrior's ear.

            "Looks like you're back in their good books.

            "I hope so. I really regret what I did to them…" She trailed off as she noticed a man walk across the camp. He was tall, muscular, dark-haired and handsome and Xena's eyes followed him as he walked.

            "Who's that?" asked Gabrielle.

            "That's Oisin," Xena replied in a hoarse voice, her eyes still glued to the man as he disappeared into his hut.

            "Xena, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

            "It was… um… when I first arrived at this camp, Oisin and I didn't see eye to eye. He didn't trust me and he told his father exactly what he thought but Fionn didn't listen to him. I worked hard on Oisin and eventually, we became lovers. I hurt him, Gabrielle. I said things to him… things I wouldn't say to my worst enemy now."

            "Did you love him?"

            "No, I never loved him. I used him for a diversion. He offered me his heart and I ripped it from his chest when I stole the Golden Harp." A single tear ran down the warrior's face and she brushed at it absently. "I don't think he'll be welcoming me back."

            "Maybe you should talk to him," Gabrielle suggested.

            "I don't think so. It would probably be better if we stayed away from each other."

The bard shook her head and nodded toward the hut.

            "Xena, talk to him," she said softly.

Piercing blue eyes met emerald green and volumes passed between them. Finally, Xena got up and walked to Oisin's hut. She was trembling and she paused to collect herself before knocking on the door. She took a step back and waited. She heard footsteps approach the door and barely quashed the urge to turn and run away as fast as she could but instead, she was met with cold, dark eyes.

            "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Hello, Xena."

            "Ois…" The warrior cleared the hoarseness from her throat. "Oisin. It's good to see you."

            "Really?" He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an icy stare. "I never expected to see you again."

            "You wouldn't have but things change. I'm not… I mean… I'm here with my friend… and…"

An awkward silence fell between them and eventually, Oisin reached out and touched her cheek.

            "You're still as beautiful as I remember," he said softly.

            "I'm sorry, Oisin. I never meant…"

            "To hurt me?" he finished for her. "Xena, you knew exactly what you were doing but I forgive you. I've heard that you're going to help us get the Golden Harp back."

            "No, Gabrielle and I are going to get the Harp back," said Xena with a pointed stare. "You and the Fianna are going to stay here and wait for us."

She was surprised when he started to laugh.

            "You expect me to stay here and let you run off with the Harp again? Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on _me. No way, Xena."_

            "Oisin, Gabrielle and I work alone…"

            "So Gabrielle's your friend, huh?"

            "Yes."

            "Do I get to meet her?"

Xena shrugged and glanced at the bard who was speaking with some of the other Fianna.

            "If you'd like."

            "She's beautiful," he said, with an appreciative glance and Xena felt herself bristle.

            "Yes, she is and she's not available."

            "So, you're her keeper then?" asked Oisin, sarcastically.

            "No, she's her own keeper. I'm just the woman whose heart she owns."

The man took a step toward her and Xena squared up to him.

            "Are you serious, Xena? Do you love her? Did you finally let someone into that ice cold heart of yours?"

            "Yes, I love her. She's my life," Xena replied, raising her voice in frustration and suddenly, all eyes were on her. Xena took a slow, deep breath and forced herself to calm down. "Oisin," she said in a low voice, "it's clear that you're still holding a grudge against me and I can't blame you for that but I'm warning you. If you touch her, I swear to the gods, I'll make you very sorry."

            "Alright, Xena, you win. Now introduce me to your life."

The warrior walked back to Gabrielle and the bard stood as they approached. Xena stood beside her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing the soft skin with her thumb.

            "Gabrielle, this is Oisin. Oisin… Gabrielle."

The man extended a hand and the bard grasped his forearm in the traditional warrior handshake.

            "Nice to meet you," she said with a warm smile and Oisin returned it.

            "So tell me, Gabrielle. Why do you hang around with this old warhorse?"

            "Hey!" Xena said indignantly and Gabrielle chuckled.

            "I love her," she replied. "She's my life."

            "Hmmm, that's what _she said. Alright, Xena, Gabrielle, welcome to the Fianna."_

To be continued in part 5


	5. A Life Worth Living Part 5 The Golden Ha...

A Life Worth Living Part 5 

                                                The Golden Harp by Cheeya

Disclaimer : Xena and Gabrielle belong to Rob Tapert and Co. I just borrowed them for a while but I promise I'll give them back! J This story is based on the loving relationship between two women and it contains non-graphic scenes of this. If this offends you, please don't read any further.

Dedication : For Sham, who saw me through a hard time lately. For my friends in the skyonexena group in yahoogroups (you should join, it's fun!) and for my Mother, who is supportive, kind and loving. She's my inspiration.

Bard's Note : This is part 5 of the "A Life Worth Living" series. You would better understand this story if you read part 4 but go ahead and read 'em all. You might enjoy 'em!

Comments/ Constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

            "Oisin, I told you that Gabrielle and I work alone!"

Xena squared up to the tall man once again.

            "And I told you that I don't trust you, Xena. I'm coming with you!"

            "Like Hades you are!" the Warrior Princess growled with a menacing stare. Oisin threw back his head and laughed.

            "Still trying to threaten people into backing down. You haven't changed that much."

Xena perched her hands on her hips and scowled but then she shook her head and smiled.

            "It never worked on you, did it? Alright, Oisin, you can come but stay out of the way."

            "I'm invisible," the man replied and followed Xena to where Gabrielle was standing.

            "Oisin's coming with us, Gabrielle."

            "Oh, fine. We should get going then."

The Warrior Princess hefted her back higher on her shoulder and smiled at her partner.

            "Yep, we should be there by tomorrow evening."

The trio left the Fianna's base camp and headed out onto the road. Gabrielle and Xena walked together with Oisin a little behind.

            "So you talked to him, right?" Gabrielle asked.

            "Yes, I did. He's still holding a grudge and I can't blame him for that. He doesn't trust me…" Xena replied absently, her piercing blue eyes watching constantly for danger.

            "And that hurts," Gabrielle finished for her.

The warrior glanced sharply at her and then looked down, idly kicking at a small stone.

            "I never realised how much trust means to me until I saw it in you. Oisin has that look in his eyes that makes me want to reach out to him but I know it's pointless."

            "Are you sure about that, Xena?" the bard replied with a tiny smile.

            "I… um… I don't need his forgiveness, Gabrielle."

            "Xena, I think that's exactly what you need, whether you realise it or not. I saw the look on your face when you saw him for the first time. You were scared, weren't you?"

At first, Xena was indignant, but when she saw the understanding look on her soulmate's face, she nodded and sighed.

            "I guess I was," she conceded. "I didn't know how he was going to react to me. I'm not the woman I was when I first met him and not knowing what he was going to say was tearing me apart."

            "Xena, can I ask you something?"

            "Of course, anything."

            "Why did you come here?"

            "What?"

            "Why did you choose this place over every other country in the world?"

            "I don't know what you want me to say, Gabrielle" Xena replied in a low voice.

            "I want you to tell me the truth, Honey."

There was a long silence between them and then Xena took her hand, entwining their fingers.

            "I had to come back, Gabrielle. I've been thinking a lot about this place lately and the more I thought about it, the more I needed to make things right with the Fianna. What I did was the worst thing that had ever happened to them and I wanted to change that, to restore to them something that means as much to them as my chakram means to me. I gave the Tuatha De Dannan an unfair advantage over them, an advantage they haven't been able to even out. If I return the Golden Harp to the Fianna, it will restore them to their proper position as the greatest warriors in Hibernia."

Gabrielle nodded slowly as she digested this admission from her partner.

            "Xena, why didn't you tell me all this before we came? I would have been happy to help you get the Harp back."

            "I didn't… I mean… I wasn't… I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

The bard's mouth dropped open with shock.

            "Xena, I would never judge you like that. I know about your past and I've been with you through the darkness but I love you. I would never do that to you."

            "I know but letting you down is unthinkable to me."

Gabrielle held her lover around the waist and looked up at her.

            "Funny, that's what I've thought since the first day we met. I felt like I was always letting you down with my naivety and inexperience but one day I realised that, in thinking I was letting you down, I really was because you had faith in me through everything."

            "Gabrielle, you've never let me down. You never could because you follow your heart in everything you do and your heart always leads you in the right direction."

            "Thank you, Xena."

They camped overnight beside a river and the next morning, Gabrielle caught them some fish for breakfast. She cooked it over the campfire and made some tea. Oisin was sharpening his sword quietly and when Xena left to scout the area, Gabrielle moved over to talk to him.

            "Oisin, you don't have to stay over here on your own all the time."

He glanced up at her and then resumed his task.

            "Xena told me to stay out of the way," he replied.

            "I don't think she meant it quite that way. She meant that when we go into a fight it's better if you don't get in her way. Believe me, I've learned that. I almost got my ear sliced off with her chakram once."

She chuckled at the memory and then looked back to Oisin, who was staring intently at her.

            "What?" she asked, a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

            "I was just… um… When I first met you, Gabrielle, no offence, but I really didn't know what Xena saw in you. You're beautiful and all but I didn't realise who you were. You're the Warrior Bard of Poteidaia aren't you?"

            "The what? The Warrior Bard of Potedaea? Where did you hear that?"

            "About half a year ago, a merchant came to Dubhlinn to trade goods. I was there at the same time and he told a story about the Warrior Princess and the Warrior Bard of Potedaea… it was something about the Greek Gods… I can't remember exactly now… but he said that Xena and her partner had gone up against the gods. You _are the Warrior Bard of Potedaea, aren't you?"_

Gabrielle's nose wrinkled in amusement.

            "I didn't realise that stories about us had come this far, I mean, Xena is known all over Greece and some people know me because I travel with her, but I never knew that I was called that."

            "The Fianna have great respect for you. More respect than they have for Xena."

            "And so they should," said a voice from the trees and Xena suddenly stepped into view. "She deserves it."

            "Xena, I don't…"

            "No, Gabrielle. You're a skilled warrior. You've proved that on more than one occasion. In fact, you rise to every occasion."

The bard blushed slightly and looked down.

            "Thank you," she replied.

            "Xena's right," Oisin went on. "I have yet to see you in battle but from what I've heard, it's a sight to behold."

            "That it is," Xena agreed. "She kicks butt when she has to."

Gabrielle looked up gratefully at the warrior's words.

            "When I have to," she repeated with a firm nod.

An hour later, they were back on the road but Xena seemed wary as she walked.

            "What is it?" Gabrielle asked in a low voice.

Xena's blue eyes darted from side to side and then above them.

            "We're being followed," she murmured. Then she turned to Oisin, who was once again walking behind them. "Hey, Oisin. C'mere a minute!"

The man strode up to them and nodded as Xena told him what was going on in a whisper.

            "Gabrielle, I'm going to scout the area. Keep going and I'll catch you up in an hour or so," she said loudly.

            "Ok, be careful."

            "I will," the warrior replied and ran off into the trees, leaving Oisin and Gabrielle to continue the journey. They were aware of the rustling coming from the brush on either side of them but pretended not to notice. Gabrielle launched into a story, keeping tabs at the same time on the locations of their stalkers. Half way through the story of 'Death in Chains', they rounded a bend in the road to find themselves faced with twelve men, all of whom were half the bard's size. Gabrielle perched her hands on her hips and shook her head.

            "Who are they?" she asked Oisin.

            "They are the Tuatha De Dannan. They're fairy folk who possess magical powers. This is their natural size but they can make themselves bigger when they go into battle. That's how they defeated Xena and her army ten years ago. She wasn't expecting them to grow."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and extended her senses, trying to pinpoint Xena's location. At first she couldn't but she suddenly heard a low bird call float to her on the breeze. She was careful not to look but knew exactly where the warrior was. She took Oisin's arm and kept walking, talking to him as if they were a couple in love and giving him little pecks on the cheek now and then. They laughed together and smiled as they approached the Tuatha.

            "Good afternoon," Gabrielle greeted them.

            "Who are you and where are you headed?" one of them asked gruffly.

            "My name is Gabrielle. This is… uh… Salmonius. We're on our way to Dubhlinn for our wedding ceremony."

            "You're not from around here," the smallest man pointed out.

            "No, you're right. I'm from Greece. Salmonius and I wanted to get married in your beautiful country so we came all the way from Greece. Of course Salmonius is coming home. He's a native Hibernian and…"

            "Stop babbling Woman," the bad-tempered one growled and Gabrielle clamped her hand briefly across her mouth. _Come on, Xena._

            "Gods, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about being here and the wedding… " She spotted Xena creeping up behind them and decided that enough was enough. "…and the fact that if you don't give us back the Golden Harp, my friend Xena, is going to kick your butts."

The men began to laugh and Gabrielle chuckled with them, watching the tense set of Oisin's jaw. She put a calming hand on his arm and shook her head. "Trust me," she whispered.

            "Xena hasn't been seen in these parts for eleven years now. She ran from us like a coward and we took the Golden Harp fair and square," a dark-haired Tuatha De Dannan replied.

            "Fair and square, huh?" Gabrielle said, nodding slowly. "I think that maybe Xena would have something to say about that. Right, Xe?"

            "Riiiiigggghhhht," came a low growl from behind the men and they spun, drawing their swords and looking up at the dark-haired warrior towering above them. Gabrielle flipped over their heads and stood next to her partner, flipping her sais end over end and then spinning them in her fingers. Xena had her sword drawn and she held it out in front of her, pointing it at the tiny men.

            "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You give me back the Golden Harp and Gabrielle and I won't kick your butts all the way back to your ring fort."

Bad-Tempered shook his head and snarled.

            "No way, Xena. We're never giving back the Golden Harp!"

            "Well, I did try to warn ya," Xena replied with a feral grin and then beckoned to him. "C'mon Tiny!"

He ran toward her and she was forced to look up as he suddenly grew to a head taller than she was. She ducked his sword blow and then ducked under his arm, kicking him in the backside as he moved past her. Xena spun her sword in a figure of eight in her hand and shook her head.

            "You can do better than that!"

She glanced to her right to see Gabrielle in combat with a man twice her size and weight but Xena grinned as Gabrielle rammed him in the stomach with her fists and then kicked him in the groin. He dropped to his knees and she head butted him, knocking him out. Bad-Tempered was advancing on her and Xena found herself wanting this battle to be over as quickly as possible. She threw herself into the fight next to Oisin and Gabrielle, and soon there was only one man left. Xena kicked him and he collapsed back onto the ground. She held his arms down with her knees and hit the pressure points on his neck.

            "Alright, I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in thirty seconds if you don't tell me what I want to know. Now where is the Golden Harp? Is it at the Ring Fort?"

He wheezed and coughed as he tried to catch his breath but Xena held his shoulders down. 

            "I'm not kidding. It's a very painful death," she pointed out and eventually he nodded.

            "The Golden Harp is in the Treasure Room. It's well guarded. You won't even get into the Fort, let alone the Treasure Room."

Xena released the pressure points and then punched him out.

            "We'll see," she growled and stood up to brush down her leathers. "We have our next stop. We have to go to the Tuatha De Dannan's Ring Fort. Oisin, do you know where it is?"

            "I have an idea. I've never been there. I've heard it's near where the Great River forks to form the rapids to Corcaigh."

            "That's right," Xena confirmed. "I've been there before but I never got inside. It's going to be hard but I think I have a plan."

            "You think you have a plan?" Gabrielle repeated. "Uh, Xena, Honey, that doesn't exactly sound good."

            "Have any of my plans ever failed?" the warrior replied with a knowing grin.

            "Well, not exactly… failed… uh… no."

            "Good, well then what are you worrying about?"

            "You," Gabrielle replied. "You know what would happen if anything happened to you, right?"

            "Tell me again," Xena requested, knowing exactly what the answer was but needing to hear it anyway.

            "I'd die too," Gabrielle whispered. "I wouldn't want to live without you. Now come on before I start getting all mushy on you."

Oisin shook his head and walked on, letting the warrior and bard bring up the rear. They walked for a long time and eventually reached the fork in the Great River.

            "See that ridge up there," said Xena, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand and pointing with the other. "The Ring Fort is up there. It's well hidden and it's even better defended. It's going to be hard to get in there. I think we should wait until dark and then try climbing the walls."

Oisin nodded and sat down in the long grass.

            "Let's rest here for a while and then make our way up to the ridge before dark."

Xena nodded and then took Gabrielle's hand.

            "Fancy a quick walk to check out the area?" she asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

            "I'd love to," Gabrielle replied, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. The headed off into the woods and she saw Xena's shoulders relax and her body language become less guarded.

            "Are you ok?" she asked as the warrior stopped to hug her.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted a few minutes alone with you that's all. I feel uncomfortable touching you around Oisin. Sorry."

            "It's ok. I understand perfectly. He keeps looking at us when we're talking and walking together. Xena, I think he's jealous. He probably still wants you for himself."

            "It doesn't matter whether he wants me or not. You know who my heart belongs to… she's a great Amazon Queen, bard and lover and she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

Gabrielle grinned and pressed her body against her partner's.

            "Great lover, huh?" she said and captured Xena lips for a lingering kiss.

            "Oh yeah," the warrior replied with a smile and lowered her partner to the ground, covering her body with her own. "I love you, Gabrielle," she whispered.

            "More than my own life," the bard replied.

An hour later, they walked hand in hand back to Oisin and found him sleeping on his blanket. Xena went to wake him while Gabrielle prepared a meal.

            "Hey, Oisin," the warrior said, shaking him gently. "Wake up."

The man rolled over and before Xena could react, he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Xena looked at Gabrielle and the bard started to laugh at the warrior's predicament.

            "Uh, Oisin," Xena said loudly. "C'mon. It's time to wake up now."

The warrior squirmed a little, trying to break his grip and as he woke up, he let her go suddenly, causing her to lose her balance and topple backward, landing on her butt with a grunt. Gabrielle thought her sides were going to split open with laughter and Xena scowled at her.

            "Yes, that's very funny, Gabrielle. Oisin, get up and get ready to go," she said gruffly.

            "Xena, I'm… I'm sorry about that," he stammered but the warrior shook her head.

            "Forget it. Just get ready to go."

The Warrior Princess led her army of two to the ridge above the Great River. They looked down at the water and watched the reflection as the sun set, bathing the land in a pale orange glow.

            "Xena, do you think the Tuatha De Dannan know we're coming?" asked Gabrielle in a low voice.

            "I don't know, Gabrielle but we should treat this as if it's a trap. It the only way to be sure that we won't be caught off-guard."

            "That's true. How are you going to get in there?"

            "You're not coming in with me?"

            "It's easier to get one person in and out than it is to get two. I know that, so it's up to you Warrior Princess. I'll be here waiting for you with Oisin."

            "Ok, I'll try to get in as soon as darkness falls. If I get captured, don't worry about it. It'll mean that I couldn't find another way in. I'll get out somehow."

Gabrielle kissed her on the cheek and Oisin shook her hand.

            "Be careful, Xena. I want my Golden Harp back!"

            "Your Golden Harp?" asked Gabrielle in disbelief.

            "Yes," Oisin replied. "I'm the only one who can play it in order to put the Tuatha De Dannan to sleep. I am responsible for it."

Gabrielle suddenly realised how much Xena owed Oisin at that moment and she was proud that her soulmate was trying to make up for her past.

Xena crept forward on all fours, moving silently like a panther. She paused at the wall of the fort and listened intently, pinpointing the locations of the guards. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, extending her senses and instincts but she didn't find anymore guards. She moved forward again and found a crack in the wall to hold onto. She started to climb but halfway up, two guards walked along the perimeter right beside the wall. Xena froze and pulled her breast dagger from inside her armour but she moulded herself against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief when the guards passed without spotting her. She continued her climb and soon she was hoisting herself over the top of the wall. She dropped silently to the ground on the other side and took cover behind a wagon. Guards passed back and forward so she crawled under the wagon and waited for guard change.

            "And thanks to Xena, the Bacchae were turned back into the beautiful women they were before…"

Oisin smiled as Gabrielle finished her story.

            "That was good, Gabrielle, but how come you don't have much about yourself in that story?"

The bard looked down sheepishly and scratched her chin.

            "Well, actually, I was turned into a Bacchae and Xena saved me."

            "You know, listening to the stories you tell about Xena is very enlightening for me but I have to admit that I'm finding it hard to reconcile the woman I knew with the woman here now."

Gabrielle sat closer to Oisin and lowered her voice seriously.

            "Xena is so different now, even to when I first met her. I was afraid of her in the beginning but somehow, we managed to form an unbreakable friendship."

            "So you weren't always lovers?"

            "No, not 'til last year. After I almost died Xena and I finally admitted our feelings for one another. It was the most incredible day of my life. I had loved her for so long."

            "I'm happy for both of you and I'm glad she changed," Oisin replied with a smile.

            "Thank you."

Xena ducked behind a pillar as a squadron of Tuatha De Dannan soldiers marched past. She waited until silence had reasserted itself and then crept forward, her eyes darting from side to side. After a few minutes of searching, she finally came to the Treasure Room. Six soldiers guarded it and Xena frowned as she thought about how she was going to handle them. Finally, she settled on the straightforward approach and stepped into plain sight.

            "Excuse me, could someone please tell me where the Golden Harp is?"

They stared at her in shock for a few seconds, but when she drew her sword and spun it in her hand, they charged into action. Xena flipped over them, planted her feet halfway up the wall and flipped backward, knocking four of them over. They collapsed in a tangle of bodies and she snarled as she took on the two standing soldiers. She fought them both, parrying every sword strike and punched them out quickly. By that time, the other four men were back on their feet and she spotted a jug on a nearby table. She ran to it and took a mouthful of strong port and then grabbed the nearest torch from the wall. As the men ran toward her, she blew the port through the torch, spewing flames at them and setting their tunics on fire. They staggered backward, trying to douse the flames and she finished them off quickly with some well-placed kicks. Xena wiped some dribbles of port off her chin and sheathed her sword before running to the door of the Treasure Room. She pushed the door open and ducked inside, scanning the room for the prize she was seeking.

            "That's it," she whispered and moved to the Golden Harp, which was sitting in a place of honour atop a pedestal. She lifted it carefully and carried it back to the door, peeking her head out and checking for guards before she ran back to where she had entered the Ring Fort. The warrior breathed a sigh of relief to find that the wall she had climbed was unguarded. She sat on the edge of the window, checking below before she began to climb back down it. The Golden Harp was hanging from her chakram clip at her waist and she was careful not to jostle it as she descended. Finally, she reached the ground and ran back toward the woods where Gabrielle and Oisin were waiting.

            "Are you not worried about her?"

Gabrielle smiled, her emerald green eyes sparkling in the firelight.

            "Yes, I am, but I know Xena. She'll be back soon."

Oisin shook his head.

            "You have amazing faith in her, Gabrielle. What if she gets captured?"

            "She won't, Oisin. Xena knows what she's doing. If she gets captured, it'll be because she wants to."

            "And why would I want to do that when I could stroll into the Ring Fort and get back the Harp with no problems at all?"

Gabrielle grinned and stood up when she heard her soulmate's voice.

            "I was just about to say that," she replied and ran to hug the warrior tightly. "Are you ok?"

            "Sure, I'm fine. Oisin, here ya go!"

She tossed the Harp at the Fianna warrior and he caught it, hugging it to his chest. His face was beaming and his smile lit up the dark camp.

            "Thank you, Xena. Thank you so much," he said.

            "You're welcome," Xena replied "but we should get out of here. They're going to know it's missing soon and I'd like to have some distance between us and them before they do."

They quickly broke camp and Gabrielle doused the fire with some dry dirt before shouldering her bag and following her partner out of the clearing. Four hours later, they stopped to get some sleep and Gabrielle sat down on her bedroll next to the tall warrior.

            "Xena, did you have any problems?"

            "Nope, did my fire breathing trick and got them a little hot under the collar!"

She raised an expressive eyebrow and Gabrielle chuckled.

            "That was terrible," she chided and a quirky grin rose to the warrior's face.

            "I've been hanging around you too long. Now, let's get some sleep."

Gabrielle snuggled up to her soulmate and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Oisin watched them and jealousy clenched his gut, not allowing him to sleep. He made the decision that he would try to get Xena back. After all, he loved her more than Gabrielle did. How could a girl like her, truly love the Warrior Princess, even if she was the Warrior Bard of Potedaea?

Gabrielle yawned and stretched her aching back, wincing against the bright sunlight. Xena had let both Gabrielle and Oisin sleep while she went to find something for breakfast. She returned twenty minutes later with a rabbit, smiling at her soulmate who was making some hot tea.

            "Morning," she said, kissing the bard on the top of the head.

            "Hi. You caught a rabbit?"

            "Yep, we can eat now or save it 'til later. What do you think?"

Gabrielle's stomach warred with her good sense and was finally defeated.

            "Later," she stated. "I've got some trail rations in my bag. We should get moving and eat on the road."

            "Yeah," Xena agreed and went to wake Oisin. He got up slowly and packed up his gear, stealing looks at the warrior when she wasn't looking. They went back on the road and several hours later, arrived back at the Fianna's camp. Fionn came out to meet them.

            "You did it! You got it back!" he cried.

            "Xena got it back," Oisin replied. "Gabrielle and I were just there to enjoy the scenery."

Fionn laughed and shook Xena's hand, thanking her over and over for retrieving their precious Harp.

            "We'll have a feast tonight in your honour, Xena. Thank you again."

Xena perched her hands on her hips and grinned at Gabrielle, who nodded her agreement.

            "Thanks, Fionn," the bard said. "Xena and I appreciate it. A little fun will do us good. Now, excuse us while we go clean up."

Gabrielle took her partner's hand and led her to their hut.

            "How do you feel?" she asked, once they were settled on the couch together.

            "I feel great. I think I've earned their respect."

            "You have, Honey."

The bard kissed Xena and they lay on the couch together, feeling their bond bring them closer than ever before.

            "Xena. Let's dance!"

Gabrielle grabbed the warrior's hand and dragged her out into the centre of the camp, joining the Fianna warriors and their wives in a traditional dance. Xena rolled her eyes but grudgingly enjoyed herself. She spun Gabrielle around and then drew her close, holding her gently as the drumbeats slowed down. They held each other tightly and got lost in the music until a shout startled them both from the hypnotic rhythm.

            "THEY'RE COMING!"

Warrior and bard broke apart and pulled their weapons, as the Fianna formed a defensive position. Xena looked around for Oisin, but she couldn't see him.

            "Oisin!" she yelled but he didn't answer her. She turned to Gabrielle and ducked her head to speak to her. "Gabrielle, find Oisin. He has to play that Harp. It's the only way we can defeat the Tuatha De Dannan."

            "I'm on it!" the bard replied and ran toward Oisin's hut.

Xena took off in the opposite direction to join the Fianna in their battle.

            "Oisin? Are you there?" Gabrielle pushed open the door of the man's hut and looked inside but it was empty. "Dammit, Oisin, where are you?" she muttered and then ran back out of the hut. She ran all the way to the nearby river but couldn't find him and she was thinking that he had left the camp when he suddenly appeared in front of her, the Golden Harp cradled protectively in his arms. Gabrielle skidded to a halt and grabbed his arm.

            "Oisin, come on. The Tuatha De Dannan are attacking. You have to play the Harp." She tried to pull him with her but he resisted and she looked at him in shock. "What's wrong with you? Come on!" she yelled but he just looked at her with contempt.

            "I'm not going anywhere, Gabrielle. Not before you promise to be on the next ship back to Greece… without Xena."

            "What? Are you out of your mind?"

            "No, I've finally realised what I really want. I want to be with Xena."

            "You're crazy!" the bard spat and Oisin backhanded her across the face. Her head snapped back and she glared at him, wiping a trickle of blood away from the edge of her mouth. "Oisin! What the hell are you doing?"

            "I'm taking my life in my own hands, Gabrielle. Promise me you'll be on that boat, or Xena and rest of the Fianna dies."

The bard shook her head in disbelief.

            "You're asking me to give up the person I love more than my own life? I can't… I…"

            "Then she dies," Oisin stated.

Gabrielle was torn. She couldn't let Xena and the Fianna die at the hands of their enemy but she couldn't just walk away. Finally, she realised that she didn't have a choice.

            "Alright, Oisin. You have my word. I'll be on the next ship back to Greece."

The man nodded and then ran back to the camp. The battle was raging and Gabrielle saw Xena slashing her way through the enemy soldiers. She was splashed with blood and her hair whipped around her as she spun, ducked, parried and attacked. The Fianna were outnumbered and were losing badly but suddenly, the sweetest music Gabrielle had ever heard floated across the camp. Oisin was standing on the platform that she and Xena had been seated on only an hour before, playing the Golden Harp. Xena was just about to behead a soldier when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him dazedly. She looked around her to see that the other soldiers had stopped too and were mesmerised by the lilting melody. Gabrielle ran to her, her sais raised but the two women realised the battle was over when the enemy soldiers sank to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

            "I've never seen anything like this," Gabrielle whispered and Xena nodded.

            "It's almost the same as Orpheus and the Bacchae, only the music doesn't hurt the Tuatha De Dannan. It just puts them to sleep."

She captured the bard's eyes briefly and frowned with concern.

            "Are you ok?" she asked.

            "Uh… yeah… yes, I'm ok," Gabrielle replied, unable to look the warrior in the eye.

            "Gabrielle, I know you. There's something you're not telling me," Xena replied, holding her soulmate by the shoulders.

            "I never could lie to you," the bard replied, a single tear running down her cheek.

The Fianna cheered and danced with glee at their defeat of the Tuatha De Dannan while Xena pulled her soulmate closer to her.

            "Tell me, Gabrielle."

The bard sniffed back her tears and raised her eyes to the piercing blue portals to the warrior's soul.

            "I have to leave here. I have to go back to Greece… without you," she said, her voice wavering with emotion.

            "What? What are you talking about, Gabrielle?"

            "I had no choice. It was the only way I could get Oisin to play the Harp. I couldn't let you die. I'd rather be alone than know I had caused your death."

Xena felt her anger rise and she shook her soulmate in frustration.

            "Gabrielle, what the hell are you saying?" she growled.

            "I'm saying that I love you but I have to leave you. In return for playing the Harp and saving you and the Fianna, I promised to leave here without you."

            "No," Xena stated. "No way, Gabrielle. I'm not letting you leave here without me. I won't lose you to him."

            "You won't and I promise I'll wait for you until you come back to me."

Gabrielle turned and walked away, leaving Xena standing with a shocked and angry look on her face.

            "Gabrielle!" she yelled but the bard just kept walking, her heart breaking in her chest.

Oisin grinned wickedly as he saw Gabrielle walk away from the Warrior Princess, his Warrior Princess. He jumped down from the platform and approached Xena.

            "So now that she's out of the way, we can go back to the way we were. I love you, Xena" he explained," and I know you'll be happier with me than you ever would be with her."

Xena turned slowly, feeling the darkness rise in her soul. It bubbled just below the surface of her calm and before she even realised what she was doing, she had grabbed him by the throat and was slowly choking the life out of him.

            "You bastard," she spat, "I told you that if you touched a hair on her head, I'd make you very sorry. Now it's time for you to pay up!"

She squeezed harder and he grabbed at her hand, trying to free himself.

            "Wait," he wheezed. "If you kill me, the Tuatha De Dannan will wake up and the Fianna will be slaughtered. Do you want that?"

Xena narrowed her eyes at him and spoke in a low controlled voice.

            "I'll kill every last one of them if I have to."

            "There are too many of them. Not even you can stop them all."

Despite her fury, the Warrior Princess knew that he was right and she dropped him, letting him fall onto his back on the hard dirt.

            "I don't love you, Oisin and I never will. Don't you realise that? Gabrielle is my heart and soul and no matter what you do to me, that will never change. You can't make me love you!"

            "But I love you, Xena. I've always loved you," Oisin replied. "Maybe, with time, you could…"

            "NO!" Xena shook her head. "With time, Oisin, I will only grow to hate you. Do you want that? Do you want to love someone who despises you?" She saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes and softened her tone. "It's time to let go of the past and move on."

            "She's right, Son."

Oisin looked around and saw Fionn standing quietly behind him. He started to argue but he saw the look in his father's eyes and relented.

            "Ok, Xena. You're free to go. I'll make sure the Tuatha De Dannan never wake up."

Xena reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

            "You're a good man, Oisin. Don't destroy everything you've accomplished by dwelling on the past. No one knows about that better than I do. Gabrielle taught me that."

The Fianna warrior nodded and looked down.

            "Go to her, Xena. She loves you. You're meant to be together."

The warrior nodded.

            "Thank you. Goodbye, Oisin, Fionn. I have to go."

            "Goodbye Xena," Fionn replied and grasped her hand.

The Warrior Princess smiled and then ran after her soulmate.

Gabrielle wiped a shaking hand across her face and closed her eyes against the ache in her heart.

            "I promise I'll wait for you, Xena. I'll wait as long as it takes," she whispered and then got up, shouldering her bag and going back on the road. She walked slowly, her legs barely carrying her in her exhausted state. Finally, she made Dubhlinn and waited on the dock for the ship to Greece to begin boarding passengers. Once aboard, she went straight to her cabin and lay down on her hammock, sobbing out her grief and pain as the ship set sail. She barely felt the movement of the ship and lay there, unable and unwilling to move. She just didn't care about anything anymore. The door of the cabin creaked open and she didn't even acknowledge the person that entered until a soft, gravel-on-silk voice rumbled around her.

            "Is there room on that hammock for two?"

            "Xena? XENA!"

The warrior moved to her soulmate and gathered her into her arms.

            "Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

            "Oh gods, Xena," Gabrielle whispered and held her so tightly that she almost cut off the flow of blood to the warrior's brain. "How did you…? Did you kill…?"

            "No, Love, I didn't kill him. He let me go. He knew we were meant to be together."

            "I love you so much," Gabrielle replied and buried her face in the warrior's chest, sobbing against her in relief.

            "I love you too, Gabrielle. I'm never letting you go."

            "Never," the bard repeated, raising her head to capture the blue eyes she loved so much. "Never."

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 6.


	6. A Lift Worth Living Part 6 the Warrior W...

A Life Worth Living Part 6

                                The Warrior Way by Cheeya

Disclaimer : Most of the characters in this tale belong to Renaissance/Universal Pics, not me (more's the pity!) This story also contains scenes of a sexual nature between two consenting adults of the same gender. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further. Also, this story is a little more violent than the other parts.

Dedication : I wrote this story especially for Hudson. He loves Callisto and I promised him a story bringing back the blond bombshell! So Hudson, this is for you, Mate!

Bard's Note : This is part 6 of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. You don't need to have read the other parts to enjoy this story but go on… read them anyway!!! ;-)

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

          "Hey, look at that!"

Gabrielle stood on the top of the hill, shielding her eyes from the bright Greek sun. Xena followed her outstretched finger and gazed in the direction she was pointing.

          "Smoke," the warrior said, squinting at the thick black cloud. "Where's it coming from?"

          "I don't know," the bard replied. "I don't see a village in that direction."

          "There isn't one," Xena stated, taking a step closer to her soulmate. "We've been through this area a number of times and, unless it's a new settlement, there's definitely nothing around here."

          "Yeah," Gabrielle agreed. "Wanna check it out?"

Xena mounted Argo and pulled her partner up behind her.

          "I just want to make sure that everything's ok," she replied. They galloped off in the direction of the smoke and thirty minutes later, came across a horrific sight. Gabrielle's hand moved to her mouth and she shook her head in disbelief.

          "Who could have done this?" she asked.

Xena's face was a picture of shock and anger.

          "I don't know, Gabrielle but I intend to find out," she growled.

They rode slowly through the charred bodies of men, women and children. It looked as if a caravan of merchants had been attacked and simply burnt out. Thirty blackened wagons lined the edge of the road, still billowing smoke, and there were no survivors. Xena dismounted and walked to the nearest wagon. She leaned over the edge to check it's contents and staggered back a few steps, desperately fighting the urge to vomit. There were several burnt bodies lying in it and even the battle-toughened warrior couldn't stop her stomach from turning over.

          "What is it, Xena?" the bard asked.

          "Don't come over here, Gabrielle. Stay where you are," Xena replied, striding back to her soulmate. "I don't understand this. There are sacks of what looks like grain in the wagons. Why would someone burn the wagons with the grain in them? Why didn't they steal it?"

The bard looked away thoughtfully and then glanced at her soulmate, noting the strained look on her face.

          "Xena, I don't think whoever did this was interested in the goods they were carrying. It seems that they murdered these people for the sake of killing."

Xena perched her hands on her hips and shook her head.

          "There's more to this, Gabrielle. I can sense it. I think…" she paused to offer her soulmate a hand down from Argo and then caught her by the hips as she slid from the saddle. "I think that it's divine intervention," she spat.

          "Ares?" Gabrielle asked, an angry look on her face.

          "No… it's not his style. He prefers a battle to quick destruction. Gabrielle, there's only one god I know who uses fire to cause such sweeping devastation."

The bard's eyes grew wide as she realised who Xena was talking about.

          "But… but… it can't be…" she stammered, fear evident on her face. "Xena, Callisto is dead. You killed her."

Xena ducked her head to look into her partner's eyes.

          "I trapped her, Gabrielle. She's a god. She was going to get out sooner or later. I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's forearm and spoke softly.

          "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Xena's face hardened and she curled her lip in disdain. Her piercing blue eyes flashed with anger and her fists were clenched in anticipation of smashing the blonde goddess' face in.

          "We're going to find her and I'm going to kill her," she snarled.

          "Hello there."

Callisto flashed a brilliant smile at a small child and twirled her long blonde hair around her finger. She tilted her head playfully as the child slowly backed away.

          "Don't be frightened, Boy. I won't hurt you… much" the goddess said reassuringly but the boy ran away from her, stumbling as he looked back to see if she was chasing him.

          "Oh well," Callisto stated, shrugging her slender shoulders. She walked through the village, grinning at the frightened looks she received. Her reputation was well known all over Greece. _As well as Xena's, she thought to herself and then felt the familiar pain and anger well up inside her at the Warrior Princess' name._

          "But this time, Xena, you're not going to trap me or trick me. I'm going to finish you and that irritating blonde off once and for all!" she stated out loud and then giggled wickedly. "And I know the perfect way to do it. Oh, I am **_sooo good!"_**

Callisto turned and studied the surrounding area carefully. She spotted a large thatched building and pointed her finger gracefully at it. A stream of fire erupted from her and the building burst into flames. She laughed as she heard the terrified screams around her and pointed at another building, watching with glee as it also burst into flames. Then she suddenly sobered and turned, following the panicked villagers with her hard, brown eyes as they ran from her.

          "People of Amphipolis!" she cried. "I want you to know why I'm doing this. Xena, your precious Warrior Princess, burned my family. Now I'm going to destroy her hometown!"

          "CALLISTO!"

The goddess turned and grinned at the petite woman who was staring at her defiantly.

          "Well if it isn't Xena's mommy. Hello Cyrene."

          "Why don't you just leave here! We have done nothing against you, Callisto."

Callisto shook her head and waved her finger at the older woman.

          "Tut tut tut, no, you're wrong. You gave birth to the woman who murdered my family." She perched her hands on her hips and looked away thoughtfully. "You know, I blame the parents. Some parents just don't know how to raise mannerly children. No matter, I will have my revenge soon enough." The goddess lunged forward and grabbed Cyrene by the arm, squeezing it cruelly. "You're coming with me, Mommy!" 

Callisto spotted her final target and pointed at it, excitement etching a grin on her face. "I think this will be a sufficient message for Xena."

Cyrene started to cry as The Amphipolis Inn, where her daughter and two sons had grown up, burst into flames. Callisto giggled and waved her hand, disappearing and taking Xena's mother with her.

Gabrielle dropped into a chair beside her soulmate, sighing in exasperation.

          "We've spoken to nearly every person in six villages and we're no closer to finding Callisto. Xena, she could be anywhere."

Xena's face was cold and her jaw muscles clenched and released rhythmically. Gabrielle smiled reassuringly at her and took her hand, entwining their fingers. The warrior looked up and squeezed her mug of port, causing the wooden vessel to creak.

          "I have to find her, Gabrielle, before she murders any more innocent people. Their blood will be on my hands," she whispered.

          "Xena, this is not your fault," the bard stated firmly. "Callisto chose her own path. She could have put aside her hatred a long time ago but she chose not to. She destroyed herself."

Xena didn't answer. She just looked down and studied the ridges in the wooden table. Gabrielle squeezed her hand to get her attention.

          "Xena, Honey, let's get some sleep, huh?"

The warrior nodded.

          "Go on up. I'll be right behind you."

          "Don't be long, ok?"

          "Yeah."

The bard left her soulmate to her musings and retired to their bedchamber. It was small, but clean and warm and the bed was comfortable. Gabrielle slipped out of her clothes and climbed wearily into it, pulling the blankets up to her chest. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair and then laced her fingers behind her head. She was worried about Xena because she knew that the warrior blamed herself for Callisto's reign of terror. She also knew that Xena and Callisto would face off soon and though she had complete faith in her partner's combat skills, she remembered her husband's death and how she was helpless to stop it. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her soulmate. No, she wasn't going to allow it.

The door creaked open slowly and Xena entered her bedchamber to find Gabrielle asleep. She walked to the bed and gently stroked the bard's face with her fingertips before unbuckling her armour and slipping out of her leathers. She climbed into the bed beside Gabrielle and wrapped her arms around her, smiling as the younger woman sighed and snuggled into the warrior's body.

          "I love you, Gabrielle," she whispered and drifted into Morpheus' arms with her lover.

Next morning, they got up early and went downstairs for breakfast. They sat at a small table and chatted idly about nothing until a man suddenly entered the inn, banging the door against its frame and hurrying to the bar. He was agitated and looked nervously around the room as if he expected some assassin to suddenly appear.

          "Gabrielle, stay here. I'll be right back," said Xena and walked to the bar.

          "Are you ok, Friend?" she asked the man as he knocked back a mug of strong port.

          "No, I'm not alright. I've come with terrible news."

          "What is it?" Xena asked softly.

          "A small town nearby has been almost completely destroyed and I'm terrified that my village will be next."

Xena frowned and shook her head.

          "Which town was destroyed?" she asked. "Maybe I can help the people there."

          "It's a town about half a day's ride east. It's called Amphipolis."

Xena grasped the bar counter to keep herself upright and swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat.

          "Did you say Amphipolis?" she asked hoarsely.

          "Yes. Do you know it?" he asked, surprised at the warrior's reaction. Xena nodded slowly and glanced at Gabrielle.

          "Yes, it's my home village," she replied. "Were there any survivors?"

          "Yes, they came to my village shortly after dawn. The gods bless them, they were in a terrible state. We're taking care of them."

Xena thanked the man and went back to her partner.

          "We have to go. Callisto has destroyed Amphipolis," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

          "Oh gods, Xena. Cyrene…"

          "I don't know," the warrior replied "but we have to hurry, Gabrielle."

The bard jumped up from the table and ten minutes later, they were back on the road. Xena pushed Argo hard and they arrived in Amphipolis… or what was left of it… at midday. Xena slid down from the horse and ran toward the inn where she grew up… to find it a ruined shell. She dropped to her knees in front of it and tears ran down her cheeks as she surveyed the damage. It was unsalvageable. Gabrielle knelt down beside her offering her comfort but the warrior just bowed her head and sobbed.

          "Xena?"

The Warrior Princess looked up at the old man.

          "Yes," she said, wiping her face with a shaking hand.

          "Callisto took your mother. I don't know where she went. She just disappeared."

Xena got up and held the man by his shoulders.

          "She was alive when Callisto took her?"

          "Yes, but as I said, I can't tell you where she took her."

          "Thank you," Xena replied sincerely and then turned to her partner. "I know where she's gone."

          "Where?" Gabrielle asked, her own eyes starting to fill with tears.

          "She's at the caves. That's where she went last time. I know she's there. She's waiting for me."

          "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go, Xena."

She moved toward Argo but Xena caught her arm.

          "No, Gabrielle. I want you to stay here."

The bard frowned and shook her head.

          "What? Stay here? No way, Xena."

          "Gabrielle! I've seen Callisto rip the hearts out of people I love. I won't have that happen to you!" the warrior said, pain and anger evident on her beautiful face.

          "It's already happened to me. She ripped my heart out when she killed Perdicus. Xena, I'm going."

The Warrior Princess stared at her partner and then lowered her eyes.

          "I'm sorry. I just… I'm scared, Gabrielle. I can't lose you too."

Gabrielle pulled her lover into her arms and held her tightly.

          "You won't. We have to save your mom. She's my family now too."

          "Alright, we'd better hurry."

Xena borrowed a horse for Gabrielle and they rode to the nearby caves. They didn't speak on the way there but before they entered the cavern Xena spoke her heart to her soulmate.

          "Gabrielle, if I die today, remember this. You are the best thing in my life and I love you."

          "I love you too, Xena."

They kissed deeply, possibly for the last time and then drew their weapons and made their way through the dimly lit cave. Gabrielle spun her sais nervously in her fingers and watched as Xena ran her hand over her chakram, letting the cool metal calm and reassure her. The warrior signalled for Gabrielle to circle around and come in from the back entrance and she nodded and ducked into a side passage. Xena crept forward soundlessly until she came to the entrance to the innermost cavern. Callisto had held the people of Amphipolis there before, when she had been in Xena's body and the memories came flooding back to the Warrior Princess. She gritted her teeth in anger and moved into the cave.

Gabrielle peered into the dimness and spotted Cyrene tied to a post in the centre of the cave. She couldn't see Callisto but she knew she wasn't far away. She looked across the cavern and saw Xena watching her so she signalled to the warrior. Xena nodded and Gabrielle slipped into the cavern and crept to Cyrene. The older woman's brown eyes were wide and she indicated to her left continuously.

          "I know," Gabrielle whispered and nodded once. She had realised where Callisto was when she reached Xena's mother. The bard untied her and glanced at Xena before leading her out of the cave.

The Warrior Princess stepped into the cave and looked into the dark shadows.

          "Awwright, Callisto," she drawled. "I know you're in here. Show yourself!"

There was a sudden flash of light and Callisto appeared before her.

          "Hello, Xena," she said brightly. "It's been a long time."

          "Not long enough," the warrior growled in reply. She drew her sword and held it in both hands, pointing it at the goddess. Callisto threw back her head and laughed.

          "Xena, Xena, Xena, you should know by now that you can't kill me."

Xena smiled coldly and tilted her head.

          "Well, I did it before, Callisto. Remember? You wanted oblivion and I gave it to ya!"

The goddess crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

          "A minor setback," she stated and then drew her own sword. "That's not going to happen again!"

She lunged at Xena but the warrior flipped into the air and sailed over her head, landing behind her and kicking her in the back. Callisto staggered forward a few paces and spun, a blood-curdling scream ripping from her. She pointed her finger at Xena and fire shot towards her but again, Xena flipped out of the way. She landed and hurled her chakram at the goddess but Callisto ducked and watched as the weapon flew back to Xena's outstretched left hand. She caught it with a twist of her hand and hooked it back at her side.

          "I've so missed our little chats," Callisto said as she circled Xena warily.

          "I wasn't aware of any talking… or was it the voices in your head?" The Warrior Princess grinned evilly and spun her sword in a figure of eight around her body. "Come on, Callisto. Are we going to finish this or what?"

They ran toward each other and fought hard. Xena elbowed the goddess in the face and then took her down with a spinning heel kick but Callisto flipped back into standing and lunged again. Sparks lit the cave again and again as their swords clashed together and soon, the fight came to a stalemate. They stood watching each other warily, trying to catch their breaths and Callisto perched her hands on her hips.

          "Answer me one question, Xena?"

          "What?!"

          "Why didn't you eat the Ambrosia and become a god after you trapped Velaska and me in the lava pit?"

Xena shook her head and glanced at the exit of the cave.

          "No mortal should have that power. As much as I hate to say it, the gods of Olympus were born into their power and they know how to control it. You and Velaska, on the other hand only did it so you could have ultimate power. I don't want that responsibility."

          "I said before that you're a sentimental fool. Despite that, I have a strange respect for you, Xena. You held your own against a god."

          "I don't want your respect. I don't want anything from you Callisto. This is ending right here."

          "Really? Well, you have to catch me first. There's someone waiting outside for you, Xena, isn't there?"

The blonde goddess waved her hand and disappeared.

          "Gabrielle," Xena whispered and ran out of the cave, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. She skidded to a halt a few paces from the cave entrance and spun in a full circle, screaming her soulmate's name.

          "GABRIELLE!"

There was complete silence in the wooded area and Xena dropped to her knees in despair.

          "Gabrielle!" she cried.

          "Xena!"

The warrior jumped to her feet and ran to meet her partner as she galloped toward her. Xena pulled her down off the horse and hugged her tightly.

          "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered as she stroked her short blonde hair.

          "Xena, it's ok. I rode to the next town to drop your mother off and make sure she was safe."

Xena sniffed back her emotion and smiled.

          "Thank you. Gabrielle, Callisto's gone. She disappeared from the cave."

          "We may never find her now," Gabrielle replied, "Xena, let's get back to your mom."

They rode to the next village and went to check on Cyrene.

          "Mom," Xena cried as she ran into her room, "Are you ok?"

          "Yes, Little One, I'm ok, but listen. Callisto gave me a message to give to you. She said that if I told Gabrielle, she'd kill her so I had to wait."

Xena nodded and hugged her mother.

          "You did the right thing. What's the message?"

Cyrene frowned thoughtfully.

          "She said 'Tell Xena to go to where hope was destroyed'. That's all she said. Xena, what did she mean? How can hope be destroyed when it's inside all of us?"

Xena looked at Gabrielle and saw the fear and sadness on her face. The bard turned and walked to the window, leaning her hands on the sill and gazing out over the countryside.

          "Mom, Hope was Gabrielle's daughter. I don't have time to explain now but I will, I promise."

          "Ok, Little One. Please be careful. Callisto is crazy," the older woman said and Xena nodded. Then she went to Gabrielle and stood beside her looking out the window.

          "Xena, I don't know if I can go back there," the bard said in a tiny voice.

          "It's ok, Love. Everything's going to be ok. Stay here and look after Mom. I'll be back soon."

She kissed the bard on the temple and squeezed her hand before walking to the door.

          "Xena?"

          "Yeah?"

          "Be careful and remember that I love you."

          "I will," Xena replied and then strode out the door. Cyrene went to Gabrielle and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

          "Are you alright, Sweetie?"

          "I will be as soon as Xena gets back," the bard whispered.

The Warrior Princess reined Argo in and dismounted gracefully. The sun was moving low in the sky and she was tired after the long ride. She hitched her horse to a low hanging tree branch and walked slowly to the entrance of the old Temple of Dahok. Dahok… the name almost made her sick to her stomach. The evil god had caused so much pain and suffering to both herself and Gabrielle that the warrior was almost afraid to enter the temple. She pressed on regardless and drew her sword as she pushed the door open. The temple was deserted and in bad repair. The local villagers were too afraid to use this temple for any other purpose and it had fallen into disrepair over the years since Xena had been last there. The warrior closed her eyes as bad memories came back to her. She relived the moment when she saw Gabrielle fall into the lava pit, taking her evil daughter with her and felt the pain of the moment all over again.

          "Focus, Xena," she whispered. "That was a long time ago and Gabrielle is safe now. She came back to you."

She calmed down and walked toward the hole where the altar once was. She peered over the edge and then stepped back quickly, taking a deep breath.

          "I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten this place."

Xena whirled, her sword held out in front of her and stared coldly at Callisto.

          "I'm here. What do you want?" she asked.

Callisto giggled and twisted her hair around her finger.

          "I just thought it would be cool to kill you in the same place that you killed me. Ironic don't you think?"

          "Yes, except for one small thing."

          "What's that?" Callisto asked, frowning as she tried to figure out of she had forgotten something.

          "What makes you think that you're going to kill me?"

          "Oh, I know I will."

Callisto pulled a dagger from her boot and threw it into the air above Xena's head. It sliced through a rope and a heavy net fell onto the warrior. She tried to move but she was too late and it tangled around her as she struggled against it.

          "Son of a Bacchae!" she cursed as she dropped to one knee. The weight of the rope was hurting her back and she got as low as she could, even dropping her sword in an attempt to free herself. She drew her breast dagger and tried to cut through it but Callisto just laughed.

          "Don't bother, Dear. You won't be able to cut through it. I made sure of that."

The goddess walked slowly around the struggling warrior and clasped her hands behind her back.

          "It seems to me that you have two choices. Either you agree to my terms or you die in that lava pit over there, just like my Hope."

          "Your Hope? Callisto, what are you talking about," Xena spat.

          "Well, Gabrielle didn't want her so someone had to take care of her. I always wanted a child so I looked after her."

          "You were her lapdog, Callisto. She didn't care about you."

          "Of course she didn't. Don't all children resent their parents at that age?"

Xena laughed incredulously.

          "You really are crazy. All these years, I thought you were just misguided but you're actually a nutball!"

          "Thank you! Now, do you want to hear my terms? Remember, two choices, agree or die."

Xena shook her head and sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting free from the net on her own.

          "What are your terms," she asked coldly.

          "I want you to give up being a warrior, Xena. I want your reputation as a do-gooder destroyed."

          "That's it?" Xena asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

          "Yep, that's it," Callisto replied brightly.

          "And how do you intend to destroy my reputation?" the warrior continued.

          "I'm going to do what Draco tried to do. I'm going to form an army and carry your banner. I'm going to back to your warlord days!"

Xena shook her head and snarled, struggling in vain against the net but needing to vent her anger.

          "No way, Callisto. I'll die before I let you kill any more innocent people."

The goddess looked almost sad as she pointed her finger at the helpless Warrior Princess but then she just shrugged.

          "Oh well, so be it. You've made your choice. You can die now," she said.

Her eyes glowed white with power as she prepared to barbecue her long-time enemy but she suddenly staggered forward and rubbed the back of her head.

          "Ouch!" she cried and scowled as she looked down at the heavy rock that had bounced off the back of her skull.

          "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Callisto," said a low, angry voice and both Xena and the goddess looked around to find Gabrielle standing just inside the door of the temple. Xena breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her soulmate but Gabrielle's eyes were cold and flashing with fury. She walked slowly toward them, her sais clasped in her hands and a sword sheathed on her back. She was dressed in full body armour, the armour Ares had given her a year previously when she had been under his influence, and a long dagger hung in a sheath at her side. She stopped in front of the blonde goddess and squared up to her. "Let's see how you do against Ares Chosen One," she snarled.

          "Gabrielle!" Xena cried but the bard shook her head at her soulmate.

          "One way or another, this ends here," she stated. "She murdered my husband and helped my daughter in her attempt to destroy the world. I'm tired of being afraid of her. I'm tired of hating her."

Xena nodded slowly, knowing that this was something her partner had to do. Gabrielle and Callisto faced off and regarded each other coldly.

          "Ares' Chosen One, huh?" the goddess asked and Gabrielle nodded.

          "You've missed a lot since you've been away," Gabrielle stated.

          "Obviously. What in the name of… me… was Ares thinking?" Callisto replied cattily.

          "Ha ha," the bard replied flatly. "Come on Callisto. It's just you and me this time. No tricks, no traps."

The goddess screamed and ran at Gabrielle but the bard ducked under her sword strike, catching her in the ribs with her sai and leaving a deep gash as she passed.

          "Oww, that stings," Callisto whined and then grinned as the wound healed quickly.

          "That was just a reminder of what it feels like to be mortal," Gabrielle said and kicked the goddess in the face, sending her reeling. Callisto fell onto her back and rolled out of the way as Gabrielle's sais headed for her chest. She returned the kick and the bard wiped a trickle of blood away from her nose with the back of her hand.

          "The difference between you and me, Gabrielle, is that I don't bleed," the goddess replied. She pointed at the bard and sent her flying across the temple. Gabrielle hit the wall hard and slid down it, fighting to stay conscious. Xena swallowed deeply and whispered to her love.

          "C'mon Gabrielle, you can do it."

The bard scrambled to her feet as a stream of fire shot toward her and she flipped sideways, barely avoiding being burnt to a crisp. Gabrielle shook her head to clear her foggy brain and drew her sword. She ran at Callisto and their swords met with a flash of sparks. They fought viciously, kicking and punching each other but Gabrielle held her own against the goddess. The main disadvantage working against the bard was that she was getting tired but she forced her aching muscles to respond and found her second wind. Callisto hit her sword hard and sent it spinning out of her hand but Gabrielle drew her dagger and displayed it menacingly.

          "Recognise this?" she asked and Callisto's face dropped.

          "It can't be. It's…" the goddess trailed off, genuine fear evident on her face.

          "That's right. It's the Hindsblood Dagger."

          "Where did you get it?" Callisto whispered.

          "After I fell into the pit with Hope, I woke up in a hospice. This was with me. I've kept it hidden in a safe place all these years. Even Xena didn't know where it was."

She glanced at her soulmate and saw the shock on her face change slowly into a smile. Callisto perched her hands on her hips and shook her head.

          "So what are you going to do now, Little Girl? You're not going to kill me. You haven't got it in you! You had your opportunity years ago when I cut your husband open and you didn't take it!"

          "I'm not a little girl anymore and you know, things change, Callisto."

Gabrielle plunged the dagger into the goddess' chest and smiled as she saw the look of disbelief on her face.

          "Enjoy oblivion," she whispered and pulled the dagger back out with a sickening squelch. Callisto dropped to her knees and her eyes glazed over.

          "Not again," she whispered and fell over onto her side, the life leaving her body. Gabrielle stood there for a few seconds just staring at the body at her feet and then she ran to Xena and helped her free. The warrior pulled her into her arms and rocked her slowly. The bard pulled back a little and gazed at her partner.

          "It's over," she said and took her by the hand, leading her out of the temple. They walked back to their horses but Xena placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

          "Why didn't you tell me about the dagger?" she asked, softly.

          "No one should have that power, Xena," the bard replied. "Not even you."

          "Especially not me," Xena corrected with a smile and gave her a boost up onto her horse. "You did great back there."

          "No, I just did what I had to do," Gabrielle replied and smiled at her soulmate. "It's the Warrior Way."

Xena nodded and mounted Argo.

          "The Warrior Way," she repeated, returning the smile and followed her soulmate toward the setting sun.

                                                The End

To be continued in part 7.


	7. A Life Worth Living Part 7 The Proposal

A Life Worth Living Part 7

                                        The Proposal by Cheeya

Disclaimer : The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This story also contains scenes of a sexual nature between two adults of the same gender. If this offends you, if you're too young to read it or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read on.

Dedication : For Siobhan, who just told me the great news that she's pregnant. Congratulations to both herself and her husband, John.

Bard's Note : This is part 7 of the ' A Life Worth Living' series. Even though you don't have to have read the other parts to enjoy this one, it would help a little bit!

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

            "How's the back?"

Gabrielle stretched a little and winced in pain.

            "I think I pulled something," she said with a frown.

            "Well, Callisto slammed you pretty hard into that wall," Xena pointed out. "C'mere, let me take a look at it."

The warrior led her soulmate deeper into the trees and helped her remove her armour and leathers.

            "Xena, gently, ok? It really hurts," the bard said quietly and took a deep breath as Xena ran her hands down her back.

            "Oooh, ouch. That's nasty, Gabrielle but I think I can fix it," the warrior said with a slight smile. "Lie down."

Gabrielle stretched out carefully on her stomach, resting her cheek on her forearm. Xena knelt over her, straddling her hips and began to gently massage her back, feeling the injury under her fingers.

            "Breathe in," she said and as the bard took a deep breath, Xena leaned on her back, popping her vertebra back into place. Gabrielle gritted her teeth against the sudden pain and then exhaled quickly.

            "Ow," she stated flatly and the warrior chuckled.

            "Sorry, but you'll feel better for it. Stand up." Xena helped the bard to stand and held her around the waist until the pain subsided. "How does that feel?" she asked.

            "Wooonderful," the bard purred in reply and Xena grinned.

            "I meant your back," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

            "Oh, that's great too. Thanks, Honey."

            "You're welcome. Think you can ride?"

Gabrielle shook her head, her eyes far away.

            "Xena? Do you think I did the right thing?"

            "Riding?"

            "No, killing Callisto."

Xena's forehead furrowed as she thought about her reply.

            "Gabrielle, it's…"

            "No, forget I said anything," the bard replied. "I made the decision. Now I have to live with it."

She turned and picked up her leathers, slipping them back on. Then she retrieved her armour, carried it to where her horse was standing and tied it to her saddlebag. Xena watched as she leaned against the horse and ran her hand through her short, blonde hair, tossing it back from her eyes. The warrior walked to her and smiled.

            "Ready to go?" she asked.

            "Yeah, just about. Give me a boost up would you please?"

Xena did as she was asked and then mounted Argo, urging her into a walk. Gabrielle was quiet all the way back to the village and Xena was beginning to get worried when she suddenly spoke.

            "Xena, we've known each other a long time now, right?"

            "Yeah, a long time. Why?"

            "I was just wondering if… uh… if I've changed so much that I'm not the person you met six years ago."

Xena turned in her saddle to face her partner.

            "Gabrielle, six years I met a young woman who was eager to see the world and experience life to the full. She was full of kindness and wonder and, most of all, love. She revered life and always said that the only way to break the cycle of hate was through love." She smiled tenderly at her soulmate and reached over to stroke her cheek. "There's only one difference between you and that young woman and that is that you have seen the world and lived life to the full. That young woman is still inside you, Gabrielle. You're older and more experienced but in essence, you're the same."

            "That girl would never have considered taking a life but I do it every day," Gabrielle went on.

            "That girl would never have considered going up against a god to save her best friend's life."

Gabrielle looked down and shook her head slowly.

            "Yes she would," she whispered.

            "What? What did you say, Gabrielle?" Xena asked, her eyes wide with shock.

            "I would have defied the gods for you, Xena, even back then. I've loved you since the beginning… maybe not in the way I love you now, but I would have done almost anything to save you, maybe even kill. Thank the gods I never had to."

            "Now you're saving my life," Xena stated. "Listen, let's pick up the pace a little. I'm worried about Mom."

            "Ok," Gabrielle replied and they galloped back to the village.

Cyrene sat down at the wooden table and shook her head.

            "By the gods, Xena. That's an incredible story. How did Gabrielle ever get through all that?"

            "You know, Mom. Sometimes I ask myself the same question. I wasn't much of a help to her back then."

Gabrielle came up behind her seated partner and placed her hands on her shoulders, kissing her on the top of the head.

            "That's not true," she said softly. "You were the one who kept me going after all that."

Xena smiled and lifted her soulmate's hand, kissing her fingers gently.

            "I wish that were true," she said sadly. She glanced at her mother and saw the smile on her face. "What?"

Cyrene pulled out a chair, silently indicating for the bard to sit down. Gabrielle lowered herself slowly into it and blew out a pained breath.

            "You ok?" Xena asked worriedly.

            "I'm fine," the bard replied, shooting her partner a 'not in front of your mother' look. Cyrene took a deep breath and began.

"I just wanted to say how pleased and happy I am that you two have finally realised how much you love each other. I saw it so many times over the years… how you wanted to tell each other but never had to courage to do so and I couldn't be happier that Gabrielle is part of my family now," said the older woman.

Xena chuckled softly.

"Mom, if you saw it that many times, why didn't you say something?"

            "It's not my place to interfere with your lives, Little One. You had to face this yourselves and you did."

            "Yeah, we did," the warrior confirmed and grinned at her partner. "It took us a while…"

Gabrielle laughed.

            "Too long. Xena, listen, about what you said about not being a help to me… I meant what I said. I wouldn't have survived Dahok or Hope's birth or any of that stuff without you. We came out of it stronger than ever. I'm thankful for that."

            "It was hard," the warrior replied. "I'm just glad we faced it together."

            "Me too. Now what say we turn in for the night? I'm feeling a little bit… um… tired."

Xena noticed the stiff set of her partner's shoulders and winced inwardly, wondering just how much she was hurting after her fight against Callisto.

            "Ok. Goodnight, Mom."

            "Goodnight, Cyrene."

            "'Night, Daughters."

The warrior kissed her mother on the cheek and then led her partner up to their room, locking the door once they were inside. She looked around and saw Gabrielle leaning on her hands at the small table and went to her.

            "Where does it hurt the worst?" she asked, knowing from the bard's face that she was in a lot of pain.

            "Think I bruised a few ribs too when I hit that wall," the bard replied through gritted teeth. "And my back hurts like Tartarus on a bad day."

            "Gabrielle," Xena scolded gently. "Why didn't you tell me you were in this much pain?"

            "Seeing your mother was more important. I'll live. Besides what you did back in the woods eased the pain a lot."

Xena pointed across the room.

            "Lie down again and I'll see what I can do."

Gabrielle walked slowly to the bed and, once again, lowered herself carefully onto her stomach. Xena knelt over her on the bed and began to massage her back.

            "That feels great," the bard moaned softly and Xena smiled. She dropped little kisses on her shoulders as she kneaded gently.

            "Ok, stand up," she said but the bard didn't move. "Gabrielle?"

Xena leaned forward to check and saw that her soulmate was asleep. She stroked her short blonde hair gently and then kissed her on the cheek.

            "Sleep well, Love," she whispered and covered her with a blanket before she went back downstairs to get a mug of port.

Gabrielle awoke to weak moonlight and she ran her hand over the pillow beside her, surprised when she didn't find Xena there. She stood up, wincing slightly at the pain in her back but noting that it felt better than before.

            "Thanks, Xena," she whispered with a smile and walked to the window, looking out over the area. She saw a lone figure strolling slowly along the edge of the woods and watched as they sat down on a fallen tree. The bard pulled a heavy shirt on over her Amazon clothes and went outside.

Xena sat down on a fallen tree and closed her eyes, listening to the quiet sounds of the forest. Her senses were nearly fully alert and she tilted her head as her sharp ears detected a rabbit nearby. Then another sound caught her attention and she smiled to herself.

            "Hey," she said softly as the sounds drew closer.

            "Hi. You ok?"

            "I'm great."

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah, life is good, Gabrielle."

The bard sat down beside her soulmate and leaned her head against her shoulder.

            "You're right, it is and…" She paused as she noticed the quirky grin on the warrior's face. "Xena, are you drunk?"

            "Yep," the warrior replied, her piercing blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "Got talking to an old friend and one mug of port turned into five. You know how it is."

            "Yeah, I do. Do you feel ok?"

Xena stood up, wobbling slightly and pulled the bard to her feet.

            "I feel like I could dance all night," she replied, lifting her soulmate and spinning her around.

            "You're _very drunk!" Gabrielle laughed. "Xena, put me down!"_

_Uh oh.   "Sorry. How's the back?"_

            "Much better, thanks. Listen, sorry I fell asleep on you. I must have been more tired than I realised."

The warrior frowned and shook her head, waving a drunken finger in the bard's general direction.

            "Of course you were exhausted. You fought Callisto for _ages." Gabrielle ducked widely gesturing arms. "****__I was tired and I was only watching from the sideline."_

            "Whoa! Take it easy there, Warrior Princess. C'mon. Let's get you into bed," the bard said with a chuckle and took Xena's hand, leading her back to the tavern.

            "Gabrielle, do you know that I love you?" the warrior said, stopping to gaze into her lover's eyes.

            "You're not getting what you think you're getting tonight," Gabrielle stated. "You're going to sleep. But yes, I know you love me and I love you too."

            "So, sex is definitely out of the question?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow, still hopeful as the bard dragged her along the road. She received an irritated look from Gabrielle and grinned. "Forget I said that."

            "I will."

            "Awww rats!" Xena joked. "Alright Argo, looks like it's just you and me!"

            "XENA!"

The cock crowed at dawn and Xena opened bloodshot blue eyes to bright sunshine streaming in the window.

            "Oh gods," she whispered and gingerly held her head in her hands.

            "Here, drink this."

Xena peeked through her fingers and nodded, taking the cup from her partner and knocking it back in three swallows.

            "Up long?" she asked, grimacing at the bitter taste of the herbs.

            "Not really. Just long enough get dressed and mix a hangover cure."

            "Ha ha," Xena replied flatly and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

            "A bit stiff but not too bad. My back is much better. Do me a favour though and take a look at this for me?"

Xena looked where her partner indicated and jumped out of bed.

            "Gabrielle, what are… why didn't…" she paused and blew out a breath. "That's a nasty burn."

            "Yeah, Callisto got me through my armour. I didn't realise it was this bad until this morning. I went to wash my legs and it hurt like Hell. Must have happened when I dove out of the way."

            "A herbal salve should work on it. Sit down and I'll clean it for you," Xena replied. She was annoyed with the bard for not telling her about the burn but in a way she couldn't blame her. Xena herself rarely told her soulmate when she was injured. She didn't want to worry her. The warrior cleaned and bandaged the burn and then walked to the window, watching the bustling villagers as they walked among the market stalls.

            "Gabrielle, why don't we do some shopping?" she said suddenly.

            "Shopping? You did say shopping, right?" the bard replied.

            "I did, but if you don't want to we could…"

Gabrielle stopped her with a raised hand.

            "I didn't say that. I love shopping but do we have any money?"

Xena grinned and walked to her saddlebag. She pulled out a pouch and tossed it to the bard. Gabrielle opened it and her eyes grew wide.

            "Xena, there must be five hundred dinars in here. Where did you get that much money?"

            "I've been saving for something," the warrior replied with a smile.

            "Saving? For what?"

            "For this moment, Gabrielle." She sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her. Gabrielle walked to her and sat down. "You know I'm not much one for words so let me get through this, ok?" The bard nodded and clamped her mouth shut. "I love you, Gabrielle. I have for a long time and I know you love me. Things have been pretty… weird… over the past year and I know we've been through a lot but you've kept me going through it all. We're going to be together for eternity, Gabrielle. We know that to be the truth and I would be honoured if you'd spend eternity with me as my lifebond… as my wife."

Xena almost laughed at the shocked look on her partner's face and Gabrielle's mouth opened and then closed again. She was speechless, a rare occurrence. The warrior waited for her to gather her thoughts and finally the bard spoke.

            "Xena, I… um… I didn't expect… I mean… I… yes."

            "What?"

            "Yes. Yes with all my heart. Xena, I want to marry you."

The Warrior Princess pulled the bard into her arms and held her tightly.

            "You've just made me the happiest woman in the known world, Gabrielle," she whispered.

            "That makes two of us," Gabrielle replied and kissed her passionately. She gently pushed her warrior back onto the bed and smiled tenderly. "Make love to me, Xena."

The Warrior Princess raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled.

            "I thought you wanted to go shopping," she said.

            "After," Gabrielle replied huskily and stretched her body over the warrior's. "We have an eternity to go shopping."

            "Why can't we do this together?"

 Gabrielle shook her head and grinned.

            "It's bad luck for the groom… uh… the… um… lifebond?… lifebond to see the… other lifebond's dress before the wedding. Whoa, gotta rewrite my sayings for this one. Xena, get something fitted. You have a great figure. You should accentuate it."

            "Accentuate it? Gabrielle, I'm six feet tall. How am I going to get a dress that will fit me everywhere? If they're long enough, they're too big in the waist and if they fit in the waist, they're too short."

She sighed in frustration and the bard placed a calming hand on her cheek.

            "It's ok. You'll find the perfect dress. Besides, a short dress isn't a bad thing. You have great legs. I, on the other hand…"

            "Are perfect," Xena jumped in.

            "I'm short."

            "No you're not. Don't judge yourself against me. There aren't many women who are six feet tall around here. You're just the right height."

            "Well, thanks but…"

            "No buts. Gabrielle, you're beautiful. Don't you know that?"

The bard blushed slightly and looked down, avoiding Xena's gaze but knowing that she was looking at her appreciatively.

            "Well, let's go," she said. "I'll see you at lunch."

            "Where?"

            "Back at the tavern?"

            "Alright. Seeya later."

They returned to the tavern at lunchtime and found Cyrene already eating.

            "Hello, you two. Where have you been?" she asked between chews.

            "We went shopping," said Gabrielle.

            "I should have known," the older woman replied.

            "Well actually, we went shopping for something in particular," said Xena.

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah, we went shopping for dresses… wedding dresses."

Cyrene dropped her fork with a loud clank.

            "Wedding… wedding dresses?"

Xena took Gabrielle's hand and grinned happily.

            "Yeah. We're getting married, Mom. Gabrielle consented to be my lifebond this morning."

The older woman jumped up and hugged her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law.

            "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! But… lifebond? What does that mean exactly?"

Gabrielle glanced at Xena and the warrior nodded.

            "We can't be married in the traditional sense of the word because we're both women but we _can be married under Amazon law. All we have to do is find an Amazon Queen who's willing to join us," she explained._

            "Where are you going to find an Amazon Queen?"

            "I have connections," Gabrielle replied. "I'll get my Regent to do it."

            "Your Regent? I'm confused."

The bard laughed.

            "I'm an Amazon Queen, Cyrene, remember? There's a Regent who rules in my absence. Her name is Chilapa and I'm sure she'd be delighted to marry Xena and I. She's a good friend of ours."

            "Do you have to go to an Amazon village for the ceremony?" Cyrene inquired.

"Yes, we do, but my tribe will welcome any guests we choose to invite," the bard replied. "Speaking of which, do you want to invite Hercules and Iolaus, Xena?"

            "Well, I don't know. Iolaus is going to be devastated that you're marrying me."

Gabrielle grinned and slapped the warrior gently on the arm.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated.

            "Don't think I didn't see that kiss after we freed Prometheus, Gabrielle," the warrior teased.

            "Well, hang on a minute here. I seem to remember seeing a certain Warrior Princess in a lip-lock with a certain demi-god. In fact, I recall you telling me about more… Mmmhmmm"

She tried to pry Xena's hand away from her mouth and Cyrene laughed.

            "If you two are done teasing each other. We should get ready to go to the Amazon village… I mean if you don't mind me coming."

Xena looked sceptical.

            "_We don't mind you coming, Mom, but things are very different in an Amazon village. Relationships are very… open… and I don't know whether…"_

Cyrene shook her head and sighed.

            "I'm a grown woman, Xena. I can handle it. Besides, I might find myself a good looking Amazon, like you did."

Xena's eyes grew wide and she almost choked on her drink. Gabrielle doubled over with laughter and placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder to steady herself.

            "She's joking, Xena!" she exclaimed. "Gods, the look on your face!"

Cyrene got up from the table and smiled.

            "Actually, I wasn't joking. Where do you think you got your… tendencies… from, Little One?"

It was Gabrielle's turn to choke on her drink. Xena almost passed out peacefully.

The next morning, the three women set out at dawn. It was going to be a four-day ride and they would have to camp each night. Xena and Gabrielle were used to it but the warrior was worried about her mother.

            "Mom, are you sure you don't want to turn back? It's not going to be easy on the road."

            "You do it every day, Xena," Cyrene replied.

            "I've been doing it for fifteen years and Gabrielle been doing it for almost six. We're used to it."

            "Thank you for your concern, Little One, but I'll be fine."

            "Mom, do me a favour?"

            "What is it?"

            "Don't call me Little One out here, ok? I don't want to draw anymore attention than necessary."

            "I understand, Xena," her mother replied and kicked her horse, trotting ahead.

            "I think you hurt her feelings, Honey," Gabrielle said softly.

            "Damn!" Xena cursed and kicked Argo to catch up with her mother.

            "Hey, Mom! Wait up!"

The Warrior Princess drew level with her mother and slowed them both down.

            "Look, Mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please understand that when we're on the road, it's dangerous for Gabrielle and I. We face thieves, thugs, mercenaries… all the scum of the earth and I don't want to put us in any more danger than I have to. You calling me Little One will tell any attackers that you're my mother and I don't want you to become a target, ok?" Xena paused to gauge her mother's reaction and saw her face soften. "Besides, Gabrielle finds more than enough trouble to get into out here without you doing it too," she teased and received a genuine smile.

            "I'm sorry, Xena. I'll try to remember what you said. I never realised what you and Gabrielle face every day."

She stopped as she saw the faraway look in her daughter's eyes.

            "Son of a Bacchae!" Xena growled and Cyrene looked in the direction that the warrior was staring in. She saw twelve mounted men coming toward them and took a deep breath.

            "Trouble?" she asked in a low voice.

            "Maybe," Xena replied but she grinned as her partner caught up with them. "But here's trouble-times-ten so we're ok."

Cyrene laughed and Gabrielle was confused but she didn't ask.

            "Who's up for a little morning spawwing?" Xena asked, putting on her 'Priestess Leah' voice.

            "I sink zat **_I am," Gabrielle replied in her Marquessa accent, waving her hand regally and Cyrene just frowned in confusion._**

            "Mom, hide in those trees, ok? Gabrielle and I have some scum to clean up!"

The soldiers were drawing close and Xena stood up in her stirrups to make sure that there were no others behind them. "Hmmm, a nice even number," she commented. "Six each, Gabrielle."

            "Uh… Xena?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Let's wait and see if they actually _are scum, ok, Honey?"_

The Warrior Princess looked annoyed with her partner.

            "I hate it when you're right," she said and then smiled.

            "I'm always right, even when I'm wrong."

            "Oh, I know that, Gabrielle," Xena replied and then ran her hand over her chakram as the first men approached. "Good morning," she said with a nod.

            "'Morning, Ma'am. Where you headed?"

            "Next village. We're looking for shelter for the night."

            "You won't find anything much between here and the mountains, Ma'am. There's a cave not too far ahead though, just big enough for you 'n' the lass." He grinned at Gabrielle revealing yellow, rotting teeth. "She your daughter?"

Xena shook her head indignantly.

            "No! She's my travelling companion. We'll be on our way now. Thanks."

            "Travelling companion, huh? So you have no claim over her?"

He leered at the bard and licked his lips. Xena glanced at Gabrielle and then shook her head.

            "She's also my best friend and I don't like it when people aren't nice to her," she growled.

Gabrielle moved her horse alongside Argo and placed a hand on the warrior's thigh.

            "It's alright, Xena. Let's just keep going, ok?"

The soldier backed off immediately.

            "Did you just call her Xena?" he asked.

            "Yep. She's Xena, Warrior Princess. Now goodbye, Gentlemen."

The soulmates rode on until they rounded a bend in the road and then waited until the soldiers were out of sight before going back for Cyrene. She was sitting on a log at the side of the road, tapping her foot nervously.

            "Are you two ok?" she asked worriedly as they approached. "I heard the whole thing. Those men were pigs."

            "We come across too many of them," Gabrielle said with a sigh. "They think that women travelling alone are easy targets. They always get a shock when they meet Xena and I though."

The warrior looked at the position of the sun and dropped cross-legged onto the ground.

            "Let's stop here for something to eat. We can stay in the shade until it gets cooler."

Gabrielle looked surprised and then realised that Xena was trying to make things easier for her mother.

            "Yeah, I'm glad we never travel during the early afternoon. It's so damn hot and dusty," she said and received a grateful look from her partner. They pulled some trail rations out of their saddlebags and sat in the shade. Xena propped herself up against the log and Gabrielle sat between her legs, leaning back and using her as a leather pillow. The warrior stroked her fingertips rhythmically across the bard's taut stomach muscles, feeling them shift gently under her tanned skin, as she ate her lunch. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

            "Gabrielle, if we were alone, you know what we'd be doing right now, don't you?"

The bard chuckled and half-turned to look at her partner.

            "Probably what we do regularly at this time of the day, huh?"

            "Yep. We'd be…"

She detailed everything in a whispered narrative, feeling the bard's heart pound in her chest and her breathing quicken.

            "Xena, stop," Gabrielle moaned softly. "Or I won't care whether we're alone or not."

The warrior chuckled and kissed her soulmate on the temple.

            "I'm sorry. Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget, that's all."

            "You tease! You knew exactly what you were doing!"

Cyrene looked around at the bard's statement and smiled.

            "You tell her, Gabrielle. Leave my Cute-Stuff alone, you big bully!" she exclaimed at her daughter. Xena held up her hands in mock surrender and raised an elegant eyebrow.

            "I didn't do anything," she said truthfully.

            "It's not what you did, Xena," Gabrielle replied. "It's what you said, or whispered, I should say. Hey, why don't you explain to your Mom how you use that…"

Once again, Xena's hand clamped over her mouth and the warrior chuckled hard.

            "Alright, Gabrielle, you win. I'll be good."

            "No, Honey, please don't," the bard replied huskily, gazing into her soulmate's piercing blue eyes and drowning in them. Xena leaned toward her and kissed her, flicking her tongue over her lips and moaning softly as the lips parted for her. Gabrielle reached up and ran her hand through long, raven-black hair, cradling her lover's head and deepening the kiss. Cyrene tried to look away but she was enraptured by the passion emanating from the two women. Gabrielle sucked lightly on the warrior's lip and then ended the kiss, breathlessly.

            "I love you, Xena," she whispered and leaned her cheek against her soulmate's shoulder. "I can't wait to be your wife."

            "Me neither," Xena replied quietly and then glanced at her mother. Cyrene immediately looked all over the area and Xena chuckled softly. "Maybe we should get back on the road, huh?"

            "Good idea," Gabrielle replied and released her partner.

They were soon back on the dusty trail and Xena thought about the location of a nearby cave. She trawled through her considerable knowledge of caves and campsites and frowned as the information eluded her.

            "Gabrielle, do you remember the last time we passed through here, when you had the coughing sickness?"

            "How could I forget," the bard replied. "I was laid up for a week. Why?"

            "Do you remember where that cave was?"

            "Yeah, I think so. Wasn't it up that hill, around to the right and under the natural stone arch?"

Xena patted her on the arm.

            "Thanks, I couldn't remember exactly where it was. It's too much like another cave I know. I kept thinking of the other one."

            "Don't mention it. Are we staying there tonight?"

            "Yeah, I don't want to push Mom too hard on her first day. We can cook a meal and get some sleep."

Gabrielle smirked as an idea came to her.

            "You know, Xena. That cave has two separate chambers. We could be alone tonight. You know, two separate campfires, a double bedroll… It's your choice, Honey."

            "I think you've convinced me," Xena replied and turned to her mother. "Mom, we're going to stop soon for the night. Gabrielle is going to bring you to a cave and I'm gonna catch us something for dinner."

            "Ok, Little… uh… Xena. I'll cook whatever you bring back."

Gabrielle chuckled and then saw the confused look on the older woman's face.

            "Sorry, that's usually my job. Xena catches the food and I cook it. It means that we eat well and avoid food poisoning.

            "Cooking is not one of my many skills," the warrior explained. "But I can catch a rabbit or two."

Cyrene's face took on a faraway look.

            "You were never interested in learning things like that," she said quietly. "You were always practising sword fighting and hand to hand combat with Lyceus."

Xena looked down and studied her boots, resetting them in her stirrups.

            "I guess I wasn't the perfect daughter," she said softly. "I'm sorry, Mother. The thing I regret most from my past is all the pain I caused you. I was so lost. I didn't know how to come home." She looked at Gabrielle and saw the gentleness in her eyes. "It's funny, you know," she went on. "When I made the decision to come home six years ago, I was more scared than I was when I faced a battle. Seeing you made it all worthwhile… the fear I mean."

            "And I treated you so badly," Cyrene whispered. "I didn't trust you."

"You didn't know what had happened to me. You couldn't have known. Meeting Hercules changed my life. I wasn't capable of looking inside myself and even though I knew I was an animal, I didn't care. It wasn't until I was drummed out of my army and joined Hercules that I saw a glimmer of hope for myself. I was at the end of my rope back then. I was tired of life and I was just about to give up when I came across some slavers trying to kidnap a group of women coming back from doing the wash. I saw a young girl, so innocent and beautiful, fighting back against those men and I realised that I could help. So I did and I've never looked back since."

            "Who was the girl?" Cyrene asked.

            "It was me," Gabrielle replied and stroked her partner's cheek. "I've never looked back either."

            "I never knew how you met. You just turned up in Amphipolis, Gabrielle and I assumed you were a friend of Xena's. You saved her life," Cyrene said.

            "She _was my friend. She just didn't realise it at the time, did you, Honey?"_

Xena chuckled and took the bard's hand.

            "I realised it soon enough," she replied. "Gabrielle, why don't you and Mom go ahead to the cave and I'll be back in a few minutes with something to eat, ok?"

            "Yes, Boss," the bard teased with a grin and beckoned to the warrior's mother. "C'mon, Cyrene."

Xena rolled her eyes as she watched her bard disappear up the hill with her mother-in-law right behind her and found herself loving her all the more. By the time she returned to the cave, a campfire was burning cheerfully and Cyrene was perched on a rock, reading one of Gabrielle's scrolls. She looked up as the warrior entered and smiled.

            "Have you ever read Gabrielle's scrolls?" she asked.

            "Once or twice," Xena replied, dropping two rabbits on the ring of stones surrounding the fire.

            "You can see her love for you in this. You're a lucky woman, Xena."

            "Yes, I am. Which one is that?" the warrior asked.

            "It's called 'Cradle of Hope'. It's about a King called Gregor and a baby that you and Gabrielle found in a basket by the river… Xena what's wrong?"

She had glanced up and seen the shocked look on her daughter's face.

            "I never realised…" Xena whispered.

            "Realised what?"

            "That she knew… that she loved me then."

Cyrene rolled the parchment and placed it carefully on the ground beside her.

            "When did that story happen?" she asked.

            "It was only a few weeks after I met Gabrielle for the first time.  I never knew, Mom."

            "You couldn't have known, Xena. You weren't looking for a relationship at that time. You wouldn't have seen it."

            "No, Mom. You're wrong. I fell in love with Gabrielle the first moment I saw her in that clearing outside Potedaea."

She closed her eyes and thought back to that moment.

            _'Take me and let the others go!'_

She remembered the look of determination on Gabrielle's face as she stood up to the slavers and had respected her for it instantly. She wanted to help her, was drawn to her and loved her all in that moment.

            "Wow," she breathed. "I don't know what to say. I wish she had said something."

Gabrielle appeared out of a side passage and sat down beside her partner.

            "Said something about what?" she enquired.

            "About the fact that you fell in love with me shortly after we met."

            "Oh, that… yeah… but I was a kid back then, Xena. I didn't understand what I was feeling. Naïve should have been my name back then."

She paused thoughtfully for a moment.

            "I knew, though, when I left you to go to the Academy. I cried myself to sleep every night, I missed you so much and when I found you again, I was so happy."

            "I beat up a couple of trees over those few days," Xena admitted. "I was missing your voice and your laughter and I took my frustration out on them."

Cyrene laughed and shook her head.

            "Well, all I can say is I'm glad that you're together now or I might be holding you off each other by now! You would have eventually come to blows! Now why don't you two relax while I cook those rabbits."

            "Thanks, Mom," Xena replied and stood up, stretching her back. "Fancy a swim, Gabrielle?"

            "Why not. I'll just grab some soap and some towels."

She rummaged in their saddlebags and pulled out the required items before following her partner to the small lake nearby. After a cold bath and a swim, they returned to the cave to find the rabbits cooked and ready.

            "I'm starving," the bard exclaimed and attacked her meal with her usual enthusiasm. They talked and laughed over dinner and then turned in for the night.

            "Mom, if you need anything, just yell," Xena said and then kissed her mother goodnight. "See you in the morning."

She followed Gabrielle into the adjoining cave and grinned as she saw the campfire and bedrolls laid out.

            "Nice job," she praised and Gabrielle pulled her in for a kiss.

            "Alone at last," she sighed and began to slowly undress the warrior. She pushed her back onto the bedroll and kissed her, loving the feeling of Xena's hands on her body.

            "I love you," she whispered.

            "Me too," Xena replied and closed her eyes as her lover caressed her and set her body on fire.

Cyrene lay awake on her bedroll and grinned as she heard the low moans floating to her in the almost silence of the cave. Her eyes grew wide and she clamped her hands over her ears as a loud cry startled her.

            "YES! XENA! GODS! YES!"

The Warrior Princess stifled a yawn behind her hand and glanced back at her mother.

            "You ok back there?" she asked.

            "I'm just fine," the older woman replied and looked back to Gabrielle. "So, anyway, Xena climbed that tree and, as the other kids watched, she crawled out on a branch and got that apple. Unfortunately though, winning the bet cost her because she lost her balance and fell out of the tree. She didn't tell me until two days later and even then, it was because she had no choice. Her wrist was broken and I had to take her to the healer."

The bard chuckled and shook her head.

            "She hasn't changed. I have to be really careful to make sure I ask her if she's hurt. She never just tells me. She rode thirty miles with three broken ribs one time to meet me in a village for a festival. She danced with me, fought off two guys who tried to grab her and then almost collapsed from the pain. I was so angry with her but she just raised that eyebrow of hers and said, 'I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I just didn't want to worry you.' How can you stay mad at that?"

            "You can't," Cyrene replied with a sigh. "She was always just too damn cute!"

            "Who was cute?" Xena asked as she lagged back to ride beside them.

            "You were and still are," Gabrielle replied. "Your Mother was telling me the story about you climbing a tree to get an apple and win a bet."

The Warrior Princess chuckled.

            "I had to beat that guy who kept picking on Lyceus. I taught him a lesson. He was…" Xena trailed off as her sharp ears picked up the sound of far away thunder. "Aww Hades! It's gonna rain. Gabrielle, stay with Mother, will ya? I'm going to find us some shelter for the night. It's getting pretty late anyway."

            "Sure. Don't be long, ok? I'm not very familiar with this area."

            "I'll be right back," the warrior replied and kicked Argo, taking off into the woods. Gabrielle and Cyrene stayed on the road and felt some light drops of rain begin to fall. The drizzle suddenly got heavier and Gabrielle led Cyrene under some trees for shelter. Lightening forked across the sky and the bard began to get worried.

            "This is not a good place to be during a lightening storm," she muttered. "Cyrene, we should move away from the trees. I know we'll get wet but it's better than having a tree collapse on us."

            "Yeah," the older woman replied and followed the bard out onto the road again. After a few minutes of walking their horses again the pounding rain, a bolt of lightening, suddenly hit a tree to Gabrielle's left. It sliced through the trunk and the tree fell over, heading right for the two women. Gabrielle threw herself against Cyrene and knocked her out of the way but a heavy limb crashed down on the bard. The last thing she saw was the branch heading for her head and she raised her arms to protect herself.

            "Xena!" she cried and then her world went black and silent.

            "Gabrielle? Hey, Gabrielle," said a voice that cut through the haziness in the bard's mind. Her head began to pound and she lifted her hand to it to try to stop the little guy from hitting the big hammer against her brain.

            "Ugh," she groaned and heard a sharp intake of breath. She slowly opened her eyes to see Xena leaning over her, tears in her eyes and a look of absolute relief on her face.

            "You've been giving me _way too many frights lately," the warrior said, gently stroking her soulmate's short blonde hair away from her eyes._

            "Cyrene. Is Cyrene ok?" Gabrielle asked hoarsely as she suddenly remembered what had happened.

            "She's fine, Gabrielle. Just a little shaken up. How do you feel?"

            "I'm aching a bit but apart from that, I'm ok.

She tried to sit forward but regretted it immediately as a wave of dizziness and nausea moved through her. She groaned and lay back down.

            "Easy," the warrior said. "You have a concussion. Try not to move around too much."

            "Damn tree," Gabrielle growled. "I moved away from them to stop this from happening."

            "I saw it all. You didn't have much choice, Gabrielle. I saw the way you pushed Mother out of the way. Thank you."

            "I couldn't let anything happen to her. Where is she?"

            "She's cooking some dinner. Think you can eat something?" Xena asked.

            "I'll try. My stomach doesn't feel so hot though."

After a quick meal, the three women turned in for the night. Xena lay next to Gabrielle and pulled her gently into her arms.

            "You're a goof," she said with a chuckle.

            "Why?" the bard replied, her eyebrows skipping up to almost meet her hairline.

            "You scared me bad, Gabrielle. Please don't do that again."

            "Oh, I won't," Gabrielle said with a chuckle and snuggled closer to her lover. "'Night, Honey."

            "'Night."

The rest of the trip was happily uneventful and two days later, they arrived at the edge of Amazon territory. They rode in silence through the forest and Gabrielle smiled at Xena as she heard a slight rustling above her. The warrior nodded and looked at her mother.

            "Follow our lead," she stated. She let go of her reins and clasped her hands above her head in the Amazon symbol of peace. Gabrielle followed suit and winked at Cyrene as she copied them. Suddenly, four ropes dropped out of the trees and a group of Amazons landed softly in front of them. They all had masks covering their faces and they knelt in front of Gabrielle with their heads bowed. The bard smiled.

            "Arise Amazons and greet your Queen," she stated in the traditional Royal greeting. They all got to their feet and removed their masks.

            "Welcome back, my Queen," said a well-muscled, dark-haired woman.

            "It's good to be back, Solari. Hello, Eponin. Where's Chilapa?"

            "She's back at the village. She's negotiating a trade agreement with a nearby village at the moment and she sends her apologies for not coming out to meet you," Solari replied. Then she glanced at Xena and grinned. "I see you brought your champion with you," she said.

            "Of course I did. Who else will protect me from all you guys? I suppose you expect me to do some sparring while I'm here."

            "Me? Protect you? Hah!" Xena jumped in. "You're gonna kick these ladies' butts!"

Xena saw Solari bristle and grinned good-naturedly. "I was joking Soli!"

Eponin approached and clasped hands with the warrior.

            "Good to see you, Xena and who is this lovely lady?" she asked, waving her hand at Cyrene.

            "This is my mother, Cyrene. Mom, this is Eponin and Solari. They're old friends of ours."

Solari shook her head and chucked the warrior on the shoulder.

            "Less of the old please," she stated and Xena laughed.

            "C'mon, let's get to the village and get settled in. Gabrielle and I have some news to tell you."

                                                            The End

Continued in part 8.


	8. A Life Worth Living Part 8 The Joining

A Life Worth Living Part 8

                                        The Joining by Cheeya

Disclaimer : The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended. This story also contains scenes of a sexual nature between two consenting adults of the same gender. You know the drill by now on this! Also, watch out for some bad language!

Dedication : For Linda Ball, Linda O'Farrell, Declan Lynch, Siobhan Costello, Ciara Duggan, Kate Moylan, John O'Reilly, Ciaron O'Moore and especially for Gillian McKeon, who gave me the phrase 'Same shit, different shovel'. I'd never heard it before so thanks Babe! It's a great one!

Bard's Note : This is part 8 of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. You kinda need to have read part 7 to get the whole story on this but, go on, read the other parts too! Ah, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on…

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

Chilapa rose from her seat and bowed from the waist as her Queen entered her hut.

            "Queen Gabrielle. It's a pleasure to have you and Xena back."

The bard strode to her Regent and hugged her.

            "Chili, it's so good to see you! How are you?"

The Amazon grinned and returned the hug.

            "I'm well, thanks. Things have been quiet lately. I've just finished negotiating a trade agreement with a village in the next valley. It went very well!"

            "I'm sure it did," Xena said, clasping arms with the smaller woman. "Hello Chilapa."

            "I'm so glad you both came back! I hope you're going to stay for at least a few weeks. Your last visit was so short."

Gabrielle looked down and sighed, remembering the last time they had been in the village. She felt the pain of loss as she thought about her dear friend, Ephiny, who had been killed in a battle against the Romans. She looked up as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and Xena looked into her emerald green eyes.

            "It's ok," she said softly and Gabrielle nodded, blowing out a long breath. She forced herself to smile and turned back to her Regent.

            "We're here under happier circumstances this time," she explained and Chilapa waved her hand, offering them both a seat. Xena chose a low-backed chair, laced her fingers together in her lap and crossed her long legs while Gabrielle sat opposite the Amazon, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

            "Chili, Xena and I have some good news. We want to become lifebonds and we'd like you to perform the ceremony."

She paused to let the news sink in and saw a huge smile spread across her Regent's face.

            "Gabrielle, Xena, that's wonderful news! Congratulations!" Chilapa stood up and hugged Gabrielle and then moved to squeeze Xena's hand. "I'm sooo happy for you both!"

            "Thanks," the warrior replied. "We'd like to do it as soon as possible. I brought my mother with me and we're going to send out invitations to a small number of friends and family."

            "Of course," Chilapa replied. "I'll send some of our sisters personally with the invitations. This is going to be great! Our Queen is getting married! It's going to be huge!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena in shock and the warrior stood quickly, stretching to her full height.

            "Uh, thanks Chili, but we don't want a huge ceremony. Just our friends, family and the Amazons in this village, ok?"

Chilapa sighed and then nodded.

            "I understand. Draw up a list of guests and I'll take care of it," she said. "Now let me show you to your hut."

Xena and Gabrielle followed the Regent to the Queen's Hut and she had one of the sisters bring their gear in. Cyrene had been shown to her own hut and was settling in when Xena went to check on her.

            "Hi, Mom. Everything ok?"

Cyrene smiled and tucked her saddlebag into a small press.

            "Everything's fine, Xena. Did you speak to Chilapa?"

            "Yeah, we did. She was delighted and she's going to perform the ceremony for us."

            "That's good news. Oh, by the way, did you get a ring for Gabrielle?"

Xena shook her head and frowned.

            "I was thinking of heading to the next village to get one. I didn't get a chance before we left."

            "Well, I have a better idea," Cyrene replied. She slid her ring from her own finger and placed it in the warrior's hand. "I was going to give you this anyway, Xena but now I think there might be someone you'd want to pass it on to."

The Warrior Princess gazed at the gold ring in her hand and shook her head.

            "I can't take this, Mom," she said softly. "It's your wedding ring."

            "Despite what happened, Little One, I loved your father when I married him. I want you to have my ring. It's my legacy to you. The gods know, I have nothing else left to give you. I always said I was going to give it to you on your wedding day… even though it turned out a little different than I planned. Take it, Xena, please."

The warrior pulled her mother into her arms and hugged her.

            "Thank you so much, Mother. It should fit Gabrielle perfectly and it'll mean so much to her."

Cyrene wiped a tear off her daughter's cheek with her thumb and smiled.

            "It means a lot to me that she will have it. I love her like she were my own daughter."

            "And I know she loves you too," Xena replied. "Now I was going to get something to eat while Gabrielle is going over some official business with Chilapa. Care to join me?"

            "Great, I'm starving," Cyrene replied and followed her daughter out of the hut. As she walked, Xena lovingly caressed the ring in her palm and then tucked it into her waist pouch.

            "What do you think?"

Xena frowned and tilted her head in thought.

            "I really don't know, Gabrielle. You should invite them, but whether they show or not is another thing."

Gabrielle sighed unhappily and leaned back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair.

            "Mother and Lila will more than likely come but Father is a different story. I don't think he'll be pleased with the fact that I'm marrying a woman, let alone the Warrior Princess."

            "Hmmm," Xena replied. "Just invite them and see what happens. If they come it'll be great."

            "Yeah, you're right. If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to."

Xena added Lila, Hecuba and Herodotus to the scroll in her neat handwriting.

            "Anyone else?" she asked.

            "Minya," Gabrielle replied.

            "Minya? Ok." Another name was added and then Xena nodded. "I think that's everyone."

            "What about Aphrodite?"

The warrior smiled.

            "I have a feeling she'll be there, Gabrielle."

There was a sudden flash of light in the room and the Goddess of Love appeared before them.

            "Hi 'Dite," Gabrielle said.

            "Hi Cutie. Of course I'll be there! You two are my greatest achievement! Took you long enough though. Later Babes!"

She waved her hand and disappeared again, leaving a shower of golden sparks behind her. Xena added Aphrodite to the list and then rolled the parchment up.

            "I'll give this to Chili and get her to send out the invites. We should be ready to go in about a week."

            "A week. Gods, Xena, can you believe it? In a week's time, we'll be married."

            "I know," the warrior replied. "Listen, Gabrielle, there's something I wanted to ask you and I'm not sure how to say it."

            "Just say it out straight, Xena. It's the easiest way."

The warrior took a deep breath.

            "Well," she said uncertainly. "I was wondering how you would feel about having children." She almost regretted mentioning it when she saw the look on the bard's face. "Forget I mentioned it," she added hastily but Gabrielle shook her head.

            "No, it's ok, Honey. I just… I guess I wasn't expecting that."

            "I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that."

            "Xena, it's ok. Really. To be honest, I don't know how I feel. First of all, if we were to have a baby, which one of us would carry it? And who would we ask to father it?"

            "Would you want to carry it?" Xena asked.

            "Well, I wouldn't be against it. What about you?"

            "I… I don't think I could, Gabrielle. Not now. I'm older than you are and my body has taken a lot of punishment over the years. I don't even cycle regularly anymore."

            "I know. Well, it looks like I would be carrying the child. What about a father? We'd have to ask someone we know and I don't know whether I'd be comfortable making love with anyone other than you."

            "Gabrielle, I understand what you're saying but if we wanted to have children, it would be the only way. Any other way would be a miracle for Eli's God."

The bard chuckled and shook her head, gently tousling her blonde locks.

            "Yeah, it would. Xena, tell me honestly. Do you want a baby?"

Xena looked her soulmate straight in the eye and smiled.

            "I would love to raise a child with you, Gabrielle," she said softly.

            "I'd love to see you teaching our son or daughter to ride in a large, green meadow full of sweet smelling flowers and tall trees."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and imagined the picture in her head, her bardic mind filling in colours and shapes.

            "Gabrielle?"

            "Yes?"

            "Let's do it. Let's have a baby."

The bard nodded and hugged Xena tightly.

            "We still have to think about who to ask," she whispered.

            "What about my brother?" Xena suggested but Gabrielle shivered at the thought.

            "No, not family, Xena. I couldn't sleep with your brother. It would have to be someone else, a friend."

            "Like who? Oh, what about Iolaus?"

            "Iolaus is a possibility. What about Autolycus?"

            "We could ask, I suppose."

            "You don't think he'd do it?" Gabrielle asked.

            "No, I think he would but I think he'd enjoy it and then I'd have to kill him. Remember the hands on your butt thing?"

Gabrielle giggled as she remembered. "Those were your hands, Xena… weren't they?" She was suddenly uncertain.

            "Well, yes actually, but he left them there after I gave him back control. That was why I had to hit him!"

            "Oh, ok. So Autolycus is out then. Well, I guess its back to Iolaus."

            "Unless, we could get a little divine intervention," Xena replied.

            "Aphrodite?"

            "Maybe. Tell you what. Why don't we ask her at the wedding?"

            "Hmmm, ok, yeah."

A week later, the Amazon village was buzzing with preparations for the joining ceremony. The cooks were busy preparing the meal, the children were practising a special dance for their Queen and her consort and Cyrene was running around like a headless chicken, barking orders to the team of Amazons who had been assigned to decorate the village. Xena sat in a chair outside the Queen's hut and took a drink from the mug she held in her hand.

            "Xena?"

            "Yes, Mother?"

            "I need a favour. Would you please hang that up there for me?"

Xena stood up and took the decoration from her mother. She stretched up and hung it on the top of a post, making sure it was straight.

            "How's that?" she asked.

            "Perfect. Thanks, Little One."

Xena caught her arm as she bustled away and kissed her on the cheek.

            "No, thank you, Mom. You've worked so hard to make this a special day for Gabrielle and I."

            "It's my pleasure, Xena. It's going to be a wonderful day. Now you realise that you and Gabrielle have to sleep apart tonight and get ready separately tomorrow, don't you? It's tradition." She saw the unhappy look on her daughter's face and smiled. "It's one night, Xena. You'll be fine. Just think about what Gabrielle will look like when you see her tomorrow."

            "Yeah, you're right, Mom," Xena replied and went to find her soulmate.

"Hey, Gabrielle! What are you doing?"

The bard looked down from the ladder she was perched on and grinned.

            "Just checking what everything looks like. There's a great view from up here!"

Xena chuckled.

            "Come on down here. I don't want to be marrying a cripple tomorrow," she teased.

The bard made her way slowly down the ladder and Xena lifted her down the rest of the way.

            "I'm gonna miss you tonight," she said as she kissed her soulmate gently on the forehead.

            "Yeah, me too, but don't worry. It'll be worth it tomorrow night. Wow, our wedding night, Xena."

The warrior raised an amused eyebrow.

            "We've had a lot of those, Gabrielle," she teased.

            "Yeah, but this one will be official," the bard replied, backhanding her gently in the stomach. "How about we have some dinner and a few mugs of port. I think I'm starting to get nervous."

            "So am I," Xena admitted. "Have you heard anything from your parents?"

            "No, nothing. I don't think they're coming, Xena."

The warrior was very angry with the bard's family when she saw the hurt in her eyes but she tried to be tactful.

            "They just don't understand, Sweetheart. Don't blame them for it, ok?"

            "Yeah, you're right. Now come on before I fall over with hunger."

Xena and Gabrielle were joined by all their guests for a meal in the dining hut and they had a really good night, laughing and drinking but soon it was time to retire for the night and Xena walked Gabrielle to the Queen's Hut. She was sharing with her mother for the night but she wanted to make sure Gabrielle was ok.

            "Goodnight," she said as they stood on the porch. "After tomorrow, we'll never have to be apart again."

            "Xena, I love you. I love you so much and I can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight, My Love."

They kissed deeply and then Gabrielle went inside and closed the door. Xena sighed and went to back to her mother's hut. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep and she lay awake most of the night, thinking about the wedding and picturing the slight smile on Gabrielle's lips as she slept. She finally fell asleep a few hours before dawn and dreamed of a future with the woman she loved.

            "Ok, I'm ready. How do I look?"

Cyrene looked her daughter over and sighed as she realised how beautiful she really was.

            "You look stunning, Little One. How are you feeling?"

            "I'm ok. A little nervous, but pretty good actually. I wonder how Gabrielle's doing?"

            "Last I heard, she was being scrubbed from top to toe by two Amazons. I don't think she's had much time to think about her nerves."

Xena laughed and imagined the annoyed and indignant look on her soulmate's face.

            "She's gonna be shining like a new pin," she said and then sighed heavily. "I think it's time."

            "Do you have the ring?" Cyrene asked and Xena nodded, indicating a tiny pocket she had sewn into the bodice of her dress. "Well, let's go then."

The two women walked to the platform where the ceremony was to take pace and Xena smiled as she heard the gasps of the Amazons she walked through. They all thought she was beautiful, but Xena's thoughts were only of Gabrielle. She couldn't wait to see her. Chilapa joined her on the platform and smiled.

            "Gabrielle's almost ready, Xena, five more minutes, I'd say."

            "Thanks," the warrior replied, a fixed her skirt nervously.

            "Relax, Warrior Princess. You been in tougher battles," the Regent teased.

            "I know but this is different, Chili. This is Gabrielle's future and mine. I can't wait to be joined with her."

When she didn't receive a reply, she turned to follow the Regent's shocked gaze and her breath caught in her throat as Gabrielle appeared. She was dressed in a long, sleeveless, emerald green dress, cut low in the front to show a hint of cleavage. The bodice was fitted and clung to her slender waist without so much as a ripple in the material. Her hair was braided with tiny flowers and was tucked back behind her ears and she was carrying a small bouquet of flowers. Xena's mouth went dry as she saw the bard's arm muscles ripple slightly as she nervously adjusted her grip on the flowers and wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her trembling body to calm down. Gabrielle walked slowly to her as the drums pounded around them and Xena prayed to the gods that this wasn't a dream. She couldn't speak so instead, she held out her hand to help her soulmate step up onto the platform.

Gabrielle emerged from the Queen's Hut and saw Xena waiting for her on the platform. Her eyes filled with tears as she beheld a sight more beautiful than in her wildest dreams. The warrior was dressed in a long sleeved, scarlet dress, fitted to her long, muscular figure. The bodice was fitted like Gabrielle's own dress but the skirt was long and totally straight and it accentuated the warrior's long slim legs. Her raven-black hair had been washed and brushed to perfection and shone in the bright sunshine. Gabrielle nervously adjusted her grip on her bouquet and prayed to the gods that this wasn't just a dream. She walked slowly to her soulmate and smiled as the warrior offered her hand to help her step up onto the platform.

            "Thanks," Gabrielle whispered, as she lifted her skirt to step up.

            "Don't mention it," the warrior replied hoarsely. "Gabrielle, you look beautiful," she said, her eyes and voice filled with awe.

            "So do you, Xena. When I saw you just then, I thought you were a goddess."

            "No, Gabrielle. You're the goddess."

The bard smiled and stroked her love's cheek. They gazed at each other until Chilapa took her place in front of them.

            "Ready?" she asked in a low voice and both warrior and bard nodded.

            "Never been more ready," they answered in unison and then grinned at each other.

            "Alright then. Let's begin."

Chilapa turned to make sure everything was in place and Xena glanced behind her. She spotted something and leaned down to whisper in her partner's ear.

            "Your parents and Lila are here," she said and Gabrielle turned to look. She spotted them and gave them a full smile, noting that her father didn't look too angry.

            "Ok," Chilapa began. "My friends, my sisters, my Queen. We are here to celebrate the joining of Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons, born of Potedaea and Xena, Warrior Princess, born of Amphipolis. It is my great honour as Regent to perform this ceremony so without further delay, let us begin.

            "Queen Gabrielle, do you wish to become the lifebond of Xena of Amphipolis? Do you wish to share her life, to love her and cherish her forever?"

            "I do," Gabrielle replied, a tear running down her cheek as her emotion threatened to overwhelm her.

            "Xena of Amphipolis, do you wish to become the lifebond of Queen Gabrielle? Do you wish to share her life, to love her and cherish her forever?"

            "With all my heart, I do," the warrior replied.

Chilapa smiled and cleared her throat.

            "Do you both have a gift to give each other as a symbol of the unbreakable bond between you from this day forth?"

            "We do," they answered together and Xena retrieved her mother's ring. She took Gabrielle's left hand and gazed into her liquid, green eyes.

            "Gabrielle, this ring belonged to my mother. She gave it to me as her legacy and now I want you to have it. I promise you that I will love you for eternity and I will do anything to make you happy. You found an old, beat up ex-warlord and you showed her a life worth living. You led her… me… into the light and I will be eternally grateful to you for that. I love you, Gabrielle."

She slid the ring onto the bard's finger, hearing the sharp inhalation and choked sob from her and smiling as she felt her own eyes begin to fill. Gabrielle took a few deep breaths to compose herself and then she took Xena's hand. She fastened a gold bracelet around her wrist and smiled.

            "Xena, this bracelet is something I've been wanting to give you for long time but I've never found the right moment until now. When we came back from Britannia, I spoke to a fortune-teller and she said that I was in love with someone I was close to. She gave me this bracelet from her own wrist and told me that it would lead me to my destiny and that I would love the person I gave it to for eternity. Xena, I don't believe everything she said but I do believe that you and I are meant to be together. We've proved that time and again. We always come back to each other, no matter what happens. You met a scared little girl six years ago and you changed her forever and I'll always be grateful to you for that. I love you, Xena."

Chilapa stepped forward again and took Xena's left hand and Gabrielle's right. She joined them and smiled.

            "It is my great pleasure to pronounce these two women to be joined for life. You may kiss your lifebond!"

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her soulmate's neck and the newly joined couple kissed, as if for the first time. They kissed slowly and passionately, their tongues dancing slowly and the whole world around them ceased to exist. Finally, they broke apart and locked eyes, grinning at each other as a loud cheer rose all around the platform. Xena stroked her lifebond's face and whispered in her ear. 

"I love you, Gabrielle. I always have and I always will."

The bard was overcome with emotion and she just held her lover tightly, never wanting to let her go. She had no choice however, when people jumped up onto the platform to congratulate them. Gabrielle accepted the good wishes and then scanned the crowd for her family. She saw them standing slightly apart from the other guests and went to speak to them.

            "Mother, Father, Lila! It's so wonderful to see you! Thank you for coming. It means so much to Xena and I."

Herodotus looked sternly at his eldest daughter and then scowled.

            "I only came because I had to see for myself if you were really going to make this mistake. I can't believe you married a woman and… Xena… of all women!"

Gabrielle looked down and shook her head before glancing at her mother.

            "Is this your opinion too, Mother?" she asked and Hecuba nodded.

            "Gabrielle, you're my daughter and I love you but I agree with your father. I think this is a mistake. It won't last."

            "It's lasted six years already," said Lila under her breath.

            "What?" Gabrielle asked.

            "I said it's lasted six years already. Mother, Father, you're being ridiculous and cruel. Any fool can see how much Xena loves Gabrielle and I know that my sister loves Xena with all her heart. What does it matter that Xena is a woman when they make each other happy?"

Herodotus shook his head.

            "It matters plenty. Gabrielle, you're my firstborn and I love you but I will never accept your marriage to Xena and that's it. Your mother and I are going back home now. Lila, you can stay if you want but I won't stand by and participate in this… this… abomination!"

Herodotus took his wife's hand and led her away from her daughter and back to their horses. Gabrielle watched in silence as they rode out of the village and then shook her head.

            "Don't worry about it, Gabrielle. You know what father is like. He has the same opinion on everything. It has to be his way or no way. Same shit, different shovel!"

Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh, despite her hurt and walked with her sister back to Xena.

            "Hi Lila!" the warrior said, kissing her on the cheek. "Glad you could make it. Where are your folks?"

            "They couldn't handle the abomination so they went home," Gabrielle replied and Xena shook her head.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Gabrielle. As I said, they just don't understand."

            "Yeah, I know. Xena let's just forget about them and enjoy the meal, huh?"

            "Alright. C'mon Lila. I saved you a seat beside Iolaus. He's great for telling stories!"

She took her lifebond's hand and led her to the dining hut where everyone was waiting for them. The feast went on late into the night and finally, a few hours from dawn, Xena and Gabrielle got to bed.

            "So, how does it feel to be a lifebond?" Xena asked as she undressed her lover.

            "I've never felt so complete in my life before, Xena. I love you so much and I'm so happy."

            "I was going to say the exact same thing. I feel like our souls have become one."

Gabrielle slid the dress slowly down Xena's body and smiled seductively.

            "Our souls are one. Now it's time for our bodies to join them," she purred and pushed her lifebond back onto the bed, kissing her passionately. They didn't get to sleep until daybreak. They woke late the next morning and Xena smiled down at her lover who was sprawled across her chest.

            "What do you think about what Aphrodite said?" she asked, stroking the bard's soft skin with her fingertips.

            "I think we should do it," Gabrielle replied and lowered her head back onto Xena's shoulder. "Yeah, we should do it."

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 9


	9. A Life Worth Living Part 9 A New Life

A Life Worth Living Part 9

                                                A New Life by Cheeya.

Disclaimer : The characters of Xena and Gabrielle belong to Renaissance/Universal/MCA, not me. No copyright infringement was intended. This story is based on the loving relationship between two consenting adults of the same gender. If you find this offensive, if you're too young to read it or if it's illegal where you are, well then please don't read on. There's a little bit of violence, but hell, it's Xena after all!

Dedication : For Tomihawk, who showed the first three eps of season six in Belfast this weekend. He has just managed to stave off my XWS for another few weeks. Thanks Mate!

Bard's Note : This is part 9 of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. The other parts can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 along with some of my other fic.

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

"Gabrielle, are you sure about this?"

Xena gazed into her soulmate's eyes and waited.

            "I… I think so… I'm… I guess I'm scared," the bard replied.

            "This is your choice, Sweetheart. If you decide you don't want to do it, I'll understand."

Gabrielle smiled and shook her head.

            "I want to do this. Xena, I want us to have a child together," she said softly.

The Warrior Princess hugged her lifebond and nodded toward the temple.

            "Aphrodite is waiting for you," she said and kissed Gabrielle on the temple before watching her walk up the steps to the huge stone building. Xena perched her hands on her hips and grinned.

            "I'm going to be a Mother," she said excitedly. Then she looked around and sighed. There was no one else around so she sat down on a large rock and waited.

            "Aphrodite, thank you for doing this," Gabrielle said and hugged the goddess.

            "It's like my pleasure, Gab. You and the Warrior-Babe deserve this after what happened to your other kids."

            "I'm trying not to think about that," the bard replied with a frown. "Hope was evil. She was never my daughter, not really."

            "No, she wasn't… but this kid is gonna be awesome! So tell me, what way do you want to do this?"

Gabrielle took a step back in surprise.

            "Excuse me?" she asked, wide-eyed.

            "Relax, Gab! I don't mean you and me! Ha! As if! Although, maybe… Anyway, I meant do you want this child to come to term quickly or do you want to go through the whole nine months of hell? Do you want a girl or a boy? Do you…"

Gabrielle held up her hand to stop the goddess' ramblings.

            "I'd like the full term and surprise me with the sex," she stated. "Just surprise me with everything please, 'Dite."

            "Aright, Babe. Let's do it!"

Aphrodite moved toward her and Gabrielle took a deep breath. She was trembling slightly and the goddess smiled and cupped her cheek.

            "It's ok. Just relax. Trust me, Gabrielle. Close your eyes."

The bard let her eyes close and released the breath, trying to calm down. Aphrodite placed her hand on her bare stomach and Gabrielle jerked a little as she felt a jolt of power flow through her. She opened her eyes to Aphrodite's smiling face.

            "It's done, Gabrielle," she said softly and the bard returned the smile.

            "Thank you. I owe you so much, I can never repay you."

            "You're my friend, Babe. I look after my friends. Now go and see that warrior of yours. She's nearly going out of her mind out there!"

            "Goodbye, 'Dite," the bard called as she ran from the temple and almost laughed as she saw Xena spring up from the rock she was sitting on and run toward her.

            "Well? Did it work?" she asked and Gabrielle fell in love with her all over again at the sweet, hopeful look on her face.

            "It worked. We're going to have a baby, Honey," she replied.

Xena grabbed her and lifted her into the air, spinning her around and yelling at the top of her voice.

            "It worked! Oh gods, it worked! I'm gonna be a mother!"

Gabrielle laughed helplessly as she began to get dizzy.

            "Xena, put me down. You're making me seasick!"

The warrior lowered her gently to the ground and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the top of the head.

            "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely as tears welled up in her eyes.

            "Thank Aphrodite," Gabrielle said and wiped her own face. "I feel amazing, Xena. I feel so full of life. It's exhilarating!"

            "It is, isn't it. I remember when I was pregnant with Solon, I felt full of energy until I came near the end of my term. I got dog tired then and it was hell because I was at war with the Centaurs at the time." Her eyes glazed over as she thought back to that time, but she suddenly shook herself back to reality. "But things are going to be different this time. I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

            "You're already doing that, Honey, but thanks."

Xena winced as Gabrielle threw up once again into a nearby bush.

            "Morning nausea sucks!" the bard stated as she rinsed her mouth out with water. She took a deep breath and then flopped down on her bedroll. Over the previous few weeks, they had begun to stay later at their campsites until the bard was feeling better and well enough to travel.

            "Are those herbs not helping?" Xena asked.

            "I think I keep throwing them back up," Gabrielle replied with a grimace. She lay down and rested her hand on her stomach. Xena lay down beside her and placed her hand on top of her soulmate's.

            "Hopefully, this will pass soon. It's been two and half months now."

            "How long did your nausea last?" the bard asked, turning slightly to face the warrior.

            "Uh, most of the pregnancy, I'm afraid but don't think about that Gabrielle. Just try to…"

She trailed off and raised an expressive eyebrow as Gabrielle bolted for that bush again. Xena got up and rubbed her soulmate's back as she hurled the rest of her breakfast. She saw that the bard was shaking and held her close, stroking her short, blonde hair.

            "Easy. Easy now," she whispered and Gabrielle took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

            "Yeah," the bard replied as she felt the warmth and strength of her soulmate's love.

            "Xena! Stop that! You're driving me crazy!"

The warrior sighed and wondered what she had done this time. It was as if she couldn't do anything right lately.

            "What am I doing?" she asked softly, as the bard clenched her fists in frustration.

            "You're just sitting there, saying nothing. You're driving me insane, Xena! I always have to do the talking and all I get from you is a grunt or a three word sentence!"

She was yelling at the top of her voice and Xena was beginning to get irritated.

            "Gabrielle, take it easy," she said trying to keep an even voice. "Just sit down and relax."

            "RELAX? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

            "Of course I do," Xena replied "and stop yelling, Gabrielle. It's not good for you or the baby to get this agitated."

The bard opened her mouth to yell again but she paused and suddenly burst into tears.

            "I'm sorry, Xena. I don't know what's wrong with me," she sobbed. The warrior pulled her down into her lap and rocked her gently.

            "It's ok. Your hormones are going crazy. It's making you emotional but it's a natural thing, Gabrielle."

            "I didn't mean what I said. I know you know what I'm going through. I couldn't do it without you."

            "It's alright. Why don't you try to get some rest." She ran her hand over the bard's small bump and smiled. "You're going to have to get some bigger clothes soon."

This brought a grin to Gabrielle's face as an idea came to her.

            "We need to do some shopping," she stated, happily.

_Uh oh! "Uh, I guess so. We'll stop off at the next village and get some supplies and a new outfit for you. I need to buy a boot dagger too. I lost mine in that fight the other day."_

            "Yeah, it's a bummer when you lose your boot dagger. I hate when that happens," the bard teased.

            "Sarcasm will get you nowhere," Xena replied with a scowl but the look on her partner's face wasn't lost on her.

            "Oh no! Not here, Gabrielle. There could be…"

She was rudely interrupted when Gabrielle kissed her passionately. The warrior cupped her face with her hand and returned the kiss but then broke away from her.

            "We can't, Gabrielle. Not here."

            "Why?" the bard asked, slipping her hands under Xena's breastplate.

            "Because it's dangerous out here," the warrior replied. "It's a bad area."

Gabrielle frowned and Xena saw the hurt look on her face.

            "You don't find me attractive anymore," she whispered and quickly stood up but Xena was on her feet in an instant and grabbing her by the arm.

            "It's not that, Gabrielle. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen but I can't risk it out here. Please understand."

            "Alright," Gabrielle conceded and picked up a stick to poke their fire. "What do you want for dinner?"

            "Why don't you let me cook?" Xena offered, trying to make peace but Gabrielle smiled and shook her head.

            "I'm pregnant, not suicidal," she chuckled. "I'll cook. Go catch us a rabbit or something, ok Honey?"

            "Alright," Xena replied and trudged off into the forest muttering under her breath about really hating bardic mood swings.

The next morning, for the first time in weeks, Gabrielle wasn't feeling sick. She got up before Xena and made some breakfast and then she cleaned up the camp, trying to blow off her excess energy. She was rebuilding the fire when her senses picked up something she didn't like. Someone was approaching the camp. She glanced over at her soulmate who was still asleep and then saw her sais sitting on her saddlebag.

            "Damn," she cursed softly as she realised that she would have to cross the camp to reach them. Xena's sword, on the other hand, was much closer. She closed her hand around the handle and slowly stood, hearing the rustle as the intruder stepped into the clearing.

            "Don't move," she cried as she spun, the sword outstretched in her hand. She was faced with a middle-aged, unshaven man who grinned at her revealing yellow teeth. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

            "I'm looking for Xena," he replied.

            "You've found me. It's alright, Gabrielle. I know this man." The warrior appeared at her partner's side, took her sword from her and edged the bard over to stand slightly behind her. "It's been a long time, Sersties."

            "That it has, Xena. I've come to find you because my village needs your help. I know you've changed, that you're fighting for good now and I hoped you'd come with me."

            "Sersties, I'd really like to help but I have other responsibilities now. I can't do it. I'm sorry," the warrior replied, glancing at Gabrielle.

            "Xena, please. My village is being attacked by a warlord."

            "And?" Xena urged.

            "It's Barrellus, Xena."

The Warrior Princess' eyes went wide and she took a step forward.

            "Barrellus? I thought he was dead. I thought I killed him."

Sersties shook his head.

            "No, he survived and now he's on a rampage of destruction."

Xena turned and walked away a few paces. She stood with her back to the man and perched her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

            "Dammit," she whispered and then looked around, catching Gabrielle's eye. The look that passed between them spoke volumes and Gabrielle nodded. "Alright, Sersties," Xena said, still holding her partner's gaze. "I'll do it."

            "Thank you, General. Thank you."

Xena and Gabrielle quickly packed up their camp and led their horses out onto the road. Sersties was walking on the opposite side of Argo and Xena was able to speak to Gabrielle in a low voice.

            "I know what you're thinking and yes, it's related to my past… but this time, I'm not the monster. Sersties was an old soldier of mine. He was loyal and was in fact a good friend to me. I was badly injured after my battle against Bacchus' army and he helped me get well. Shortly after that, he came to me and asked me if he could leave the army. He wanted to go back to his wife and young children. I felt that I owed him a debt so I let him go. You know, it was probably the only compassionate thing I did back then."

Gabrielle placed a hand on her soulmate's forearm and smiled.

            "Yeah, anyway, Barrellus was my lieutenant at the time and, when I told him I was letting Sersties go, he wanted me to make him run the Gauntlet. I refused of course and told Sersties to go but Barrellus went after him without my knowledge. When I eventually found out, I followed him to Sersties home village and found him there. He had… assaulted… Sersties' wife and beaten his young children half to death."

Xena closed her eyes as she remembered the children's battered bodies and tear-streaked faces. "I lost it, Gabrielle. I went for him and beat him the way he had beaten those kids. I really thought I had killed him until Sersties showed up here this morning. Now, it looks as if Barrellus is looking for a little payback. He expects me to show up and I'm not going to disappoint him."

            "Xena," Gabrielle said softly. "We have to stop this guy before he causes anymore destruction."

The warrior's face changed and she held her partner by the shoulders.

            "Oh no, Gabrielle. There's no 'we' this time. I'm not letting you fight until after the baby is born."

To her surprise, the bard agreed.

            "You're right. I'll keep behind the scenes."

            "What? Is that it?"

            "Yep. Honey, I don't want anything to happen to the baby either."

Xena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She had expected more of an argument from the bard and was wondering what she was up to. Gabrielle shook her head and shot her partner a quirky grin.

            "Really, Xena. I have no intentions of jumping into a fight in my condition. Besides, I'm carrying extra weight and I would be slower than I should be in a fight. I know what I'm talking about."

            "I know you do," Xena replied. "I'm just glad that we see eye to eye on this."

            "We do. Trust me. I have too much to lose, including you, so you be careful, ok?"

            "Yeah, I will. I'm gonna get this over with as quickly as possible and get back to you."

That afternoon, they were only an hour away from Sersties' village so Xena found Gabrielle a safe place to camp. She scouted the area half a dozen times until she was happy that it was ok to leave her there.

            "I'll be back soon," Xena said and Gabrielle hugged her.

            "I miss you already. Xena, please, I meant what I said. Be careful."

She lowered her eyes and pretended to fix the leather strips on the warrior's skirt, not really wanting to let her go but Xena hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it so she could look into her eyes.

            "Please, don't cry," she whispered.

            "I won't," the bard replied as a tear crept down her cheek. "Now go on before I start getting all emotional on you."

Xena nodded and then kissed her on the forehead.

            "I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodbye, Gabrielle." The bard smiled and then the tears came in earnest as the warrior knelt and kissed her stomach. "I love you too," she whispered and then walked to her horse, mounting gracefully. Sersties took Gabrielle's horse and the two headed to his village.

After the bard had finally calmed down, she laid out her bedroll and lit a campfire. She pulled out her scroll and quill and lay down on her side, her head propped up on her left hand as she chewed the quill thoughtfully.

            _Things have been happening so fast over the past few months. I've become Xena's lifebond and a soon-to-be mother and, happy as I am, I'm scared too. I keep thinking about Hope, about what she was and even though I know this baby will be born of the love Xena and I share, I can't help feeling terrified. I want to talk to Xena about this but I'm afraid of digging up the bad memories that we've managed to bury. Am I crazy? I don't know but I really need to talk to someone._

Gabrielle sighed and shook her head.

            "Great bard you are. You can't even talk to Xena about this," she said, angry with herself. "You know Xena would go crazy if she knew you were scared and didn't tell her."

The bard made up her mind that she would talk to Xena when she got back.

Xena and Sersties rode into his village and the Warrior Princess' face hardened into anger when she saw the damage done to the buildings and people. She looked at her friend and saw the upset on his face, so she reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

            "I'll handle everything," she promised. "He's not going to touch your people again."

            "Thank you, Xena," the man replied sincerely.

An hour later, the warrior was striding through the village. She had organised the men of the village into repair teams and she was supervising the clearing of the rubble and rebuilding of salvageable homes. She was pleased with the progress and went to see Sersties. He was in his home with his family and welcomed the warrior with open arms. His wife, Violet hugged Xena tightly.

            "Xena, it's so good to see you again!"

            "You too, Violet. How are your little ones?"

            "Not so little anymore, Xena. It's been ten years since you were last here. Jorel is sixteen and Marga is almost nineteen."

            "Nineteen, huh?" Xena replied with a frown. "Gods, I feel old."

Violet laughed and took Xena's hand, squeezing it slightly.

            "What about you, Xena. Do you have any children?"

The warrior smiled.

            "I had a son, who died a few years ago…"

            "Oh, Xena, I'm so sorry."

            "Thanks, and my partner is expecting our first child at the moment. She's due in another five months."

            "Is she here?" Violet asked, looking out the open door.

            "No, I wanted to keep her away from the fighting. She's camping about an hour from the village."

            "I'm pleased for you, Xena. I've heard about the way you've turned your life around. Did your partner have anything to do with that, I wonder?"

She smiled as Xena nodded

            "Gabrielle helped me to stay on the right path when I wanted to give up. I owe her everything," she replied simply.

            "I understand. Now, you'll stay for dinner won't you? The kids will want to see you again."

Xena shifted uncomfortably as she thought about everything she had to do, but the hopeful look on the woman's face made the decision for her.

            "I'd love to," she said and followed her friend into the kitchen.

Gabrielle chewed on a piece of dried meat and grimaced.

            "I really hate trail rations," she stated and then patted her stomach. "You are _not making things easy for me," she told the baby. "I can't be eating twenty-four hours a day, you know! You have me hungry all the time and even your Mom, with her many skills, is finding it hard to keep me fed!"_

Her stomach growled as if on cue and she rolled her eyes.

            "Great! Just great! Alright, you win. I'll go to the village and get something to eat at the inn there. Besides, I'd really like to see your Mom. Weird huh? She's only been gone a few hours and I miss her like crazy but you know what's even weirder? I'm talking to my stomach!"

She chuckled to herself and packed up her bag to start the walk to the village.

Xena turned down another mug of port and smiled.

            "Thanks, Violet, that was great but I really should get back to work. I want to make sure the buildings are all shored before nightfall."

Sersties nodded.

            "I'll join you, Xena. I might be able to help."

The warrior smiled gratefully.

            "Thanks, we'd better go. Goodbye, Marga, Jorel."

The two young people looked at her with hero worship and stood up to shake her hand.

            "Goodbye Xena," Jorel said, lifting her hand to kiss it gently. Marga rolled her eyes and then hugged the warrior, giggling softly.

            "He's got a crush on you," she whispered.

            "I know," Xena whispered back with a grin. "Better not tell my partner, huh? Gabrielle would kill me!"

She released the young woman and followed Sersties to the door.

            "See you all soon," she called as she pulled the door closed behind her and followed the small man to the nearest building. "So, any idea when Barrellus may be back?"

            "No, he likes hit and run raids. I think he learned that from you, General."

            "Please don't call me that, Sersties," Xena replied. "It brings back bad memories, but yes, you're right. He did learn that from me. I've learned to clean up after myself though so I'm going to stop him once and for all."

The warrior suddenly stopped as she heard her name.

            "XENA!"

She turned and scowled as she saw her partner running to catch up to her.

            "Gabrielle! What are you doing here?"

            "I'm sorry, Xena but I'm starving. I had to come to get a proper meal."

The warrior couldn't help but smile, despite her annoyance.

            "Alright," she said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. "Sersties, can I bring Gabrielle back to your house?"

            "Of course. Violet will give her a good meal."

            "Thanks," the warrior replied and led the bard back the way they came. She knocked on the door of the house and Violet answered it.

            "Xena? Is everything ok?" she asked.

            "Yes, just fine. Violet, this is my lifebond, Gabrielle. Would you mind if I troubled you for a meal for her?"

The older woman laughed and took Gabrielle by the hand.

            "By the gods, of course not. Welcome to my home, Gabrielle. Come on inside. You will both stay here until this warlord has been defeated, I insist."

            "Thank you. You're very kind," Gabrielle replied with a sincere smile.

            "I owe Xena my life and my children's lives. I can never repay her."

Violet led Gabrielle into the house and Xena went back to Sersties to begin their review of the repairs.

            "You!" the warrior barked. "Be careful of that beam!"

            "Yes, Ma'am," the man replied respectfully and Xena smiled at him, surprising the Hades out of him.

            "Thanks," she said and walked on. Sersties laughed and patted her shoulder.

            "You really have changed, Xena," he said. "You would never have thanked anyone like that before."

            "Let's just say that I don't just take what I want anymore. I ask."

            "I have a feeling that your lass wouldn't stand for it," he replied with a knowing grin and Xena chuckled.

            "You know, you're right. She'd kick my butt up and down the street!"

            "Not yours, Xena."

            "Wanna bet. Don't be deceived by her looks. She's a damn good fighter. She's been Ares' Chosen."

Sersties was so shocked that he almost couldn't speak.

            "I thought she was a bard," he said quietly.

            "Oh, she _is a bard. She's also one of the most skilled warriors __I've ever had the pleasure of fighting with. She's really…"_

Xena trailed off as she heard approaching hoof beats. She took off at a run and, as she reached the edge of the village, she saw Barrellus and his army approach. She stood her ground and drew her sword, resting the blade idly on her shoulder as the warlord reined his horse in, in front of her.

            "Hello Barrellus," she said, smiling coldly. "Long time, no beat up, huh?"

            "Xena," he got out through gritted teeth. "What a pleasure to see you again after all these years."

            "Pity it's not mutual. I had hoped never to see your stinking carcass again," she replied, flicking her hair back from her face with the tip of her sword. She perched her left hand on her hip and scowled.

            "What do you think you're doing attacking these people? If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask!"

The warlord shifted in his saddle and grinned.

            "Where's the fun in that?" he replied and slid down from the saddle. "I've been looking forward to the this day, Xena. I'm going to be known from now on as the man who killed the Warrior Princess."

Xena spun her sword in her hand and took her fighting stance.

            "I wouldn't count on it," she growled and ducked as he roared and swung his sword at her head. She parried the next blow and then jumped as he tried to take her knees out from under her.

            "No good, Barrellus. I taught you these moves," she said.

            "Good thing I've got a few of my own then," he replied and pulled a dagger, slashing her thigh and leaving a deep gash. She staggered back a few paces and looked at the wound. The blood was already running down to her knee and collecting in her knee guard. A feral grin rose to her face and she shook her head.

            "Bad mistake," she said and went on the offensive, sparks flying as their swords clashed again and again. Barrellus saw an opening and lunged at her but Xena leapt into the air and flipped over him, trilling her war cry and planting her boots in his face as she passed. The warlord spat blood and realised that he had lost a couple of teeth. He kicked her sword out of her hand and grabbed her by the shoulders as he tried to get a grip to strangle her but she head butted him and then kneed him in the groin. Barrellus cried out in pain and dropped to his knees but he suddenly rolled out of the way as she tried to punch him and she grudgingly admitted to herself that he had learned a lot since the last time they had fought. She bent to the left and kicked out with her right leg, but he caught her foot and twisted it painfully, forcing her to drop to the ground to avoid having her ankle broken. She banged her head hard off a small rock and lay there dazed for a few seconds before shaking her head to clear her foggy brain. She sat up but he kicked her in the face, knocking her back. Again she tried to sit up and again he kicked her so she rolled out of the way to flip to her feet. Barrellus was expecting this, however and moved to intercept her. He punched Xena in the stomach and then kicked her in the face as she doubled over, sending her flying into a wall. She hit her back hard and slid to the ground, groaning quietly. Blood was running from her nose and badly split lip and she fought to stay conscious as her vision began to blur. She could hear the noises around her start to fade away but she gritted her teeth and dug into her energy reserves, forcing her aching muscles to respond. Barrellus approached Xena's still form and raised his sword, intending to plunge it into her chest but as he lowered his arms, Xena's chakram was suddenly there to intercept it. He roared with frustration and the warrior separated the weapon, holding a half in each hand. She got to her feet and grinned at him, wiping the blood from her nose with the back of her hand.

            "You're gonna have to do better than that," she spat, giving him a dirty look.

            "I hate to point something out to you, Xena, but you're a looking a little worse for wear," the warlord replied.

            "Awww and I just had my hair done today," she said sarcastically. "I'm only getting started. Come on, you murdering bastard!"

Again, he lunged at her and again, she flipped over his head, landing next to her sword. She locked her chakram together and hooked it back at her side before kicking her sword into the air and catching it one handed. She spun it in a figure of eight in front of her and then attacked. They fought hard until both warrior and warlord were exhausted. Xena stepped back, breathing hard and then noticed that Barrellus' soldiers were moving into the village.

            "Sersties! Now!" she yelled and suddenly, the men of the town attacked with swords, scythes and staves. The soldiers were caught completely off guard, as was Xena when Barrellus dagger plunged into her back. She dropped to her knees as the pain overwhelmed her but, as he approached her from behind to finish her off, she grasped her sword in both hands and thrust it under her right armpit with all her remaining strength, right into his stomach. She heard the gurgle as blood rose to his mouth and then he collapsed on top of her, pinning her under his dead weight. As Xena's world started to go black, she closed her eyes and whispered one name.

            "Gabrielle."

Sersties walked back to his home with a heavy heart. He had a terrible task to perform. If only he hadn't brought Xena to the village. She would still be alive if he hadn't asked for her help and tears rose to his eyes as the burden of guilt weighed heavily on him. Now he had to tell the warrior's pregnant partner that her lifebond was dead. He opened the door to his house and was met by his wife.

            "Sersties, did it work? Is he gone?"

            "Yes, Violet, he's dead."

The woman laughed and hugged him but she pulled back as he didn't return the hug.

            "Husband, what's wrong?" she asked, fearfully.

He took her hand and led her into another room away from the others.

            "Violet, Xena's dead. Barrellus killed her but she got him just before she died. She saved us all but paid a terrible price."

            "NO!"

The couple spun and found Gabrielle standing at the door. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hands were clenched into fists.

            "No! She can't be dead! You're lying!"

Violent went to her and pulled her into an embrace.

            "Gabrielle, I'm so sorry," she whispered as the bard sobbed into her shoulder.

            "No, she wouldn't leave me, not now. We're having a baby. She couldn't leave me."

            "Gabrielle, listen to me. She didn't want to leave you. She had no choice. Her wound was just too bad."

The bard wiped her face and stared at Sersties defiantly.

            "I want to see her," she said so he took her by the hand and led her to the healer's hut, but halfway there, the healer ran up the road to meet them.

            "Sersties, you're not going to believe this," he said. "Xena's not dead… anymore. It was the damnedest thing. One minute, there was no pulse and the next minute, she just starts breathing and opens her eyes. Scared the Hades outta me!"

Gabrielle looked Sersties straight in the eye.

            "I told you she wouldn't leave me," she stated and ran off toward the healer's hut. Sersties shook his head, grinned and ran after her.

            "Hey," said Gabrielle softly.

            "Hi," Xena croaked and then coughed.

            "You gave me quite a scare," the bard went on, stroking the warrior's dark hair away from her eyes. "Honey… I…"

            "Gabrielle, I'm sorry."

            "Don't be. You came back to me."

            "I had to. I'm not giving up a life worth living easily. I promised I'd take care of you and the baby."

            "And you did, Xena. Try to get some rest now, ok?"

Xena nodded slowly, her exhaustion evident in her piercing blue eyes.

            "Stay with me?" she asked.

            "I'm not going anywhere." Gabrielle took off her boots and climbed into the bed beside her lifebond. "I'm right here, Xena."

She snuggled up to the warrior and smiled as she heard her breathing deepen and regulate.

            "I love you, Xena," she whispered and joined in partner in sleep.

The next morning, the Warrior Princess woke to a pounding headache. She groaned as she pressed her hand against her head and then smiled as Gabrielle stirred and snuggled deeper into her. Her back was throbbing and she could have cheerfully cut her head off to stop the pain but she was happy. She was happy to be alive and to be here with Gabrielle.

She placed her hand on the bard's stomach and felt the growing bump there and knew she would never leave her family. _Family… wow… she thought and once again thanked Aphrodite with all her heart._

            "Xena?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Can we talk about something?"

The tall warrior slid down in her chair a little to get comfortable. Her back was still sore but she was well on the way to recovery. They were still in Sersties' village. They had decided to stay there until Xena's wound was healed and it was now a month since the warrior had killed Barrellus.

            "Of course. What is it?" she asked.

            "Xena, what I'm going to say will sound… well… ridiculous… but I want… I mean… I need to talk to you about it. It's important."

            "It's those dreams you've been having, right?"

Gabrielle nodded seriously.

            "Well, partly. The dreams are happening because of something that has been on my mind. Xena, I'm scared."

            "Scared of what, Sweetheart?"

            "I'm scared that something will happen to you, or the baby, or even me but mostly I'm scared because of Hope."

Understanding hit Xena in the gut and she took her partner's hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

            "Gabrielle, are you afraid that this baby will turn out like Hope?" she asked softly.

            "No, I know it won't but I have this gnawing fear in my heart. I know Hope is dead but I'm still afraid of her. It's so silly, Xena. I love her even though I hate her for what she did."

The warrior was silent for a moment but then she spoke her heart to her soulmate.

            "Gabrielle, I hate Hope for what she did to my son, but I know you love her. She was your child, your flesh and blood and I can't blame you for loving her. What I feel for our child is so strong that I don't think I could ever hate it and you felt the same way about Hope. This child is going to be a beautiful soul. It has your light, Gabrielle. It has to be good."

            "Xena? What will we call the baby?"

The warrior smirked and then shot her partner a quirky grin.

            "Weeeellllll, I've been thinking about that actually. Now that we've only four months to go, we should start getting ready. You're growing out of that new outfit already and we really should start collecting some baby clothes. As for names, well, I have a few ideas. Here's what I came up with…"

                                                            The End

Continued in part 10.


	10. A Life Worth Living Part 10 Darkness Cal...

A Life Worth Living Part 10

                                        Darkness Calls by Cheeya.

Disclaimer : Xena and Gabrielle belong to Renaissance/Universal Pics. No copyright infringement was intended. This series, including this story, is based on the loving relationship between our heroines. If this offends you etc, don't read on.

Dedication : For Linda, my ex-partner-in-crime on the QDUB Helpdesk. Will poor Ciara ever understand those Cartman impressions, Babe? Go Divine Comedy!!!

Bard's Note : This is part 10 of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. The other parts can be read at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/Constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

            "Xena… um… I don't feel so good."

The warrior looked over at her from where she was sprawled on the bed. Gabrielle was sitting in a straight-backed wooden chair trying to support her aching back. Xena saw the look on her face and got up to move to her side.

            "Where does it hurt exactly?" she asked.

            "My stomach. The pains are moving into my back too."

Xena frowned thoughtfully.

            "Gabrielle, when did this start?" The bard bit her lower lip and then grimaced as another pain hit her. "Gabrielle?" Xena asked again.

            "About five hours ago, but it's worse now than it was," Gabrielle replied.

Xena smiled and stroked her partner's hair.

            "Sweetheart," she said softly. "You're in labour."

            "What?" Gabrielle nearly fell out of her chair with shock. "I can't be, I'm not due for another three weeks."

Xena chuckled and helped her partner to lie down on their bed.

            "Well, maybe you should try telling the baby that. No wait, why don't I!" She grinned teasingly and knelt down at the side of the bed, leaning in close to the bard's large bump. "Psst! Hey! You in there! Your Mom says you can't come out for another three weeks! So stop moving around in there!"

            "Xena!" Gabrielle cried and slapped her gently on her upper arm bracer. "Stop kidding around!" She laughed helplessly as Xena grinned but then she suddenly grabbed her stomach and cried out.

            "Aaaagghh! Gods! Xena this really hurts!"

The warrior parted her partner's legs and checked to see how she was doing.

            "You're doing just fine, Gabrielle. It won't be long now. I'm going to pop downstairs and ask the tavern keeper to boil some water ok? I'll be right back!"

Xena ran down the stairs two at a time and grabbed the tavern keeper by the arm.

            "My friend is having her baby! Quickly, boil some water and I need some fresh linen and a small blanket!"

            "Right away," he replied and ran to do as he was asked. Xena ran back toward the stairs, but instead of climbing them, she leapt into the air and flipped onto the landing at the top of them. Then she ran back to find Gabrielle in agony. She was sitting forward on the bed, gritting her teeth against the pain. Xena quickly mixed some herbs and made her drink them.

            "That'll help with the pain," she explained. "Gabrielle, I need you to listen to me. Don't push until I tell you to, ok?"

The bard nodded.

            "I remember from the last time," she panted.

            "Good. Now deep breaths, Gabrielle."

She checked again and was satisfied that the bard was fully dilated.

            "Ok, here we go. I want you to push with the next contraction, ok?"

            "Ok," Gabrielle replied and gritted her teeth as the wave of pain moved through her. She pushed hard and yelled at the top of her voice. "Oh gods! This is NOT fun!"

Xena couldn't help but laugh.

            "Alright, you did great. Breathe deeply until the next contraction comes and then push again."

The next pain came quickly and Gabrielle pushed hard again. She grabbed the bed sheets and squeezed them until her knuckles were white.

            "I'm going to KILL YOU for making me do this!" she yelled but Xena's eyes lit up.

            "Gabrielle, I can see it! I can see the baby's head! One more push should do it!"

            "WELL, WHY THE HELL DON'T _YOU DO IT THEN!"_

            "Take it easy, Gabrielle. You can do it. I know you can. You're going to be holding our baby in a minute!"

The contraction came again. Gabrielle pushed hard and suddenly, Xena was holding her child in her hands.

            "It's a girl!" she cried and Gabrielle half laughed and half sobbed. "Gabrielle, it's a little girl!"

Xena cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in the blanket the tavern keeper had brought in and handed her to her mother.

            "She's so beautiful," she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

The bard kissed the baby on the forehead and began to sob.

            "She's perfect, Xena!"

She looked at the warrior and suddenly felt exhausted.

            "Xena, can you hold her for a minute? I don't feel so good."

Gabrielle was finding it hard to breathe so she sat up on the edge of the bed and handed the baby to her lifebond.

            "You'll be ok in a few minutes," Xena said as she wrapped her free arm around her. "She was probably sitting under your rib cage. Your body just needs to get used to her not being there anymore."

There was silence between them and then Xena kissed her on the temple.

            "You did great, Gabrielle," she whispered. "You've brought our daughter into the world. I love you."

            "I love you too, Xena."

            "Tell you what. Why don't you rest for a while and I'll clean her up."

            "Alright," Gabrielle replied and lay down on the bed, intending to close her eyes for just a minute. As Xena washed the baby, she glanced at her soulmate and smiled as she realised she was fast asleep. She wrapped her daughter in some fresh linen and sat down in a chair, rocking her gently.

            "Your Mom and I love you so much. Welcome to the world, Gabby."

The baby briefly opened sleepy, blue eyes and gurgled before closing them again and falling asleep.

            "Your Mom was right. You are perfect," Xena whispered. She settled back in the chair and watched as her daughter slept.

"Xena? Wake up, Honey."

The Warrior Princess slowly came to her senses.

            "What is it, Gabrielle?" she asked.

            "I should really feed her. She'll be getting pretty hungry."

            "Why didn't you just take her?" the warrior asked.

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head.

            "I couldn't. You were holding onto her. I couldn't move your hands. I was trying not to wake you up."

            "Oh. I'm sorry," the warrior replied sheepishly. "Guess I was making sure she was safe."

            "She _was safe. I don't think even Hercules could have budged Gabby from your arms."_

            "Well, here you go. I'll bet she's starving. She looks like you, you know. She has your nose and your ears."

            "Xena, she has your cheekbones and your mouth, look at that."

The baby yawned and Xena's eyes went wide.

            "Wow, you're right. She _does have my mouth. That's amazing, Gabrielle."_

There was a flash of gold light in the room and Aphrodite suddenly appeared in a shower of sparks.

            "Hey! What a cute little rugrat!" she exclaimed. "Xena, of course she looks like you. I made it that way. Gabrielle said to surprise her, so I did! All babies look like both their parents so why should this little sprog be any different, huh?"

The warrior reached out a hand and squeezed the goddess' shoulder.

            "Thank you, Aphrodite. You've been so good to us. My sword is yours from now on. If you need my help, just ask."

            "Thanks, Warrior Babe, but I doubt I'll ever have to call on your services. I _am a god after all! Anyhoo, toodles! Take care of my niece!"_

Aphrodite waved her hand and disappeared again.

            "Toodles?" Xena repeated.

            "I think she meant goodbye," Gabrielle explained.

            "Oh right," Xena said and frowned. Gabrielle chuckled and carried the baby to a chair where she sat down and unlaced her shirt. She settled Gabby in her arms and let her suckle from her breast.

            "How does that feel?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "Well, it feels kinda… weird… not like when you… uh… I mean… you know what I mean."

The warrior burst into laughter.

            "I should hope it doesn't feel the same!" she exclaimed "Or else I'm doing something terribly wrong!"

Gabrielle shot her lover a sexy smirk and shook her head.

            "Oh no, you do it perfectly," she purred. "There's a big difference though. Gabby doesn't have teeth."

The Warrior Princess crossed her arms over her chest and winced.

            "Ouch," she said flatly and the bard chuckled.

            "It feels great, Xena, doesn't it?" she said softly and touched the baby's head gently.

            "I don't know. I never…" Xena looked down and sighed. "I never got a chance to feed Solan myself. I had to give him to Kaleipus straight away."

Gabrielle stroked Xena's cheek gently.

            "I'm sorry you never had a chance to experience that, Honey," she said softly.

            "Just another regret to add to the list," Xena replied and walked to the window to gaze out over the bustling town. Gabrielle knew she was hurting and did the only thing she could.

            "Xena?"

            "Yeah?"

            "C'mere, Honey."

The warrior walked back to her and knelt down in front of her. Gabrielle lifted her free arm and Xena shifted to sit on the floor and rest her head in the bard's lap, drawing comfort from her as she stroked her hair.

            "I know you miss him, Xena. I do too. We both have regrets about Solan but you'll be with him again someday."

            "Yeah," the warrior replied and raised her head to look at her daughter. "Until then, let's just give Gabby all the love we possibly can."

            "Oh, I don't think that's going to be a problem." Gabrielle replied with a smile and Xena nodded her agreement.

            "I can't believe she's a month old already," Xena said, as she changed her daughter.

            "I can," Gabrielle replied sleepily as she turned to face her partner. "It's been the longest month of my life. I'm exhausted. I can't remember the last full night's sleep I got."

The warrior chuckled and slid Gabby's clothes back on.

            "I know it's tough, Gabrielle but it won't be for that much longer. We can move her to a milk skin in another month or so and we can share the feedings then. Can't we Cutie? Yes, we can."

She tickled the baby and she giggled.

            "She sounds like you when she giggles, Gabrielle," said Xena with a teasing grin.

            "Ha ha. I never sound like a month old baby when I laugh."

            "Not when you laugh, no. But you've got the cutest little giggle when I tickle you."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and watched as Xena picked up the baby and carried her to their bedroll. She lay down next to her partner and carefully set their daughter between them. Gabrielle kissed the baby and then kissed her soulmate.

            "Goodnight, Xena," she said.

            "'Night Gabrielle," the warrior replied and placed a protective hand on her daughter's stomach. "'Night Gabby."

The baby gurgled and then closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately. Gabrielle lay awake for a long time, just staring into the campfire. It felt good to be back on the road after two months of being cooped up in a tavern room. They were dinarless after paying the tavern keeper and Gabrielle had suggested that she try to make some money by telling stories in taverns again. She hadn't done it in a long time but she thought it was like riding a horse. You never forget how to do it. She rested her hand on her stomach and smiled as she felt it's normal flatness. She was almost back to normal and had quickly lost all the weight she had gained by going back to morning sparring practise with Xena. She was back in her normal clothes and her sais were sitting in their normal place in her boots. She was glad to be herself again and as much as she loved Gabby, she was glad it was over. The last month of her pregnancy had been very hard. She had been tired all the time and had relied on Xena for almost everything, even lacing her boots for her in the morning. Gabrielle glanced at her soulmate and smiled as she remembered how attentive the normally taciturn warrior had been and even that hadn't changed after Gabby's birth. Xena was still taking good care of them both. She finally fell asleep, listening to the crackle of the campfire and watching the sparks as they created little golden showers in the air.

Gabrielle adjusted the baby's pouch on her back to settle it comfortably and then mounted her horse.

            "Xena, I want to stop off at the village to get my hair cut. It's getting too long. Gabby is starting to pull it while we're riding. She's strong, you know."

            "Yeah," Xena replied with a chuckle. "She was really gripping my finger today. She's going to be a big girl I think."

            "I hope she's taller than me," Gabrielle replied.

            "I hope she's smaller than me," Xena jumped in. "It's not easy being a woman of this height. Remember the Miss Known World contest?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I bumped into one of the contestants, Miss Macini, I think… I can't really remember… but anyway, I said excuse me and she looked up at me and said 'Watch it, Clod. Or can you not see good from up there.'"

The bard chuckled and shook her head.

            "You sooo deserved to win that contest," she stated.

Xena raised an eyebrow.

            "I did win it," she said.

            "No, Miss Amphipolis won it. You look more beautiful now than you did back then with all those dresses and stuff, although you looked gorgeous back then too. Gods, I wanted to tell you but once again, I chickened out."

            "Me too. I really loved that turban on you. It was sooo cute!" the warrior teased.

            "Hey, watch it," Gabrielle growled. "You've been telling me that I look cute way too many times lately, Warrior Princess. Lifebond or no lifebond, I'll kick your butt!"

            "Oooh, I'm scared. Look at me shaking in my underwear! Come on, Gabrielle. Let's go find a hair cutting place."

The two women rode to the next village and Xena went to the tavern with the baby while Gabrielle went to have her hair trimmed. The tavern had it's own shop and Xena walked around looking at its wares with the baby tucked in the crook of her arm.

            "Aww, look at that, Gabby," she said as she picked up a little teddy bear. "Would ya like that? Huh? I think you would. Hey, Mister, how much for the bear?"

She waved the stuffed toy at him and he called back to her.

            "Two dinars."

Xena opened her pouch and looked inside.

            "Hmmm, two dinars, Gabby. That's all I've got. It's a choice of a teddy bear for you or a meal for your other Mom and I. What do you think?" The baby laughed and Xena smiled down at her. "An easy choice, Gabby." Xena fished in her pouch and pulled out her last two dinars. "I'll take it," she said and went to find Gabrielle. She saw the bard coming out of the hair-cutting place and ran to catch her up.

            "Hi. Looks great, Gabrielle!"

            "Thanks," the bard replied and shook her head vigorously, tossing her perfectly coifed locks. "But I hate when it's perfect like that. I like the tousled look."

            "So do I," Xena replied with a grin.

            "Ready to eat?" Gabrielle asked as her stomach made its presence known.

            "Um, slight change of plan I'm afraid. We've got no money, Gabrielle."

The bard shook her head, a confused look on her face.

            "I thought we had two dinars each?"

Xena looked away sheepishly and scratched her chin, a guilty look on her face.

            "We did, but I kinda spent mine too," she explained.

            "Well, that's great, Xena. What are we going to eat? What was so important that we have to go without a meal for it? Let me guess, you saw some kind of weapon or something, right?"

Gabrielle immediately felt bad when she saw the hurt look on her soulmate's face.

            "No, actually, Gabrielle. I didn't buy a weapon or something. I bought this for Gabby."

She held out the teddy bear and Gabrielle looked at her with the gentlest expression in her eyes.

            "Xena, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I can be a real bitch sometimes, huh?"

            "No, it's ok. I should have waited to see what you thought."

Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on her partner's and smiled.

            "I would have bought it too," she replied. "Listen, maybe we can make a deal with the tavern keeper. He might trade a couple of stories for a couple of meals."

            "I could always sell my body," Xena suggested dryly and Gabrielle laughed, knowing that she was forgiven. 

"No, you can't sell that. What would I have then?"

            "My heart," Xena replied softly and kissed her on the forehead.

Gabrielle melted into that famous puddle at those two words and kissed her partner deeply.

            "Let's go talk to the tavern keeper," she whispered against Xena's lips and then led her by the hand back to the tavern. The keeper was a kind looking man and he smiled as Gabrielle approached him.

            "Afternoon, Miss," he said.

            "Hello. I was wondering if you would trade for two hot meals?"

            "Not normally, but what do you have to trade?" he asked.

Gabrielle grinned.

            "I'm a bard. I'd tell some stories if you'd give my friend here and myself a meal and a mug of cider."

The tavern keeper glanced over at Xena and smiled again.

            "That your baby?" he asked.

            "Yeah, she's ours."

            "Well, I guess your friend there just gave me her last two dinars for a teddy bear for her, right?"

            "Yes, she did."

            "In that case, you're welcome to two hot meals in exchange for two stories. How does that sound?"

Gabrielle almost sighed with relief.

            "Thanks, that sounds perfect. Now meals first or stories first?"

            "You can tell 'em after you've eaten, Miss. I'll arrange something for you to stand on while you're telling them. This lot can be a rowdy bunch and you'll probably have to shout over them."

            "Fine. We'll be over there."

She pointed at a free table and he nodded and went off to tell his wife to prepare the meals. Gabrielle waved at Xena and the warrior nodded and followed her to the table. A short time later, the serving woman carried two steaming platefuls of beef and vegetables to them, setting them down carefully.

            "Enjoy, your meal. I'll bring you some cider in a minute."

            "Thanks," Gabrielle replied and then looked quickly away as the woman's eyes lingered on her. Xena shot her a dirty look and she bustled away, leaving Gabrielle laughing softly.

            "What?" the warrior asked.

            "That was the best version of 'the look' I've ever seen," the bard replied.

Xena shifted Gabby gently to the crook of her left arm and picked up her fork. 

            "Sorry. I was being over protective, wasn't I?"

            "I would call it more jealousy," Gabrielle teased and the warrior frowned.

They ate their meal and then Gabrielle stood up on a large crate to tell her stories. She glanced at her soulmate and smiled as she saw her lean back in her chair and cuddle her daughter gently.

            "I think I've domesticated her," Gabrielle whispered in shock. " But when she saw Xena stick out her foot to trip a drunk, who was trying to make a pass at another woman, and then punch him out, she shook her head. "Nah!"

Xena shrugged her shoulders at her lifebond and then settled back to listen to the story.

            "Watch this, Gabby," she said. "I can guarantee you that your mom will have them eating out of her hand in the space of five minutes."

The warrior wasn't wrong and the room fell silent as the bard wove an intricate tale of how the Warrior Princess faced and drove back the Persian advanced guard alone. Xena had lived through that experience… barely… and even _she was engrossed in the story. The memories returned to her and she felt the familiar twisting of her gut when she thought about how close she had come to losing her soulmate to a poisoned arrow._

            _"Xena chased the last of the soldiers out of the barn and stood at the door, her sword pointed at them. 'Go home! There are thousands more like me!' she cried and then hurried to bring the antidote she had procured to her best friend, lying almost dead in the loft above her. After administering the antidote, the Warrior Princess lay down beside her friend. She was wounded, bloody and exhausted and soon fell asleep but she awoke hours later to the loving eyes of her friend. The antidote had worked…"_

Xena almost laughed as she heard the relieved sighs move around the room.

            _"… and Gabrielle knew that Xena had fought, not only for the good of her country, but for the sake of a friendship that would never die."_

There was silence for a few seconds and then Gabrielle bowed to thunderous applause. She bent down, collected the dinars that were thrown at her and then walked back to Xena. The Warrior Princess was rocking a screaming Gabby and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

            "What happened?" she asked.

            "The noise scared her. She'll be ok in a minute."

            "I'll take her. She needs to be fed anyway. I'll be back soon."

Xena ordered another two mugs of cider and lazily scanned the room as she waited for her soulmate to return. She began to get worried when the bard didn't return after half an hour and suddenly got a very bad feeling.

            "Gabrielle?" she said, jumped up from her chair and ran out of the tavern. She sprinted down the main street but skidded to a halt as she passed a small alley. "Oh gods, no!" she cried and ran to her partner who was lying unconscious, face down on the ground. Xena dropped to her knees and rolled her over gently.

            "Gabrielle?" she said as she felt for a pulse. It was strong and regular and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Gabrielle? Come on, come back to me," she said patting her face gently. The bard began to stir and raised her hand to her aching head.

            "What happened?" she asked.

            "Gabrielle, where's Gabby?"

The bard shook her head.

            "I don't… someone hit me, Xena. Oh gods, where is she?" Gabrielle looked around frantically and struggled to get to her feet. "Xena, we have to find her!" she yelled and tears began to roll down her face. The warrior pulled her into her arms and felt the darkness rise within herself.

            "We'll find her, Gabrielle and if as much as a hair on her head is hurt, I'm going to kill every last man who was within five miles of her," she growled.

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 11.


	11. A Life Worth Living Part 11 A Mother's L...

A Life Worth Living Part 11

                                        A Mother's Love by Cheeya.

Disclaimer : The characters in this story belong to Rob Tapert and Co, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. This series of stories is based on the loving relationship between two consenting adults of the same gender. If this offends you etc, you know the drill!

Dedication : For Sinead and Mags! I know them both a long time and they're great friends! Keep going girls, we're nearly at the top of the hill!!! J

Bard's Note : This is part 11 of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. It would be easier for you to understand what's going on if you read the other parts, or a least the last three!

Comment/constructive criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

          "We've been following these men for hours, Xena and they don't seem to be headed in any particular hurry. Why would they take Gabby? She's just a baby."

            "She's my daughter," Xena replied in a low voice. "She's a target for anyone who wants revenge against me. I should have thought about that, Gabrielle but I wanted a child so badly…"

The bard reached over and took her lifebond's hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

            "This is not your fault, Honey," she said softly.

            "I wasn't there, Gabrielle. I wasn't there when you and our daughter needed me." Gabrielle squeezed her hand.

            "She's fine. I'd know if she were hurt and so would you," she said firmly. "Xena, we're going to find her."

            "That woman back down the road said that the men were wearing a crest. She described it to me and I recognised it. It's Draco, Gabrielle."

The bard shook her head in confusion.

            "I knew Draco was a ruthless warlord but I didn't think that even _he would stoop so low as to kidnap a baby."_

The warrior frowned.

            "It's not normally his style but he won't kill my daughter because, despite all we've been through with him, he stills knows that I can kick his butt up and down the street. It could be related to Bliss' spell. Maybe he's trying to get back at you for turning him down? What the hell. I don't care what his reasons are. I just know that he's going to be very sorry he ever laid eyes on her," she growled.

            "She must be so scared and hungry," Gabrielle whispered as the tears came again.

Xena wanted to comfort her but she couldn't. Her face was hard and she was feeling the call of the darkness that normally lay dormant within her. The lion was starting to stretch and soon it would pounce… right on Draco and his bunch of filthy thugs. One thing though was keeping the light within her burning, her love for her lifebond and her love for her daughter. She thought back to that night many years ago when she and Gabrielle had been talking at their campfire. Gabrielle had made her promise that if something happened to someone she loved, especially the bard herself, she wouldn't become a monster. Xena had promised and meant it, but now she was wondering if she had been mistaken. Gabrielle had been convinced that the only way to stop the circle of violence was through love but Xena had seen and done too much to believe that totally. She knew that she would do anything necessary to get her daughter back and that included becoming the monster Gabrielle had been so scared of.

            "Xena, I know what you're thinking," said the bard, breaking the silence between them.

            "No, you don't, Gabrielle," the warrior replied. "And I hope you never have to know what's going through my mind right at this moment."

            "I agree with you, Honey. I'll do whatever is necessary to get her back too. If that means killing every last man in Draco's camp, I'll do it. You're not going to have to face this alone, Xena. I promise you that."

            "I know that, Gabrielle," was all Xena said as she relaxed her white-knuckled grip on her reins.

Xena bent down and examined the tracks on the road carefully. She lightly scratched her chest as her vibrant blue eyes searched the surrounding area. Gabrielle stayed silent as Xena processed the information her warrior's instincts told her and then she mounted Argo again in a graceful motion.

            "They're not far," she growled and nudged the war-horse into a canter. Gabrielle followed close behind and soon they came across the camp they were looking for. They hitched their horses to a tree and made their way silently through the woods to the edge of the camp. Xena counted the guards and shook her head.

            "Draco's not here," she whispered to her lifebond.

            "I know," Gabrielle replied. "There would be more guards, right? He's taken a number of men with him."

            "That's right," Xena replied with a frown, "But why would he leave when he knows I'm coming after Gabby?"

Xena just couldn't see the logic behind it but then she heard a baby crying and sprang up. Gabrielle grabbed her and pulled her back.

            "Not yet," she hissed. "As long as we can hear her, we know she's ok."

The warrior stared accusingly at her partner.

            "What are you talking about? We can't just leave her here!"

            "For all we know, it could be a trap. Xena, use your head!" Gabrielle replied angrily. They squared up to each other, neither willing to back down.

            "You want to just sit here while they could be doing anything to her?" said Xena.

            "No I don't! But I don't want to lose either of you. Xena, you can't just go rushing in there with your sword drawn. There are too many of them!"

            "Gabrielle's right," said a deep, masculine voice behind them and warrior and bard spun.

            "Ares! I should have known. What are you doing here?" the bard spat in disdain.

            "Ha! You weren't saying that when you were begging me to…"

His voice was choked off by the Warrior Princess' hand around his throat.

            "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," she growled. "That's my wife you're talking about."

            "Oh get a clue, Xena! She doesn't love you! She told me when she was lying in my bed, in my arms!"

Xena's eyes narrowed in fury and she lifted Ares off his feet with one hand. Adrenaline coursed through her body and the lion began to roar inside her.

            "Gabrielle has never done anything to make me doubt that she loves me. You, on the other hand, after telling me you love me, have done nothing but hurt me. So don't you dare say that to me, you bastard!"

She dropped him and stepped back, drawing her sword and pinning him against a tree, the tip against his throat.

            "Xena, once again, I have to mention that you can't kill a god so you might as well just listen to what I have to say about your daughter."

            "I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" Xena said hoarsely but Gabrielle stepped up to her and patted her gently on the stomach.

            "Xena, put the sword down," she said softly. "Let's listen to what he has to say."

The warrior shot her soulmate a disbelieving look.

            "Gabrielle, he's a liar. You're not going to seriously listen to him."

Her eyes were flashing with anger and Gabrielle had a flashback to that moment when Xena had changed when they had faced the Horde years previously. She suddenly realised that she was losing Xena to the darkness again.

            "Xena, listen to me. This is not the person you are. Don't do this."

Ares grinned and nodded.

            "She's magnificent when she's like this, isn't she?"

            "SHUT UP, ARES!" the two women cried together and he shrugged his shoulders and assumed a bored look.

            "When you two are finished having your little heart to heart, maybe you'll listen to what I have to say about your daughter."

 Xena glared at him but eventually lowered her sword and stepped back.

            "Say what you have to say," she said.

            "Thank you! Your child is half god and Draco knows it. He wants to raise her and have her on his side."

            "Half God? She's not a demi-god, Ares. She mortal!" Xena cried as she took a menacing step toward him again. Gabrielle grabbed her and held her back.

            "Ares, what are you talking about?" she demanded.

            "Aphrodite had to use her powers to create this child," Ares replied. "She got you pregnant, Gabrielle. Of course the child is a demi-god."

He crossed his arms over his chest and assumed a smug look.

            "The baby is my niece. Heh!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena in disbelief but she knew by the thunderous look on the warrior's face that she actually believed Ares.

            "I don't believe this," she whispered and turned her back on both Ares and her partner. She needed to think but the sound of her baby crying upset her badly.

            "Xena, let's go get her. I don't care if it's a trap. Let's go." She drew her sais and squared up to Ares. "Stay out of my way," she snarled and walked toward the camp with Xena right behind her. The two warriors entered the camp in plain view of every soldier there.

            "It's Xena!" one of them cried and there was a scramble to retrieve weapons and helmets. Xena's face was hard and full of hate and her lip curled in anger as the first man charged her. She ducked, spun, slashed him from behind and kept walking without even missing a beat. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to her child. Gabrielle was right beside her and took a soldier down with a spinning heel kick and a blow to the head. He dropped and she kicked him in the face before continuing on. Every soldier that attacked them received similar treatment but the two women stopped as they heard horses approaching. Xena slid her sword back into its sheath and unhooked her chakram.

            "Goodie," she said. "Draco's home."

A feral grin rose to her face as her body picked up a familiar sound and she caught an arrow just before it plunged into her chest. She looked at it and then tossed it aside casually, locking her eyes with the man who had shot it. He knew at that moment that he had made a terrible mistake and the last thing he saw was Xena's chakram heading straight for his throat. The weapon returned to her outstretched hand and she hooked it back at her side. Gabrielle stood beside her, her knees slightly bent in a defensive crouch and her weapons raised.

            "Hello Draco," Xena drawled as the warlord climbed down from his horse.

            "Xena, it's been a long time," he replied, adjusting his sword belt.

            "Yes, it has," she replied. "But not long enough as far as I'm concerned."

Draco glanced at Gabrielle and smiled tenderly at her.

            "Hi Gabrielle. Looking as beautiful as ever," he said.

            "Go to Tartarus, you bastard," she spat back at him. "Why did you take my baby?"

He took a step forward her and Xena raised her finger at him.

            "Ah, ah, ah, don't come any closer."

Draco ignored her and kept his attention focussed on the love of his life.

            "Gabrielle, My Love, we can raise the baby together. All I want is to have you. The baby will have amazing powers that we can use to control all around us. We will be invincible! We can take what we want, when we want and not have to worry about anyone trying to stop us."

The bard frowned and lowered her voice to it's deepest register.

            "Been there, done that, not interested," she growled and Xena chuckled despite her rage. Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on her back and rubbed it lightly. Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked at one of his men.

            "Fine, kill the kid!" he yelled and the soldier ran toward a nearby tent.

Xena and Gabrielle both bolted after him and the warrior tackled him as soon as she got close enough. They collapsed to the ground in a tangle of limbs while Gabrielle continued on to the tent but as she glanced back she saw Xena take a blow to the side of the head. The warrior collapsed and lay on the ground, dazedly shaking her head.

            "Xena!" Gabrielle cried and started back to her but the soldier jumped up and ran to the tent. Xena got to her feet groggily and saw Gabrielle follow the soldier into the tent. She staggered as fast as she could to her family but the sight that greeted her ripped her heart open. The soldier was lying on the ground with Gabrielle's sai protruding from his chest. His lifeless eyes were cold and staring at nothing. Gabrielle was also lying on the ground, her baby cradled protectively in her arms but she was unconscious and Xena could see a dagger lodged in her shoulder. The baby was screaming and Xena lifted her up gently and hugged her tightly before checking her tiny body for injuries. She breathed a sigh of relief to find that the baby was fine and laid her back down in the makeshift crib beside her before kneeling down beside her soulmate. Blood was pooling on the floor beside the bard's injured shoulder and Xena lifted her up gently. She could hear approaching boot steps and knew that she didn't have much time. Her soulmate was losing a lot of blood so she ripped a nearby blanket into strips and tightly bandaged the wound before lifting the bard onto the bed. She kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

            "I'll be right back, Gabrielle. I have some scum to clean up."

The Warrior Princess stepped out of the tent and walked slowly toward Draco and his men. Her face was a mask of hate and she could hear the bloodlust roaring in her ears as she drew her sword and spun it slowly in her hand. The darkness rose inside her, tingeing her vision with blood red and sharpening it to absolute clarity. She could hear the frantic heartbeats of the soldiers around her and she knew they were terrified of her… A_nd so they should be, she thought. __I'm going to kill every last one of them._

            "Line up, Boys," she cried. "There's going to be a long queue for Charon's boat today."

A cold smile rose to her face and she growled deep in her throat as the lion flexed its claws but suddenly, a voice spoke in her head.

            _'I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you won't become a monster. The only way to stop the circle of hatred is through love… and forgiveness.'_

            "Gabrielle?" Xena whispered and then shook her head, quickly. "No!" she cried and the soldiers all looked at her as if she was crazy.

            _'Don't go changing, Gabrielle, I like you just the way you are. Get some sleep.'_

_            'No! No, you promise me!'_

            'I promise' 

Xena shook her head again as her senses slowly returned. The lion roared and then lay back down and her shoulders slumped. She lowered her sword and stared at Draco.

            "I made a promise a long time ago that I'm going to keep, Draco. You and I both know that I could kill every last man here but I'm willing to give you a second chance and let you go. It's up to you. You know that I'll kill in self-defence so if you leave here now, you'll leave with your lives."

She saw the soldiers nervously shifting and a murmur moved through the ranks. They all knew the Warrior Princess' reputation and some of them had faced her before. None of them wanted to face her again. They started to back away but Draco yelled at them.

            "Come back here, you cowards! She's one woman! We can take her!"

They shook their heads and turned tail, running as fast as they could away from the ice-cold eyes of the Warrior Princess. Finally, Draco was left alone and he squared up to Xena with his sword drawn.

            "You've humiliated me for the last time, Xena!" he yelled in fury and lunged at her. She blocked the blow with her gauntlet and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back a few paces and then lunged again but Xena was no longer there. She flipped over his head and landed behind him and when he turned, she hit the pressure points on his neck.

            "You know the drill, Draco. Blood to the brain, thirty seconds, you die. Make your choice!"

The warlord dropped to his knees and clutched at his throat, struggling to breathe.

            "I'll… leave," he gasped and Xena grinned.

            "Maybe I'll just let you die," she said in a low voice, tapping her dagger against her shoulder. "You ordered the death of my child."

            "But you said…"

            "I lied!"

She crossed her arms over her breastplate and waited, counting slowly to thirty. Draco's face turned purple and he was on the verge of passing out when Xena suddenly jabbed his neck again and released the pressure point. He collapsed on the ground and sucked in lungfuls of air. She punched him out and walked back toward the tent to find Gabrielle standing at the entrance. She was holding herself up by the frame but she was smiling.

            "You didn't kill him," she said.

Xena shook her head and looked down.

            "I nearly did," she said," but I thought of a promise I made to you a long time ago and I couldn't do it. When I put the pinch on him, I wasn't going to really let him die. I just wanted him to feel the fear I felt when he took my child."

Gabrielle stepped out and hugged her lifebond tightly.

            "I love you, Xena," she whispered "and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

            "You made me see sense, Gabrielle. I would have barged in there and killed every last man but, thanks to you, I didn't."

She felt the bard's knees buckle and lifted her up into her arms.

            "Easy," she whispered and carried her back into the tent. "Let's take a look at this wound. Gabrielle? What happened in here?"

The bard smiled weakly and shifted to get comfortable on the small bed.

            "I saw that soldier raise his dagger to kill Gabby, so I jumped in front of him. He stabbed me through the shoulder but I managed to get him with my sai. I picked Gabby up and then I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I woke up and went to the door of the tent and saw you standing over Draco. Xena, what happened to you?"

            "I was ready to kill them all but your voice got through to me. Once again, you've saved me."

There was silence between them for a few seconds and then Gabrielle chuckled.

            "At least I didn't have to hit you with a pitch fork this time."

Xena laughed.

            "Thank the gods for that. You swing a pretty _mean pitch fork, you know!"_

            "Yeah. Xena, what do we do now?"

The tall warrior shrugged and flicked her hair back.

            "Dunno. Wanna go see Mom? She's probably chewing at the bit waiting to see Gabby."

            "Yeah, we should go back to Damarius."

Xena lifted her daughter from her crib and cradled her gently.

            "Mom, is going to love her. I'm just sorry she never got to meet Solan. She would have loved him too."

Gabrielle sat up and took the baby's hand. Gabby gripped her finger and gurgled happily.

            "Yeah, she would."

Three days late, Gabrielle was recovered enough to travel so they headed back to Damarius. The weather was warm and a gentle breeze tousled their hair as they rode. As usual, Gabrielle was chatting while Xena's blue eyes darted back and forward watching for danger.

            "Xena, I think we should go back to Amphipolis and help you Mom rebuild the inn."

Xena glanced at her and then returned to her observation.

            "You know, I've been thinking about that too. I've also been thinking about building a place for us to live."

            "Live? As in settle down?"

Xena smiled at her and nodded.

            "What do you think? We have Gabby to think about now. It's not safe on the road."

Gabrielle thought carefully before she answered.

            "Xena, could you be happy living in one place? The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy."

The warrior blew out a long breath.

            "I've also been thinking about that. Gabrielle, I'm thirty three years old and I've never had a place that I could call my own… in fact, before now, I've never even wanted one but things are different now. We're a family now and I want to make sure that you and Gabby have everything you need. It will take years to rebuild Amphipolis and I've also been thinking about training a militia to make sure this destruction doesn't happen again."

Gabrielle nodded thoughtfully.

            "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

            "Yeah, I have. Gabrielle, could you be happy living in one place?"

The bard grinned.

            "I could live anywhere, once you're there," she replied and Xena chuckled.

            "Don't go getting all sentimental on me," she said.

            "Oh, I won't. Let's talk to your Mom and see what she thinks about rebuilding the Amphipolis Inn."

The next day, they arrived in Damarius and Xena handed the baby to Gabrielle while she went to stable their horses. The bard waited until Xena came back and then they both entered the inn where Cyrene was staying. She was in her room and when she opened the door, a smile of pure happiness rose to her face.

            "Xena! Gabrielle! Come in, come in! You've come back!"

Gabrielle lifted Gabby out of her pouch and smiled.

            "Grandma, meet Gabby," she said and handed the baby to the older woman. Cyrene cooed over her as tears ran down her cheeks.

            "She's so beautiful. I can't believe it. Thank you, Gabrielle."

            "She's part of Xena too," the bard replied, gazing lovingly at her partner.

            "I can see that. She looks like you both but I don't understand… who's the father?"

Xena led her mother to the small table in the corner and sat her down.

            "There is no father, Mom. I know it's difficult to understand but Aphrodite helped us. She got Gabrielle pregnant but she made the baby a part of us both."

Xena knew by the look on her mother's face that she was shocked… stunned actually.

            "So she's a demi-god?" Cyrene asked and Xena frowned.

            "How come everyone thought of that except us," she said in a low voice. Gabrielle moved to stand beside her and stroked her hair soothingly.

            "Forget about that, Honey. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Xena leaned forward in her chair and propped her elbows on her thighs. She leaned her chin on her hands and sighed wearily.

            "Why are things never easy?" she asked no one in particular.

            "Because you're the Warrior Princess and I'm the Warrior Bard of Potedaea. How normal is that, huh?" Gabrielle replied with a grin.

            "I guess you're right. Well, as you said before, Love, life isn't worth living if it doesn't throw some challenges at ya!"

            "You got that right. Now, you talk to your Mom about Amphipolis while I take care of this little monster."

She lifted the baby into the air and swung her around, causing her to giggle. Cyrene saw the pride and love in her daughter's piercing blue eyes as she watched her partner and daughter. She put a hand on her thigh and Xena looked sharply at her.

            "You're a lucky woman, Little One," the older woman said.

            "Don't I know it, Mom," Xena replied with a tender smile.

She spent the following hour going over her plans with her mother while Gabrielle fed and bathed their daughter.

            "So how long will it take to rebuild, do you think?" Cyrene asked.

            "I'm not sure. I was thinking about that but I really don't know. It depends on how much help we get. I can draw up the plans and do most of the work myself but I'm gonna need help with lifting beams and stuff, but listen, we'll worry about that when the time comes."

Cyrene nodded slowly.

            "What about your own house?"

Xena grinned.

            "That's all in my head. I know what we're going to do about that. I was thinking about a cottage with a big porch and a swing and some gardens and…"

She trailed off in embarrassment as Gabrielle and Cyrene laughed at the far away look in her eyes.

            "I can see you've planned this carefully," Gabrielle deadpanned and received 'the look' from her soulmate, which just sent her into a fit of laughter. Xena rolled her eyes and got up.

            "I'm going to get something to drink," she growled and stalked out of the room.

            "Uh oh," Gabrielle said. "I'd better go after her."

Cyrene took the baby ad Gabrielle ran after her partner.

            "Xena! Xena, wait!"

She caught her at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand.

            "I'm sorry, Honey. I shouldn't have teased you like that. It's just… I'm not used to seeing you with that sweet look on your face. I really am sorry." She felt really bad when she saw the hurt look on her soulmate's face. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she said softly.

Xena wrapped her arms around her and drew her close.

            "I just want to make sure everything is right for us," she whispered against the bard's hair.

            "I know you do, Honey and I love you for it. I can't wait for us to have our own home."

            "Me neither. It's going to be great!"

Gabrielle knew she was forgiven and joined her lifebond for a drink. Cyrene came down a few minutes later and started showing her granddaughter off to the women in the tavern. Soon there was a large group standing around her and she was in her element.

            "Xena, you know, we could slip away and no one would notice we were gone," said Gabrielle, trailing her fingernails along her soulmate's thigh. "It's been a while, you know."

            "Yeah, it has." The warrior looked around carefully and then stood up. "Come on," she said and led Gabrielle upstairs by the hand. Once in Cyrene's room, Gabrielle leaned up to kiss her soulmate deeply and passionately but she broke off suddenly.

            "You're too tall," she whispered. "Come down here to me."

She was surprised when Xena dropped to one knee. She placed feather light kisses on the bard's bare stomach and smiled as the muscles moved lightly under her tanned skin.

            "This better?" she asked.

            "Oh, I could definitely get used to this," Gabrielle replied, running her fingers through the warrior's soft, dark hair. Xena wrapped her arms around the bard's hips and stood up, lifting her off the ground.

            "Hold on," she said and carried Gabrielle to the bed, where she lay her down gently.

            "Xena?"

            "Yeah?"

            "When we get our own place, can we have a giant size bed?"

            "You can count on it," Xena replied with a smile and started to remove her lover's clothes. Soon, they were both naked and their bodies entwined as one, along with their souls. As they lay together in the aftermath of their pleasure, the door burst open and Xena quickly whipped a blanket over their damp bodies.

            "Yes?" she asked her mother with a raised eyebrow, as she stood at the door with her mouth open. A slow grin spread over her face.

            "I was wondering where you two got to. Sorry I interrupted."

            "You didn't," Xena replied casually. "We were finished."

Gabrielle blushed and elbowed her gently in the ribs.

            "XENA!"

            "What! Well, we were!"

Cyrene laughed and shook her head.

            "Your daughter needs to be changed. Where are her things?"

Gabrielle sat up and pulled the blanket around her. She got up, leaving her partner totally naked and walked to their things. Xena stretched, as immodest as ever and then got up and padded to her clothes. Cyrene's breath caught in her throat and she walked to her daughter.

            "Oh Xena. By the gods," she whispered as she traced the latticework of scars on her back with her fingertips.

            "That was a long time ago," Xena replied softly and took her mother's hand in her own. "Mom, don't look at them, ok?"

            "Xena, I have to," Cyrene replied as she slowly walked around her daughter. Her eyes followed the pattern of scars on her body, including the one on her muscular stomach where she had taken an arrow shortly after she met Gabrielle. Cyrene touched it and Xena shook her head,

            "Arrow," she stated.

            "What about this one?" her mother asked touching the one between her shoulder blades.

            "Pitch fork," Gabrielle said softly and gazed out the window. Xena walked to her and turned her around.

            "Hey, you had to do it, Gabrielle. Don't beat yourself up over it. It was a long time ago."

Cyrene's eyes went wide.

            "Gabrielle did that to you?" she asked incredulously.

            "Yeah, I did. Xena wasn't herself so I had to hit her," the bard replied.

Xena shook her head.

            "That's not quite how it happened. Ares tricked me into thinking that some villagers had killed my father. I was going to kill them all but Gabrielle stood up to me and hit me with a pitch fork. She saved a lot of people that day, including me."

            "Xena, when I look at you now, I can't believe that happened. You're a different woman totally now."

            "Not so different, Gabrielle. You saw what happened in Draco's camp," Xena replied, looking down.

            "That was because of a mother's love, Xena. I felt it too. I killed to save Gabby's life."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Xena hugged her. Cyrene picked up the baby's things and slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

            "I'm sorry, Gabrielle," Xena whispered. "I know the killing hasn't become any easier for you."

            "No, it hasn't, but I would do it all over again."

            "I know," the warrior replied.

They dressed and went down for dinner where they continued their discussion about the rebuilding of the Amphipolis Inn. They decided to return to the village the next day and begin immediately. Next morning, Cyrene packed up her meagre belongings and rode double with Gabrielle.

            "Are you ok, Sweetheart," she asked. She had noticed that Gabrielle was unusually quiet and the bard sighed heavily.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. I have a lot to think about."

            "You're not regretting anything, are you?" Cyrene asked softly.

            "Gods no! Cyrene, marrying Xena and having Gabby are the best things that have ever happened to me but I have other things on my mind. My family for example. My father and mother won't recognise my marriage to Xena. I don't think they ever want to see me again and that hurts, you know?"

            "Yeah, I know, Honey. Maybe you should try again. Go talk to them, maybe without Xena."

            "That's a good idea, Gabrielle," said Xena from up ahead. Her sharp hearing had picked up everything that Gabrielle had said and it almost broke her heart. "Why don't you bring Gabby with you. She's their granddaughter too."

            "Maybe I will," the bard replied thoughtfully. Maybe Gabby was the key to the whole thing. How could they meet her and then not want to be part of her life? After what they had been through with Hope, they would cherish their granddaughter. She knew it.

Gabrielle made up her mind. She was going to see her parents. She was pretty sure that she could change her mother's mind and then, it was all up to whether her mother could change her father's mind. _After all, she thought, __a mother's love is the strongest power in the world. And Gabrielle was counting on that._

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 12.


	12. A Life Woth Living Part 12 Family Matter...

A Life Worth Living Part 12

                                      Family Matters by Cheeya

Disclaimer : The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pics. No copyright infringement is intended. As usual, this story contains scenes of love between two consenting adults of the same gender. If this bothers you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read any further.

Dedication : For Gillian, my co-worker and friend. She gives me encouragement in everything I do, including this! Also for Sham, who's on her holidays at the moment, the lucky thing! Last but not least, for my brother Philip, who's doing his final exams this year. Good luck, Honey!

Bard's Note : This is part 12 of the 'a Life Worth Living' series. It would help if you read the other parts but you'll enjoy this anyway, I hope! The entire series can be found at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/ Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

Xena stood at the edge of camp and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to relax as she felt the breeze move past her, lifting her long, dark hair and cooling her tanned skin. She was dog-tired after working all day but she was satisfied with what they had got done. The Amphipolis Inn was almost half built and they had only been there for three months. There was only one thing eating away at the warrior and that was the fact that she missed Gabrielle like crazy. Her lifebond had left three days previously to go home to Potedaea and had taken their daughter, Gabby, with her. Xena sighed and walked back to sit beside her mother. She picked up a waterskin and drank deeply from it.

            "Xena, you ok?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine," the warrior replied and picked at some scraps of rabbit left on her plate.

            "You've been quiet all day," Cyrene went on but Xena smiled.

            "I'm not exactly the talkative one in this family," she said. "Gabrielle calls me monosyllabic sometimes."

She chuckled to herself as she thought about her soulmate. Cyrene moved closer to her and leaned her head against her daughter's shoulder. Xena lifted her arm and wrapped it around her mother's shoulders.

            "Are _you ok?" she asked, worriedly when she heard the older woman sigh._

            "I was just thinking about Lyceus and Toris. I miss them."

Xena nodded.

            "Have you heard from Toris lately?" she asked. "Last I heard, he was headed for Athens."

Cyrene laughed.

            "He's got himself a nice girl in Athens, Xena and I've been waiting to hear wedding plans. Funny how you got married before him."

            "How so?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "I remember when you were a child, you used to tell me how you were going to be a great hero and that you'd never get married and settle down."

            "For a long time, Mom, I had no intentions of ever allowing myself to fall in love, never mind get married but then something changed."

Cyrene looked up at her curiously.

            "What was it that changed?"

A sweet smile rose the warrior's lips and she sighed.

            "I met Gabrielle. Things were never the same after that. Slowly but surely, she found her way through the barriers to my heart." Xena paused as she remembered their first few months together. "She drove me crazy in the beginning. She was young and curious and wanted me to teach her what I was doing all the time. I was a mess back then and I'm ashamed to admit that I spent a lot of time taking my frustration out on her. I yelled at her a lot and told her to improve but it was all just a stupid act. I was trying not to feel anything for her. I was lying to myself because, deep down inside, I knew I had fallen in love with her."

            "I'm surprised she stayed with you," Cyrene said suddenly. "I can't see Gabrielle taking that from anyone."

            "Not now, no," Xena explained. "But back then, she had run away from problems in her life that she wasn't ready to face. Her parents wanted her to marry a young farmer and have children to carry on the family line but Gabrielle just wasn't ready for that. She was eighteen years old and she had never experienced life. That's why she followed me. I'm just lucky that she did. I never thought I'd feel this way, Mom. I love her so much and I really miss her."

Cyrene hugged her daughter.

            "I know you do, Little One. I miss her too. You know, Gabby will probably be big when she gets back."

            "Yeah, gods I can't believe she's nearly five months old."

            "Wait 'til she's a teenager and asking you for dinars!"

            "Ooooh, don't say the 'T' word, Mom," Xena replied with a grimace and the two women laughed.

Gabrielle arrived in Potedaea at midday. The sun was high in the sky and she was tired from the long journey. She slid down from her horse and hitched him to the post outside her parent's house.

            "Well, Gabby. We're here. Get ready to duck in case things don't go well."

Gabrielle sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before walking to the door and knocking on it. She waited for a few seconds and then heard footsteps approaching from the far side. She set a smile on her face but it dropped when a stranger answered the door.

            "Hello, can I help you?" the woman said.

            "Uh, Hi. My name is Gabrielle. I used to live here."

            "Oh yes, Hecuba has told me all about you. Come in."

            "Thanks."

Gabrielle followed the woman into the kitchen and lifted Gabby out of the pouch on her back and over her head to cradle her in her arms.

            "My name is Arora. I've been working for your mother since she became ill."

Gabrielle's heart jumped up into her throat.

            "My mother is ill?" she asked. "Why did no one send for me?"

Arora looked down.

            "Your father said not to send for you. I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I don't know what happened but your father won't talk about you at all."

The bard flopped into a chair and shook her head.

            "I know why. He didn't like whom I chose to marry. He won't accept Xena as my lifebond. Damn that man's stubbornness!"

            "_You're Xena's life partner?" the woman asked in surprise._

            "Yes, why?" Gabrielle replied.

            "I owe you a debt of gratitude. You saved my son's life at Troy. You probably don't even remember him but he will be forever grateful to you, as will I."

            "Thank you but I don't need any thanks. I just did what I could."

            "Is this your little one?" Arora asked.

            "Yes, her name's Gabby."

Arora smiled.

            "After her mother?" she said.

            "Her other mother insisted on it. I wanted to call her Xena but she said she wouldn't inflict that name on a child."

The two women laughed but Arora heard a bell ringing from another room.

            "That's your mother. Do you want to see her?"

Gabrielle got up and nodded.

            "Yes, I do," she said and followed the older woman into her mother's bedroom. Hecuba's eyes lit up when she saw her daughter.

            "Gabrielle! What are you doing here?"

The bard sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her mother's hair away from her eyes.

            "I brought someone to meet you," she said softly. "Mother, this is Gabby, your granddaughter."

            "By the gods, Gabrielle. She's beautiful! She looks so much like you but wait, I can see Xena in her too…" She paused as the confusion set in. "How is that possible?"

            "Xena and I petitioned Aphrodite to give us a child and she did so. She's a friend of ours."

            "You're friends with the Goddess of Love?" Hecuba asked in surprise.

            "Yeah, she's pretty nice actually and a lot of fun to be around. Listen, Mother, I need to talk to you about Father. I heard that he doesn't want to see me."

            "You heard right," said a gruff voice from the door and Gabrielle got up quickly. "What are you doing here, Gabrielle?"

            "I brought my daughter to meet you all," Gabrielle replied, tears rising in her eyes.

            "Fine, we've seen her. Now leave!"

Herodotus stormed out of the room and Gabrielle handed the baby to her mother so she could run after him. She caught up with him in the front yard and caught his arm.

            "Father, why are you doing this?" she asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

            "I told you, Gabrielle. I will never accept Xena as your… your… whatever the Hades she is and as long as you're married to her, I won't see you either!"

Gabrielle lost her temper and pulled him back.

            "You are a cruel and petty man! You should be ashamed of yourself treating me like this. I brought your granddaughter to meet you and only then I find out that my mother is sick! You're a selfish bastard!"

Like a streak of lightening, Herodotus lashed out with his hand and slapped his daughter hard enough across the face to snap her head to the side but she looked back at him straight away. She lowered her voice to its deepest register and narrowed her eyes.

            "I've had much worse that that, Father. I'm not afraid of you."

            "You insolent child!" he yelled back at her and hit her again on the other cheek. Her eyes flashed and she wiped a trickle of blood away from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand.

            "You get those two for free. The next, you pay for."

He raised his hand and swung at her again but she ducked and then straightened and spun, knocking him over with a spinning heel kick to his chin. He dropped like a sack of grain and she walked back to the house, shaking violently as he struggled to get to his feet behind her. Gabrielle went to her mother's room and kissed her on the forehead.

            "I have to go, Mother. I love you," she said and lifted Gabby gently. "Say goodbye to Grandma, Gabby."

She waved the baby's hand and then smiled, wincing a little at the pain from her split lip.

            "He hit you, didn't he?" Hecuba said in a low voice.

            "Don't worry about it. He won't be doing it again," Gabrielle replied. "Goodbye, Mother. I'll try to arrange for you to come to see me when you're feeling better, ok? Our house should be built by then and you can stay with Xena and I."

            "Over my dead body!" Herodotus yelled as he charged in the door. Gabrielle barely had enough time to put the baby down before he tried to hit her full force across the face with an axe handle. She thrust her arm up and her gauntlet deflected the blow but she cried out in pain as she felt the bone in her arm break.

            "Herodotus! No!" Hecuba screamed but he was like a man possessed. He hefted the handle again but Gabrielle ignored her broken arm and pulled her sais out of her boots, taking her defensive stance. She blocked every blow, her face stern with concentration and then kicked out a booted foot, catching him in the stomach and sending him tumbling out of the room and into a wall. She spun her sais in her hands and then slid them back into her boots. It was only then, as the adrenaline subsided, that the full force of pain hit her. She slumped against the wall and cradled her broken arm, her face scrunched up with agony.

            "Son of a Bacchae!" she hissed out through gritted teeth and Hecuba struggled out of bed to go to her. She led Gabrielle past the unconscious Herodotus and out of the house. Arora brought Gabby and they walked slowly to the town healer.

            "I can't believe he did that," Arora whispered.

            "Neither can I," Gabrielle replied and as shock set in, she began to shake violently. She felt her knees begin to buckle and pushed her mother away so she wouldn't take her down too. She collapsed onto her knees and held her arm straight against her body.

            "He could have killed her," she whispered. "He could have killed my baby."

The sobs came then and her shoulders shook with the force of her emotion. Her mother tried to comfort her but all Gabrielle could think of was wanting Xena's arms around her.

            "NO!"

Xena sprang forward and jumped up, grabbing her sword and waiting for an attack as she spun the blade in a slow figure of eight in front of her. It didn't come and, as she slowly regained her senses, she realised she had woken from a nightmare.

            "Xena! What's wrong?" asked Cyrene, pulling back her blanket.

            "It's ok, Mom. Go back to sleep. I just thought I heard something but it's nothing."

The warrior went back and lay down on her bedroll. She laced her fingers behind her head and took a deep breath but the knot in her stomach didn't loosen. Her nightmare had been about Gabrielle, that she was in trouble, but Xena told herself not to be so silly. She was safe at home in Potedaea with her family.

Next morning, Xena got up at dawn and strode through her hometown. Reconstruction was well on the way and she smiled at a few of her childhood friends as she passed them.

            "Xena!"

The warrior turned and got a shock when she saw who was approaching.

            "Toris!" she yelled and ran to meet her older brother. They hugged each other tightly and he held her hands out, looking her over.

            "You look great, Xena!" he said. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I came as quickly as I could."

            "I'm glad to see you, Toris. We need some help with rebuilding the inn," Xena replied, ruffling his dark hair.

            "How's Mother?" he asked.

            "As well as can be expected," the warrior said. "It's been hard on her lately."

She frowned as Toris looked past her and then behind him.

            "Where's Gabrielle?" he asked.

            "Oh, she's gone to Potedaea for a few days to see her parents. She took Gabby with her."

            "Gabby?" Toris repeated.

            "Our kid. Toris, Gabrielle and I are married now."

Her brother's mouth dropped open with shock.

            "Married? You and Gabrielle? Well, that's one for the books. I never thought you to be the marrying type, Xena. Well, congrats, Little Sis!"

            "Thanks," the warrior replied. "Go and see Mother. She'll be delighted to see you."

She watched as her brother walked away but a sudden feeling of dread came over her. She shook her head and told herself not to be so stupid. She knew Gabrielle was fine.

One emerald green eye opened sleepily, followed by the other and Gabrielle winced against the bright sunlight that was streaming into her room. The day before flooded back into her mind and she took deep calming breaths and got out of bed. Her left arm was splinted in a sling and it hurt like Hades but she went to the crib beside her and lifted her baby with her good arm.

            "Good Morning, Sweetie," she said. "Let's go get something to eat, huh? Then we can head back to Amphipolis and see your other Mom. Do you miss her, Gabby? I know, so do I." Gabrielle opened the door of her room and moved into the kitchen where she was met with four sombre faces. "Hi," she said. "What's going on?"

Gabrielle's sister, Lila, walked to her and led her to sit down in a hard wooden chair. She took Gabby from her and hugged her.

            "Gabrielle, Father's dead," she said quietly and a tear ran down her cheek.

            "What? No! He can't be!" Gabrielle said, her mouth open with shock.

            "He is," Lila replied, placing a hand on the bard's shoulder.

            "But… but… I didn't kick him that hard. I just wanted to keep him back in case he hurt my daughter."

The healer moved to kneel in front of her.

            "Your kick didn't kill him, Gabrielle. It was when he hit the wall. He broke his neck."

            "Oh my gods," Gabrielle whispered, her hand moving to her mouth. "I killed him. I killed my Father."

Hecuba went to her.

            "No you didn't, Gabrielle. It wasn't your fault. You were just defending yourself and your child."

The bard stood up and hugged her mother with her good arm.

            "I'm so sorry, Mother. I should never have come here," she whispered. "I'll leave straight away."

She walked out of the room, carrying her daughter with her and started back for Amphipolis.

            "Ok, lift that beam! Watch it! It's heavy!"

Xena smiled as another piece of timber was lowered into place. Toris jumped down from the scaffolding he was standing on and picked up two mugs of port. He handed one to Xena and took a long swallow from his own.

            "Won't be much longer now, Xe," he said. "I think another month will see the Inn up and running again."

They walked slowly through the main street of their hometown.

            "Yeah," Xena replied. "It's gone faster than I originally thought. I'm going to start on a house for Gabrielle and I as soon as we've finished with the Inn."

            "You're settling down in Amphipolis?" he asked.

            "Yeah. Now that we have the baby, we can't be on the road. It's too dangerous and…" She trailed off as she saw a horse approaching the town and squinted against the sun.

            "Gabrielle?" she said softly and handed her mug to Toris. "Gabrielle's back. I'm going to meet her."

Xena ran to meet her lifebond and smiled as Gabrielle pulled up in front of her. The bard slid down from the saddle and looked at her partner with the saddest expression on her face that the warrior had ever seen.

            "Gabrielle? What happened to you?" Xena asked worriedly as she saw the sling on her partner's arm.

            "Xena," the bard whispered and stepped into her love's arms. Xena felt her trembling and felt the warm wetness of her tears on her chest.

            "Gabrielle, Sweetheart, what happened?" she asked as she reached back to stroke her daughter's head.

            "My father is dead."

            "Oh, no. Oh, Gabrielle, I'm so sorry."

Gabrielle looked up at her partner and wiped her hand across her nose.

            "I killed him," she whispered.

            "What?" Xena asked in utter shock.

            "We got in a fight. He hit me so I knocked him down. I went back into the house to get Gabby and leave but he attacked me with an axe handle. He broke my arm with it and I kicked him, Xena. I kicked him and he broke his neck when he hit the wall. I didn't want to do it but I was afraid he'd hurt Gabby."

            "Hey, it wasn't your fault, Gabrielle." Xena said softly, holding her tightly and lightly rubbing the soft skin of her back. "It was self-defence."

            "I did it, Xena. I killed him."

The burden finally became too much for her and she collapsed into the warrior's arms. "Toris!" Xena yelled and her brother ran to them. "Toris, take the baby. I'm going to have to carry Gabrielle."

The older man lifted his niece gently out of the pouch on the bard's back and Xena scooped Gabrielle up into her arms. They walked back to Xena's camp and the warrior laid the bard gently on her bedroll. She glanced at Toris and saw that his eyes were glued on her lifebond.

            "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He blinked slowly and then knelt down beside her, cradling the baby carefully.

            "She looks so… so… different," he said.

            "You haven't seen her in six years, Toris. She's not that person you met anymore. She's seen and done more than you'll ever know."

            "She's beautiful," Toris replied, his voice tinged with awe and Xena looked at him sharply.

            "Yes, she is," she growled and he immediately backed off.

            "Hey, she's your wife, Xena. I didn't mean anything by that."

            "Good," the warrior replied and lifted her soulmate's head. "Gabrielle? Wake up, Sweetheart," she said, patting her face gently. The bard stirred and saw two pairs of worried piercing blue eyes staring down at her.

            "Either I'm seeing double, or Toris is here," she whispered.

            "Hi Gabrielle. How are you feeling?" Xena's brother asked, stroking her blonde hair back from her eyes.

            "I can't… I don't…" She closed her eyes and tears ran from the edge of her eyes into the soft hair at her temples.

            "Toris, why don't you take Gabby to Mother. She'll get her something to eat," said Xena.

            "Ok, " the man replied and briefly squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder before leaving the camp. Xena sat down on the bedroll beside her lifebond and held her hand.

            "Tell me what happened, Gabrielle. Start at the beginning."

The bard told Xena everything that had happened and she saw the anger in Xena's eyes as she explained how her father had tried to hurt her with the heavy wooden axe handle. She sat up and leaned back into Xena as she spoke, drawing comfort from her strength and warmth. When she was finished, Xena was quiet for a few moments before she spoke.

            "Gabrielle, what happened to you was terrible. If it had been me, I would have done the same as you. He would have killed you if he had hit you with that handle and you knew it so you tried to protect yourself and your child."

            "Xena, he wasn't a warrior, or a soldier. He had no idea of my skill. I tried not to hurt him but I guess I was too much for him."

            "Gabrielle, this really wasn't your fault."

The bard wiped her eyes with a shaking hand and took hold of Xena's again.

            "My reflexes are that of a warrior, Xena, but I don't know if my judgement is. Maybe I should have tried to talk my way out of it. I used to be good at that. Maybe I was too quick to pull my sais."

Xena held her face in her hands and ducked her head to look into her eyes.

            "Listen to me, Gabrielle. I trust your reflexes, your instincts _and your judgement every time we go into a fight. You're one of the best warriors I've seen, Gabrielle. Don't think that just because someone gets hurt that it's your fault. Your father knew what he was doing when he attacked you and if he had fallen differently, he might still be alive. It was NOT your fault."_

            "Then why does it hurt so much?" the bard whispered.

            "Because, despite everything that happened, he was your father and you loved him."

Gabrielle nodded.

            "I did love him," she said and then looked down at the weapons sitting in the holders along the outside of her boots. "These have saved my life on numerous occasions. I guess I just have to think about trying to use them less."

            "You have to do whatever you think is right, Gabrielle and you always do," Xena replied.

            "Xena, thank you."

Over the next few weeks, Xena kept a careful eye on her soulmate. She was withdrawn and quiet and the only pleasure she had was playing with her daughter. Her arm healed quickly and soon Gabrielle came to Xena.

            "Xena, would you do some sparring practice with me this evening?"

            "Sure, Gabrielle," Xena replied. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

            "I'm fine, really. I just… I… um… I need to see if I can still do it," she said, her voice low.

            "Alright, I'll come find you later, ok?"

            "Yeah," the bard replied and walked away.

            "Dammit," Xena cursed. "She's not ok."

"Mom, can I talk to you?" the warrior asked as she entered the newly rebuilt inn.

            "Sure, Little One, what is it?"

            "I need to talk to you about Gabrielle. Mom, I don't know what to do. She's being eaten up with guilt over her father and nothing I say to her makes any difference. What can I do?"

Cyrene led her daughter to a table and sat down facing her.

            "Xena, you know that Gabrielle lives by her own code. I don't know what you can do for her. Her heart is broken and at the moment, you and Gabby are the only things keeping her going. I'm worried about her too, Little One, but I've tried to talk to her and she just changes the subject or makes an excuse and leaves."

            "I'm losing her, Mom." Xena whispered. "She won't let me touch her. We're sleeping in separate beds and she's keeping me at an arm's length all the time. I don't know what to do anymore."

            "Honey, she loves you. Give her time."

            "I'm not so sure anymore," Xena replied and walked slowly out of the room.

That evening, Xena picked up their staffs from her room and went to find Gabrielle. The bard was co-ordinating the moving of supplies to the main barn of the town and she was writing on a piece of parchment when Xena approached her.

            "Hi Gabrielle. Ready for sparring practice?" the warrior asked.

            "Hi Honey, yeah I'm ready."

She rolled up her parchment and threw it on top of her bag. She took her staff from Xena but the warrior suddenly had an idea.

            "Gabrielle, why don't we lose the staffs and do this properly," she suggested casually, kicking at a stone.

            "You mean sword and sais?" the bard asked.

            "Yeah, let's have a real workout. We haven't done this in a while."

Gabrielle looked uncertain for a second but then she nodded.

            "Ok, Xena."

She pulled her weapons out of her boots and Xena drew her sword and spun it slowly in her hand as Gabrielle took her fighting stance. They circled each other warily, each watching the other for the first move. Xena decided to force the issue and swung her sword at Gabrielle's head. The bard ducked under the blow and kicked out at Xena but the warrior blocked the kick on her gauntlet. Gabrielle spun her sais in her fingers and jabbed at Xena's stomach but the warrior's sword blocked the blow and she pushed Gabrielle's back.

            "Come on, you can do better than that," she said sarcastically.

She saw a flash of anger in the bard's eyes and Gabrielle lunged at her, punching her hard in the jaw and then taking her legs out from under her. Xena crashed to the ground on her back but flipped back into standing immediately.

            "It'll take more than that PATHETIC attempt to keep me down," Xena cried and Gabrielle gritted her teeth against her anger.

            "Shut up, Xena," she said in a low voice.

            "Come on, my bard. You were Ares Chosen One. Show me what you've got!"

            "STOP IT!" the bard yelled.

            "Come on, Little Girl!"

Gabrielle screamed with rage and went all out, forcing Xena back several paces with the intensity of her attack. She got in several blows to the warrior's body and Xena fell back onto the ground again. She rolled out of the way as the bard tried to stamp on her chest and then, tangled her legs between Gabrielle's and knocked her over. She laughed and bounced to her feet as Gabrielle did the same. They faced off again and Xena could see the bard's hands shaking with fury and exertion.

            "Come on, Gabrielle," she growled and beckoned to her with her free hand as she spun her sword slowly in the other.

The bard leapt into the air and flipped over her head, planting a boot in her face as she went by and Xena staggered back a few paces, wiping blood from her mouth. She thrust her sword over her head to stop the sai blow that was headed for between her shoulder blades and then spun, cracking the bard across the jaw with her fist. The force of the blow spun Gabrielle in a complete circle but she recovered quickly. She jumped and spun, catching Xena right in the jaw with a spinning heel kick and the warrior saw stars. She shook her head to clear her vision and blinked against the involuntary tears that rose to her eyes. She dropped to one knee and used the flat of her blade to pull the bard's legs out from under her. Gabrielle crashed to the ground and Xena knelt over her, straddling her hips and pinning her arms to the ground. The bard squirmed, but Xena's grip was too strong and she eventually gave up.

            "Go on! Do it! Kill me, Xena!" she yelled.

The warrior almost collapsed with shock.

            "What? Gabrielle…"

            "I said do it! I deserve to die for what I've done!"

She started to sob and when Xena released her arms and got off her, she curled up into a ball and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly understanding flooded through the warrior and she knelt down beside her soulmate. She gently pulled her hands away from her face and kissed the tears away from the bard's cheeks.

            "Gabrielle," she said softly. "Look at me." Watery emerald green eyes met piercing blue and held there for long seconds. "You do not deserve to die, Gabrielle. You may think that what you did was wrong and you may never forgive yourself, but you don't deserve to die. No one does. You have Gabby to think about. She needs you and so do I."

Xena's gentle words finally penetrated the haze of Gabrielle's guilt and she reached up and drew the larger woman to her. Xena wrapped her arms around her and they just sat there in the middle of the street for a long time.

            "I love you, Gabrielle. I need you. Please don't ever leave me."

She heard a sniffle and then the bard looked up at her.

            "I'll always be here," she said. "I love you."

            "Come on, let's get some rest," Xena said and got to her feet, drawing her partner up with her. They walked slowly back to the inn and as they entered, Cyrene shot her daughter a questioning look. Xena smiled and nodded and then led her soulmate up the stairs to their room.

"Xena?"

            "Yeah?"

            "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Gabrielle asked once they were lying in each other's arms.

            "Yeah, I did. I had to find out what was eating you. I thought I was losing you and it terrified me."

            "I'm sorry," Gabrielle whispered as she ran her fingertips over the already forming bruises on the warrior's face.

            "In that case, so am I," Xena replied, doing the same to her partner and they both chuckled.

            "Thank you for making me see what I was doing to us," the bard went on.

            "You were confused, Gabrielle. I was there once but then I met you and everything became clear again. I wanted to return the favour."

            "This feels so good. I missed this… missed…you."

            "So did I, Love."

Xena shifted a little and Gabrielle shook her head.

            "You're sore aren't you," she said, a statement more than a question.

            "A little," the warrior admitted and then blew out a long breath.

            "Let me kiss it better for you," Gabrielle went on. A seductive smile rose to her face and Xena's heart soared, as she knew that everything was going to be ok. "Where does it hurt?"

            "Oh, just about everywhere, Gabrielle," the warrior replied with a huge grin. "Especially here."

She touched her own lips and Gabrielle stretched up to capture them.

            "Oh goodie," she whispered and melted into her lover's muscular body. They fit together perfectly, as if they were the only two pieces of a passionate puzzle and soon loud cries broke the stillness of the afternoon.

Hours passed and Cyrene was beginning to get worried so she brought Gabby up the stairs and knocked gently on the door of her daughter's room. There was no answer so she silently pushed the door open. She smiled as she saw two bodies intertwined in sleep and covered with a blanket and then breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that if they had grown apart, it would have destroyed them both, not to mention the life of a beautiful little girl who needed her mothers. Cyrene walked silently to the bed and laid the little girl down in the crook of her daughter's arm. Xena didn't wake up but she immediately moved a protectively hand to her daughter's stomach. Cyrene kissed her on the forehead and then left the room, not seeing the pair of piercing blue eyes that opened briefly and then closed again. Xena tightened her grip on her soulmate and fell back into sleep with a tiny smile on her lips. Oh yeah, life was gooood!

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 13.


	13. A Life Worth Living Part 13 Domestic Bli...

A Life Worth Living Part 13

                                Domestic Bliss by Cheeya.

Disclaimer : The characters in this story belong to Rob Tapert and Co, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. This story also contains scenes of a loving relationship between two consenting adults of the same gender. If this offends you etc, you know the drill!

Dedication : For Lucy Lawless and Renee O'Connor, who are coming near the end of shooting. Thanks for giving all of the Xenites of the world so much pleasure over the past six years and even if Xena and Gabrielle's relationship isn't clarified in the last episode, we'll still love them! I wish you both the best of luck with your future careers. Renee, keep acting… please! Do the directing on the side!!! Oh and please come to Ireland!!!

Bard's Note : This is part 13 of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. This is the superstitious one! lol! The entire series can be found at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

          "Oh no you don't!"

Gabrielle scooped her daughter into her arms as the baby made a grab at Xena's hand.

          "Mama's trying to sleep, Gabby."

Xena chuckled and opened her arms.

          "Give her over here."

Gabrielle frowned as she handed the baby over.

          "Honey, you've been up for three days straight. You need to get some sleep."

          "I will, I promise. Let me tire her out and then she can sleep with me."

Xena lay back on the bed and lifted her daughter above her, swooping her back and forward and causing the little girl to giggle.

          "Look at you, Gabby! Just like my flying parchment!" she said.

          "Kite," Gabrielle pointed out and the warrior laughed.

          "Sorry, kite. Where did you get that word?"

          "It just came to me. I don't know where it came from," Gabrielle replied thoughtfully.

Xena tossed her daughter into the air and caught her, shaking her gently and then tickling her.

          "You're a good girl, aren't you?" she said and kissed the baby on the cheek.

Gabrielle smiled as she watched her lifebond play with her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed beside them.

          "It's hard to believe that she's over a year old isn't it?" she said, stroking her hand over Gabby's hair.

          "Yeah, it is," Xena replied. She sighed and looked at her partner, seeing that gentle look in her eyes that she loved so much. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Gabrielle and go to sleep. The previous three days had been difficult. Xena had gone to negotiate a trade agreement with another village but had run into trouble with a petty warlord. She had rallied the village's defences and turned his small army away but she had been hurt in the process. The bandage around the deep gash on her arm was a testament to that. Gabrielle had been less than pleased when she had returned and when Xena had explained what happened, they had had a heated argument. The warrior had eventually been able to make peace with her though and now she just wanted to sleep, her pain and fatigue catching up on her.

          "Gabrielle, I'm wiped. I'm going to get some sleep. Care to join me?"

The bard shook her head and stood up.

          "Sorry, Honey, I can't. I have things I have to do before the Amazons get here tomorrow. I want to make sure the inventories are done so I know what to ask them for."

Xena closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

          "Hades, I forgot they were coming. Soli is going to want to spar with me. Damn her, she always has to try to prove herself against me."

          "Xena, you're hurt. I'm not letting her near you. You're staying in bed. Got it?"

          "Yeah, I got it."

Xena laid Gabby down in the bed beside her and then snuggled into her blankets, smiling as her daughter sucked on her tiny fingers. Gabrielle kissed her on the cheek and then left the room, heading over to the inn to speak to Cyrene. Xena was asleep five minutes later, her hand curled protectively around her daughter.

Gabrielle woke up slowly and opened her eyes, recognising the warm familiarity of her home. Xena had finished the building work a few months earlier and they were now putting the finishing touches on the inside of the house. Bright coloured tapestries lined the walls and soft rugs lay on the floor, bringing a feeling of home to the wooden structure. The bard sighed and pulled back her side of the blanket, slipping quietly out of the bed and trying not to disturb the still sleeping warrior. She knew the Amazons would be arriving early and as Queen, it was her responsibility to meet them. She took a quick bath and then slipped into her Amazon leathers, chuckling as the feathers tickled her. Then she regarded herself carefully in the mirror. She had been keeping in shape by both sparring with Xena and helping with the building work and she was pleased that her body was still slender and muscular. She slipped her upper arm bracers into position and then clasped her gauntlets around her wrists. After one last glance in the mirror, she slicked back her wet hair and then shook her head, tossing her short blonde locks.

          "Yep, still prefer the tousled look," she muttered.

          "Me too," came a silky voice from across the room and Gabrielle turned to find a pair of piercing blue eyes regarding her carefully.

          "Morning," she said softly. "Don't you even think of getting out of bed today."

          "Yes, My Queen," Xena replied with a grin. "Believe me, Gabrielle, I'm staying here. I feel like Monday morning in Tartarus."

Gabrielle got worried and walked to the bed to feel her soulmate's forehead as she noticed the flushed tinge to her cheeks.

          "Xena, you're hot," she said. "Let me take a look at that wound." The warrior nodded and lifted her arm painfully out from under the blanket. Gabrielle removed the bandage and winced at the wound's angry, red appearance. "Xena, this is infected."

          "Thought as much. I feel sick to my stomach too. It's full of poison, Gabrielle. You're going to have to lance it."

          "I hate this part," Gabrielle said under her breath as she went to get Xena's healer bag. She had done this many times for her partner for many different injuries but it didn't get any easier. She lit a candle and carried it to the side of the bed before retrieving the supplies she needed.

          "Do you want something to bite down on?" she asked and Xena nodded. 

"There's a strip of leather in the bag. That will do. I don't want to wake Gabby up."

The bard placed the leather between the warrior's teeth and then sucked in a long breath.

"Ok, here we go," she whispered and grasped a sharp knife in her hand. She ran it through the candle flame a number of times and then pressed it against the scab over the wound. Xena bit down hard but made no sound as the scab broke open and began to ooze a mixture of poison and blood. Gabrielle placed a clean cloth pad over the wound and went to get some water to wash it out. When she returned, Xena's face was pale and covered in a thin film of sweat. Her fever was getting worse and her body was trembling as cold chills ran up and down her spine. Gabrielle washed the wound clean and then sewed it up, using tiny stitches and tying each one off carefully before proceeding to the next.

          "How are you doing?" she asked as she wrapped a fresh bandage around her lifebond's arm and Xena removed the leather from between her teeth, blowing out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. She had almost completely bitten through it.

          "Fine, thanks," she said softly. Gabrielle dampened another clean cloth and gently wiped the sweat away from her face and chest.

          "No you're not but you will be soon, Honey. Just relax and get some sleep. I have to meet the Amazons but I'll be back to check on you later, ok?"

          "Ok," Xena replied and watched as her soulmate left the room. Once she was out of sight, Xena collapsed back in total exhaustion. The pain had been excruciating and she could feel the fever eating away at her strength with each passing chill. "Damn," she cursed softly, "Not now."

Gabrielle adjusted her gauntlet and waited for the first glimpse of the Amazons. She didn't have to wait long and she walked out to meet them. They knelt before her and she greeted them in the traditional Amazon way.

          "Arise and greet your Queen," she said and they all got up. "I hate that line," she stated and they chuckled. It was a small party, only six Amazons in total, including Solari, Eponin and a young warrior named Mara, whom Gabrielle had met at her and Xena's joining ceremony. She didn't recognise the others so Solari introduced them one by one. Once the formalities were over with, they walked slowly through Amphipolis to the inn.

          "So, how have things been since we were last at the village," the bard asked and Solari frowned.

          "Same old, same old," she replied. "Boring as usual. Haven't been in a good fight in ages. I've been looking forward to sparring with Xena. Where is the old warhorse anyway?"

Gabrielle shook her head and sighed.

          "She's very sick, Solari. She took a wound in the arm and it got infected. She has a bad fever."

The dark Amazon could see the worry in the bard's eyes and she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

          "She'll be fine. She's a tough woman," she said softly.

          "Solari's right," Eponin agreed. "She'll be back scowling at us and dumping us on our butts in no time."

          "You're right, of course," Gabrielle replied with a smile. "I've seen Xena fight twenty soldiers with a high fever."

She glanced at their house as she passed and Eponin chuckled.

          "Go check on her, Gabrielle. We'll wait here."

          "I'll be right back," the bard said and ran to the house. When she got there, Xena wasn't in bed. Gabrielle frowned and walked to the door of the bathroom.

          "Xena, you could have waited for me to help you. I told you I'd be…" She trailed off as she saw the warrior lying face down on the floor. "Xena?" she said and knelt down beside her lifebond's prostrate form. She rolled her over and was terrified when she saw the sweat covering the warrior's entire body. Her shift was soaked through and her skin was burning.

          "Solari! Eponin!" she yelled and she heard pounding boot steps as the Amazons entered the house at a run. Gabby started to cry but Gabrielle couldn't leave Xena. Mara picked up the baby and carried her outside.

          "Gabrielle?"

          "In here!"

The two women dropped to the floor beside her and Solari felt Xena's forehead.

          "She's burning up. Help me get her back into bed."

They lifted the warrior between them and returned her to the bed. Gabrielle pulled the blanket up over her but Eponin shook her head.

          "No, we need to cool her down. Gabrielle, get as much cold water as you can and a load of cloths. I think she's been poisoned. We have to bring her body temperature down."

Gabrielle grabbed a bucket from beside the door and ran to the well. She quickly filled it and ran back to the house. Solari had found an old sheet and she was tearing it into strips.

          "Help me get her shift off," Eponin said and lifted Xena so Gabrielle could pull the garment off over her head. Solari threw the strips of cloth into the bucket and then wrung them out, handing them one by one to Gabrielle and Eponin.

          "Lay them over her body, Gabrielle," Poni said and they quickly covered Xena with the cool cloths.

The warrior began to stir and she opened tired blue eyes to gaze at her soulmate.

          "I'm sorry," she croaked.

          "For what, Xena?"

          "I wasn't expecting it to be this bad."

Gabrielle's eyes widened with shock.

          "You knew?" she said incredulously.

          "I suspected. I had double vision on the way back here. Gabrielle, it's going to get worse before it gets better."

          "I can't believe you didn't tell me," the bard whispered. "Xena, I'm your wife. You should have told me."

          "Didn't want to worry you in case it wasn't bad," Xena replied and then closed her weary eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Gabrielle pushed the warrior's sweat soaked bangs away from her face and shook her head.

          "You stubborn, silly woman," she said softly. "You should have told me."

"We need to finalise this trade agreement, Gabrielle. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can start moving supplies. Amphipolis still needs those supplies, doesn't it?"

The bard paced back and forth, chewing her bottom lip.

          "Yeah, we need all the help we can get," she replied, glancing at Mara and then back to Solari. "Xena's nearly finished co-ordinating the rebuilding and when she's well again, we can organise to ship whatever we need from the village."

          "How is she doing?" asked Mara.

          "She's getting better. She's remembering more and more every day."

          "That's good news," Eponin said with a smile. "She's going to be fine. I know it."

          "Of course she is. I'm gonna have her look at the plans for the new blacksmith's shop. We've had a request from a man in another village to let him build one here. He wants to expand his business. It'll be good for Amphipolis."

          "Fine. Gabrielle, if you need us we can stay for a while. Actually we could get some more Amazons to come here to assist."

          "Thanks," Gabrielle replied. "I might take you up on that offer. Why don't you send one of the other sisters back to let Chilapa know what's going on. I'll sign this agreement and she can take it back with her."

Solari got up and stood on her toes to stretch.

          "Good idea. I think we're done."

Gabrielle nodded and smiled at her Amazons.

          "You've been so good to us. Amphipolis thanks you and so do I."

          "You're welcome, My Queen," said Mara and got up. "I'll go back to the village with the agreement. I want to check on my kid anyway."

The bard smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently.

          "Tell her Gabrielle said hi, ok?"

          "I will," the Amazon replied and picked up the scroll. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

She set off straight away and Gabrielle waved to her before going to check on Xena. Gabby had been staying with Cyrene while the warrior was incapacitated and Xena was starting to grow tired of being alone. She was still missing pieces of her life because of the fever and while her body was healing, her frustration was growing.

          "Hi, Honey," said Gabrielle as she closed the door behind her. Xena smiled and opened her arms.

          "C'mere!" Gabrielle went to the bed and lay down beside her soulmate, snuggling up to her. "I missed you," the warrior said, nuzzling her ear. "Hey, guess what, I remembered something this morning. I was thinking about the Amazons and I remembered the fight I got in with Queen Melosa. Chobos, wasn't it?"

          "That's right," the bard replied. "You fought as my champion. Wait a minute. I have an idea. Xena, you should read my scrolls. They're in order of what has happened to us over the years. If that doesn't jog your memory, nothing will!"

          "Your scrolls?" Xena asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

          "Yeah, I'm a bard, remember?"

          "Right," Xena nodded, cursing herself for not remembering. Gabrielle went to her scroll bag and picked out ten scrolls from their first year together.

          "Try these ones. I have to go, Honey. I want to make sure Gabby isn't causing too much chaos over at Cyrene's."

Xena nodded and then sighed.

          "Tell her I love her," she said quietly.

          "I will. I love you, Xena."

          "Me too. See you later."

Gabrielle left for the inn and Xena unrolled the first scroll.

          "Sins of the Past," she read out loud. "I sing of a warrior, more brave than Hercules, more skilled than Ares and more beautiful than Helen of Troy. She saved my life and became my friend…" She smirked and then grinned. "Hmmm… More beautiful than Helen, huh?" she muttered and then read on.

Gabrielle walked slowly toward the inn. She was tired, more tired than she had been in a long time. When Xena had got sick, she had taken over most of her responsibilities and now she was wondering how the warrior had done it all. She went over a mental checklist of everything she had to do later in the day but for the moment, she just wanted to hold her daughter. Xena still couldn't remember exactly what happened at the other village where she had been poisoned and Gabrielle was still angry with her for not telling her in the first place. She knew that very soon, they were going to have to have a long talk, the main topic being the way Xena tried to protect her all the time.

          "Dammit, I'm not a kid," she muttered and quickened her pace, trying to calm herself before she saw her daughter. She wasn't prepared for the rush of emotion that hit her when she entered the inn and her little girl toddled to her. Gabby held up her arms and giggled.

          "Mama, up!" she commanded and Gabrielle scooped her up into her arms.

          "Hello, Cutie," she whispered and hugged her tightly, sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall. "How are you?"

          "Xe?"

          "No, Sweetie, Xena's not here. She's still not well but she said to tell you that she loves you."

          "Xe," Gabby stated and pointed at the door, bouncing eagerly in her mother's arms.

          "Later, Gabby, I promise. Where's Grandma?"

She looked around the room and saw Cyrene at a table arguing with a small group of men. They had tried to leave without paying for their meal and Cyrene wasn't having any of it. Gabrielle walked to the table and stood beside her mother-in-law.

          "Is there a problem here, Cyrene?" she asked.

          "I don't know," the older woman replied. "Is there a problem here, Gentlemen?"

One of the men got up slowly and shook his head.

          "No. No problem here. My men and I are going to leave and you're going to be quiet about it, right?"

          "You owe me ten dinars for you and your men," Cyrene replied, leaning forward on the table to stare at him.

          "I suggest you pay up and get lost," Gabrielle said.

          "And who might you be, Gorgeous?" he replied, reaching out to cup her face in a dirty paw.

          "Get your hand off me," Gabrielle replied, narrowing her eyes in anger and jerking her face away.

          "Who's gonna make me? You?" he asked, looking at his men and they all started to laugh. Gabrielle handed Gabby to Cyrene and smiled.

          "It's ok, just stay back, Cyrene."

          "Gabrielle, be careful," the older woman whispered and the bard nodded. She turned to face the man again.

          "As a matter of fact I am. I'm also going to take those ten dinars you owe my mother-in-law."

Gabrielle was hoping that he would back down and pay up but she was sorely disappointed.

          "And how are you going to do that, Little Girl?" he asked with a grin.

          "Why don't you come outside and I'll show you," Gabrielle retorted.

          "My pleasure and when I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish you'd left well enough alone and that's _before I have my way with you."_

He strode out of the tavern and Gabrielle followed. Once outside, she stood with her hands perched on her hips, the cool breeze gently tousling her hair.

          "I think it would be only fair to give you another chance to pay up and forget this," she pointed out to him.

          "What's wrong, Little Girl? Scared?" he said, leering at her body. She shuddered involuntarily and shook her head.

          "Nope, but I don't think you realise who you're facing here. I just wanted to give you a chance to save yourself. Oh and by the way, I'm NOT a little girl!"

He laughed maniacally and drew his sword and Gabrielle bent to whip her sais out of her boots. She spun them in her hands and took her fighting stance.

          "I'm gonna teach ya a lesson," he growled and lunged at her but she flipped to the side out of his way.

          "Whoops, missed," she teased and put a finger to her mouth like a innocent child but her face turned stern as she concentrated on his next move. He circled her warily and her emerald green eyes tracked him carefully watching for the tiniest twitch to indicate what he was going to do next. She suddenly tensed and spun, dropping to one knee and catching an arrow in her left hand. The man who had fired it shook his head as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

          "You're Xena?" he asked, slightly in awe but the bard laughed.

          "No, I'm not Xena."

          "But I am!" came a shout from behind them and Gabrielle heard the familiar sound of Xena's chakram heading for her. She stood still and the weapon split into two halves, which flew by either side of her head and then joined again to slice through the archer's throat. Then Gabrielle ducked as the weapon flew back to Xena's outstretched hand. The Warrior Princess waved and then sat down in a chair on their porch to watch the rest of the fight.

The man Gabrielle was facing seemed to have second thoughts and he held up his hands.

          "Look, you never said I was facing Xena," he said, glancing nervously at the casually sprawled warrior.

          "You're not," Gabrielle replied. "You're facing me. Xena was just evening the odds."

He stood staring at her and she grew impatient.

          "Come on. Are we going to fight or talk all day?"

He shook his head and sheathed his sword. Then he pulled out a pouch and took out ten dinars.

          "I'm not fighting," he replied and held out the coins in a grubby hand. Gabrielle stepped forward but Xena jumped up and leaned against the porch rail.

          "No, Gabrielle," she whispered and then vaulted over the rail as the man suddenly pulled a dagger and tried to stab the bard in the chest. Little did he know that Gabrielle had expected this and before he even realised what had happened, he fell to the ground dead, the bard's sai sticking out of his stomach. She shook her head and took the coins.

          "Stupid," she muttered and grinned as Xena skidded to a halt next to her. "Feeling better I see," she continued with a raised eyebrow. She bent to pull her sai from the body at her feet and wiped it on the man's shirt. Xena chuckled and perched her hands on her leather-clad hips.

          "I thought you were dropping your guard," she said.

          "No, really?" Gabrielle teased. "Come on, Xena. I've been doing this too long to make a mistake like that."

          "I know. I'm sorry," the warrior replied. "I was being over-protective again, wasn't I?"

          "Yep. You know, Warrior Princess, you and I are going to have to have a talk about your protective streak. It's starting to get on my nerves."

She poked Xena gently in the ribs and then took her hand.

          "Gabby wants to see you," she said softly and led her lifebond back into the tavern. Cyrene was standing just inside the door with a worried look on her face. She was holding Gabby but as soon as the baby saw her parents, she reached out to them.

          "Xe!" she cried and the warrior took her gently into her arms.

          "Hello, Honey," she said softly. "Did you miss me?"

Gabby gurgled and chewed on her fingers, gazing at her mother with shining, green eyes. Xena could see Gabrielle in her and hugged her close.

          "She missed you both," Cyrene replied and then smiled as Gabrielle handed her ten dinars.

          "Thank you. Did he just hand it over?"

Gabrielle grimaced slightly and looked at Xena.

          "In a sense, yes," she said but didn't elaborate further. The warrior shrugged and then sat down at a large wooden table. She sat Gabby on her knee and bounced her up and down making horse sounds. The little girl giggled and Gabrielle grinned.

          "_Now I think I've domesticated her," she muttered but one look into her partner's eyes told her she was wrong. Her fire and strength was still there, combined with the darkness that lay dormant in her soul. Gabby was keeping that darkness well away but Gabrielle knew that it wouldn't take much for the lion to awaken and rear its head once again._

That night, Xena and Gabrielle went to bed early. The warrior was rocking Gabby's crib with one arm and had the other around her soulmate.

          "Ok, so talk," Xena said softly. "I know you have a bone to pick with me."

          "Xena, I feel like you keep things from me. I'm your partner but yet, I don't…" she trailed off as she tried to put her feelings into words. "I feel as if I'm pushing you to tell me important things all the time. Xena, what if I hadn't come back to check on you that day. That fever could have killed you. I don't want to be a widow at twenty-five years old. I've been through that before and I can't do it again. I can't lose you."

Xena was very quiet for a long moment and Gabrielle looked up at her to find the saddest look on her face.

          "Xena? What are you thinking? Please tell me."

          "I… I'm always messing up. I never meant to make you feel that way. I never meant to hurt you."

Gabrielle stroked her cheek and smiled.

          "I know you didn't, Xena. All I want is for you to tell me when you're hurt, or if something happens to you. Being lifebonds means that we share things and while I don't expect you to tell me _everything. I do expect you to tell me things that affect us as a couple, ok? Oh and one other thing. When I'm in a fight, don't worry about me. I can take good care of myself. Don't feel that you have to jump in."_

          "Ok," Xena agreed and smiled at her soulmate. Then she ran her hand down her naked body. "Gabrielle?" she said, dropping little kisses on her neck and shoulder.

          "MmmHmm?" the bard replied, enjoying every second of her lover's advances.

          "I have something to tell you."

          "Oh really?"

          "Yeah. It's something that going to affect us for a very long time."

          "What is it?" asked Gabrielle, slightly nervous.

          "Weeeellll," Xena said with an evil grin. "I'm going to reduce you to a quivering heap of flesh and you're not going to be able to move for a very… -kiss-… long… -kiss-… time."

          "Oh goodie," the bard replied huskily and surrendered totally to her partner, body mind and soul.

The rooster crowed at dawn in the town of Amphipolis but Xena and Gabrielle were already up. The Warrior Princess was full of energy, even after their hours of lovemaking and she felt invigorated. She had taken Gabby for a walk and bought some nutbread for Gabrielle and when she got back just before dawn, she found her soulmate up and tidying the house.

          "Gabrielle, let me help," Xena said and took a cloth from her. "You spend some time with Gabby and I'll finish off the chores."

          "Ok, thanks," the bard replied and sat down in a large chair to tell her daughter a story. Xena moved about the house, straightening cushions and dusting and as she glanced at her partner, she saw the huge grin on her face.

          "What's so funny?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

          "You are. Xena, look at you. You're doing housework!"

She collapsed into a fit of laughter and Xena scowled at her.

          "Hang on a second here. Who was the one who did the camp chores?"

          "I collected firewood and I did all the cooking!"

          "Nonononono, answer the question, Gabrielle. Who dragged a log into a clearing every night for you to sit on? Who dug the fire pit? Who built the fire? Who buried the remains of the meal? Who washed the dishes?"

          "Ok, you did but…"

          "Ah, ah! Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. I rest my case."

Xena smirked and then went back to her dusting. There was quiet for a few minutes and then Xena turned to her partner.

          "Do you really think I'm more beautiful than Helen of Troy?" she asked.

Xena sighed as she finished reading the last of Gabrielle's scrolls. Most of the pieces of her life had fallen back into place and she was feeling much better. She felt for the first time in weeks that she was back to herself but unfortunately that was causing a problem. She had to admit to herself that she missed being on the road. They had been in Amphipolis for over a year now and Xena found herself thinking more and more of doing some travelling. That night over dinner, she brought up the subject.

          "Gabrielle, how would you feel if we were to do some travelling for a while?"

          "I was wondering when this would come up," the bard replied with a smile. "Itchy feet?"

          "A little," the warrior admitted. "I'd like to go somewhere different for a few weeks. Not too far but just away for a while. Like a vacation."

          "Just the three of us?" Gabrielle asked.

          "Yep, you, me and Gabby."

          "Where do you want to go?"

Xena thought about this for a few seconds and then smiled.

          "We could find a nice spot by a lake. Do some fishing and swimming. It would be fun!"

Gabrielle studied her fork thoughtfully and then looked back to her lifebond.

          "Ok, let's do it. How about that lake where you caught Solaris? It was lovely there. Great spot for stargazing."

          "I don't remember… where was that again?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle took her hand and squeezed it gently.

          "You caught Solaris for Lyceus, remember? It was after we were enchanted by Aphrodite."

          "Oh yeah, I remember now," Xena replied and then laughed. "That was a crazy day. Yeah, let's go back there."

They spent the following week tying up loose ends and soon they were ready to go. They stopped by the inn on the way out of town and Cyrene was pleased that they were going to spend alone together.

          "Relax and enjoy yourselves for a while," she said with a smile. "You both deserve it after what you've done for this town."

Xena shook her head slowly.

          "I owed it to them," she replied. "It's one more thing from my past that I'm trying to make up for."

          "As far as the people of Amphipolis are concerned, you have," Cyrene replied tenderly and hugged her daughter.

          "Thanks, Mom. We'll see you in a few weeks, ok?"

          "Ok."

Cyrene kissed Gabrielle and Gabby goodbye and they set back out on the road. The days passed slowly and they didn't push themselves.  They stopped by the edge of the road for lunch one day and Xena slid Gabby out of her chair on the warrior's saddle. She sat her on the ground and played with her while Gabrielle prepared the lunch. The bard reached over to smooth the baby's hair away from her forehead and looked at Xena in surprise.

          "Does she feel a bit hot to you?" she asked.

Xena felt the Gabby's forehead and nodded slowly.

          "Yeah, she does. I'll give her some water. Maybe she's just hot from the sun."

The warrior poured some water into a tiny cup and gave it to her daughter to drink. Gabby waved the cup around spilling half the contents and Xena grinned.

          "Hey, I have to walk for ages to get that water, you know!" she said, tickling the little girl. Gabby nodded seriously and then chewed on her hands. Xena suddenly realised what was wrong. She slid her finger into Gabby's mouth and felt her gums.

          "Uhuh," she stated.

          "What?" asked Gabrielle worriedly.

          "She's hot because she's getting another tooth. I can feel it," Xena replied.

          "Oh. Well, that's great," the bard said with a smile.

            "Sure is. You're such a good girl," said Xena and kissed her daughter. Gabrielle hugged her and Xena threw her arms around both of them. They were both so happy and proud of their daughter.

          "Oh, look at the happy scene. You two make me want to puke!" said a voice behind them.

Xena and Gabrielle whirled around to find Ares standing behind them. The bard sneered at him.

          "What in Hades to you want?" she said, a look of disdain on her face.

          "Funny you should ask that, Gabrielle. I have been considering whom to pick as Xena's heir. You see I've given up on ever getting you back, Xena, so I guess it's about time that I put you behind me. I have someone in mind but the only way I'll know is if she can defeat her enemies in battle. Let's face it. The God of War can't have a weak female at his side can he?"

          "Guess not," Xena replied, through gritted teeth.

Ares took a step forward.

          "Are you willing to do this to get me off your back once and for all?"

          "I'll do anything to get you off my back. Who am I going to fight anyway?"

          "Well, that's the thing," said Ares. "There will be three tests each. You're going too, Gabrielle"

          "Me?" Gabrielle asked in shock.

Xena snarled. 

          "No way. There's no way I'm risking Gabrielle. You had you chance with her and she defeated you. There's no way I'm letting her come with me."

Ares smiled wickedly.

          "Well, I'll just have to change your mind. Either you and Gabrielle fight or you never see your daughter again."

He pointed at Gabby and she disappeared. Xena completely lost it.

          "Give me back my child!" she yelled and ran at Ares. He held up his hand and Xena ran into an invisible wall, knocking her back onto the ground. She jumped up and narrowed her eyes at him, almost growling.

          "I hate that!"

          "Xena, Xena, Xena," he said smiling. "Don't worry, she's in a safe place… for now, but if you don't fight with Gabrielle, you'll never see her again. You have an hour to make up your mind."

He disappeared in a flash of blue light. Xena lifted her head and screamed.

          "Areeees!!!!"

Then she dropped to her knees. Gabrielle knelt down beside her and put her arms around her.

          "We have to do it, Xena," she said, tears running down her face.

          "I won't do it. I'll go to the ends of the earth to find our child, but I can't risk losing you."

          "Look, we have to do this. We could never find Gabby, Xena. Ares would make sure of that. We have no choice."

Xena looked into her lover's eyes and pulled her to her tightly.

          "No matter what happens, remember that I love you, Gabrielle. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

          "I love you, Xena."

They stood up and the warrior closed her eyes.

          "Ares," she whispered and the God appeared before her.

          "That didn't take long," he said.

          "What do we have to do?" asked Gabrielle.

          "The rules are simple. Gabrielle, you have to kill whoever's waiting for you, if you don't you'll die. Xena, if you kill who's waiting for you, you get Gabby back. If you don't you'll die. If you both win you get Gabby back and I leave, forever. And to make it more interesting, you have to do it all on your own," said Ares. He disappeared in a flash of blue light and suddenly Xena and Gabrielle found themselves in a large but dimly lit room. They were in two separate cells and, as they looked out into the room, they saw a door at the far end. 

          Ares separated us so we couldn't help each other," said Xena, putting her hand through the bars into Gabrielle's cell. The blonde woman grasped Xena's hand.

          "We're going to be ok," she said and smiled.

          "I know," Gabrielle replied tenderly.

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise and the door swung slowly open. Gabrielle gasped as she saw a woman with long blonde hair step into the room.

          "Xena," said Gabrielle in a small voice, "It's Hope. It's my daughter."

The door to Gabrielle's cell swung gently open and she stepped out into the room. 

          "Oh gods," said Xena, her hand moving to her mouth.

There was a knife on a table just outside Gabrielle's cell and she picked it up. She squeezed the handle hard and walked slowly towards Hope.

          "Hello, Mother," she said.

          "Hope…" said Gabrielle. Her eyes filled with tears and she held out her arms to her daughter. Hope stepped into her and hugged her.

          "I'm so sorry…" the bard whispered.

          "I forgive you, Mother," she said.

          "I'm so sorry you were ever born, I love you but I hate you for what you did."

Gabrielle plunged the knife into Hope's back. Her daughter looked at her, her same green eyes fixed on her mother. Then she died. Gabrielle held her for a long minute, rocking her and then lowered her to the ground, kissing her forehead. The bard got up and walked back to her cell. She looked at Xena and then turned her back on her.

          "Gabrielle," said Xena softly.

          "No Xena, please don't," she said.

Gabrielle sat on the ground and buried her face in her knees. Xena could see the sobs wracking her body and wanted to hold Gabrielle and tell her that everything would be ok. Just then, the door at the other end of the room opened again and a man entered the room. Xena shook her head in disbelief. It was Marcus, her dead lover. He shouted at her.

          "Xena, you bitch. It was your fault I ended up the way I did and you compounded it by letting me die. I hate you!"

Xena shook her head again.

          "I… I… tried to save you. I tried." she stammered, tears in her eyes.

She walked out of the cell. Her chakram was sitting on the table where Gabrielle's knife had been. She picked it up and squeezed it in her hand until the sharp metal cut her and blood flowed from between her fingers. Her eyes were fixed on Marcus. He roared and charged at her. 

          "For Gabby!" she cried and hurled the chakram. It bounced off the wall to her right, shooting sparks and flew at Marcus. He stopped dead and looked down at the weapon protruding from his chest. Then he looked at the Warrior Princess, whose face was stricken, and then fell to the ground. Xena knew he was dead. She turned and went back into her cell, the door closing behind her. Ares voice suddenly echoed around the room.

          "One down, two to go."

Xena sat down on the floor, hugging her knees. She was cold inside.

          "Xena? Are you ok?"

          "Yeah," she replied, leaning back against the wall. 

          "You're bleeding."

          "It's nothing," Xena snapped and then she softened her voice. "It's ok, it's not bad."

          "Why is Ares doing this?" asked Gabrielle.

Xena frowned.

          "He's testing you. He still wants to rule at his side but he's also testing me."

          "Testing you? Why?"

Xena stood up and went to Gabrielle, holding her hands through the bars.

          "Ares has always had a thing for me. I knew that he was angry that I left him but I thought he was over that. If he wins, he's gaining two things. Not only is he getting the woman he wants, he's also getting back at the woman he used to want. I'm not letting you go. I'll kill Ares first."

          "I'm hoping that it won't come to that. We just have to pass all these tests and cross the bridge when we come to it. I'm going to kill the next two people. I realised that they're only illusions. Ares is choosing people from our pasts because he thinks that it's going to be too hard to kill them. We just need to remember that they're not real."

Xena nodded and smiled.

          "Yeah, we can beat this."

Gabrielle kissed her just as the door opened again.

          "Guess it's my turn again," said bard but her face changed as she saw who was waiting for her. It was Perdicus. She took a deep breath and picked up her sais from the table. She ran at him and he drew his sword.

          "You let me die! And then you didn't even have the strength to avenge my death!" he shouted.

          "I'm not listening!" said Gabrielle as she fought him. He punched her hard in the face and she fell to the ground, fighting to stay conscious. Xena reached out to her from her cell. 

"Gabrielle, get up, you can do it!"

Gabrielle yelled and rolled. She knocked Perdicus' legs out from under him and stood over him, weapon raised above her head.

          "I loved you," she said. "I still do!"

She plunged the weapon into his heart and then stepped back. Gabrielle just stared at the body at her feet for a few seconds and then she ran a hand through her hair. She walked back to Xena, breathing heavily.

          "This is getting harder," she said.

Again the door swung open and this time an Amazon stepped into view. Xena didn't recognise her but she stepped out and picked up her sword from the table. She twirled it in her hand and took her fighting stance.

          "This one is going to be easy," she whispered.

Xena trilled her warrior cry and ran at the woman.

          "Alalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Cheeeeeeeyyyaaaa!!!!"

Gabrielle winced as their swords met. Metal crashed against metal and the Amazon cried out as Xena punched her in the stomach.

          "Mother, wait," she cried.

Xena almost froze but managed to keep her sword up.

          "What did you call me?"

          "Mother, it's me, Gabby."

          "What are you talking about?" said Xena through gritted teeth.

          "Why are you trying to kill me? I thought you were a friend of the Amazons."

Xena looked at Gabrielle in confusion.

          "I don't understand…"

Gabby put her sword down and held up her hands.

          "I'm not going to fight you Mother. Wait, you look so young. Did I travel back in time or something?"

Xena was completely confused at this point.

          "Mother, you know who I am. I'm the Queen of the Amazons! Mom passed that to me before she died."

Gabrielle gasped at this and Gabby looked at her, blinking in shock.

          "Mom?" 

          "It's me."

          "Oh Gods, you're alive but you… you… died when I was seven."

          "Seven?" said Gabrielle in shock.

Suddenly, Xena spoke.

          "You are Gabby, aren't you?" she said looking into the woman's eyes. "You have green eyes, your mother's eyes. Oh Gods." 

Gabby moved to hug her mother, but Xena stepped back.

          "Wait here," she said and walked back to Gabrielle.

          "I don't know what's going on here Gabrielle, but that has to be Gabby. How am I going to kill her?"

          "I don't know Xena. I don't know what to say," said Gabrielle, putting her hand on Xena's shoulder.

          "Wait, if I kill her, I'll still get her back as a child."

          "That's true. She's just an illusion."

Xena nodded and walked back to her daughter.

          "This is what you told me about isn't it?" Gabby asked.

          "What?"

          "You told me years ago that Ares made you kill me when he was testing Mom. This is it isn't it?"

Xena looked down and nodded.

          "You have to do it, Mother," she said harshly.

          "How can I kill you?" asked Xena, tears welling up in her eyes.

          "Let me make it easier for you," said Gabby looking into her mother's eyes.

She stepped forward and pulled her to her. Xena's sword pierced her stomach and she shook her head.

          "No!" the warrior screamed, letting go of the sword.

Gabby smiled and took a step back. She coughed and blood ran from the corner of her mouth. She fell forward and Xena caught her.

          "Oh gods, I'm sorry," said Xena, laying her daughter gently on the ground.

          "Don't be," said Gabby weakly. "You'll see later why this had to happen. I love you, Mother."

Gabby's eyes closed and she died in Xena's arms. The warrior stroked her hair gently as she sang a song of mourning and then went back to Gabrielle, who was crying.

          "Ares, I'll never forgive you for this!" she shouted as she walked back into her cell. Again Ares' voice echoed around the room.

          "Two down, one to go!"

          "Xena, did you hear what she said about me?"

Xena's face softened.

          "Gabrielle, do you trust me?"

          "Of course I do!"

          "We make our own fate. I don't believe that you're going to die in five years time. I'm not letting you die."

Gabrielle nodded and smiled.

          "I believe you."

Soon, the door swung open again and Gabrielle grinned.

          "We're nearly there," she said.

To their mutual surprise, the door of both their cells opened. They were both shocked when they saw themselves walk through the door at the other end of the room. The other Gabrielle still had long hair and her eyes were black. So were the other Xena's eyes. The other Gabrielle stepped forward.

          "I hate you Xena. You brought me to Britannia and you left me to be violated by Dahok. Then you made me kill my only child. You destroyed my life and soul."

Suddenly, the other Xena stepped forward.

          "Gabrielle, it's your fault that my son died. His blood is on your hands. If you had just done what I said, none of this would ever have happened."

Xena looked at her Gabrielle. 

          "This is the easy part," she said.

          "What do you mean?"

          "We killed that hate a long time ago. We forgave each other. This is the perfect opportunity to bury it too."

Gabrielle nodded and hugged her Warrior Princess. They picked up their weapons and ran at their evil counterparts. They made short work of them and plunged their weapons into their hearts at the same time. Gabrielle screamed as she brought the sai down on the Evil Xena.

          "AAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

 Xena smiled and pretended to rub her ears.

          "Hey, nice war cry!"

          "Thanks. I just don't understand why that was so easy. I couldn't easily beat you in combat."

          "Gabrielle, they were our hate embodied. We have no hate, so they have no power over us."

Gabrielle threw her arms around Xena and kissed her passionately. When they opened their eyes, they were back at the edge of the road. Xena looked around for Gabby, but she wasn't there.

          "Ares!" she shouted.

The God of War appeared in front of them.

          "Ok, ok. Have a little respect for me. You won already!"

          "We both won," said Xena.

          "Aw, give me a break!" said Ares, rolling his eyes.

He waved his hand and Gabby appeared back on the side of the road. Then he disappeared in a flash of blue light. Xena picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly. Gabrielle kissed the little girl on the cheek. Gabby smiled at her mothers and started waving her hands.

          "Xe?" she said.

          "Yes, Gabby?" the warrior replied.

          "Mama!"

She pointed at Gabrielle and bounced in the warrior's arms.

          "That's right, Sweetie," Gabrielle replied. She looked at Xena and smiled.

          "I think we're free at last," she said. "That's if Ares keeps his word."

The Warrior Princess shook her head doubtfully.

          "Somehow, I think we might be seeing him again," she replied and hugged her soulmate tightly.

                                                The End

Continued in part 14.


	14. A Life Worth Living Part 14 Time to Pay

A Life Worth Living Part 14 

                                Time To Pay by Cheeya

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement was intended. Xena and Gabrielle belong to Rob Tapert and Co. This story is based on the love between two consenting adults of the same gender. If this offends you etc, please don't read on. This story depicts a number of scenes of violence with one in particular that some may find disturbing. Please be warned. There's also some mild bad language.

Dedication: For Suzanne, Declan, Sham and Sham's Mam… that 'Chicken ala Sham's Mam' was gorgeous!

Bard's Note: This is part 14 of the 'A Life Worth Living Series.' The other parts can be found at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/Constructive Criticism to Cheeya@xenafan.com

"Hey! Watch it!"

Xena ducked as her daughter threw another handful of sand at her. The grit landed in her long dark hair and she frowned in exasperation.

            "Yeah, thanks. Just washed my hair and you have to go and throw sand at me."

            "Must be taking lessons from her mother," Gabrielle pointed out as she walked by carrying two large fish.

            "Which one?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "The tall, dark and deadly one," the bard replied with a grin.

            "Gabrielle, you're neither tall nor dark… Hey!" Xena grimaced as a fish head caught her right on the cheek. "Good shot, yeah," she went on as she wiped her face with a towel.

            "You asked for that," Gabrielle stated. Xena just sighed and looked out over the lake that had been their neighbour over the previous two weeks.

Seridicies looked down at the Warrior Princess and her friend from his perch in a tall tree. He grinned, revealing crooked, rotten teeth and loaded a short arrow. He raised the bow and aimed carefully.

            "Xena, pass me that towel, will you please?"

The warrior leaned over to pick up the cloth and threw it to Gabrielle.

            "I was just thinking about Mother. I hope Amphipolis is doing ok," Xena said as she played with her daughter. The bard glanced at her partner and smiled as she wiped her hands.

            "I'm sure everything's fine. The Amazons are still there. They'll make sure everyone's…" She suddenly stopped and a pained look came to her face. Xena looked over at her as she waited for her to finish what she was saying.

            "Gabrielle?"

The bard reached behind her and then looked at her hand.

            "Xena…" she said softly and extended her hand to her. It was covered in blood. She slumped forward and Xena was at her side in an instant. Her expression of shock turned to horror when she saw the arrow protruding from her lifebond's back. Gabrielle was holding herself up on one hand and the pain was excruciating as it lanced through her.

            "It's ok," Xena said softly as she looked around. She couldn't see anyone and she had no idea where the arrow had come from. Neither herself nor Gabrielle had sensed it coming. "Just relax, I've got you." She gently laid the bard face down across her lap and examined the wound carefully. "Gabrielle, I need you to breathe deeply, ok?"

            "It hurts," the bard replied in a shaky voice but she did her best to take a deep breath. Xena leaned down and placed her ear against her soulmate's back, listening carefully. She sighed with relief as she heard the breath clearly.

            "The arrow missed your lung," she stated. "Gabrielle, I have to get this out of you."

            "I know. Do it, Xena."

Seridicies watched as Xena cut into her partner's back and quickly extracted the arrow. He saw her stitch and bandage the wound and chuckled as he loaded another arrow. He pulled back on the bowstring and released it but he tensed with shock as the Warrior Princess caught the arrow in a steady hand.

As Xena was finishing tending to Gabrielle's wound, she heard the whistle of air and her instincts took over. Her hand shot out and she caught the second arrow, holding it in place and following its trajectory back to its owner.

Seridicies almost wet himself with fear as the Warrior Princess' cold, blue eyes locked with his own. He scrambled out of the tree and dropped to the ground, taking off as fast as he could. After a long time running, he slowed down and looked back. He couldn't see anyone behind him and he sighed with relief. He slowed to a walk but as he passed by a large tree, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

            "Son of a Bacchae!" he cursed as two fingers jabbed his neck and he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

            "Hello Seridicies," Xena said coldly. "Long time no see. I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in thirty seconds if you don't tell me what the hell you're doing shooting arrows at my partner."

            "Orders… from Aurestus… wanted… the bard… dead," Seridicies choked out.

            "Why?"

            "Don't know… just following orders…"

Xena jabbed his neck again, releasing the pressure point and hauled him to his feet. She leaned in close to him and narrowed her eyes.

            "I should kill you, you worthless piece of horse dung but I want you to take a message back to Aurestus for me. Tell him Xena says that if he wants the map, he'll have to come and get it himself, got it?" The man nodded and Xena pushed him away from her. "The next time I see you near my family, you die," she growled and then spun him around. She kicked him in the backside and he stumbled off into the woods as fast as his shaking legs would carry him. Xena shook her head as she watched him run and then headed back to her camp. Gabrielle was lying on her bedroll with her daughter cradled in the crook of her arm. Xena sat down beside her and took her hand.

            "How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

            "It hurts like Hades," the bard replied. "But I can handle it. Did you find him?"

            "Yeah, I did. It was an old soldier of mine. He's working for the warlord Aurestus. I have something belonging to Aurestus and he's looking to get it back."

            "What do you have?" Gabrielle asked.

            "A map. It's said to lead the way to a supply of ambrosia," the warrior replied.

            "Ambrosia? Xena, we can't let that fall into his hands."

The warrior nodded slowly and then stared out over the crystal clear water of the lake.

            "I don't intend to, Gabrielle. He's going to come after me and I'm going to kill him."

            "Just like that?" Gabrielle asked, her tone disapproving.

            "He sent his best archer after you, Gabrielle. I am NOT letting him get away with that!" Xena retorted angrily.

            "Xena, you don't have to kill him."

            "What do you want me to do? Give him a slap on the hand and tell him he's bad? Gabrielle, this guy is ruthless!"

            "How do you know, Xena?"

            "I know him. I know him very well. I used to ride with him."

            "I see," the bard replied and closed her eyes.

Xena saw the hurt look on her face and shook her head quickly.

            "No, it wasn't like that, Gabrielle. We weren't lovers. He used me for as long as he needed my skills as a warrior and then he tried to have me killed. He sent six men after me… men I had considered to be my friends… and I had to kill them."

            "Xena, killing isn't the solution to everything."

The Warrior Princess got to her feet and shook her head.

            "You're right… but sometimes you just don't have a choice. Gabrielle, you know that better than anyone!" she said, her voice loud.  Just then, Gabby began to cry and Xena bent down to pick her up. "I'm sorry, Cutie," she said.

            "Xe?" Gabby said, her face tear streaked.

            "Yes?"

            "Wuv Mama?"

            "Yes, Sweetie. Xe loves Mama."

She kissed the little girl on the forehead and then sat her down beside her mother.

            "Gabrielle, I'm sorry but this is something I have to do."

The bard looked up at her and shook her head.

            "You do _not have to do this. Xena, are you willing to throw away everything?" Her voice shook with emotion and Xena was suddenly scared._

            "Everything? Gabrielle, what are you saying?"

            "I'm saying that if you do this, I'm going home to the Amazon Village with Gabby."

            "You're leaving me?" the warrior asked incredulously.

            "If that's what it takes to make you see sense. Xena, I love you. Please… don't do this. You're not like that anymore."

The pleading look on her soulmate's face melted Xena's heart and she pulled her gently into her arms.

            "Alright, Gabrielle," she whispered. "But if he comes after us, I'm going to do anything I have to, to protect you and Gabby."

            "WHAT? YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HER CATCH YOU?"

            "I'm sorry, Sir. She caught the second arrow I fired at the bard and tracked me as I tried to leave. Sir, she put that pinch thing of hers on me so I had no choice but to tell her who wanted the bard dead."

Seridicies knew that he was very close to losing his life as Aurestus slammed his fist down on the table hard enough to scatter the mugs sitting on it but he was very surprised when the warlord calmed down and moved closer to him.

            "What did she say when you told her?"

            "She told me to bring you a message. She said 'Tell him Xena says that if he wants the map, he's going to have to come and get it himself.'"

The warlord scratched his unshaven chin thoughtfully as he paced back and forth across his command tent.

            "Seridicies, does that sound like a challenge to you?"

            "Uh… yes, Sir."

            "Tell the men to get ready to move. We're going after her. I want that map and I intend to get it." Seridicies moved toward the door of the tent but Aurestus placed a hand on his shoulder. "One more thing. I want her and that bard dead."

            "Yes, Sir," the soldier replied curtly and ducked out of the tent.

            "Don't tell her that one!" Xena exclaimed with a laugh.

Gabrielle shook her head and sighed.

            "It's the only one I can think of that doesn't involve violence of some sort. I never realised how difficult it is to tell a non-violent story about you."

            "Well, why don't you make something up?" the warrior replied with a shrug.

            "Make something up? Uh… ok… I can do that."

Gabrielle launched into a story and Xena lay back on her bedroll. She laced her fingers behind her head but and tried to relax but she was uneasy. The attack on Gabrielle and the business with Aurestus was weighing heavily on her mind. She closed her eyes and thought back to her time riding with him.

_"Now that we have the map, Xena, nothing can stand in our way."_

_The Warrior Princess grinned evilly._

_            "Very soon, we'll be gods. The first thing I'm going to do is go to Rome and kill that lying bastard Caesar!"_

_            "Patience, My Dear, once we're gods, we can kill whoever we want!"_

_Xena threw back her head and laughed maniacally._

_            "I think we should start with that village that fought against us last month. What do you think? Are you in the mood for a barbecue?"_

_            "I can't wait!"_

            "Xena?"

Gabrielle's soft voice startled the warrior out of her thoughts.

            "Hmmm?"

            "Where were you?"

Xena chuckled and sat up, leaning back on her hands.

            "I was in the past. I was thinking about Aurestus."

            "Want to tell me about it?"

            "Uh… no… I mean… there's nothing to tell. We rode together for a few months and then he tried to kill me for the map. I got away with it and hid it in a safe place."

            "Where did you hide it?" the bard asked.

            "Well, when I say hid it… that's not entirely the truth. I memorized it and then burnt it."

            "So you've known where ambrosia was for all this time?"

            "Yep!"

            "Xena, why didn't you…"

            "I told Callisto that I didn't want that responsibility. I meant it." The warrior stood up and lifted her daughter into her arms. "Being a god is limiting in some ways, Gabrielle. I wouldn't have this if I _was one and this is the most important thing to me… having a family of my own."_

Gabrielle got painfully to her feet and kissed her soulmate gently on the lips.

            "Yeah, you're right. I love you, Xena."

            "Me too," the warrior replied with a quirky grin.

            "Move out!"

Aurestus waved his hand and then nudged his warhorse into a walk. His men lined up behind him and they marched out of their now discarded camp. The warlord's cold green eyes darted from side to side as he rode. His back was tense and his senses were on full alert and the truth was, he was looking forward to going up against Xena again. She had humiliated him the last time they had met and he wanted to return the favour ten fold. She had also killed his teenage son, who had been leading the party Aurestus had sent to kill her so many years ago. She had ruined his life and now he wanted to ruin hers by destroying everything she loved… starting with the little bard that tagged along with her. His hand closed over the hilt of his sword and he squeezed it absently as he tried to picture the look of shock and grief on her face when he finally got to plunge his sword into the bard's body. A cold smile rose to his lips and he urged his mount into a canter, enjoying the movement of the powerful horse under him. Finally, he slowed and beckoned to Seridicies.

            "How long before we get there?" he asked.

            "Not much longer," the soldier replied. "Only another few hours."

            "Good," Aurestus muttered. "In a few hours, Xena will be dead and I'll be free to find the ambrosia."

            "Gabrielle, wake up!"

Xena shook the bard hard and she jerked awake.

            "What is it?" she asked.

            "I'm not sure but I have the feeling that we're going to find out soon. Gabrielle, I want you to take Gabby somewhere safe. I'll come find you when I'm sure everything's ok."

            "Xena, I don't want to leave you."

            "I know but I need to know that you and the baby are ok. I'll be more focussed that way."

Gabrielle frowned but agreed.

            "Alright, Xena but please… be careful."

            "I will. Go on, Gabrielle get moving."

The warrior handed her partner her bag and bedroll and watched as her lifebond carried her daughter away and into the surrounding trees. Gabrielle's back was hurting badly when she finally found a small cave and gratefully sat her daughter on the ground just inside the entrance. She laid out her bedroll and lay down, closing her eyes against the steady throb from her wound. Gabby climbed up onto her and lay on her stomach but Gabrielle didn't even have the energy to move her away. The baby fell asleep and soon Gabrielle followed.

Xena looked down from her perch in a tall tree and watched as Aurestus army marched below her. The warlord was talking in a low voice to Seridicies but even Xena's exceptional hearing couldn't pick up what he was saying. She scowled, moved to another lower branch and then dropped out the tree. Xena crept silently through the brush, following the army as it moved and finally they reached the campsite she and Gabrielle had been using.

            "They were right here," Seridicies said, pointing at the ground. "Look, there's blood there. They must have moved on after I shot the bard."

            "Dammit," Aurestus muttered to himself but he suddenly spun as he heard a low, sensual voice float to him.

            "Looking for me?"

Xena stood her ground with her sword held out in front of her as Aurestus moved closer to her, scowling menacingly.

            "Xena," he growled. "How have you been?"

            "Fine, no thanks to you," the warrior growled back. Then she smiled sarcastically. "Found the ambrosia yet?"

Aurestus blood boiled and he waved his hand.

            "Get her!"

The soldiers all converged on the Warrior Princess but she leapt into the air and flipped over them, trilling her war cry and landing behind them with a soft thud. She spun and met the first sword attack. Sparks flew as she fought soldier after soldier, cutting each one down as he attacked. She heard a noise behind her and whirled bringing her sword up for the killing blow but she froze and her eyes grew wide as she was faced with a soldier… a boy… barely out of childhood. That split second cost her dearly. A sword smashed into the side of her head and she dropped to the ground, fighting to stay conscious but a swift kick in the face knocked her out completely. Xena's piercing blue eyes rolled back and her world faded into darkness.

Gabrielle paced back and forward in front of the entrance to the cave. Three days had passed and she was frantic with worry. She knew that Xena would have had no trouble finding her, had she wanted to and the bard knew that something had happened to her. She stopped suddenly and made a decision. She would have to go after her lifebond. Gabrielle picked Gabby up along with her bag and bedroll and travelled for three hours to the next village. She entered the tavern and leaned heavily on the bar, the pain from her wound still causing her problems. The innkeeper smiled at her.

            "What can I do for you, Miss?" he asked.

            "I need someone to look after my daughter for a few days. My… uh… partner needs my help."

            "The town midwife is very experienced. I'm sure she'd look after your little one for you."

He gave Gabrielle directions to the healer's house and the bard ran as fast as she could there. The midwife was a kind-hearted woman and Gabrielle felt better about leaving Gabby behind when she spoke to the woman. Then she kissed her little girl goodbye and left the village to return to their previous camp.

Xena awoke to a pounding headache. She tried to open her eyes but she moaned softly in pain as she realised that they were swollen almost completely shut. She had been severely beaten and every muscle in her body was aching. She licked dry, cracked lips and forced her eyes open as much as she could. Her vision was blurred but she knew she was in Aurestus' camp. As her vision slowly cleared, a scarred, unshaven face appeared before her and her head snapped to the side as Aurestus punched her squarely in the jaw.

            "You're going to wish you'd never been born," he whispered into her ear and then punched her hard in the stomach. Xena's breath rushed from her lungs and she gasped for air, slumping forward but her bindings kept her in place, giving her little room for movement. "Tell me where my map is," Aurestus demanded. Xena licked her lips again and sucked in a lungful of air.

            "Go to hell," she croaked and then gritted her teeth as the warlord punched her again. She knew she had at least two broken ribs and the pain was almost unbearable but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, even though, right at that moment, she was closer to it than she had ever been before. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and thought of Gabrielle as the warlord continued to beat her but not a sound came from her lips. Aurestus grabbed her hair and pulled her head back hard but she just forced a tiny smile, driving him into a rage.

            "Tell me where my map is!" he yelled.

            "Ok," she replied, surprising the Hades out of him. He leaned in close to her and nodded.

            "Closer," she prompted, and he leaned in so close that her mouth was practically touching his ear.

            "Sorry, Sir, my horse ate it," she whispered and then chuckled lightly, despite her pain.

            "You stupid whore!" Aurestus spat and slammed her head back into the tree she was tied to, leaving a deep cut in her scalp. Xena felt the blood run down her neck and then her world went black again.

Gabrielle crept closer to Aurestus camp. It had been easy to follow the army's tracks and she had arrived shortly before dawn. Her emerald green eyes scanned the area, quickly counting guards and she smiled.

            "Only six… hmmm…" she muttered quietly and drew her sais from her boots, wincing at the sharp pain from her wound. She closed her eyes and forced the pain back. She waited for the sun to rise and then moved silently into the camp. Most of the soldiers were still asleep and she moved from tent to tent keeping out of sight of the randomly placed, sleepy guards but as she rounded the last tent, her eyes widened in horror.

            "Oh gods… Xena…" Gabrielle whispered as she saw her lifebond slumped forward against the ropes binding her to a tree. The warrior was clearly unconscious and the bard could see the blood streaking her face and running down her neck. Xena's face was battered and almost unrecognisable and severe bruising marred her upper body and legs. Her long dark hair was matted with blood and hung over her eyes. Tears rose to Gabrielle's eyes as she circled around the camp and came up behind her lover.

            "Xena?" she said softly as she ducked her head out from behind the tree. The warrior didn't move. "Xena?" she said again, this time, shaking her gently. Xena stirred and opened her eyes as best she could, groaning with pain. "It's alright, Honey, I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here."

            "Gabrielle… go… too dangerous…" the warrior croaked groggily.

            "I'm not leaving here without you," the bard replied fiercely as she used her sai to cut one of Xena's wrists free but the warrior couldn't even stand. She swung around, supported only by her still bound arm and groaned again as every muscle in her body protested. Gabrielle looked around carefully and when she saw the nearest guard had his back to her, she stepped around the tree and cut Xena's other wrist free. The warrior literally fell into her arms and Gabrielle took her entire weight. She pulled her back behind the tree and into the woods, straining her own muscles to keep them moving. Xena became a little more lucid as they moved and Gabrielle sighed with relief as the warrior willed enough strength into her shaking legs to walk with Gabrielle's help. They moved quickly and as quietly as possible away from the camp.

            "She got away? SHE GOT AWAY?"

Aurestus screamed his fury and plunged his sword into the messenger's stomach. The man's eyes widened in shock and pain and then rolled back as the warlord kicked him off his blade.

            "Seridicies!"

Aurestus' lieutenant entered the tent immediately.

            "Yes, Sir?"

            "I want Xena FOUND!"

            "Yes, Sir. Right away."

            "And get someone to get rid of this carcass."

Seridicies exited the tent and gathered a small group of soldiers.

            "You men come with me and make sure you're well armed. We're going after the Warrior Princess."

Gabrielle gently sponged the blood away from her lifebond's face. She was crying softly and wiped the back of her hand across her nose as her eyes travelled over the warrior's battered body. Almost every inch of Xena's body was deeply bruised and numerous cuts and gashes seeped blood. Gabrielle had taken care of the deep gash in the warrior's scalp first and now she was treating the others. Xena moaned softly as the pain brought her nearer to consciousness and Gabrielle gently stroked her hair away from her swollen eyes.

            "Xena, can you hear me?" she asked softly.

            "Gabrielle?"

            "Yes, it's me, Honey. Everything's going to be ok. Just lie still."

            "Gabby…" Xena said, trying to open her eyes.

            "It's ok, she's safe. I left her with the midwife in the next village," the bard replied.

            "I'm sorry," Xena whispered. "I never meant for this to happen… the kid… I froze…"

Gabrielle kissed her gently on the one spot on her face that wasn't injured.

            "Sshhh, don't try to speak. Just try to sleep, Xena."

The warrior nodded wearily and then succumbed to her exhaustion. Gabrielle lay down beside her and soon they were both asleep, the bard's hand holding her soulmate's and instinctively offering comfort. They slept all day and well into the night but Xena woke suddenly. The swelling in her eyes had gone down slightly and she was able to open them enough to see. She also felt the call of nature.

            "Gabrielle?" she said softly.

            "Xena? Are you ok?" the bard replied worriedly.

            "Gabrielle, I need to go outside. Will you help me?"

Gabrielle smiled tenderly.

            "Of course I will. I actually need to go myself."

She helped Xena to her feet, wrapped a blanket around her naked body and then helped her to walk outside. They relieved themselves and then went back to the cave. Xena lay back down on their bedroll. Even that short journey had left her exhausted and trembling. Gabrielle gave her some water and then gathered her into her arms.

            "Xena, they're going to be coming after us."

            "I know, Gabrielle but I'm not in any condition to fight and we…"

She trailed off as she saw the look in her soulmate's eyes.

            "_You're not in any condition to fight, but I am," the bard replied in a low voice._

            "Gabrielle…"

The Battling Bard of Potedaea shook her head and looked her lifebond straight in the eye.

            "I said that killing is not the solution," she stated. "I was wrong. It's time for Aurestus to pay."

                                                            The End

Continued in part 15.


	15. A Life Worth Living Part 15 Fighting Bac...

A Life Worth Living Part 15 

                                      Fighting Back by Cheeya

Disclaimer: Xena and Gabrielle belong to Rob Tapert blah, blah, blah… You know what I mean.

This story is based on the loving relationship between Xena and her lifebond, Gabrielle. If this offends you and so on, don't read on. Little bit of mild bad language here too.

Dedication: For Jan, who is a great encouragement to me to keep writing these stories and for Katie Dambrowski… I want to see that story, Honey, so get writing!

Bard's Note: This is part 15 of the 'A Life Worth Living' series… wow… 15 parts… I can hardly believe it! The entire series can be found at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000 along with my other fic and poetry.

Comments/constructive criticism to Cheeya@xenafan.com

            "Look Xena, I know you're not happy about me doing this but we can't let Aurestus go on hurting people."

Xena looked up at her lifebond and sighed heavily.

            "It's so damn frustrating being stuck on this stupid bedroll," she said irritably.

            "You weren't saying that last night," Gabrielle replied with a lazy grin and Xena couldn't help but smile.

            "I'm alone now," she pointed out.

            "Hmmm… good point, but I'll be back soon. I'm not going in there with sais flying. I just want to see what's going on."

Xena reached out to her as she turned to walk away.

            "Gabrielle…"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Nothing, never mind."

The bard shrugged and turned again.

            "Gabrielle?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Promise me you won't kill him."

The bard's face dropped and she shook her head.

            "I can't make that promise, Xena," she replied in a low voice. 

"Gabrielle, you told me once that the only way to stop the circle of violence was through love and forgiveness."

"I'm not that naïve little bard anymore, Xena. I'm a warrior and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop Aurestus."

            "I fell in love with that bard," Xena replied, her face serious. "Who are you?"

Gabrielle paused uncertainly but then she hardened herself.

            "I'm the one who's going to stop this bastard once and for all."

Xena lay back and blew out a long breath as the pain from her ribs asserted itself. She was lost. She didn't know what to do. She was worried that Gabrielle was turning into what Xena feared most… herself.

A rustle of leaves near her ear made Gabrielle jump and draw her sais as she crouched at the edge of Aurestus' camp. She shook her head and released a breath.

            "Stupid bush," she muttered and then fixed her eyes on the soldiers doing drills in the centre of the war camp. A tall, ruggedly handsome man emerged from a large tent and walked to his men, barking orders.

            "Aurestus," the bard growled and her anger rose inside her. In her mind, she saw images of him beating Xena and gripped her weapons tightly in her hands. "Let's see what you're up to," she whispered and then crept silently into the camp.

            "Seridicies!"

            "Yes, Sir?"

            "Have you found them yet?"

            "Uh… no, Sir. Not yet."

Aurestus backhanded him across the face.

            "Stupid, incompetent…" he muttered as he walked away. "FIND THEM! I WANT MY AMBROSIA"

Seridicies shook his head and rotated his jaw carefully. He knew he was close to his last breath.

            "I'm going to get you, Xena," he whispered and strode off to prepare a search party.

Gabrielle ducked into Aurestus command tent and leaned in close to the map spread out on the table. She examined it carefully and noticed a town circled in dark ink. She squinted in the faint light but then her eyes widened in horror. She glanced at the door flap nervously and then looked back at the map, double-checking the name of the town.

            "I don't believe it," she whispered and then ducked behind the table as bootsteps approached. She dove onto the ground and wriggled out from under the tent on her stomach as Aurestus entered. She crouched low outside and listened carefully, heard another man enter the tent and moved slightly so she could hear better.

            "Seridicies, I've made my decision. If Xena can't be found, we'll have to draw her out." He walked to the table and slammed his finger down on the map. "There," he indicated.

            "Why there?" his lieutenant asked.

            "Because everything she owns is there. Seridicies, we're going to take Xena's hometown. Get the men ready to move out. We're heading to Amphipolis tomorrow morning at first light."

            "Yes, Sir!"

Gabrielle thought for a split second that she was going to throw up. She thought back to the year of work they had put into the town and now it was being threatened again. She got a hold on her stomach and ran back into the trees. She had to tell Xena.

Xena swam lazily on her back and sighed as the cool water calmed her. Gabrielle had been gone hours and she was worried. Her experience with Aurestus had been less than pleasant, as her body was still reminding her, and the last thing she wanted was to have to tend to Gabrielle's injuries the way the bard had tended to hers. If anything happened to Gabrielle, she didn't know what she would do. Purely and simply, her life would end. She closed her eyes and imagined her lover's face until a voice she knew as well as her own called out to her.

            "XENA!"

The warrior jumped out of the lake and wrapped a blanket around herself as Gabrielle leapt over a log and crashed into the clearing. She skidded to a halt in front of her lifebond and bent over, leaning her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

            "Xena… Aurestus… army… marching… on…" she panted but the Warrior Princess shook her head, placing her hands on the bard's shoulders.

            "Gabrielle, calm down. Take deep breaths."

Gabrielle worked on controlling her breathing and then looked up at Xena, her eyes frightened.

            "Xena, Aurestus is marching on Amphipolis."

She saw a thousand emotions cross the warrior's face and then Xena strode back to her bedroll. She didn't say a word. Instead she pulled her shift and leathers on and sat her weapons on her long, muscular body.

            "Xena, what are you doing?" Gabrielle asked, her hands perched on her hips.

            "I'm going after him," the warrior growled in reply.

            "No you're not. Xena, you're still in no condition to fight. Look at you, you're as stiff as a board."

Xena begrudgingly acknowledged her weakened state but she could see no way out of the situation.

            "I have no choice," she replied.

Gabrielle stepped closer to her.

            "You do have a choice. I'll go back to Amphipolis. You go and get Gabby and follow me. I'll rally the militia and prepare a defence. It'll take Aurestus' army at least a week and a half to get there. I'll be there in five days if I push hard."

            "But…"

            "No buts. Do as you're told!"

Xena grinned despite her worry and nodded.

            "Alright. You go and I'll catch up as soon as I can. Gabrielle, be careful."

            "I'm always careful," she replied and bent to pack her bag. She rolled her bedroll and slung it over her shoulder, kissed her soulmate deeply and then set out on the road.

Four hours later, Xena was heading toward Amphipolis. She had picked Gabby up and was walking as fast as her bruised body would allow. She growled in frustration, settled her daughter comfortably on her back and broke into a jog, feeling slightly comforted as her sword knocked gently against her left thigh. At first, her body rebelled but she soon had her second wind and settled into long, loping strides.

            "Owww! Gabby! Stop pulling my hair!"

The baby giggled and pulled harder. Xena looked back over her shoulder and glared at her daughter.

            "Gabrielle!" she warned and the little girl knew she was in trouble. She smiled cutely and Xena couldn't help but grin. "Just like your mom," she said and shook her head before increasing her pace.

Gabrielle took a long drink from her waterskin, got up wearily and started walking again. She was exhausted and the wound in her back was hurting but she pushed on, her fear and worry driving her. It was imperative that she reach Amphipolis as soon as possible. She had so much to do before the town would be ready to face an attack by Aurestus' army. Her gut instinct was to fight back with everything they had but her gnawing fear was that they wouldn't be ready. She pushed the fear down and kept going. She walked all night and into the next day before she stopped for something to eat and to catch a few hours's sleep. Her dreams were troubled and she eventually gave up trying to get some rest and set out on the road again.

            "I'm sorry, Honey. I know you're tired," Xena explained to her cranky daughter "but we can't stop yet. Grandma needs us." The warrior herself was exhausted and her knees were on the verge of giving out but she pushed herself on, running herself practically into the ground before she eventually stopped in a tiny clearing to get some sleep. She smiled as she saw the remains of a campfire there and nodded knowingly. Gabrielle had stopped there… she knew it and it was oddly comforting. She felt the embers of the fire. They were cool but not completely cold and Xena knew that her lifebond was probably only half a day ahead of her. She laid out her bedroll and tucked up with her daughter to get some sleep.

            "Thank you," Gabrielle whispered as she rounded the last bend in the road and saw Amphipolis in front of her. She broke into a run and entered the town almost exactly five days after she had left Xena. She had walked for most of them and she was so tired that her muscles throbbed in a constant ache. She made the final home dash and burst into the Inn to find it packed.

            "Cyrene?" she yelled but the noise in the room was overwhelming. Gabrielle ran into the kitchen and found her mother-in-law stirring a large pot of stew. The older woman looked up and a bright smile lit her face.

            "Gabrielle! I didn't expect you three back for a couple of weeks yet!" she said. The bard approached Cyrene and frowned.

            "We're in trouble," she said. "Cyrene, there's an army headed this way. We have to get the militia together and set up some defences."

            "Where's Xena?" Cyrene asked immediately, her face serious.

            "She'll be here soon… it's a long story."

            "Are you ok?" the older woman asked and led the shaking bard to sit down at the kitchen table.

            "I'm ok, just tired," Gabrielle replied.

            "What's this?"

            "What's what?"

            "This bandage on your back. What happened?"

            "Oh, an arrow… um… don't worry about it. Look, we need to get moving."

Cyrene nodded and sat down beside her daughter-in-law.

            "How long before they get here?" she asked.

            "I… I'm not sure… um… five days, maybe six," Gabrielle replied.

            "Well in that case, you have time to have something to eat and get some sleep."

            "Cyrene…" the bard began but the older woman shook her head.

            "Don't argue with me, Daughter. I'll speak to the militia commander and tell him to come see you. Meanwhile, you stay there and eat something."

She poked the bard gently in the ribs and Gabrielle smiled gratefully.

            "Alright, but I want to speak to the commander before I sleep."

Cyrene nodded her assent and ladled a large plate of stew out, placing it on the table in front of Gabrielle and handing her a spoon.

            "Eat!" she commanded and then went to speak to the commander.

Gabrielle paused to inhale the aroma deeply and then attacked her meal with an exuberance born of her growling stomach. 

            "Who is this warlord?"

The Commander of the Amphipolis Militia paced back and forward in front of Gabrielle.

            "His name is Aurestus," the bard replied.

            "I remember that one," Doran went on. "Xena used to ride with him."

            "Yeah, she did. Now she wants to stop him."

Doran stopped pacing and looked away.

            "So once again, Xena has put Amphipolis in danger. She's brought another warlord down on us."

            "What?" Gabrielle couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You're blaming Xena for this?"

The tall man slowly turned to face her.

            "Who else is to blame? Gabrielle, Amphipolis has been attacked before and it was because of Xena. Now we're facing a second attack? Tell me you don't see a pattern here."

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair and shook her head angrily.

            "You're not being fair. Xena and I have spent over a year rebuilding this town. We've made our home here. Are you telling me at this stage that you don't want us here?"

            "No… it's not… I'm not saying that, Gabrielle. I just want this all to end."

The bard looked down.

            "I know you do," she replied softly. "We all do… no one more than Xena. She blames herself for all this. Please don't make it worse by blaming her too."

Gabrielle's heartfelt plea melted the commander's heart.

            "Alright, Gabrielle. Now where do you want to start?"

Xena pushed open the door of the Amphipolis Inn and leaned against the doorframe. She barely had the strength to move and her daughter felt like a ton of rocks on her back but she willed power into her legs and pushed herself forward.

            "Mom," she said as she approached and nearly fell into the older woman's arms.

            "Xena! Gods! Sit down, Little One."

She helped the warrior lower herself into a chair, noticing the bruising and healing cuts on her body.

            "Where's Gabrielle?" Xena asked.

            "She's been gone all morning. She's going through a plan with Doran and arranging for the defences to be set up."

            "Good. Mom, take Gabby would ya… before I keel over…"

The older woman chuckled, lifted her daughter out of the pouch on Xena's back and hugged her tightly. Xena's vision blurred and she collapsed, passing out and hitting the floor with a loud thump.

            "By the gods! I thought she was joking! Marus, get Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle smiled at a worried Cyrene as she stroked her partner's hair.

            "It's ok. She's just exhausted. She gonna be fine."

            "I've never seen Xena collapse like that before. She's always been so strong," the older woman replied.

            "She _is strong," Gabrielle replied. "But even Xena isn't indestructible. She took a bad beating and she hasn't recovered yet."_

Cyrene nodded slowly and sat on the bed beside her daughter. She took her hand and squeezed it gently.

            "She'll be fine," she said.

Just then, a pair of tired blue eyes opened and Xena looked sheepishly at her family.

            "I fainted, didn't I?"

Gabrielle shook her head reassuringly.

            "Nah, warrior's don't faint," she replied and Xena grinned.

            "Thanks."

            "No problem, Honey."

Three hours later, Xena, Gabrielle and Doran were going over the plan to defeat Aurestus' army. The bard noticed that Doran was brusque with her partner but she couldn't really blame him. Xena was being just as gruff. Gabrielle got the feeling that there was no love lost between them… or maybe… she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Xena leaned on the table and pointed at the map.

            "There," she stated. "If we can get them in between these two ridges, we might be able to stop them there."

Doran shook his head and glared at her.

            "And just how do you expect to stop an entire army? A rockslide?"

Xena stood to her full six feet and squared up to him. Her voice was low and measured when she spoke and her face was tense.

            "No, a rockslide would block off the trade route we have to the Amazons. It would take us weeks, maybe months to clear it. We can't afford that."

            "So what do you suggest?" Gabrielle asked softly, stepping in between them and trying to lighten the mood by smiling but Xena wasn't biting.

            "What do you suggest?" she countered, fixing her eyes on her partner.

            "Archers," Gabrielle replied. "Line the ridge with archers. They can slow the army down long enough for the infantry to come out to engage them."

Xena's lips twitched and she nodded her approval.

            "That's what I was thinking but we should have catapults along with the archers and all the projectiles should be on fire. The more men we stop in the pass, the fewer we have to fight when they come through." She looked at Doran. "What do you say?"

            "Alright, Xena. I'll arrange drills for the men and women of the militia."

            "Good," the warrior replied tersely and then strode out of the room followed by her partner.

            "Xena?"

            "What is it, Gabrielle?"

The bard jogged to catch up.

            "Xena, will you wait up! What's wrong with you?"

The warrior stopped abruptly and she turned to look at her partner.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

            "You've been in a bad mood all day. What's going on?"

Xena's face softened and her shoulders sagged.

            "C'mere," she said softly and Gabrielle stepped into her for a hug. "I'm just tired and cranky. I'm sorry."

            "You don't like Doran much, do you?"

            "Yeah, well, Doran and I go back a long way. He was there when Lyceus and I fought Cortese. Let's just say we had a slight… disagreement. I dumped him on his butt and he's never forgiven me."

            "Why?"

            "Because I did it in front of his father. He felt that I had shamed him."

            "Did you?"

Xena sighed and scratched idly at an itch under her bodice.

            "He shamed himself. He got drunk and tried to get under my armour during a mission briefing. I slugged him."

The bard chuckled.

            "You didn't like him?"

Xena closed her eyes and thought back to that time.

            "No, I did like him. Let's just say that I was a little more… innocent… back then."

            "You're kidding!"

            "Nope. Gabrielle, I was only sixteen," the warrior said indignantly.

Gabrielle shook her head and laughed.

            "I'm sorry, Honey. I just can't imagine you as an innocent"

            "Yeah, well, I met Petraclies soon after and that all changed."

            "So Petraclies was your first?"

            "Uh… let's change the subject, shall we?"

She released her partner and walked on.

            "So what happens if the army actually gets here?" Gabrielle asked.

            "They won't but I've thought about that. That's why I want you to stay here." She waited for the objection but it didn't come. "I said I want you to stay here," she repeated.

            "I heard you," Gabrielle replied. "And?"

            "And… " Xena came up with a plan quickly. She hadn't expected Gabrielle to agree at all. "I'm going to leave some of the militia here with you. If the army gets here, I'll be right behind them. It'll be up to you to hold them back."

            "I understand. Xena, I want Gabby out of here."

The warrior nodded.

            "We could ask Mom to take her to the next village until this is all over. I'm not crazy about the idea of Mom being here either."

            "Xena, we should move all the women and children out, just in case. That way, if the army gets here, there won't be a high death toll."

The warrior was surprised at the unattached way Gabrielle was speaking about their friends but she realised that the bard needed to stay focussed.

            "Good idea. Will you take care of that while I go talk to the militia?"

            "Sure. I'm there."

Gabrielle jogged away and Xena walked toward the militia's training area. She stood watching them with her arms folded across her breastplate but she suddenly stepped forward and spoke to a young man.

            "Your aim is off a little," she said softly. "Here try it this way. It might be easier for you."

She showed him a different grip for his bow and he tried it. He released the arrow and it flew to the target, hitting it dead centre.

            "Good shot," the warrior praised with a smile and the man nodded shyly.

            "Thanks, Xena."

Suddenly, the warrior was surrounded by eager men and women who questioned her nineteen to the dozen about the upcoming battle. Xena held up her hand.

            "Hold it!" she yelled and silence fell over the group. She looked around, locking eyes with each soldier. "Alright," she drawled. "I'm here to tell you what's going on."

Cyrene frowned at her daughter-in-law and perched her hands on her slender hips.

            "Gabrielle, I'm not leaving… not again."

_Uh oh "Cyrene, Xena and I aren't happy about you and Gabby being here during the battle. We're evacuating the women and children from the town and I'd like you to take Gabby and go with them."_

            "No way. Gabrielle, I'm not running anymore."

The bard shook her head emphatically.

            "It's not running. It's being smart. If that army reaches here, Xena and I are going to have to fight. We won't be able to do that if we have to worry about you and our daughter getting hurt."

The older woman turned and leaned on the kitchen table.

            "That's not fair," she said quietly.

            "I know. I'm sorry but it's true. Xena used to get hurt more often than she should because she used to be looking out for me. She doesn't need to do that anymore but if our focus is off, there's a bigger risk of one of us making a mistake."

There was silence between them for a moment and then Cyrene nodded.

            "Alright, Gabrielle. I'll take Gabby away from here."

Gabrielle placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

            "Thank you. If something happens to Xena and I, at least we'll know that our daughter is in good hands."

She hugged her mother-in-law tightly.

            "If something happens to me, do something for me?"

            "Gabrielle…"

            "No, this is important."

Cyrene nodded.

            "Give this to Gabby on her eighteenth birthday." The bard held out her hand and opened it slowly. "It's my Amazon necklace. There's a stone here for every sister in my tribe. I've added one for her. I'm going to give her my Right of Caste."

            "Eponin and Solari will be back tomorrow," Cyrene said. "You can do it then but I promise you, Gabrielle, I will give this to Gabby or else I'll give it to someone who can."

            "Thank you, Cyrene."

Xena stood on the edge of the north ridge and looked down into the valley. The breeze was cool and lifted her long, dark hair gently. She drew her sword and waved it in the air, signalling to Doran on the south ridge. She saw him wave back and then duck back behind a large rock. Xena nodded, satisfied that everything was ready and sat down to await the first glimpse of Aurestus' army. The militia archers shifted nervously, their bows gripped tightly and she almost told them to relax but she knew that the adrenaline that was pumping through their bodies would keep them alert. The Warrior Princess crawled forward on her stomach and looked up along the valley. It was then that she saw the cloud of dust rising that signalled the approach of the warlord's cavalry.

            "Alright," she said. "They're coming. Light the torches."

The torches were lit with shaking hands and she looked up at the sky.

            _Please let me make it through this. I can't leave Gabrielle and Gabby alone._

The Warrior Bard of Potedaea stood at the edge of the village, the bright sun beating down on her. She wiped a trickle of sweat away from her face and turned into the breeze, allowing it to cool her down. It was at that moment that she saw the flaming arrows shoot into the air between the north and south ridges.

            "And so it begins," she whispered. "Xena, be careful."

She ran back to her small army and gave her orders.

            "Move out past the edge of town and wait. We'll engage the enemy as soon as we see them come out of the pass."

Xena growled as she ducked another arrow. Aurestus' archers were good. She had to admit that. She leapt off a rock and somersaulted through the air, barely avoiding an arrow from one of her own men. She landed with a bounce and then ran to join the rest of the militia, fighting in the pass. She unhooked her chakram and hurled it with all her strength. It bounced of six enemy heads, knocking them out cold before flying back to her outstretched hand.

            "Fall back!" she yelled. "Let them come to us!"

The militia broke off their attack and backed up, waiting for Aurestus' army to follow. They stood in a line, blocking the pass with Xena standing in front of them. Aurestus' army was down to three quarter strength, thanks to their flaming arrows and other projectiles, but the militia was still outnumbered at least six to one. Xena looked around and spotted a handful of soldiers trying to sneak up on them.

            "Stupid," she muttered and circled around them. She came up behind them. "Where do you think you're going?" she growled.

The spun simultaneously and immediately attacked but she made short work of them and ran back to her small army. Aurestus' men were almost upon them but they stood their ground and as the men attacked, they fought hard. Xena trilled her war cry and charged into the fray, punching, kicking and slashing as if she was possessed. The darkness rose inside of her as she fought and she laughed with glee as she beheaded a young soldier with a single blow. She turned to gauge their position and gasped as she saw a quarter of the warlord's men slip out of the pass and head toward Amphipolis.

            "Doran!" she yelled and the Commander turned to look at her. "Get everyone back. They've got past us. We're going to have to take a stand with Gabrielle in Amphipolis."

Doran nodded and pulled his soldiers back, closely followed by Xena but as she ran, an injured soldier threw a dagger at her and caught her right in the thigh. The dagger buried itself up to it's hilt in the warrior's leg and she lost her balance, crashing to the ground on her side and skidding a couple of feet.

            "Son of a Bacchae!" she cried and grasped the dagger. She gritted her teeth, pulled the knife out of her leg and ripped the bottom of her shift to make a temporary bandage. Then she climbed painfully to her feet and grabbed the reins of a riderless horse nearby. She swung up into the saddle and urged her mount into a gallop, making it back to Amphipolis before Aurestus' men could attack.

            "Gabrielle! They're coming!" she yelled when she saw her partner wave at her. The bard turned to her men.

            "This is it! We're going to have to protect our homes!" she cried but she turned as she saw the shocked look on their faces. They had caught their first glimpse of Aurestus' army and it was bigger than they had hoped.

            "Oh gods," Gabrielle whispered and swallowed deeply against the fear that rose inside her. She had thirty men and women but the enemy had to be two hundred strong. She reached over her shoulder and drew her sword.

            "FOR AMPHIPOLIS! ATTACK!"

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 16.


	16. A Life Worth Living Part 16 The Stand

A Life Worth Living Part 16 

                                                                The Stand by Cheeya.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pictures. I've just borrowed them and no copyright infringement was intended. This series is based on the relationship between Xena and her lifebond, Gabrielle and while there are no graphic scenes in it, if this may offend you please find something else to read.

Dedication: For my mother, Patricia. She is my strength. She supports me totally and loves me unconditionally. Sometimes I wonder why! Lol! Love you, Mam.

Bard's Note: This is the shortest part so far but don't worry! I'm not winding down, I'm just going into new realms… well actually a new country… but you'll see what I mean when you read this! J

            "We have them now, Seridicies!"

The lieutenant nodded slowly and wiped his bloody face.

            "Yes, Sir. They can't stand against us for much longer."

Aurestus mounted his horse and looked down.

            "Seridicies, you've done well. I might just let you share the Ambrosia with me, my Brother."

He turned his horse toward the battle and heard a trilling war cry as Xena attacked. His men had strict orders not to kill her. If she died, he would never get his map back.

Gabrielle grunted as a soldier punched her squarely in the jaw and she fell back onto the ground. He raised his sword to plunge it into her chest but she rolled at the last second and took his legs from under him before punching him out. She bounded to her feet and looked around. The militia were fighting well and Gabrielle was very glad that she and Xena had taken the time to train them during their busy year in Amphipolis. She spun as she heard a noise behind her but her sword was kicked out of her hand. She ducked the enemy sword swipe and flipped into the air and over the soldier's head. She landed steadily and then jumped, spinning in mid air and taking him down with a spinning heel kick to the jaw. She pulled her sais out of her boots and met the next attack.

Xena's leg was aching. Her makeshift bandage was almost soaked through and the blood was starting to run down her thigh. She could no longer stand on it and as her sword moved in a blur around her body, she tried to concentrate on staying on her good foot. She ducked and rolled under a sword and thrust her blade under her right armpit, plunging it into an enemy's stomach. She didn't wait to check if he was dead but just moved on to her next opponent and the next and the next, grinning in glee as the darkness inside her fed from her bloodlust. She caught a glimpse of Gabrielle locked in combat with a man a head taller than her and twice her weight, but he suddenly dropped, rolling and clutching his injured groin. Gabrielle's face was bleeding and the blood from her gashed arm was dripping off her elbow. She was starting to get dizzy but she took a moment to wrap a piece of cloth around the wound to slow the flow of blood. Then she threw herself back into the battle with new determination. 

Xena finished off her last opponent and whirled, looking for Aurestus. She was faced instead by Seridicies. She spun her sword slowly in her hand and smiled coldly.

            "I told you that the next time I saw you near my family, you would die," she growled.

            "Xena, just give Aurestus the map and this will end," he replied.

            "Never!" the Warrior Princess yelled and launched her attack. Seridicies knew he couldn't survive and as her sword severed his windpipe, he said a silent farewell to his brother. He had peace at last. Xena grinned as she pulled her sword from Seridicies body and turned to look for Aurestus again but her eyes grew wide as she saw her partner coming up behind him.

            "Gabrielle…" she whispered and took off after her, pushing back the pain from her wounded leg. By the time she reached her lifebond, she was standing over his prostrate form with her sai raised above her head.

            "Gabrielle! No!" Xena yelled but the bard didn't take her eyes away from the warlord.

"You bastard," she said in an emotion-choked voice. "It's time for you to pay for what you did to Xena and my friends. I ought to tie you to a tree, beat you and leave you to die."

            "Please…" Aurestus whispered, clutching at the stump where his hand had once been.

            "Please what?" the bard growled.

            "Don't kill me… please. I'm sorry."

Gabrielle laughed coldly.

            "Oh, you're sorry? That makes everything ok!"

Her lip curled in disdain and she tensed her muscles to plunge her weapon into his chest but she paused as she saw Xena's face in her mind.

            _'I fell in love with that bard. Who are you?'_

She shook her head and raised her sai again but Xena reached out to her.

            "Gabrielle," she said softly. "Don't do this."

            "But he beat you almost to death," she replied and a single tear ran down her face, mixing with the blood already beginning to obscure her vision.

            "Yes, he did but I don't want you to do this. I've forgiven him."

            "Forgiveness? FORGIVENESS? It's a crock, Xena! He has to pay for what he did!"

Xena nodded slowly and stroked her lifebond's face.

            "Yes, he does and he will. He'll be tried and sentenced in a court of law. It's not our decision to make, Gabrielle. You know that."

She watched as the bard's face told of the war between the desire for vengeance and innate goodness that was going on inside of her. The goodness finally won out and she lowered her weapon.

            "Alright," she whispered and then walked away. Xena crouched and pulled Aurestus forward by the front of his armour.

            "You're the luckiest man in the world," she said in a low voice. "If you had beaten Gabrielle the way you beat me, I would have killed you." She pulled back her fist and punched him out cold. "With no second thoughts."

She stood up slowly as the pain and exhaustion of the previous weeks finally caught up with her fully. Gabrielle was standing nearby and Xena limped slowly to her, throwing her arm around her shoulders.

            "Let's go home," she said and Gabrielle hugged her tightly.

            "I love you."

            "I love you too, Gabrielle" came the weary reply.

Two very battered warriors limped back to Amphipolis to begin the post battle clean up… starting with twelve hour's uninterrupted sleep.

Xena woke slowly as the sun shone through the window of her home. She could tell that it was late in the day, probably mid afternoon but the breeze wafted across the room, cooling the temperature to a comfortable level. She looked down at her partner who was snuggled up against her, her head nestled at the base of her throat, and smiled tenderly. Once again, they had survived and beaten overwhelming odds. Xena moved slightly to get more comfortable and slowly moved her injured thigh out from under her soulmate's. She released a long breath and then closed her eyes again letting the peaceful sound of birds singing wash over her senses. Gabrielle stirred slightly and Xena tightened her grip on her, gently stroking the soft skin of her back to bring her to wakefulness. Sleepy, emerald green eyes gazed up at her and her heart swelled with love.

            "'Morning," she said softly, her voice husky from all the yelling she had done in the battle the previous day. "Or should I say good afternoon."

            "Gods, is it that late?" Gabrielle asked as she pushed her hair away from her eyes.

            "Yeah, but I don't think there are many people up. Everyone's exhausted."

            "But there's so much to do!"

She tried to sit up but Xena pulled her back.

            "You're not going anywhere," she said. "You need the rest."

            "So do you," the bard replied and Xena nodded.

            "Yeah, I don't think I've ever felt this bad after a fight. I think I'm getting too old for this."

            "Nah, it's just been a rough few weeks, that's all. Your body has taken a lot of punishment…" She trailed off as she thought back to the previous day. "Xena, why did you stop me from killing Aurestus?"

            "I was trying to stop you from doing something I knew you'd regret. Gabrielle, I remember what you felt after you killed Meridian in Britannia… and after your father died. I couldn't risk that pain being awakened. I love you too much to see you go through that again."

            "It's so difficult, Xena… to balance my knowledge as a warrior with my desire for peace. Sometimes, I don't know who I am anymore. I realised that when you asked me who I was when I first decided to go after Aurestus." She looked away. "I guess the truth hurt."

            "I know and I'm sorry but I needed you to see what was happening to you. I'll always love you, Gabrielle, but I don't want to see you turn into what I was. You saved my soul and I owe you more than I can ever repay."

Gabrielle leaned up to kiss her lifebond gently on the lips.

            "No," she whispered. "Being with you… knowing you love me… is thanks enough."

            "Welcome back, Cyrene."

Gabrielle opened her arms to her daughter and Gabby leaned over toward her.

            "Mama!"

Gabrielle held her tightly, cradling her head with her hand.

            "I missed you, Sweetie," she whispered. "Xe missed you too."

            "Xe?" Gabby asked, looking around. Her eyes widened and she giggled and pointed as the warrior entered their house. "Xe!"

            "Hello, Honey." She took her daughter into her arms and hugged her. "It's so good to see you."

The warrior dropped ungracefully into a chair and sat Gabby on her lap, careful not to put pressure on her injured thigh. As she played with her child, Cyrene took Gabrielle aside to speak to her.

            "This belongs to you," she said softly and curled something into the bard's hand. Gabrielle opened her hand slowly and smiled.

            "Thanks, Cyrene. You have no idea what a weight you took off my shoulders during the fight." She tucked her Amazon necklace into her bodice. "It meant a lot to me to know that, if I had died, Gabby would have had something to remember me by." Gabrielle hugged her mother-in-law tightly.

            "Gabrielle, how many people did we lose?" the older woman asked.

The bard looked down and shook her head.

            "Sixteen," she replied, "Including Doran. Xena's already arranged the funeral fires. They'll take place tonight. Cyrene, she's so upset. She's blaming herself for all this." Gabrielle took a deep breath. "We talked last night and came to a decision. It's too dangerous for Amphipolis for us to be here. We're leaving, going back on the road."

            "But Gabrielle, this is your home!" Cyrene exclaimed in shock.

            "Yes, it is and because of that, we want to protect it. Cyrene, the life that Xena and I have been living for the past seven years hasn't been easy. We've made a lot of enemies and there's always the danger that one of them will try to attack here. It's better if we go elsewhere and draw them away."

            "Gabrielle's right," said Xena, coming up behind them. "Mom, it's for the best."

            "But your home… you worked so hard on it," Cyrene said, wiping the tears from her face.

            "We'll be back some day," Gabrielle said softly "But right now, we can make a difference out there. Xena and I will always be here if you need us. Just send for us and we'll come straight away."

            "Yeah," Xena agreed.

            "When are you leaving?" Cyrene asked.

Xena looked down.

            "Tomorrow. We're leaving everything here."

Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on her lifebond's forearm and stroked lightly.

            "It's for the best," she whispered and then watched as the Warrior Princess limped away, taking her daughter with her.

            "She's hurting," Cyrene whispered.

            "We both are," Gabrielle replied and left her home. For the first time in a long time, she needed to be alone.

Xena sat down on a fallen tree and hugged her daughter tightly.

            "I'm so sorry, Gabby," she whispered. "This is not the life I wanted for you. I wanted you to be safe and to have a home and friends. But as usual, things haven't turned out the way I wanted them to. You know, when I was a kid, your grandma loved me as much as I love you, but she was tied up with the tavern and everything and because of that, I was pretty wild. I used to hang out with the young bucks in town and get up to all kinds of trouble… but I wanted your childhood to be different."

She released the little girl and smiled tenderly at her. "I promise you, my sweet little girl, I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. I love you so much, Gabby."

Gabby turned bright green eyes, so much like her mother's, to the stoic warrior.

            "Wuv Xe," she said and Xena broke down. She cried for a long time as everything she was holding inside surfaced in a rush of emotion… the loss of her friends, the fear of losing her family and the loss of her home for the sake of her hometown.

            "I wish I'd never followed the sword in the first place. I'd be able to give you a better life, Gabby," she whispered but she suddenly tensed and looked around, her senses on full alert.

            "I can help you with that," said a deep masculine voice and Xena was on her feet in an instant, shielding her daughter with her own body.

            "Ares," she growled. "So much for the God of War keeping his word. You promised to stay off my back."

Suddenly, Aphrodite materialised beside the tall god.

            "Back off, Bro!" she cried, waving her hand in disdain.

            "Stay out of this, Aphrodite," he growled but the Goddess of Love took a step closer to him.

            "I'm not letting you do this to my friends," she stated but Xena held up her hand.

            "Hold it! Will you two please stop talking about me as if I'm not here! Ares, what's this all about?"

Ares leaned against a tree and smiled.

            "Well, Xena, as you know, your daughter is a demi-god. The gods can give her the life she deserves. Let me take her to Olympus and raise her. I can mould her powers and shape her into someone her mothers can be proud of."

Xena shook her head in disbelief.

            "I've heard enough," she said and turned to walk away but Ares grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

            "What kind of a life can you give her, Xena? Danger? Hardship on the road? Think of Gabby."

Aphrodite reached out a hand.

            "Xena, don't listen to him. Gabby is destined for greatness but only if she's raised by you!"

Xena laughed coldly.

            "Don't worry, 'Dite, I have no intension of giving my daughter to this second rate god."

Ares slapped his hand against his chest, a wounded look on his face.

            "Excuse me? Second rate? No one calls the God of War second rate!"

Xena stepped up close to him.

            "Oh I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "I didn't mean second rate." Ares nodded and grinned. "I meant third rate!"

She turned and stormed away leaved a very pissed off God of War and a very pleased Goddess of Love glaring at each other.

            "You have got to be kidding me!"

Xena flopped into a chair and settled her daughter in the crook of her arm.

            "No, that's what he said, Gabrielle," she replied with a frown.

            "I think Ares has finally lost his mind," Gabrielle cried, throwing her hands dramatically into the air. "What made him think we'd even consider giving Gabby to him?"

            "I don't know but it's something to do with her being a demigod. Aphrodite said that she was destined for greatness but I have no idea what she meant. Actually, I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

Gabrielle sat down on the arm of Xena's chair and stroked her dark hair back from her face.

            "I wouldn't blame you," she replied. "I would've left too. I think keeping away from him is the best idea."

            "I know, but I have to admit that my curiosity is killing me," the warrior said with a smile.

            "Xena, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking… are you?" the bard asked nervously.

            "No. I'm not going to call Ares, Gabrielle. We have too much to do here before we leave tomorrow. Besides, he'll only put me in a bad mood."

She saw the bard's face settle into sadness and took her hand, squeezing gently.

            "It's going to be ok," she said softly. "I don't want to leave either but we have no choice this time. I don't want to see Amphipolis being attacked again. This place is too important to us."

            "Yeah, you're right but I've really come to think of this town as my home. It's more of a home to me than Potedaia ever was."

            "It will always be our home. We just have to leave it for a while. Gabrielle, we will be back someday."

Xena and Gabrielle spent their last night in their home with their daughter. The packed up essential belonging for the road and the warrior went to the stable to check Argo's shoes and tack. Everything was soon ready and, after dinner, they laid out some cushions on the floor and sat in front of the fire, holding each other tightly and thinking back over the previous year. The memories were good and they knew that someday, they would make more.

            "Be careful, my daughters," Cyrene warned as she stood beside them on the street. "I'm going to miss you so much. Make sure you come and visit often."

            "We will, Mom," Xena said softly as she loaded the last of their belongings onto Argo's back. Gabrielle's horse was already packed and Gabby was seated in her chair strapped to the bard's saddle.

            "Goodbye, Cyrene," Gabrielle whispered and hugged her tightly. She blinked back tears as she mounted her horse. Xena stood in front of her mother, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

            "Mom, I don't know what to say. You've done so much for us over the past while. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Cyrene smiled as she pulled her daughter down to her for a hug.

            "Just think about me once and a while and send me word now and then to let me know you're ok," she replied. "Xena, remember that I love you and I'm really proud of you."

            "I love you too, Mom," the warrior replied. "Well, I guess we'd better be going. We'll see you soon, ok?"

            "Ok, Little One."

Cyrene began to cry as she watched her daughter and her family ride out of town but Xena suddenly turned and waved to her, her face lit with a bright smile. Cyrene sobbed harder as she waved back.

            "So where to?" Gabrielle asked.

            "Dunno," Xena replied with a shrug. "We've got the whole world to choose from."

            "How about Africa?"

            "Africa?"

            "Yeah, we've never been there. It's as good a place as any."

            "Alright. Africa it is. Hey, we can visit Cleopatra in Egypt. She said she'd have a party waiting for us."

            "Sounds like a plan. I hope she remembers us."

            "Oh I think she will!"

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 17.


	17. A Life Worth Living Part 17 Camel Racing...

A Life Worth Living Part 17

                        Camel Racing in Alexandria? By Cheeya

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pics. No copyright infringement was intended. This story is based on the loving relationship between Xena and her lifebond, Gabrielle. If this offends you etc. please don't read any further.

Dedication: For Jan, Suz, Melissa and Linda O'Farrell (good luck in the exams, Babe)

Bard's Note: This is part 17 of the 'A Life Worth Living Series' while it's not necessary to read the other parts to enjoy this one, reading them would explain some of the dialogue between Xena and Gabrielle. You can find my other fic and poetry along with the other parts of this series at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

The scorching sun beat down on two lifebonds and their daughter as they trekked across the desert of Egypt. There was no one around them for miles and the barrenness of the area urged them to try to find civilisation more quickly than either of them normally would have wanted. Sand rose from the hooves of a gold palomino mare and a chestnut gelding as they walked, the partners leading them by their reins. Xena was carrying her daughter in her arms, trying to shield the child with her cloak as the wind-blown grit whipped around them. The baby was crying and the warrior did her best to calm her, eventually resorting to handing her over to Gabrielle so she could tell her a story.

              "How much further do you think?" the bard asked as she handed her reins to her partner and rocked her daughter.

              "I'm not sure," Xena replied, squinting at her from under her hood. Her voice was muffled by the wrap covering her mouth and she pushed it down a little so Gabrielle could hear her over the noise of the wind.

              "I'm not sure," she repeated. "Cleopatra's return message just said that she'd send someone out to meet us. She didn't say when or where but I hope it's soon. I have sand in places that sand should never be. It's sick and wrong."

The bard chuckled and hefted Gabby higher in her arms.

              "Gods, she's getting really heavy," she commented. "I won't be able to carry her much longer."

              "I know," Xena replied with a smile. "Even MY arms are aching." She sighed inaudibly. "What I wouldn't do for a hot bath right now."

              "When we get to the palace we'll have all the baths we can handle. I've heard that Cleopatra bathes in milk three times a day."

              "That's not true," Xena replied with a laugh. "Its only once a day. And I've heard it's very good for your skin. Makes it nice and soft."

              "I don't really care about being soft," Gabrielle replied with a grin. "I'd rather be clean."

              "Yeah, me too," the warrior agreed and tugged lightly on the horses' reins. "Come on, Argo, don't give up on me now. We're nearly there… I hope."

Gabrielle raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the sun and then pointed into the distance.

              "Xena, is that my imagination or do you see camels?"

The warrior turned and looked herself but then she glanced at her partner with a solemn face.

              "No, it's your imagination. It's called a mirage. Usually happens with dehydration." She couldn't however keep a straight face when she saw the look of panic on her partner's. "I'm just kidding! Yes, I see them. It must be Cleopatra's escort."

              "You swine!" Gabrielle exclaimed indignantly. "You had me worried there for a second."

              "I'm sorry, Love. I couldn't resist."

              "I'll forgive you this once if you promise to wash my back for me when we finally get a bath."

              "I promise, Gabrielle. Let's head in their direction and pick them up."

              "I thought they were supposed to be picking _us up," the bard complained._

              "They know we're here," Xena replied, squinting in the bright sunlight.

              "They do? How do you know that?"

              "I saw the sun reflecting off something. They probably have one of those long distance seeing things. Damn, I shoulda got one of those."

              "We'll get you one when we get to Cairo, Honey," Gabrielle replied with a teasing grin. "The gods forbid that there would be a gadget out there that you don't have."

              "Gadget? What's a gadget?" Xena asked, ignoring the bard's teasing.

              "It's a thing, you know, an object. It's my new word," Gabrielle replied.

The warrior rolled her eyes and shook her head.

              "Well I guess it's better than kite," she muttered.

              "Hey! Kite is a great word!"

              "Sure it is, Gabrielle."

Xena and Gabrielle trudged on, keeping their eyes firmly fixed on the caravan heading for them but as they got closer, Xena slowed down and finally stopped.

              "I don't like this, Gabrielle," she stated. "They're not Egyptians, they're nomads. Dammit, that glint of light must have been off a weapon."

              "What do we do?" Gabrielle asked. "Xena, there's no cover around here."

              "Then I fight," the warrior growled, pulling her sword from its sheath on her back.

              "We could just ride away," Gabrielle said, placing a hand on her sword arm but Xena shook her head.

              "The horses won't get far on this sand and those guys have camels. They'd catch us anyway. Gabrielle, I want you to take Gabby and the horses up over that dune there. Don't come back, ok?"

              "Xena, I'm not leaving you to take these guys on alone," the bard protested.

              "Gabrielle!"

              "No! We're in this together. Where you go, I go, remember?"

Xena couldn't help but smile, despite her annoyance.

              "Alright, strap Gabby to her chair and tell Argo to stay there."

              "I'll be back soon," the bard called over her shoulder as she led the horses away. "Don't start without me!"

Xena watched as Gabrielle mounted her horse and rode up the dune with Argo in tow. Once down the other side, she strapped her daughter into her chair on Argo's saddle, wrapped her in her spare cloak and kissed her.

              "Argo, stay," she said, gently stroking the horse's muzzle. The mare dipped her head, nodding her understanding. "Good Girl."

The bard took off back to Xena but as she crested the dune, she looked down to see Xena already engaged in battle. She was surrounded but holding her own. Gabrielle drew her sword and ran down the dune toward the fight, her cloak billowing out behind her, and flipped over the Nomads' heads to stand with her partner.

"What took you so long?" Xena asked with a grin.

"Kept sinking into the sand and getting lost," the bard deadpanned. "You know how short I am."

"I told you that you should have drunk more milk," the warrior replied seriously and then slammed her palm into a man's face, sending the bone of his nose into his brain. He died instantly and dropped onto the sand with a muffled thud. Gabrielle winced but threw herself into the fight with a loud cry. The Warrior Princess and Warrior Bard of Potedaia soon finished off the last of the Nomads and looked around them, watching out for more trouble. Xena sheathed her sword and strode purposefully to the nearest semi-conscious man. She pulled him up by the front of his cloak and stared into his eyes.

"Who are you?" she growled, her own cold and angry. He replied to her in a language that she couldn't understand so she dropped him and stood back.

              "I can't get information from him," she stated. "Come on, Gabrielle, let's get moving."

              "Xena, look," the bard replied, pointing into the distance. Xena shook her head wearily.

              "Better late than never," she said with a shrug, her sharp eyes recognising Cleopatra's banner.

              "I'm gonna get Gabby and the horses," Gabrielle said and climbed back up the side of the dune. She reappeared a moment later, dragging the horses by their reins down the shifting sand. The soulmates pushed on and finally met up with Cleopatra's guard. The commander of the guard bowed to her and Xena instantly liked the young man. His face was tanned and kind and his dark eyes were shining brightly in the sun.

              "Xena," he said in a strong baritone voice. "My name is Hazir. Her Majesty, Queen Cleopatra, sent us to meet you."

              "Well, Hazir," the warrior replied with a grin. "We could have done with your help a half hour ago. Some nomads attacked me and Gabrielle."

              "I am sorry, Warrior Princess," he replied, bowing again.

              "Don't worry about it. We could handle them," Gabrielle replied stepping forward. She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Hazir."

The man took her hand gently and leaned down, touching his forehead against it.

              "Your beauty brings a radiant light to the darkness of the world. Welcome to my country."

Gabrielle glanced at Xena, a smile tugging at her lips but the warrior rolled her eyes and perched her hands on her hips.

              "Well, I guess we should get moving," she said loudly. "How far to the palace?"

              "It is but a few hour's ride. Follow me."

He motioned toward the camels and walked to one, crooking a finger at Gabrielle. The bard held up a hand and then unstrapped Gabby from her chair. She handed her to Xena with a smile and then walked to Hazir.

              "Xe?" Gabby said, looking up at her mother.

              "Yes, Honey?"

The little girl pointed at the camels and bounced up and down in the warrior's arms.

              "Mama!"

Xena glanced over at her partner who was settling herself on a camel's back and looking nervously at the ground.

              "And I thought _Argo was tall," the bard muttered and Xena chuckled._

              "Gabrielle, you ok up there?"

Gabrielle nodded slowly.

              "I was until you mentioned the word 'up'," she replied with a smile. "No, I'm fine. You want to give Gabby up to me?"

              "It's ok," the warrior replied. "You just concentrate on holding on."

The bard's eyes widened nervously.

              "What do you mean by thaaaaaat!" She grabbed the saddle as the camel began to walk. "Whoa! Stop, Camel! Xena!"

The warrior laughed helplessly as Gabrielle passed her.

              "Gabrielle, pull back on the reins hard. He'll get the idea."

The bard reached down and took the leather reins in her hands, wincing as they burned her palms.

              "Ouch! Xena, I'm not liking camels much," she called as she pulled back hard. Xena laughed harder as the bard passed her again, heading in the opposite direction. Her mount stopped suddenly and she grabbed the saddle again to stop herself from falling off as he dropped to the ground. Xena glanced around the soldiers noting that their shoulders were shaking as they tried to hold back the laughter. Gabrielle's first attempt at riding a camel had been almost comical. The warrior strode to her own camel and strapped Gabby into the chair a soldier had removed from Argo. Then she climbed onto him and urged him to stand up.

              "See, Gabrielle, you have to squeeze with your knees and calves," she said, demonstrating said manoeuvre.

              "Easy for you to say," the bard muttered. "You've got long legs."

The soldiers mounted their own camels and Hazir led the train back to Cleopatra's Palace.

              "By the gods!" Gabrielle whispered, as she walked… well actually limped… through the main hall of the most beautiful palace she had ever seen. Everywhere she looked, statues, flowers and huge, ornate tapestries lined the walls. Gold busts of previous Egyptian Pharaohs stood proudly on white, marble pedestals and large marble vases teetered precariously on small, carved shelves. "This is incredible," she breathed as she glanced at her partner. Xena smiled tenderly, amazed that, after everything her soulmate had been through, she was still in awe of the beauty around them. She realised that it was one of the things she loved most about her partner… her ability to see beyond the detail to find simplistic beauty… the bigger picture.

              "Yeah, it's pretty nice," she replied.

              "Pretty nice? Xena, all the castles and palaces we've ever been in pale in comparison to this and you say that it's pretty nice? It's as close to paradise as I've ever seen!"

              "I'm glad you like my home, Gabrielle," said a soft, low voice and the bard spun to find Cleopatra standing in front of her. Xena moved up close to her partner, standing behind her and resting her hand on her hip.

              "Cleopatra, it's good to see you," she said with a smile as Gabrielle glanced up at her over her shoulder.

              "Yes. It's been too long," the Queen replied. "Welcome to Egypt. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer. My home is your home."

              "It's beautiful here," Gabrielle said. "Believe me, it's our pleasure to finally come here. Cleopatra, this is our daughter, Gabby."

The tall Queen held out her arms and Gabrielle passed Gabby over to her. She smiled and then looked intently at the blonde bard.

              "Your daughter?" she asked.

              "Our daughter," Xena replied firmly. "A gift from the Greek Goddess of Love."

Cleopatra nodded graciously.

              "A gift indeed. She's beautiful. Well, you must be tired. I had two rooms prepared for you but now I see that you'll only need one. Your bath has been prepared and my handmaiden has laid out some clothes you might find comfortable in this heat."

The Queen clapped her hands and a young woman scurried up to her, bowing low before nodding to Xena and Gabrielle.

              "Leoni, show my friends to their room. Give them anything they request. They are my honoured guests."

              "Thank you, Cleopatra," Xena said and followed the young woman. Gabrielle took Gabby from the Queen and followed her partner. Once in their room, Gabrielle sat her daughter down on the floor and went to her lover. She looked up into the piercing blue eyes that had captured her heart as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

              "I love you," she stated simply.

              "Hmmm… Even when I'm in a bad mood?" Xena asked, her eyebrow arched in question.

              "Yep."

              "Even when I yell at you and be overprotective?"

              "Yep."

              "Even when I jump into a fight without thinking?"

              "Yep."

              "Even…"

              "Xena?"

              "Yeah?"

              "Shut up and kiss me."

              "Ok."

The warrior leaned down and captured her lover's lips gently. She kissed her passionately and Gabrielle smiled as she felt herself being walked back toward the bed.

              "Xena, we can't right now," she whispered.

              "Why not?" the warrior replied, nibbling on her ear lobe.

              "I have to bath Gabby and put her to bed for a nap and then we have to take a bath and go have dinner with Cleopatra."

The edge of the bed met the backs of Gabrielle's legs and she sat down suddenly. Xena pushed her back onto the bed and crawled up onto her, her hands and knees resting on either sides of her body.

              "Let them all wait," she growled as she lowered herself into her lover's muscular arms. Just then, Gabby started to yell and Xena sighed heavily.

              "She has the worst timing," she stated, rolling off Gabrielle. The bard laced her fingers behind her head and laughed softly.

              "She does sometimes. This time though, I think she's right. Xena, I really should bath her. Besides, I seem to remember a certain Warrior Princess promising she'd wash my back for me."

              "Hmmm, I don't remember that," Xena teased and ducked a flying towel. "Ok, ok, gods!" She started to take off Gabby's clothes but the little girl kicked and yelled. "Gabby, what's wrong, Honey?"

              "Xeeeeeeeeeee," the baby cried and the warrior lifted her up, cradling her gently.

              "What is it, Gabby? Tell Xe what's wrong."

Gabby just sobbed loudly, holding on to her mother tightly and resting her head on her shoulder.

              "I think she's just tired," Xena said, glancing at her worried partner. "I'll bathe her and put her down for a sleep. Gabrielle, see if you can find me her sleeping shift will ya?"

              "I think it's in my saddlebag," Gabrielle replied and went to the pile of bags to rummage. A short time later, she found the shift and handed it to Xena, who was drying her daughter off. Gabby had stopped crying and she sucked on her thumb as the warrior leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

              "There now. Feel better? You're gonna have a nice nap now, Honey and give your Mama and I some time alone, aren't you?"

              "MAMA!" Gabby yelled and Xena winced.

              "Don't you even think about it. Your Mama is mine for at _least the next hour. Longer if I do it right…" She looked at Gabrielle with a sexy smirk. "I plan on taking my time," she purred, perfect white teeth flashing briefly through her grin._

              "Hmmm… On second thoughts I think we have some time," the bard replied. Xena deposited her daughter in the large wooden crib, tucked her in and then flew at Gabrielle, surprising the Hades out of her as they crashed back onto the bed.

              "You're mine," Xena growled, pinning her hands to the bed at shoulder height.

              "Yours," Gabrielle replied with undisguised tenderness and suddenly Xena's face grew serious. She released the bard's hands and gathered her into her arms.

              "Gods, I love you," she whispered and then lowered them both gently back onto the soft bed. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as Gabrielle hands began to roam.

              "Xena?"

              "Hmmm?"

              "Remember you said you have sand in places sand shouldn't be?"

              "Yeah?"

              "Well, I think I've found it."

              "Oh? Ooooh… yesssss… oh you definitely have, Love!"

Two hours later, Xena and Gabrielle walked hand in hand to Cleopatra's dining room… _or dining cavern, Gabrielle thought as she entered the room._

              "Xena, I think this is the biggest room I have EVER been in," she whispered.

              "Yeah. It's cool."

              "Cool?"

              "Yeah, you know, not hot?"

              "Oh right, yeah, it is."

The Queen's handmaiden led them to their seats at the table and bowed low.

              "Queen Cleopatra will be with you shortly," she said and left them alone.

              "Hey, Gabrielle," Xena suddenly said.

              "Yeah?"

              "See that over there?" She pointed to the bard's right.

              "Yes?"

              "That's a fertility statue."

              "And?"

Xena grinned wickedly.

              "We should get one."

              "Why, Xena? Wait! Have you been trying to get me pregnant?" the bard teased.

              "Very funny, Gabrielle. Not for us. For Toris. He sent word just before we left that he was going to marry that woman in Athens."

              "Xena, you never told me that!"

The warrior looked away guiltily.

              "Sorry. It just slipped my mind with everything that happened."

              "It's ok, Honey. I was just…" Suddenly a loud noise came from behind them. "What was that?"

              "That, my bard, was a gong. Cleopatra's coming."

              "And I thought _you made dramatic entrances," the bard replied with a chuckle._

              "Ha ha," Xena stated flatly and then stood as the Queen of Egypt swept into the room.

              "Good Evening, Xena, Gabrielle," the Queen said as she took her seat at the head of the table. "I hope your room is suitable."

              "It's beautiful, thank you," Gabrielle replied with a smile. "Thanks for the clothes too."

She looked appreciatively at the long white robe Xena was wearing and Cleopatra laughed.

              "You look very beautiful, Gabrielle."

The bard looked at the Queen in surprise and Xena felt her hackles rise but she took a deep breath and tried to change the subject.

              "How have things been here?" she asked conversationally but her face fell as she saw the worried look on Cleopatra's face.

              "Not so good, Xena," the Queen replied. "I received word a few days ago that the Nomad tribes have joined together. I'm not sure how many there are but I have to admit to being worried about it."

The warrior nodded slowly.

              "Gabrielle and I were attacked by some Nomads on the way here. We didn't have any problem in stopping them but I was surprised because I've heard that they're normally peaceful people."

              "They _are peaceful," Cleopatra replied thoughtfully, "which leads me to believe that their leader wants to change their ways. I haven't been able to find out who their leader is."_

Xena looked questioningly at Gabrielle and the bard nodded.

              "Cleopatra, why don't you let Xena and I try to find out. We're not known here and we could move around easily."

The Queen smiled but shook her head.

              "Thank you but I couldn't ask you to put yourselves in danger like that," she said.

              "There doesn't have to be any danger," Gabrielle replied. "All we have to do is keep a low profile."

              "Are you sure?" Cleopatra asked.

              "Absolutely," Xena stated. "We'd be pleased to help. We'll go tomorrow."

              "Take Hazir with you, just in case," Cleopatra said and the warrior nodded.

The meal was pleasant, with interesting conversation and more than enough wine. As the warrior and bard strolled back to their room, Xena smiled as she realised that her partner was a little bit tipsey. Gabrielle was giggling at nothing and on more than one occasion, wandered off course and bumped into the warrior.

              "Gabrielle, how much did you drink?" Xena asked with a laugh as Gabrielle placed her hand against the wall to steady herself.

              "Not that much," the bard replied with a grin. "Only about five goblets."

              "Five? Gabrielle, you can't handle five!"

              "Sure I can, Xena. I'm a little bit old for you to be watching what I'm drinking now, aren't I?" she scolded.

              "Yes," Xena replied sheepishly. "But I just don't want you to be hung over if we're going after this leader guy tomorrow."

Gabrielle shook her head in exasperation and sighed long and hard.

              "You're doing it again," she said. "I thought we got over this?"

              "What?" Xena replied defensively.

              "You treating me like a child. Xena, you're my wife, not my mother!"

The warrior suddenly stopped, anger rising quickly.

              "Well, if you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to act like your mother, would I?" she snapped. Gabrielle's eyes closed at her lifebond's angry tone. She was upset and hurt by her words.

              "Well," she said softly. "If I'm such a child, then why do you stick around? Let me guess… the sex is good, huh?"

Xena lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head.

              "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that."

              "No, you shouldn't," Gabrielle replied, unwilling to let her off the hook just yet. "After all we've been through, you had no right to say that."

              "I know. Gabrielle, really, I'm so sorry."

The bard sighed and then smiled.

              "It's ok. Look, it's been a long day. Why don't we both get some sleep?"

              "Yeah," Xena agreed and held her partner's hand as they walked back to their room. They snuggled up together in bed and fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

Xena and Gabrielle threaded their way through the crowds in the market area. The market was loud and colourful but Gabrielle wasn't really paying attention. She glanced over at her partner now and again and was worried because Xena had been very quiet since their argument the previous night. While Gabrielle had let it go, it was obvious that the warrior hadn't. The bard decided to bring it up later but for that moment, she would wait.

              "Gabrielle, let's split up. See if you can find any Nomads and try to make friendly with them. I'll meet you back here at midday, ok?"

              "Ok," the bard replied and then frowned as Xena headed away in the opposite direction. She hadn't even said goodbye. Now Gabrielle was sure that something was wrong. She sighed and pulled her scarf tighter around her head, hiding her blonde hair from view. Most of the people in the area were dark-haired and she didn't want to attract attention. "Right, Nomads… Nomads…" She turned in a full circle and then walked slowly through the market square, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to keep tabs on both the people around her and where she was going so she could find her way back. She picked out several men who looked like Nomads from the way they were dressed but when she got closer and heard their accents, she decided they were just Egyptian peasants and moved on. She spotted Hazir and a couple of his men at one stage but they ignore each other and moved away. The last thing Hazir wanted to do was make Gabrielle a target. After an hour of searching, Gabrielle ducked down a side street and leaned back against a wall. She pulled back her cloak and tried to settle her sais more comfortably against her boots. For some reason, they had been bothering her all morning. She slid them out of their leather holders and then back in again, stamping her feet to test if they were seated properly. Once satisfied, she covered her legs again and walked back into the street where she almost collided with Xena.

              "I'm sorry," the warrior stated and kept going without even a glance back.

              "What the Hades got up her nose?" Gabrielle muttered with a shake of her head but she frowned as she saw the three men who were very obviously following her partner. She walked toward them and waited until they passed her and were a bit ahead of her before doubling back to follow them herself. In the distance, she saw Xena turn into an alley and saw the men quickly follow. She broke into a run to catch up, but as she approached the turn off, one of the men flew back into the street, landing on his back with a painful thump. Gabrielle grinned.

              "That's my Warrior Princess," she said proudly and turned into the alley herself. Xena was standing over a Nomad, her fist clenched in his tunic and she had put the pinch on him. Once again she scowled and released the pressure point as he babbled in a language she couldn't understand. She dropped him and perched her hands on her hips, looking at Gabrielle.

              "I think I'm gonna have to learn this godsbedamned language before I can get any information," she stated and Gabrielle smiled. "Or we could just get a translator," she suggested.

              "Good idea! I knew there was a reason why I kept you around," the warrior teased but her face suddenly dropped as their argument of the night before came back to her. "Gabrielle, I didn't mean that," she said quickly as she moved up to her lifebond.

              "I know you didn't. You were joking. I got it," the bard replied. "Xena, what's wrong? Is this about what happened last night?"

              "I hurt you… again…" Xena stated a look of self-loathing on her face. Gabrielle shook her head.

              "Xena, we both said things we didn't mean. Honey, we're joined," she went on with a smile. "We're supposed to fight sometimes. Think about how much we used to fight before we got joined. I hit you in the nose with my staff one time trying to catch you off-guard. We used to disagree about a lot of things but now we just know each other well enough to know when to step back."

Xena nodded slowly and then smiled.

              "Look, Gabrielle. I just… I don't ever mean or want to hurt you. If I do I'm sorry and I'm apologising now for the next time I do it because I probably will."

              "Alright, then I'm apologising too. Besides, I said something I'm not proud of last night too so let's just forget it and move on, ok?"

              "Ok," Xena replied with a grin and kissed her partner on the nose. "Let's keep searching." She turned to walk away but suddenly stopped and drew Gabrielle into her arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you," she whispered and then took off back toward the market. Gabrielle blinked and looked around her, cursing under her breath as she realised that she wasn't sure where she was so she decided to follow Xena.

              "Thank the gods for Xena's sense of direction," she muttered as she followed the warrior back through the maze of streets and alleyways and soon found herself back at the market. She saw Xena disappear into the bustling crowds and moved away to find something to drink. Gabrielle stopped at a tiny tavern and ducked inside. She slid into a seat near the back of the room, trying to be inconspicuous. The bard asked for wine and sat quietly, watching the room with interest as patrons moved in and out. She was just about to leave when two men entered and she immediately covered her face. Gabrielle recognised one of the men as having been part of the group who had attacked herself and Xena in the desert the day before. She looked down submissively as they took the table beside her and then beckoned to the tavern keeper, pointing at her glass. He came by with a refill and Gabrielle nodded her thanks as she tried to focus on the conversation near her. She smiled as she realised they were speaking Greek. One of the men was obviously a trader of some sort who didn't speak Egyptian so the Nomad was forced to speak Greek, luckily for Gabrielle. She did, however wonder where a wandering, animal herder would have picked up her native tongue. She knew Xena spoke a few different languages, including Brittanic, Chinese, Roman and a bit of Hibernian but that was because the warrior had lived there at one time or another, even if it were only briefly.

              Gabrielle took a sip of wine and leaned back in her chair, listening carefully. The men were speaking in low voices and she was finding it difficult to hear what they were saying since the noise from the market was flooding into the room.

              "You had better have it. I'm warning you, if you don't get it soon I'm going to have to………… until you…………… Afayad won't be too pleased……… Cleopatra inside the Palace………… worried about guards………… Xena. ……………won't stop the……… Cleopatra………… dead."

Gabrielle's eyes grew wide at the mention of her partner's name. The Nomads knew Xena was there and who she was and there was a good chance that they would know her as well. She soon found out. The Greek man glanced over at her and his eyes strayed down her legs but they suddenly narrowed and he stood up, pointing at her. Gabrielle looked down and realised that her cloak had fallen open, exposing her boots and sais.

              "Hades," she cursed and hopped over the table, running for the door but she was blocked by a huge man. She spun and kicked him in the face but he didn't even flinch. He grinned, flashing rotten, black teeth and cracked her across the jaw. She spun in a full circle but he grabbed her around the waist, squeezing her hard. She struggled for a minute as she felt the air being squeezed from her lungs and she was expecting to feel her ribs crack any second, but as she was on the verge of passing out, the man suddenly dropped her. She collapsed onto the ground and rolled out of the way as the man fell over, Xena's chakram sticking out of his back. Gabrielle retrieved the weapon and ran out to her partner.

              "How did you know I was here?" she asked. Xena shook her head. "I have the power to read minds," she deadpanned. "No, I met Hazir and he told me you had gone in there ages ago but hadn't come out. He was worried about you so I came over to peek in the window. I saw that big guy pick you up so I let rip. Are you ok?" Gabrielle gingerly felt her jaw and then spat a tooth into her hand along with some blood.

              "Awww," she groaned. "I've managed to keep my teeth intact up until now… and it's a good chewing one too." She shrugged and dropped it on the ground. "Xena, the Nomads are planning something to do with Cleopatra. I couldn't hear everything that was said but I think they're going to try an assassination. I was also going to say that they know who we are and why we're here but I think they just proved that to you."

              "Yeah. They'll keep a low profile from now on, Gabrielle and I have a feeling that we're not going to be able to find out who their leader is. Let's get back to the Palace and tell Cleopatra what's going on. I'm also going to speak to Hazir about stepping up security in the Palace, especially around Cleopatra's private chambers."

An hour later, Xena and Gabrielle were granted access to Cleopatra's bathing chamber. The Queen was sitting in her bath of milk, her eyes closed in relaxation.

              "Were you able to find anything out?" she asked.

              "They're on to us," Xena growled. "But we think they're going to attempt to kill you, Cleopatra. I've spoken to Hazir and he's doubled the Palace guard and tripled your personal guard."

Gabrielle stepped to the edge of the bath and knelt down to whisper to the Queen. She looked surprised for a moment and glanced at Xena but the warrior nodded and grinned.

              "Really? Ok, if you think it's necessary. I trust you both," Cleopatra replied. She stepped out of the bath and Leoni, her handmaiden, wrapped a long white robe around her naked body and led her out of the room.

              "What do you think?" Xena asked her partner.

              "Not bad at all," Gabrielle replied as she glanced in the direction of the door. "But you're more beautiful, Honey and you've got a much better figure."

Xena scowled.

              "I wasn't talking about Cleopatra, Gabrielle," she said with an exasperated eye roll. "I was talking about the plan."

              "Oh! Right, the plan," Gabrielle chuckled. "I think it's a good plan. It'll… uh…."

The bard raised her hand to her head and then blinked rapidly. Xena took her face in her hands.

              "Gabrielle, focus!" she said pointedly but she saw the glazed look in her lifebond's eyes and grew suddenly worried. "Hey, are you ok?"

              "I feel kinda… light headed," the bard said but then her knees buckled and she passed out, collapsing into Xena's arms. The warrior scooped her up and laid her gently on a nearby sofa. She lifted Gabrielle's eyelids one by one and shook her head.

              "Dammit, she has a bad concussion," she stated. "What did that guy hit her with?"

It was hours later when Gabrielle finally came to and she gritted her teeth against the ten Amazon drums that were beating in her head.

              "I hate when this happens," she whispered and Xena smiled down at her, squeezing her hand gently. "I don't know how I'm at all sane anymore. I've taken so many knocks on the head."

The warrior chuckled.

              "Well, think about it this way, Gabrielle. I've been doing this ten years longer than you so I've taken an extra ten years worth of bumps and look at me… I'm still sane."

              "Nah, you're crazy," Gabrielle replied with a teasing grin. Xena smiled tenderly and stroked her partner's hair back from her eyes.

              Well, if you mean crazy about you… then you're absolutely right," she said softly. Then her face grew serious. "Gabrielle, if we're going to get this plan to work, we're going to need something else."

              "What's that?" the bard asked.

              "Leoni. She's the key to whether this will work or not. She's never away from Cleopatra, except at night so we're going to need to bring her in on this plan. I'll go talk to her and check on Gabby. You try to get some sleep, ok?"

              "Ok," Gabrielle replied and smiled as Xena kissed her on the forehead.

              "Gabrielle, if I'm right about this, I think we can catch Cleopatra's assassin and the leader of the Nomad tribes in one go…"

                                                            The End

To be continued in part 18.


	18. A Life Worth Living Part 18 The Price of...

A Life Worth Living Part 18

                                    The Price Of A Good Deed by Cheeya.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended. This story is based on the love between Xena and her lifebond, Gabrielle. There is no subtext… only blatant maintext so if this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read on any further. There's nothing too graphic in here though.

Archiving : Go ahead, you want? you take! drop me a mail to let me know if you want! I'd get a kick outta it!

Dedication: For Linda… you know who you are, Love.  For Sham, a really good friend and, of course, steerer of drunken Cheeyas to excellent pubs in Dublin. (giggles) Also for Jan… welcome to the team, Hon!

Bard's Note: You don't have to have read the entire series to enjoy this part but I would recommend that you read part 17. This part will make more sense! The rest of the series, along with my other Xena fanfic/poetry can be found at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

Gabrielle stood at the window of the bedchamber she was sharing with her lifebond and gazed out over the palace gardens. A soft, trickling sound of water lazily drifted to her on the breeze and her eyes were quickly drawn to the fountain at the centre of the garden. It wasn't the sound that drew her though, it was the powerful, graceful form of her partner. Xena was practising sword drills in the open area by the fountain and once again, Gabrielle admired the warrior's skill. The bard never ceased to be amazed by her lifebond's beauty and, not for the first time, thanked the Fates for bringing them together. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Thank you," she whispered and then moved away from the window to check on her daughter. Gabby was sitting quietly on a large, woollen rug, playing with a doll Cleopatra had given her. She was giggling softly and, as Gabrielle sat beside her on the floor, turned wide, green eyes to her mother.

            "Mama, where Xe?" she asked brightly.

Gabrielle tickled her gently making her squirm and then scooped her up to sit her on her lap.

            "Xe's outside, Honey. Do you wanna see her?"

            "Yes, see Xe!"

The bard set Gabby on the floor and then stood, taking her hand and walking to the door.

            "How about you and I go for a walk and we can see Xena in the garden, ok?"

            "Yes, garden, see Xe," Gabby replied joyfully and ran ahead of her mother down the long corridor. Gabrielle jogged to catch up.

            "Hey! Wait for me!" she laughed as she caught the little girl's hand. Gabby giggled and walked with her mother out into the bright sunshine. Gabrielle stroked her hair lovingly as they walked, chuckling softly as Gabby squirmed under her touch. "Just like her mother. Doesn't like fuss," she muttered as she shot a tender look at her lifebond who had paused in her drills to watch her family approach. Xena sheathed her sword on her back and opened her arms as Gabby raced toward her.

            "XE!" she squealed and the warrior swooped her up into the air.

            "Hiya, Cute Stuff," she grinned, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Whatcha been up to? Huh?"

            "She's been playing with the doll Cleopatra gave her all morning. She's been as good as gold," Gabrielle said with a smile. "So, did you speak to Leoni?"

Xena frowned slightly.

            "Yeah, I did," she replied. "She agreed but I'm not sure whether we can trust her. For all we know, she may be the 'man' on the inside, Gabrielle."

            "Does this change the plan?" the bard asked worriedly.

The warrior put her daughter down and took her love's hand locking their fingers. They followed Gabby deeper into the garden, strolling slowly through the pungent flowers.

            "Well, not really," Xena replied after a moment's thought. "We can control what she knows so we'll know exactly what she's going to relay. No, we stick to the plan. It's the only way we can get the assassin to focus on me rather than Cleopatra."

Gabrielle chuckled softly.

            "Ok, I guess we should get started, huh?"

            "Yeah… uh… Gabrielle… I… " Xena trailed off uncertainly and the bard squeezed her fingers encouragingly.

            "What?" she asked softly.

            "If this doesn't work, I want you to take Gabby as far away from here as possible, ok?"

The bard shook her head and sighed.

            "How many times are we going to have to go through this, Xena. I'm NOT leaving you behind!"

            "Gabrielle, if this doesn't work, there won't be anything TO leave behind," the warrior replied honestly. There was a stunned silence for a long moment but then Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

            "It WILL work," she said fiercely. "It has to work. Gabby and I are NOT losing you."

Xena smiled tenderly.

            "Definitely not… if I have anything to do with it… but just… be ready, ok? Just in case."

The bard nodded and looked down. Once again, she felt the familiar fear at the thought of losing her lifebond… the only woman she had ever, could ever and would ever… Love.

            "We should get started. I know Cleopatra's temporary chambers have been prepared for her. Now all that's left for today is to get you into character."

Xena laughed softly.

            "Well, all I need now is the wig!" She picked up her daughter and walked back to the palace with her bard alongside her. Part one of the plan was in action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Gabrielle, I need to see Cleopatra."

The blonde bard shook her head, a regretful look on her face.

            "I'm sorry, Hazir," she replied. "The Queen is VERY upset about all this and she doesn't want to be disturbed. She left strict instructions to say that she doesn't want to see anyone but Xena and Leoni."

The Commander nodded slowly.

            "Fine, but perhaps you would ask Xena to pass on a message to Her Majesty for me?"

            "Of course. What's the message?"

            "Tell her… tell her I… miss her," he replied with a smile. Gabrielle's jaw dropped a little in surprise.

            "You and Cleopatra are…?" she asked.

            "Yes. We have been together for almost three years now," Hazir explained, his eyes smiling as much as his mouth. Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

            "I'll make sure Cleopatra gets the message," she said and then went to find Xena. She entered Cleopatra's bedchamber and sat on the bed. She reached out to touch the Queen's face but she jumped as a hand suddenly shot up to grab hers and she was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

            "Sorry," Xena said with a grin. "Must have dozed off. You gave me a fright."

Gabrielle chuckled and tugged lightly on Xena's wig, straightening it into place.

            "Wouldn't do for the Queen of Egypt to have crooked hair," she teased. "Everything ok last night?"

            "No," Xena replied with a fake pout. "Didn't sleep a wink."

            "Why? Worried?"

            "No, missed you," came the tender reply and once again, the bard melted.

            "That's sweet," she whispered and leaned in to kiss her partner deeply. Warm, strong arms encircled her and pulled her down onto the bed.

            "Xe?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "I don't think we should…" Gabrielle trailed off as the warrior's lips moved lower. She sighed happily. "Never mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Warrior Bard of Poteidaia stuck her head out the door, looked up and down the corridor, straightened her clothes and headed back to her room with a huge smile on her face.

            "She's getting better and better at that," she muttered and then chuckled proudly. "And judging by her little vocal display… so am I!"

Gabrielle slipped into her room but, as she walked toward the wash stand, she suddenly heard a sound behind her. She spun reflexively but she was grabbed roughly and punched hard in the stomach. The bard doubled over as the air rushed from her lungs and dropped to her knees, fighting for breath. She looked up and the last thing she saw before her world went dark was a hooded figure raising a cudgel…

            "How long ago?" Xena demanded as she paced back and forward.

            "A few hours, judging by…" Hazir stopped suddenly as cold, blue eyes drilled into him.

            "Judging by what?" came the terse question.

            "Judging by the dried blood we found on the floor."

Xena swallowed once and then again as she tried to calm down.

            "Was there… much… blood?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest with fear.

            "No, only a few drops. My guess is that she was hit over the head and taken away. I do not understand how her attacker got inside the palace, Xena. I've doubled the guards as you asked."

Xena stopped pacing and perched her hands on her slender hips.

            "Hazir, are there any underground passageways or sewer tunnels leading into the palace?" she asked slowly. Understanding suddenly came to the commander's eyes.

            "There is only one that I know of…"

The Warrior Princess knelt down, braced her hands on either side of the trap door and stuck her head down into the sewer tunnel, wrinkling her nose at the foul smell wafting to her. She held her breath as she looked up and down the tunnel and then pulled back, releasing and then sucking in a deep lungful of air.

            "We were right," she stated in a throaty growl. "I can see footprints in the sludge. One man carrying something heavy, judging by the depth of the prints. My guess is that it was Gabrielle he was carrying." The commander nodded and waved to his men but Xena held up her hand. "No, I go alone."

            "But…" Hazir started but Xena shook her head. 

            "It'll be easier if I work alone. That way no one gets hurt unnecessarily, got me?"

            "Yes," the man replied and signalled for his men to stand down.

            "Hazir, I'm leaving Cleopatra in your hands. Take care of her," Xena warned.

            "My life for hers," Hazir replied but Xena smiled.

            "Let's just everyone keep their own lives," she said and then dropped through the trap door into the tunnel. Her boots made a disgusting, squelching sound as she landed and once again she wrinkled her nose and held her breath. "How in the gods' names do I get myself into these things," she muttered as she trudged off into the deeper shadows of the sewer, holding a torch in front of her.

Gabrielle's groan echoed around her cell, making her head hurt even more.

            "Not again," she complained as she gingerly touched the large bump just at her hairline. "Son of a…" she began but froze as she suddenly realised she wasn't alone in the cell. "Who's there?" she asked and then stood up shakily, placing her hand against the wall for support. She heard a figure scramble away from her and held out her hand. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly and her eyes widened with shock when a small child stepped out of the shadows. Gabrielle immediately dropped to one knee so she could be at eye level with the little girl. "What's your name?" she asked but she was met with blank, brown eyes. "Ok, you don't speak my language." The bard paced back and forward for a moment, trying to think but then she knelt again. "Gabrielle," she said, patting her chest. After a long silence the little girl moved closer to her and patted her own chest. "Liri," she said and Gabrielle smiled.

            "Ok, Liri," she encouraged. "C'mere." She held out her arms and the little girl stepped into her, hugging her tightly. "How long have you been here, huh?" the bard asked softly as she stroked tangled, dark hair. "A long time by the look of you but don't you worry. Xena and I will get you out of here…" She looked around the cell and sighed heavily. "Somehow."

            "I tell her to be careful. I tell her to watch her back and she still manages to get herself into trouble," Xena muttered as she continued her walk down the sewer tunnel. She was in a very bad mood from both worry about Gabrielle and the smell that was really beginning to sicken her. And then there were the rats. Even though she wasn't afraid of them, they definitely weren't her favourite animals. Now and again, she nudged them out of the way with the toe of her boot. "How do you guys live down here with this smell?" she asked absently, her eyes straining to see as far ahead as possible in the dim light. She shrugged and raised the torch higher, cursing softly as she scraped her knuckles against the low roof. Then she rolled her eyes as a pain started in her lower back from walking with her head and shoulders bent. "You know, Gabrielle," she stated. "Sometimes I envy your lack of height. Being six-foot tall can be a real pain in the…" She trailed off as her sharp hearing picked up a sound up ahead. "Ssshh," she told the rats and then crouched low, waiting for whatever made the sound. She grinned as one of the men who had attacked Gabrielle in that tavern two days earlier strolled along carrying his own torch. He was whistling and didn't even realise that Xena was there until her fingers shot out and jabbed a pressure point on his neck. He dropped to his knees as she grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

            "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain," she growled. "You've got thirty seconds to live unless you tell me where my partner is."

He wheezed but managed to speak.

            "Cell under the tavern. She's alive."

The warrior released the pinch and dropped him into the foul smelling sludge.

            "If there's even one hair on her head out of place, I swear by any god you name, I'll hunt you down until you're nothing but a carcass for the desert scavengers. Am I making myself clear?"

            "Yes," the man replied and took off back the way he had come. Xena turned and headed back to the trap door to the palace. She flipped up and into the tiny anteroom where Hazir was waiting for her.

            "What did you find?" he asked quickly.

            "Lots of rats," the warrior replied and ran for the door. "And one really large one!" she called back over her shoulder as she disappeared. Hazir shrugged, not even pretending to understand.

Gabrielle spun and slammed her boot into the door for the tenth time but it didn't even budge an inch. Her head was aching badly and the more she moved, the worse it got, yet she couldn't just sit and do nothing. Liri watched her carefully but suddenly grabbed her arm and pointed at the door, tugging lightly. She pulled Gabrielle back and flat against the wall. Just as they moved, the door flew open and two bowls of, what the bard could only describe as slop, skidded across the floor. Then the door was banged shut. Gabrielle moved to the bowls and sat cross legged on the floor, gingerly picking one up. She carefully examined the contents and then dipped her little finger in to take a taste. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good and she decided to eat it anyway when her stomach let itself be heard. Liri giggled and demolished her bowl twice as fast as Gabrielle. The bard laughed as the little girl licked every last scrap out of the wooden dish.

            "Hungry, huh?" she asked. "I wonder how you got here." She paused thoughtfully. "I wonder how _I got here," she added with a smile. "And why Xena isn't here yet. She's going to kill me, you know. Yep, stone dead Gabrielle after this one. I can hear her now… 'I told you always to check behind the door when you enter a room alone'… I'm never going to hear the end of this." Gabrielle rolled her eyes and scooted across the floor to sit with her back against the wall. Liri sat beside her and Gabrielle lifted her into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and cuddling her. "I have a daughter," she said softly. "Her name is Gabby and she's two-and-a-half years old. I miss her like crazy. I'll bet you miss your Mom and Dad too but I promise Xena and I will get you out of here."_

Liri finally fell asleep in Gabrielle's arms and the bard took the opportunity to rest. Her head was still pounding from the blow she took. She soon fell asleep.

**************************************************************************

            "Gabrielle? Are you in there?"

            "Xena? Yes, I'm here!"

            "Hold on! Keep back from the door."

Xena kicked the door and it flew open with a loud crash. She stepped through with a huge grin on her face. "Hi there! Ready to go?"

Gabrielle nodded quickly. 

            "Let me just get Liri. Xena, I…" Her eyes grew wide when a guard suddenly jumped on Xena. He brandished a dagger and before Xena even had a chance to block, he slit her throat. Blood cascaded from the wound, running rivulets over her breastplates and between her breasts as she clutched at her severed windpipe.

            "XENA!" Gabrielle screamed as the warrior sank slowly to her knees, her eyes wide and terrified…

**************************************************************************

            "Gabrielle!"

The bard cried out as she jerked forward, her hands instinctively reaching for her sais. She was shaking violently and her face and chest were covered in a light film of sweat. "Gabrielle?" A tiny voice drew her out of her fear and she looked around to see Liri's frightened face. The bard swallowed and then took a deep breath, forcing a smile.

            "It's ok, Honey," she said in a soothing voice. "I was just having a bad dream. It's ok." She hugged the little girl and held her in her arms as she thought about her dream. Gabrielle immediately remembered the time when Xena fought the Persian Advanced Guard alone. She had dreamed that a man with a double edged sword came through the roof, slitting Xena's throat and killing her however, when the fight had actually happened, the man had appeared but the warrior had stopped him. Gabrielle wondered if this dream was another warning for Xena. She closed her eyes briefly but the sound of breaking furniture startled her out of her thoughts. Bootsteps she instantly recognised, pounded down the stairs.

            "Gabrielle!"

The bard ran to the door.

            "Xena! I'm in here!" she yelled.

She heard Xena skid to a halt outside the door.

            "Gabrielle, get back from the door!" The bard moved back and Xena kicked the door in. It crashed back against the frame and Xena ducked into the cell, a huge grin on her face. "Hi there! Ready to go?"

Gabrielle immediately shook her head.

            "Xena, behind you!" she cried as the warrior moved toward her. Xena spun, her sword already in her hand but she looked out the door and up and down the corridor.

            "There's no one there, Gabrielle. Are you ok?"

The bard released a breath and nodded slowly.

            "Sorry, I had a dream that a guy was behind you when you came to rescue us. Forget it. It doesn't matter now."

            "Us?"

            "What?"

            "Gabrielle, you said rescue us."

The younger woman nodded and looked around the cell. Xena hadn't spotted Liri in the dimness of the room.

            "Xena, meet Liri."

The little girl came out of the shadows to look up shyly at the tall warrior. Xena knelt down and smiled.

            "Hi there," she said. "You're Liri, huh?"

Gabrielle placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "She doesn't understand us," she said softly. "Xena, how did you find me?"

            "A rat told me," the warrior growled with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, Gabrielle. We have to get back to the Palace."

Xena led her lifebond and the little girl out through the tavern, pausing to punch one of the guards out as she passed. An hour later, they were back at the Palace and the warrior was pacing back and forward in front of her lifebond.

            "I…" Pace, pace pace. "Gab…" Pace, pace, pace. "I can't believe…" Pace, pace, pace.

            "Xena! For the gods sakes. If you're going to lecture me, do it sometime this year!" Gabrielle exclaimed and Xena stopped dead in her tracks.

            "You'll check behind the door when you enter a room, right?" Xena asked in a low, controlled voice.

            "Yeah, I will," the bard replied and suddenly, Xena had her arms tightly around her.

            "I was so scared, Gabrielle. I thought… there was blood… I… I love you."

            "I love you too, Xena. Listen, I remembered something else from the conversation I overheard in the tavern. The Egyptian guy mentioned a man called Afayed and he said something about Afayed not being happy if the Greek merchant didn't bring him something."

Xena pinched her bottom lip as she digested this information.

            "Do you think this Afayed is the ringleader?" she asked.

            "Well, the Nomad guy sounded as if he was afraid of him," Gabrielle replied thoughtfully. "I know that it's this guy who's planning to kill Cleopatra though."

Xena walked to the window and looked out over the garden, her arms crossed over her breastplate.

            "I think I should get back into character then. Now that they don't have you anymore, they're going to strike quickly. Be ready."

            "I'll be ready," Gabrielle replied and strode out of the room.

            "You IDIOTS!" Afayed slammed his fist into the table, a look of fury on his tanned face. "I can't believe you let Xena get the blonde back! She was our insurance in case our assassin was caught!"

Mohammed lowered his eyes, waiting for his master's wrath but he was surprised when the man just shook his head.

            "Mohammed, I know Xena's skill. Look, let's just move on with the plan. We'll try to catch them off guard. I know where Cleopatra is and I also know that Xena is playing her part as a decoy. She has guards on Cleopatra but they'll be easy to get past once we're in." He paused to look around the room. "Does everyone know what they are to do?" Murmurs and nods wandered around the room. "Good. Now go!"

Gabrielle set her mug of wine on the bedside table and pulled the bedcovers up to the Queen's shoulders.

            "Don't worry, Cleopatra," she murmured. "Everything's ok. Xena knows what she's doing."

            "I know that Gabrielle," came a low voice and the bard almost took a step back as a hand came up to caress her cheek. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you and Xena have done for me. This is the second time you've saved my life. I have something special for you both."

            "You have nothing to thank us for. You're our friend, Cleopatra and Xena and I always look after our friends." Cleopatra smiled and a heaviness suddenly descended on the room, making it hard for Gabrielle to breathe. In fact, her breathing increased pace as she looked into warm brown eyes. She was lost in the moment but then she suddenly pulled back. "I… um… I'd better go check on Gabby," she said distractedly and then turned to leave the room.

            "Gabrielle?"

            "Yeah?"

            "The wine you were drinking was laced with an aphrodisiac. I know how much you love Xena. Go to her."

            "Thank you, Cleopatra. This was very thoughtful of you."

            "It was Hazir's idea. He's very romantic. Now go, she's waiting for you."

The bard grinned and took off at a run to Cleopatra's usual quarters. She flung open the door and ran to the bed, quickly noting the half-mug of wine sitting on the table. Xena chuckled and pulled back the covers and by the time Gabrielle crawled in beside her, they were both naked. They kissed deeply but the warrior pulled back slightly, seeing the need burning in her lover's eyes.

            "You can't resist a good wig, can ya?" she teased. Gabrielle laughed helplessly and then surrendered totally to her lifebond's touch.

            "Cleopatra certainly knows what she's doing when it comes to aphrodisiacs," Xena said weakly. "I'm exhausted." 

Gabrielle chuckled and placed light kisses on her lifebond's breast.

            "She said it was actually Hazir's idea," she replied but Xena suddenly sat forward.

            "Hazir's? Why would Hazir…" The warrior froze and her mouth dropped open. "Cleopatra!" She hopped out of bed and pulled her clothes on, followed quickly by her bard. They ran to Cleopatra's quarters with weapons drawn and Xena got a sick feeling in her stomach as she saw the unconscious guards by the door. The Warrior Princess kicked in the door and somersaulted into the room, trilling her war cry and holding her sword at the ready.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she growled, spinning her blade slowly in her hand. Mohammed turned, his dagger still raised above his head. His eyes were wide and frightened because he knew he would die at the hands of the Warrior Princess. "Be a good boy and put that down," Xena asked, taking a step closer to him. Cleopatra scooted back on the bed and climbed out the far side, running to Gabrielle. The bard stood in front of the Queen, her sais raised and her knees bent in a defensive stance. Mohammed's eyes moved from Cleopatra to Xena to Cleopatra again. The Queen stepped out from behind Gabrielle to get a better view and the assassin saw his chance. He hurled the knife across the room, aiming right between Cleopatra's eyes. Xena dropped her sword and dove for the knife but she missed it by a hair's breath. She held her breath as Gabrielle yelled and dove sideways. There was silence for a long moment and then Cleopatra knelt down at the bard's side. Xena released her breath as she realised that Gabrielle had stopped the knife. She smiled but when Cleopatra looked at her, her face was stricken.

            "Xena," she whispered.

            "What?" The warrior looked at her lifebond and realised that she hadn't moved at all. "Gabrielle?" Xena ran to her as soldiers charged into the room to grab Mohammed, and dropped to her knees beside her. She lifted Gabrielle's head and immediately saw the blood trickle from the side of her mouth. The knife was lodged up to its hilt in the bard's chest. Xena shook her head.

            "No," she cried. "No! Gabrielle!" She gathered her lifebond's body into her arms and rocked her as she sobbed. "No. Gabrielle, please, oh dear gods no."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and her face twisted with pain. She felt the pain build and build in her chest and finally it released as a long, soulful, grief stricken scream. Cleopatra wrapped her arms around them both and held Xena as she cried. They sat that way for a long time until the warrior finally pulled back. "We still need to find out who sent this bastard." She got up slowly and walked to the man who was being held in chains by two soldiers.

            "Who sent you?" she asked. He looked away. Xena cracked him across the jaw with her fist. "I asked who sent you," she repeated. When he didn't answer, she jabbed the pressure point on his neck. I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You have thirty seconds to live unless you tell me who sent you."

Just then, Hazir strode into the room.

            "Xena, I just heard what happened. Are you ok?"

Xena's eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

            "Gabrielle is dead," she said, her voice shaking with emotion. She jabbed Mohommed's neck to release the pinch and then turned to Hazir. "It just so happens that only four people knew that I was taking Cleopatra's place." She ticked names off on her fingers as she paced back and forward. "Me, Gabrielle, Leoni… and you. I told Leoni that Cleopatra was on the far side of the Palace which means it couldn't have been her. I know that Gabrielle and I certainly didn't want Cleopatra dead… so that leaves you, Hazir… or should I say Afayed. I just don't understand why. Why did you want Cleopatra dead?"

Afayed drew his sword and held it out in front of him. He looked at Cleopatra and smirked.

            "What you don't realise, Xena, is that Cleopatra and I are married. We married secretly months ago."

The warrior nodded slowly.

            "I get it. This is about the throne and money. If Cleopatra were to suddenly die, you would become King of Egypt. So the Nomads were a diversion. There is no conflict, only your men causing trouble." Xena crossed her arms over her breastplate. "Well, I have to give it to you, Afayed. You had me and Gabrielle fooled." Xena's stomach twisted as she realised that Gabrielle wasn't there to agree with her. She drew her sword and spun it slowly in her hand as the lion inside her lifted its head. "You killed, Gabrielle!" she cried. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" she screamed as the darkness rose. She lunged at Afayed but he blocked her blow. They fought viciously back and forward across the room but Xena soon got the upper hand. She spun and slashed Afayed across the stomach, a look of glee on her face as his blood splattered her. She licked her lips, tasting his blood and then dropped her sword on the ground. Xena went to her partner and sat cross legged on the ground, lifting her into her lap.

            "I know you can hear me, Gabrielle," she said softly as she stroked the bard's short, blonde hair away from her lifeless eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I already feel lost. I promise you I'll take good care of Gabby. I love you, Gabrielle. I've always loved you and I always will. I'll see you again some day, My Love."

Xena bowed her head and sobbed. She felt as if her life was… Over.

            "Michael, I have to go back."

            "Gabrielle, you can't go back… not now."

            "You expect me to sit here and do nothing while Xena's dying down there. I can feel her, Michael. We didn't come all this way to lose each other now. You know we're soulmates. We're supposed to be together."

The Archangel Michael nodded and took Gabrielle's hand.

            "There is a way but you must think carefully before you decide."

            "Tell me," Gabrielle replied firmly…

                                                                        The End

To be continued in part 19


	19. A Life Worth Living Part 19 Controlling ...

A Life Worth Living Part 19

                                                Controlling Destiny by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended. This story is based on the love between Xena and her lifebond, Gabrielle. There is no subtext… only blatant maintext, so if this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read on any further. There's nothing too graphic in here though.

Violence: a bit of a battle scene but nothing too bad.

Archiving : Go ahead, you want? you take! Drop me a mail to let me know if you want! I'd get a kick outta it!

Dedication: For my wonderful mother, Patricia... for Danni and Adam, I love you both. And of course for Sham.

Bard's Note: You don't have to have read the entire series to enjoy this part but I would recommend that you read part 17 and 18. This part will make more sense! The rest of the series, along with my other Xena fanfic/poetry can be found at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

            "I'm sorry, Gabby. We can't."

The little girl frowned and squirmed in her mother's arms.

            "Want to see Mama!" she yelled and Xena fought to keep her emotion in check. She handed her daughter to her mother and walked away. She walked to the edge of the trees and dropped onto her knees, crying silently.

            "Gabrielle, Love, it's too much. I can't do this alone. I need you so much. How do I tell a three year old little girl that she'll never see her mother again?"

Cyrene watched from the edge of the trees as her daughter dropped to her knees and sobbed her heart out.

            "Michael, there has to be something else I can do!" Gabrielle spun and pointed into the Archangel's face. "I am NOT leaving Xena to walk her path alone!"

Michael shook his head sadly and reached out to squeeze her shoulder but she pulled away.

            "Gabrielle," he said softly. "You did what you could. This is your time. Your only hope was to petition Hades but he refused. I'm sorry, but it's over."

Gabrielle's face turned red and she exploded, clenching her fists and almost breathing fire in her anger.

            "NO! NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I MADE A PROMISE TO MY LIFEBOND THAT I'D BE THERE AND I'M NOT LEAVING HER NOW!"

She spun on her heel and ran away, needing to vent her anger. She ran along the shore of a lake until she reached the edge of the forest where she pulled her sais and beat up as many trees as she could find. She finally collapsed, exhausted and emotionally drained, against a tree and sobbed her heart out.

            "Xena, please. You have to eat something," Cyrene said as she watched her daughter push her food around her plate.

            "I'm not hungry," came the mumbled reply. The warrior looked around the tavern and every inch of it brought back a memory about her lifebond. The ornaments on the fireplace that they had brought back from one of their treaty negotiation trips... the stag's head on the chimney breast that Gabrielle had taken three days to get up the nerve to shoot... the little girl, sitting on the floor beside her grandmother, who looked so much like her mother that she could be a replica... Xena pushed her chair back with a growl and stormed across the room to the bar. She picked up a jug of port and knocked back the entire contents before slamming it back on the counter. She smiled a bitter-sweet smile as her mother placed a gentle hand on her arm.

            "Xena, don't do this," she said softly but the warrior spun, a look of fury on her face.

            "DO WHAT, MOTHER? DRINK TO TRY TO EASE SOME OF THIS PAIN I'M FEELING? HUH? IS THAT IT???"         

Xena almost collapsed from shock as she felt the stinging blow to her face. No one had hit her like that since Gabrielle had when they had been rebuilding the village.

            "Don't you dare speak like that," Cyrene said, her voice low and controlled. "Don't you give in to that pain. You've never given up on anything in your life, Warrior Princess! You have a daughter who needs you! So you just get a grip on yourself!"

The warrior nodded slowly as the anger drained from her.

            "I miss her," she whispered as she stepped into her mother's arms.

            "I know. We all do, Xena, but Gabby needs you now more than ever. Please don't push her away."

            "Oh gods, she's dying. I can feel it." The Warrior Bard of Poteidaia wrapped her arms around herself as she listened intently and extended her senses to find her lifebond. "Oh, Xena. I wish I could be there to hold you. I'm so sorry."

            "Xena, are you sure about this?"

The Warrior Princess nodded as she saddled her horse. She lifted her daughter into her seat and kissed her gently on the cheek.

            "Yeah, I am, Mom. This is what Gabrielle would have wanted. She passed her Right of Caste to Gabby last year. When Gabby comes of age, she will become the rightful Queen of the Amazons. She needs to be trained and tutored in the customs of her tribe and the responsibilities of her rank."

The older woman placed a hand on her daughter's arm and then pulled her into a hug.

            "We'll be waiting here for you when you get back and please… visit?"

This brought a grin from Xena, the first one since the death of her lifebond.

            "I will. I promise, Mom. Just keep everyone out of trouble... especially Toris. His wife must be nearly ready to deliver their second... right?"

            "Right. I'll let you know when it's born."

            "Thanks. I'll see you soon, ok?"

            "Ok, Little One."

Cyrene wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched her daughter ride away. 

            "Gabrielle, this is heaven. You're supposed to be happy! You're supposed to be enjoying the afterlife."

The bard narrowed her eyes at the Archangel Raphael and then shrugged.

            "That's a cruel thing to say to me, Raph," she replied in an emotionless tone. "How can I be happy here when the only thing that ever made me completely happy isn't here? My family. I'm can't hold my little girl in my arms or feel Xena's arms around me as she sleeps beside me." She sighed heavily. "No, I won't be happy until my lifebond is back at my side."

Xena slipped down from her horse, her booted feet making a soft thud as they hit the dirt ground, and lifted her daughter from her seat atop Argo. 

            "Well, here we are, Gabby," she said quietly. "Once we step past these trees, we're in Amazon territory and you become a Princess. These feather-heads are going to drive you crazy but they're a strong and proud people and your Mama loved them. I know you'll make her proud too, Honey." She smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the hand. "I just have to change clothes. I'll be one minute." She sat the little girl back into her seat and slid off her normal armour and leathers, swapping them for her Amazon leathers, and then clipped her scabbard to her back before sliding her sword back into it. Her chakram was returned to her hip and she stood facing Gabby with her hands perched on her hips.

            "Well, how do I look? Go on, be brutal."

            "Nice, Xe," Gabby replied with a nod and the warrior chuckled.

            "Thanks. For that, you get a treat later."

            "If I agree, will I get one too?" came a voice from the trees. Xena's sword was drawn and held in a defensive stance in a matter of a heartbeat but she grinned as she realised who her intruder was.

            "Damn, Chilapa. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded but the Regent just raised an eyebrow at her.

            "Shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you," she replied.

Xena blew out a long breath and absently fingered the fringing on her leathers.

            "Yeah, I know. I just... I guess my focus hasn't been the best lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

            "So has everyone else who ever knew Gabrielle," Chilapa replied tenderly. Then she pulled the warrior in for a brief hug. "How are you holding up, Xena?"

The warrior shook her head and lifted her daughter back into her arms.

            "I'd be lying if I said I was coping," she replied honestly. "Chili, I don't know how I can go on without her."

The Regent smiled and patted Xena on the shoulder.

            "She's been dead for almost two months, Xena. You're still here and you're still going, aren't you?"

            "I guess... but... yeah, the reason I'm here..."

Chilapa nodded and raised a hand.

            "I think I already know. You've returned so our rightful Queen can begin her training."

            "You've got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey Mom! Take a look at this!"

Xena watched as her daughter executed a perfect flip and landed with her staff in hand.

            "Not bad, Gabby. Not bad at all!" she grinned and walked to her, pulling her into a hug.

            "Aww, cut it out, Mom. The other girls are watching," Gabby replied, wrinkling her nose in embarrassment. Xena felt a twinge of pain. Gabby had grown up to be so much like Gabrielle that sometimes, the warrior thought she was actually talking to her lifebond. At ten years old, Gabby had been educated as both an Amazon Warrior and also as a future Queen but she was still a normal ten year old. 

            "Sorry to embarrass you, My Little Highness," Xena replied with a knowing grin. Then she planted a great big sloppy kiss on her daughter's cheek. "You asked for that," she whispered as Gabby turned and 'Eeeeuuuuuuwwwwwed' her way back across the village, wiping at her cheek as if she had been attacked by a slobbering puppy. The warrior chuckled and shook her head as her friend approached.

            "She hates it when you do that," Chilapa pointed out.

            "Yeah, I know," Xena replied with an evil chuckle. "So what's up?" Chilapa took a deep breath and then blew it out. "Chili, I'm not going to kill you for asking whatever it is you want to ask... so ask already!"

            "I was thinking... um... it's the anniversary of Gabrielle's death in a few days..." She paused. "and I was wondering if you'd like to have a memorial service for her."

Xena drew in a deep shuddering breath. _Damn, even after seven years, it hasn't got any easier to talk about her being gone._

            "That's a wonderful idea, Chili. Will you arrange it?"

            "Of course. Would you like to say something at the service?"

The warrior paused briefly.

            "Yeah, I would," she replied and then strode away to her hut to think.

            "Gabby, stand still!" Xena scolded as she tried to fasten her daughter's armour. Her ceremonial leathers were polished, her armour was gleaming and her sword was positively blinding. Once finished, Xena stood back to look Gabby over. "You look great," she said proudly. "Your Mama would have been very proud of you, Honey."

            "Thanks, Mom. I don't really remember her very well but I DO remember her holding me in her arms and telling me a story. I just wish..." The girl trailed off and Xena crouched down in front of her.

            "What do you wish, Honey?"

Gabby sighed and leaned into her mother for a hug.

            "I'm this demi-god and I can't even do anything to bring her back," she said softly, her breath hitching slightly as she tried to hold back her tears. Xena held her and stroked her blonde hair.

            "Gabby, you mustn't think like that. No one can do anything. Your Mama just had to leave. She saved someone's life and died bravely like a true warrior. I'll always be proud of her and I'll always be proud of you too, Gabrielle."

            "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever called me Gabrielle," Gabby replied as she wiped her tears away from her cheeks.

            "Nah, I only call you that when you're in trouble but, guess what, you're a good kid so I don't gotta call you Gabrielle that often."

            "Thanks, Mom," the young Queen replied with a genuine smile and Xena sucked in a deep breath to keep her emotion in check.

            "I love you, Gabby," she whispered as she kissed her daughter on the top of the head.

            "Love you too, Mom."

Xena took her daughter's hand and led her across the village to the platform that had been set up there. The warrior's hands were shaking and Gabby squeezed her hand in an encouraging gesture, smiling up as Xena glanced down at her. There was a huge crowd surrounding the platform. The warrior stepped up and locked eyes with as many of her friends as possible.

            "My friends," she began. "I'm finding it hard to believe that I've been without Gabrielle for seven years now. She touched us all in a very special way. She was a friend to everyone here and I love her..." She paused as her voice cracked and looked down, taking a deep calming breath. "I love her with all my heart. I know she can hear us right at this moment so I wanted to read something that I wrote for her."

Xena pulled out the piece of parchment she had tucked inside her gauntlet and slowly unfolded it. She cleared her throat and her voice lowered in tone and volume as her emotion rose.

            "Love as pure as a petal floating on the breeze,

            That's what I felt when I met you.

            Your eyes locked with mine in that clearing

            And I knew I'd found the other half of my soul.

            We travelled a long and sometimes lonely road

            But you were always there to take away my pain

            How much I miss you, I can't put into words

            How much I love you, only you can know.

            When I lost you, a piece of me died too

            But I promised to go on and I hope you're proud of your family

            We'll be together again some day

            And once again, two halves will be whole."

Xena folded up the parchment, tucked it back into her gauntlet and managed a smile.

            "I know you loved her. We all did and we honour her on this day, the seventh anniversary of her death."

Every Amazon knelt, many teary eyed, and raised her sword but Gabby just hugged her mother around the waist and Xena rocked her gently, stroking her blonde hair and letting her tears fall unchecked. They stood like that for a while, just holding each other, until a guard suddenly ran into the village.

            "Soldiers!" she yelled. "They've invaded our territory. Al least three hundred men!"

Xena's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. A low growl came from her throat and then she looked down at her daughter.

            "You know what to do, My Queen" she said softly.

            "Yes, My Champion. Hide my butt someplace safe while you go kick some..."

            "Gabby!" Xena said in a warning tone and the little girl winced.

            "I wasn't going to say it!" she exclaimed.

            "Like hell you weren't!" Xena replied with a laugh as she scooped her daughter up into her arms. She hugged her hard and kissed her on the cheek. "Just in case," she whispered and Gabby nodded. Her mother always held her and kissed her before she went into battle. Xena had regretted not being able to say goodbye to her lifebond since the moment she had lost her and she wasn't going to let the same thing happen with herself and her daughter. "I'll see you soon."

            "Be careful, Mom," Gabby called as the warrior took off with the rest of the Amazon Warriors.

            "Gabrielle, Xena's time is near."

The blonde bard looked at the Archangel Michael and nodded slowly.

            "She'll be killed in this battle?" she asked.

            "Yes and Gabby will take over as Queen of the Amazons."

Gabrielle looked into the Pool of Purification and saw her daughter running through the village, rounding up the other children and herding them to the nearby caves. A small group of warriors had stayed behind with the kids and were helping Gabby. Gabrielle felt her heart swell with pride. Her daughter had grown up to be a kind, generous and courageous girl and she knew she'd be a great Queen. Then the image in the pool shifted and Gabrielle could see her lifebond charging into battle...

Xena's war cry rang out through the trees and the soldiers paused in their marching as the Warrior Princess somersaulted from a nearby tree and landed in front of them. She drew her sword and spun it in her hand before pointing it at them.

            "Afternoon, Boys," she said loudly, her voice carrying through the ranks. "Do you realise that you're trespassing on Amazon land? State your business!" A tall man, clad in leather and armour slid down from his horse and approached. As he drew nearer, he lifted his helmet and Xena nodded slowly. "I should have known," she stated with an exasperated eye roll. "You just can't leave us alone, can you?"

Draco chuckled and tucked his helmet under his arm.

            "Long time no see, Xena," he said.

            "I should have killed you when you took my daughter," she snarled in reply. "Then I wouldn't have to look at your ugly mug now. What do you want, Draco?"

            "I want some Amazons to sell as slaves and I think you're going to give them to me."

Xena laughed and shook her head.

            "You're delusional," she replied incredulously. "Yeah, like I'm really gonna hand my friends over to you."

The warlord snarled and drew his sword.

            "Well, in that case, I'm gonna have to take them!"

            "Be my guest!"

Xena trilled her war cry and flipped, catching him under the chin with her boot and knocking him flat on his back. She heard the rustle of leaves as the rest of her Amazon warriors dropped from the trees, completely surrounding Draco's army. The battle began...

            "Jane, get back here!"

Gabby grabbed a young Amazon by her braid as she tried to slip by.

            "Owww! Let go! Gabby, we can help," the girl replied but the young Queen shook her head.

            "Xena said to stay here," she said. "I'll get my butt kicked if we leave."

Jane snorted her sarcasm.

            "You're supposed to be the Queen. You don't have to do what Xena says."

Gabby shook her head and grinned.

            "Even if she wasn't my champion, she's my mother. I have to do what she says."

            "Chicken!"

            "Am not!

            "Are too!"

            "Am not!"

            "Prove it!"

Gabby stood up defiantly.

            "Fine, let's go. All you other kids, stay here!"

The two young girls slipped past their escorts and headed back toward the village. Gabby picked up her staff and sword from her hut and led Jane out into the forest. As they drew closer to the battle, the two girls could hear the sounds of swords clashing against swords and the screams of the dying. Gabby was shaking and she saw that Jane looked scared too.

            "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," the young Amazon said quietly.

            "I said that in the beginning," Gabby replied. "But you're the one who wanted to come out here so shut up and keep your head down."

The young queen climbed a tree and Jane followed her. They had a clear view of the battle and Gabby could just make out her mother's form as she hacked and slashed her way through the enemy. The girls moved through the trees, knowing that the soldiers below were oblivious to their presence. Gabby wanted to get as close to her mother as possible...

Xena looked around for her next opponent. She was getting tired and blood was dripping from a deep gash on her arm.

            "Dammit," she growled. "I'm getting too old for this." Then she dropped to one knee and plunged her sword under her arm and into the stomach of a soldier who thought he was sneaking up on her. She got back up and spun her sword in her hand as another man ran at her. He was good, she grudgingly admitted and it took longer than she thought to finish him off. She was breathing heavily when she kicked him off her sword and took a moment to catch her breath, but it was at that moment that two soldiers chose to attack her at the same time. She stopped one but the other was just too quick for her and before she even realised what had happened, she was looking down at a sword protruding from her chest. At first there was no feeling at all, then she felt the blood rise and spurt out of her mouth as she unsuccessfully fought the urge to cough. All around her, the battle raged on, soldier after soldier fell and finally, so did the Warrior Princess. She dropped to her knees as the pain hit her but then everything froze...

Gabby saw her mother take a breather for a moment and was almost going to call to her, but suddenly, she saw two soldiers attack her. Xena finished off one but Gabby's eyes grew wide as the other man ran her mother through from behind, leaving the sword protruding from her chest as he ran off. She watched for what seemed like an eternity as her mother just stood there, a disbelieving look on her face. The pain built in Gabby's chest, as if she had been stabbed herself and, as Xena dropped to her knees, she thrust out her hand and screamed.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

And everything just froze.

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she looked at the image in the pool. She blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing what wasn't there and then shook her head in disbelief.

            "Michael?" she said but the Archangel looked as if he was in awe.

            "My Lord," he said. "I... I... can't believe it."

            "What?" Gabrielle asked impatiently.

            "I think we've just found out what Gabby's power as a demi-god is. She has the power to control time."

            "But..." Gabrielle sat down on the edge of the pool and took a deep breath. "Oh god," she hissed.

Gabby looked down at the melee below. Every Amazon, soldier and horse was frozen. Everything was silent and still, even Jane beside her.

            "What's going on," she whispered, looking at her outstretched hand. "Did I do this?" She dropped out of the tree and walked through the battle, touching metal, skin and leather now and again. They felt real, alive but just... frozen. "Is this my power?" she wondered aloud. "Can I stop time?"

The young girl sat down on a fallen tree. She wasn't yet ready to go to her mother so instead she concentrated on trying to get time started again. She tried unsuccessfully for a moment but then a thought occurred to her. She stood and slowly walked to when Xena was kneeling, a look of pain on her face. Gabby reached out and touched her cheek.

            "Mom," she said softly. "I said before that I was a demi-god and I couldn't even do anything to bring Mama back. Maybe I was wrong..."

                                                The End

To be continued in the concluding part... part 20.


	20. A Life Worth Living Part 20 Full Circle

A Life Worth Living Part 20

                                                Full Circle by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Renaissance/Universal Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended. This story is based on the love between Xena and her lifebond, Gabrielle. There is no subtext… only blatant maintext, so if this offends you, if you're too young to read it, or if it's illegal where you are, please don't read on any further. There's nothing graphic in here though.

Violence: Nothing much really.

Archiving : Go ahead, you want? You take! Drop me a mail to let me know if you want! I'd get a kick outta it!

Spoilers: Various bits and pieces from the first four seasons and then from the rest of the 'A Life Worth Living' series. Please note that there is an extract from Part 1 at the end of this part. The piece in italics is actual text from the part but the normal text after is my own change to it... you'll see what I mean when you read it!

Dedication: For Danni.. may she find happiness. And of course for Sham.

Bard's Note: You don't have to have read the entire series to enjoy this part but I would recommend that you read part 17 and 18 and 19 first. Part 1 is also good for helping to understand this part. The rest of the series, along with my other Xena fanfic/poetry can be found at www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com

Gabby sighed as she sat down on the fallen tree to think. She thought back to her life with the Amazons. She loved them and was one of them. Then she looked at the dying but frozen body of her mother. There was a look of pain on her face, but yet her eyes were fiery and proud... a true warrior's eyes. She remember the pain of the previous seven years for her mother when her lifebond had been killed... the woman who gave birth to Gabby but whom she didn't really remember apart from flashes of baby memory. The young Amazon understood what would happen if she chose to change time. Things would be different, maybe she would never even be born, but she had to try. She couldn't just release time and let her mother die. She stood up and took a deep breath.

            "I'm a demi-god," she said. "I'm the only one who can save my parents and my Amazon sisters." She raised her hand but suddenly as flash of light stopped her in her tracks.

            "Gabby, wait!"

The young Queen turned and knew immediately who the woman standing in front of her was.

            "Aphrodite," she said softly but she didn't look down or bow.

            "Just like your Mom," the goddess of love replied with a chuckle.

            "Xena?"

            "No, Gabrielle. You're a lot more like the bard than the warrior. You have the soul of a poet."

Gabby nodded and then smiled.

            "But I have the heart of a warrior. My mother taught me that."

Aphrodite waved her hand and two large comfortable chairs appeared in the middle of the frozen battle. Gabby's eyes widened with surprise but she just sat down at the goddess' indication.

            "Gabby, do you know why I'm here?"

            "To talk me out of changing time?"

            "No, not exactly, but I do have to help you choose, so if you decide to turn back the hourglass, you'll be able to pick the right moment to send everyone back to."

Gabby nodded slowly. She understood what Aphrodite was saying.

            "How will I know, 'Dite?" she asked softly.

The goddess waved her hand and a portal appeared. It showed them a picture of two women sitting together in front of a campfire. One of the women was petite, with long, reddish-blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a long skirt and a green blouse. The other was a beautiful, dark warrior, sitting stoically on a fallen tree. Gabby couldn't hear any sound but she watched as the blonde said something and the warrior smiled briefly before tossing her a blanket.

            "That was the first night your mothers spent together," the goddess said softly. Gabby smiled.

            "Mama looks so young... they both do."

            "Your Mama was only eighteen years old in that scene but she was already in love with your mother. It took them a long time to finally admit their love, but when they did, they were awesome together."

Gabby sniffed back some tears.

            "Gabrielle loved that stubborn warrior with everything she was. She even sacrificed her life for her."

The scene shifted and Gabby saw her mother fall over the edge of a lava pit with an identical woman in her arms.

            "That was your sister, Hope. Your mothers went through a very difficult time with her. She killed Xena's son, Solan, and nearly killed their friendship and love but they managed to find their way back to each other."

The scene shifted again and Gabby saw scenes of music, dancing and bright colours. She saw her mothers singing together, tears on their faces at first and then joy in their hearts as they hugged on a lonely beach.

            "It was after they came back from Illusia that things really began to happen between them. They took a trip to India where they met someone who helped Gabrielle follow a new path... the Way of Love."

Gabby watched as the portal shimmered and the vision changed to one of her mothers walking through a town centre. She saw a bearded man doing magic tricks. *Flash* Gabrielle was possessed by a demon and fighting Xena. *Flash* The Warrior Princess standing over her best friend with her sword raise, her arms trembling under the weight of the knowledge  that she had to kill her. *Flash* The bearded man praying over Gabrielle while Xena held her in her arms and tears streamed down her face. *Flash* Xena holding and rocking Gabrielle as she kissed her on the forehead, relieved beyond all reason that she had her best friend back.

            "Eli showed Gabrielle the power of love and she gave up fighting for a time... until she thought Xena was in danger."

Aphrodite pointed at the portal and the image changed again. *Flash* Gabrielle kneeling on the floor of a large room, her staff across her knees as she prayed to Eli's god. *Flash* Gabrielle looking over in horror at her best friend, tied to a chair, beaten and bloody. *Flash* Gabrielle trying to defend her warrior but being tricked by Indrajeet, an evil Indian God. *Flash* Xena finding Gabrielle and fighting Indrajeet with the help of the god Krishna. *Flash* Gabrielle throwing her staff into the river and telling Xena that they would always be together... that all rivers flow to the sea.

            "After Gabrielle gave up fighting, Xena took up the slack and kept them safe but then she came up against her most hated enemy for the last time. It was at that moment that Gabrielle made the biggest decision of her life... The Way of Love or The Way of Friendship... She chose the Way of Friendship."

The portal changed again. *Flash* Gabrielle watching with horror as Callisto threw Xena's chakram, breaking the warrior's back. *Flash* Xena looking at her best friend with sorrow and pain as she tried to reach out to help her. *Flash* Gabrielle picking up Xena's sword and slaughtering the attacking Roman soldiers until she was captured and subdued.

            "Gabrielle chose to die with her best friend, the woman she loved more than anything. They were crucified side by side on a snowy mountain."

            "I want to see," Gabby said but Aphrodite shook her head.

            "I know that's one thing your mothers would never want you to see. After that, Eli brought them back to life and they resumed their travels together. It was shortly after that, that they finally admitted their love for each other but things didn't slow down. Ares played a trick on them."

Aphrodite pointed at the portal once again and Gabby watched the image change.

*Flash* Xena and Gabrielle standing in a temple... the warrior lighting candles. *Flash* Ares, god of war appearing and speaking to Xena. *Flash* Xena riding away from the temple and leaving Gabrielle behind. *Flash* Gabrielle being tricked into thinking that Xena had left her and joining the god as his Chosen One. *Flash* Gabrielle standing over Xena with her sword raised but unable to kill her. *Flash* Making love under the stars after being apart for months.

Gabby blushed and frowned at Aphrodite.

            "You didn't have to show me that bit," she said but the goddess nodded seriously.

            "Yes, I did. That incident with Ares you've just seen, was the beginning of a new life for your mothers. It was the beginning of the events that led to their joining and your birth."

Gabby nodded.

            "So if I change time, I'll cease to exist."

            "Possibly. You see Xena and Gabrielle will always find their love but it remains to be seen each time, whether they have a child or not. I've scanned different timelines and I've found that in six out of ten of them, they do have a child and call her Gabby. In another two timelines, they have a child and call her Eve and in one timeline, Xena gives birth to the child, who is Callisto reincarnated and calls her Eve."

            "What about the last of the ten?"

            "In the last of the ten, Xena and Gabrielle were unable to forgive each other for the events surrounding Hope and Solan. They parted and never spoke again."

Gabby was shaking when she thought about all of the different versions of herself and her mothers living separate paths in time. She looked over at her mother again and then closed her eyes.

            "Aphrodite, I can't let her die. She's everything."

The goddess nodded and then smiled.

            "I know she is. So is Gabrielle. It wasn't fair for the Bardly One to die when she did and Old Hades was unreasonable when she asked him to bring her back. In the end, Gabby, the decision is yours. Would you like to see more events that happened while your Mama was alive?"

The young Amazon Queen nodded enthusiastically.

            "I don't really remember her," she said sadly.

            "Now you will," Aphrodite replied. She waved her hand and Gabby watched as the scenes changed one after the other.

*Flash* Xena forcing air into her lover's lungs after breaking her bond to Ares. *Flash* Xena and Gabrielle on a boat. *Flash* Xena climbing down a stone wall with a harp clipped to her chakram clip. *Flash* Gabrielle leaving Hibernia, heartbroken without her lover but then Xena joining her after talking some man out of keeping her there. *Flash* Callisto destroying the town of Amphipolis. *Flash* Gabrielle fighting Callisto to the death and finally finishing her off with the Hind's Blood Dagger. *Flash* Xena sitting on the bed beside her soulmate, taking her hand and asking her to marry her. (Gabby found a tear trickling down her cheek at the happiness she saw in both her mothers at that moment.) *Flash* Xena and Gabrielle wearing beautiful dresses and making their vows to each other in front of the Amazon nation, their family and friends. *Flash* Lying in each others arms on their wedding night, reaffirming their love with passionate touches and caresses.

Gabby suddenly stood up.

            "I need a minute," she said and Aphrodite froze the image in the portal. Gabby walked to her mother and stood looking at her for a moment. Then she knelt down in front of her and touched her shoulder.

            "Mom," she said softly. "I've seen so many images of you and Mama. You love each other deeply and you loved me with all your hearts. It wasn't fair that your lifebond, my mother, was taken from you. She died to save someone else. Doesn't that give her double the right to live? I've made my decision. I'm going to turn back the sand of the hourglass and return you to your soulmate. I may cease to exist but you deserve your happiness more than anyone. I love you, Mom."

She walked back to her chair and sat down again.

            "I've made my decision," she said to Aphrodite. "But I'd like to see more of my mothers please."

The goddess waved her hand and the scenes moved again.

*Flash* Gabrielle running out of Aphrodite's temple to tell her lifebond that she's pregnant. *Flash* Xena crying tears of joy as she holds her new born daughter with one arm and her exhausted lifebond in the other. *Flash* Xena's and Gabrielle's panic and distress when they realised that their baby daughter is missing. *Flash* Gabrielle stepping into the path of a dagger to save her daughter's life. *Flash* Xena fighting down the call of the lion within her and letting the men, who had kidnapped her daughter, live. *Flash* The rebuilding of the Amphipolis Inn. *Flash* Gabrielle's father's death. *Flash* The battle between the Amphipolitans and the warlord Aurestus. *Flash* Xena and Gabrielle's trip to Egypt to see Cleopatra. *Flash* Gabrielle's death.

Then the portal disappeared. Gabby stood and looked from her mother to Aphrodite.

            "I'm ready," she said.

            "Have you chosen your moment in time?" 'Dite asked.

            "Yes."

            "Well, close your eyes and focus your mind on that point in time. Bring your mothers back there."

Gabby nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated totally on the moment she had chosen. After a few heartbeats, she began to feel light-headed. She felt the world shift and change around her. A white light formed behind her eyes but still she concentrated. The ground tilted and Gabby felt weak. She opened her eyes and they grew wide as she saw her mothers through another portal.

            "I love you," she whispered and then...

_(Taken from 'A Life Worth Living Part 1 Gabrielle's Fate)_

_            "Thanks for coming with me, Gabrielle."_

_The blonde bard smiled._

_            "Every year you say that, Xena. I wanted to come with you. Lyceus is my family now too."_

_The Warrior Princess nodded and took her lover's hand._

_            "Yeah, he is and he would have loved you."_

_She kissed Gabrielle's hand and then turned back to the altar. She lit another candle and then knelt down._

_            "I pay tribute to my brother Lyceus, who lost his life on this day fifteen years ago. May the gods smile upon him."_

_She lowered her head and a single tear ran down her cheek._

_            "Hello, Xena."_

_The warrior bounded to her feet, her sword instantly in her hand._

_            "Ares," she growled. "What the hell do you want?"_

_Gabrielle moved to stand beside her, her sais raised in a defensive position._

_            "I just dropped by to say hi. I was in the neighbourhood," he said, chuckling to himself._

_            "Well you can just drop right back out again," Gabrielle said in a menacing tone._

_            "Ooooh, easy, Tiger. I'm not here to cause trouble," the God of War replied, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Xena crossed her arms across her breastplate and assumed an amused look._

_            "Why do I not believe him, Gabrielle?"_

_            "Hmmm… I wonder…" the bard replied with a quirk of her eyebrow. She stared at him hard. "Maybe it's because he tried to drive you crazy by putting the Furies in your head… or maybe it's because he took Hope's side in the war against Dahok…"_

_Xena could hear the tremble in the bard's voice at the mention of her daughter's name._

_            "Or maybe it's because he's tried to kill us or separate us numerous times over the past five years," Gabrielle finished with a growl._

Xena nodded her agreement.

            "I think we've heard enough. Come on, Gabrielle."

The Warrior Bard of Poteidaia and the Warrior Princess left the Temple of the Fates, mounted their horses and rode away together toward the morning sun.

Ares appeared at the entrance to the temple and shook his head.

            "Pity. Gabrielle would have made an excellent Chosen One." He waved his hand. "Oh well, maybe someday," he shrugged as he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

                                                            The End

No, really, it IS the end! Thanks for being a patient audience. 

Disclaimer : No warriors, bards, young Amazon queens, horses, warlords, gods of war, goddesses of love, or anyone else were harmed during the writing of this series. However, I know for a fact that several timelines and actual events were severely mangled!


End file.
